Buddyfight Eleven Sovereigns
by LuckyDaysOrNot
Summary: As summer came, Buddyfighters around the world are readying themselves for the biggest event in Buddyfight history, The World Buddyfight Champion's Festival! Also, known as the Festa! Gao & his friends are no exception to the hype leading towards the event. However, is the Festa really that 'bright' of an event with the shadowy stuff lurking behind the scenes lately in the city?
1. Prolouge: The Night

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

* * *

A veil of darkness hovers across the luxurious room. Light bruises from all those damages are started to weaken her legs as Kuguru Uki ended her turn & pass it to the ghastly apparition in front of her.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"DrAw…" The black, living mist draws his… or her… card from the core floating besides her… or his… menacing & glowing eyes. "ChARge & dRaw!"

A droplet fell from Kuguru's chin. Fear & terror had slowly crawled into the young girl's heart as she remembered the consequences of defeat.

"BEHoLD!" wailed the ghost as its eyes & mist-like body spreads like explosion's flames.

Stunned by despair, Kuguru shed only a tear & whispers before the tide of darkness consumed her.

"Baku… "

 _GAME END. WiNnE-bzzzzzzzzz….…._


	2. Episode 1: Ryuenji Tasuku

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs & spoilers.**

* * *

I had a bizarre dream last night & somehow, it kept me thinking even now during breakfast.

I could tell you all about it if you want… but I just don't know where to start. The moment I realized it was when I found myself floating in the darkness of space. Stars glittering & galaxies light-years away but before long, I heard echo in my head.

 _Hail… A new king… who rules the stars & the dragons that soared through it._

I turned in response, only to find a pair of huge, yellow eyes staring down at me. I recognized them. I demanded the power of the Dragonic Punisher from them once.

 _Hail… A new king… who will now be sovereign from today & forever._

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked the eyes.

However, instead of a reply, the eyes were suddenly lit ablaze. Blue flames surged & burn, destroying it… no wait… it's transforming it! Soon, the shape is no longer that of two eyes… but… two monsters? They look like the monsters from my deck.

 _Hail… The new Sovereign…_

"Sovereign? What are you-" And before I can react, another flaming figure appeared & merged with the other two, increasing its own size ten-fold. "What the-" But before I can finished reacting, the flaming figure lunged forward & stabbed me in the left chest, causing me to bolt up from my bed.

Ergh… just thinking about it makes me shivers.

"Tasuku, are you okay?" my Buddy called me from across the table.

His name is Jack & he's a green dragon with a jackknife built into his helmet; hence, his full name, Jackknife Dragon. He's a family… my only family & he's looking at me with worried eyes, at the moment.

"I'm okay, Jack… I'm really okay…" I replied.

Well, mostly okay… ever since this waking up from that dream, I had this mild pain on the left side of my chest… Hope it's just nothing.

* * *

 _Rrriiinggg~_

"Tasuku! Tasuku! Tasuku, wake up! It's already recess!"

"Uh… Jack…?" I mumbled as I lift my head from my desk. "D-Did I fell asleep in class? That's rare,"

"Probably because of that late-night tuition you've been giving your classmate yesterday," said Jack, landing on my desk. "By the way, your teacher just let you sleep through the class… for some reason,"

Jack then turned to the door with wary eyes & just in time, my own eyes picked up our class's math teacher, Miss Sonohara, running away. She reacted like some sort of pedophile being caught red-handed… I wonder why?

"Anyhow…" Jack cautiously turned back to me. "Some of your classmates had left some notes from class inside your desk,"

"Really? That's pretty generous of them,"

"I think the most generous one is you, Tasuku," said Jack as he descends to the floor. "By the way, didn't you promise Gao & his friend something?"

And it was at this moment, my mind immediately woke up, like… completely & utterly. It's as if all the switches in my head flipped in unison & as expected, I let out an… embarrassing… yell…

"AAAHHHH!"

Not wanting to be late, I quickly seized my bento, ran out the class & up to the roof, where Gao would be having lunch with his friends, Baku & Kuguru.

However, as soon as I arrived, I spotted… an acquaintance of mine.

There is this girl sitting on a bench nearby a small line of square shrubs. She has white, long hair & an emotionless expression… There's no mistaking it! It's her! Why is she here?

"Sofia Sakharov!" said Jack, upon seeing her.

Sofia then turned her head, prompting us to hide behind a nearby tree. We keep our eyes on her soon afterwards.

"What is she doing here?" whispered Jack.

"Definitely not to have a cupcake, I presumed," I replied.

Sofia Sakharov… She's not someone who would come up here… unless it's because of her master's orders. If that's the case, what is she really doing up here?

After looking around for any onlookers, in which we responded by retreating our heads back under the tree, she reached for her pocket to take something out.

Is it a Buddyfight card? I saw her used one to do something akin to a psychic ability. However… it seems I might be wrong here.

What she took out was a plastic, tied with a blue ribbon and…. It's a cupcake. And Jack & I almost stumbled out of our cover as a result.

Ehehe, geez… I know those cupcakes from the cafeteria are famous amongst girls recently but to see her buy one… It's so weird! She's not even the type who would even buy a chocolate cupcake with a whole strawberry topping in secret!

"T-Tasuku, look over there!" Jack then signaled me.

Just beyond Sofia's bench & the shrubs, someone's approaching- two boys and one chibified dragon. It's Gao, Bal & Baku Omori!

There can be no mistake! There's nobody else in this school that would have an orange dragon at his side; wears a set of blue jacket, trousers & a _Bancho_ hat;  & is mostly seen with a much taller boy who wears something akin to a mechanic's uniform & chews a spanner-shaped lollipop.

And just as Gao & his friends approaches, Sofia immediately moved from her bench into the cover behind the shrubs. And after the trio walked to the nearby shed, she peeked at them.

"That's strange… According to information, Tasuku Ryuenji should be with them," she said.

Noticing that I was right, I approached her. "So you were anticipating us," I called out.

Sakharov jumped in response. But instead of throwing away her cupcake & took out her glowing card, she stood up & said to my face, "Since when the Boy Wonder Cop became a stalker?"

"Said the stalker herself & for the record, I'm already left the Buddy Police like months ago," I replied. "What are you doing here, exactly?"

"Nothing…" She then gave me & Jack an eerie smile. "Just about sample the recently infamous ' _Rekka Todoroki's Special Cupcake_ ' in secret,"

"Lies! You're here to spy on Tasuku, are you?" Jack shouted.

"I am not obliged to answer such nonsense," She then walked past us. "If you excuse me, I will now sample this dessert at another place,"

"Wait-"

"No need, Jack," I held Jack back from chasing her. "It's okay… for now,"

That's right… chasing her now would not make her cough up everything. Guess we just have to wait for 'him' to make his move.

"TASUKU-SENPAI!" a familiar voice then called from afar. It's Gao!

* * *

The bench right next to the shed is Gao & his friends' usual place. I suppose Jack's shouts are loud enough to be heard from here.

"Say, Tasuku-senpai, what up with Jack just then?" Gao then asked.

I don't want to lie but if possible, I would like to keep that secret from Gao for the moment… that is until I know what Sakharov is up to.

"We've just bumped into Sofia Sakharov just now. Apparently, Jack jumped to conclusions while the vice-student body president herself is just there eating that special cupcake everyone's talking about," And ironically, I ended up using her lie.

Surprised, Jack then turned & looked at me. I winked in response to his surprise & after that, Jack just sighed & followed my lead. "Uh, yes, I thought she might be stalking you guys-"

"What kind of cupcake-bal!" Gao's buddy, Bal, then interrupted Jack.

"Er… ch-chocolate with whole strawberry topping?"

"Sounds delicious-bal! Gao, buy one for me-bal!"

"It's best you don't, Bal," Baku Omori then spoke up. "Food prices are on rise recently. One whole pizza is expensive enough; let alone tens of them,"

"EH! Is that true, Baku?" Gao reacted.

"Yeah, so…"

"No wonder my mom was weeping after breakfast!" Gao's head then fell in depression.

"Hey, Jack… what does _'Food prices on rise recently'_ means?" Bal then turned towards Jack.

"It means you can't have ten pizzas for breakfast," Baku bluntly answered.

"WHAT-BAL!? Nooo… I want to have ten pizzas for dinner-bal," And there goes Bal acting like a grumpy kid again. Hehehe…

Wait… something felt odd here- Oh, yeah… she's not here.

"Say, Baku, where's Kuguru Uki?"

For that one second, Baku's face showed a mixture of surprise & melancholy as if something bad had happened between the two. Now, come to think about, Baku Omori is quite a glutton but… recently, he is sometimes seen finished at just one bento & sometimes even half of it.

"Did something-"

"Nothing happened between us," Baku immediately answered.

"Baku…" Gao muttered.

"Kuguru's just too busy to talk to me & Gao because of her part-time job as her father's assistant, that's all. She even took the week off," said Baku as he pulled out a few more lollipops. "Want some?" He offered with a smile.

Gao & I reluctantly took them. It make sense… I kind of saw how Kuguru Uki's new lifestyle is causing some strains on Gao, Baku & her relationship.

"Lamp-chan is her father assistant?" Bal then asked.

"L-Lamp?" Baku uttered.

"Er… I think he meant Kuguru-san," Man, this is awkward. "You see, Bal, Kuguru's father is a treasurer for the Japanese government," I explained. "Kuguru is helping her father fixing the recent hike in food price,"

And… expected, Bal is completely lost. "Is government some kind of pizza-bal?" And… Totally saw that one coming. Help me, Jack!

"You see, Bal. Lamp-chan is working hard so you can, once again… eat ten pizzas for dinner," Nice, Jack!

"Wow, so Lamp-chan must be working very hard. Can I help her-bal?" asked Bal.

Apparently, that would be utterly frightening & Gao & Baku agrees with me.

"Oh, shoot, it's almost time! Alright, Bal, time to go back to class!" said Gao as hurriedly picked his Buddy up.

"But I want to know how to help Lamp-chan-bal,"

"You can help by eating pizzas, kay. See you later, Tasuku-senpai," said Gao.

"See you later," I waved as we parted ways & hurried back to our respectively classroom.

And as we run down the hallways, I sighed. A pity… I didn't get to talk much with Gao today. Oh, well, there's next time.

* * *

 _Rrriiinggg~_

The final school bell had rung for the day. It would be nice to run down to meet Gao at the school entrance, continuing where we left off at recess but I had other work to do, as class representative.

Mr. Enoshima, our English teacher, had asked me to deliver a box of literature books to the teacher's office. I helped out straight away.

"Er… Ryuenji, sorry, to bother you again but can you deliver to the Student Body Council?" Mr. Enoshima handed me a document.

"Sure, Enoshima-sensei,"

The Student Body Council… now come to think of it, there is still that 'thing' I could give a look into.

I quickly make my way to the Student Body Council Room. However, it seems Sofia Sakharov is absent.

"I thank you for delivering this document, Tasuku Ryuenji. You may leave now," said President Magoroku Shido before I invite myself out.

I could ask him about Sofia but then again, he might be working with- no, under her.

Also, seeing that I won't be making any progress with anything today, I decided to go home… until coincidence struck again.

I was descending down a flight of stairs around that time & by chance, I caught a glimpse of her. She walking past the hallway & before I knew, I hid myself up the stairs & waited for her back to show. After I came down & hid myself around the corner. It was around that time she picked up her phone.

"A report on Tasuku Ryuenji & Gao Mikado. Both candidates had shown zero signs of bearing a Crest, like always,"

Crest? What kind of crest does she mean?

Before long, she answered again. " _Da_. The deal will be held at 6 p.m. sharp; Cho-Tokyo Central Warehouse, No. 13. Be sure to report this to Master Kyoya," And right after that, the call ended.

I quickly hid myself upstairs again & after she headed downstairs, Jack pops out of his card.

"Are you going to tail her?" Jack asked me.

"Not before a call,"

* * *

It's about time. Last time I checked my phone & it's already 5.55 p.m.

The orange evening glow had almost faded away to dark blue hue of dusk.

"Tasuku, are you sure Sofia Sakharov is coming?" Jack asked.

"Well, unless we're found out… but if that's true, then, why haven't we been found out yet?"

"True… hiding behind some crates does equal asking to be found," An imaginary screw then hit me in the heart.

"Ehehehe… should we switch places?"

"Tasuku!" Jack's sudden warning whisper then alerted me.

We retreated further behind the crates to peek. A figure is walking calmly along the concrete road… It's her! So, Sofia really did come- but wait… there's another girl just a few steps behind her!

"S-Sofia-san, please wait…" the girl said.

She has a slightly orange hair, a pair of spectacles & is carrying a huge suitcase. Her attire seems formal though. Is she one of Kyoya Gaen's employees? But she's a teenager… Then, again… I'm a pre-teen & already had a job as a police officer once so… yeah, probably an employee.

The two girls then made their way into the warehouse. Jack & I followed in through a window. Oh yeah, I should mention… Jack & I had arrived 30 minutes early & we've secretly searched the area but nothing out of the usual.

Now, speaking of arriving early, where on earth is the Buddy Police? I've warned them about it this afternoon. Did something happen to them?

We sneaked quietly through the myriad of crates & soon, we've arrived to a good spot. I peeked out & saw the girl Sakharov's with. She had just finished placing her suitcase onto a small wooden table & is now sitting down in a nearby chair, tired. Sakharov's sitting on another chair, too. Are they waiting for somebody?

A few minutes passed & before long, the sun had already set. The warehouse's lights are switched on & soon, the bespectacled girl said something.

"Um… Is Mr. Davide coming?" she said.

"He will… unless he wants to face the consequences," said Sofia, as stoic as ever.

Davide Yamazaki. I knew that name. That infamous cheater who has no rights to call himself a Buddyfighter! Wait- The last time I saw him, he is without any connection to Kyoya Gaen. If so… why is he scheduled to meet Sakharov? Did Kyoya revived their connection?

"Tasuku!" Jack whispered. "Someone's coming,"

"GYAHAHAHAHA… Man, that was fun!"

Walking into the warehouse is a boy with a choker, a pipe in hand & that laugh that screams ' _I'm a punk_ '. It's Davide Yamazaki, alright! But what's with the pipe? It looks like it's been used as a weapon & it's bloody… no… It can't be…

"You are late, Davide Yamazaki," said Sakharov.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just letting my monster pals loose on some pesky Buddy Police that are on their way here," said Davide, causing me realize that the Buddy Police ARE attacked.

"Wait, WHAT!?" the bespectacled girl leaped from her chair, shocked. "Y-You used the power I gave you. JUST LIKE THAT!"

"So what?" Davide then approached the girl & pulled her hair.

"Ow! My hair!"

"Enough!" shouted Sakharov as Davide let go. "We are here to offer you another task, Davide & of course, you will be, again, paid handsomely,"

"Again? What is it this time?" Davide then turned to Sakharov, clearly excited.

"You will be given the tools & cards," And on cue, the bespectacled girl opened the suitcase she brought.

Inside of the case, my eyes caught sight of some cash & some Buddyfight cards… lots of them, in fact. And add to that… some… Explosives!?

"Davide Yamazaki, your task is to detonate those explosives at the Festa's opening ceremony," said Sakharov without even a flinch. "Master Kyoya had asked that you take your ' _low_ ' to the next level,"

Upon seeing the bombs, Davide let the most maniacal smile he's ever shown. "And why should I?" he asked.

"To discredit Kuguru Uki, the top manager of the _World Buddyfight Champion's Festival_ ," added Sakharov.

This is bad. I have to stop them but… Takihara-san & the others are… Darn!

"But before that, you'll be exterminating the pests currently spying on us,"

Upon hearing her words, Jack & I froze! We've been spotted! And just as I thought that, the warehouse door closed & the windows' lock clicked. Next, a serpent-like monster ambushed us with a tail whip!

We were lucky to leave unscratched but… I suppose that is not the last. Davide is now right in front of us, laughing. And Sakharov & her bespectacled assistant are now up on top the crates stored above ground, looking down on us.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Boy Wonder Cop," said Davide as his serpentine monster circles around him.

Darn it! I guess I have no choice, do I. "Jack!" I signaled & Jack immediately transformed into his larger & more mechanized form.

"Davide, show him your power," Sakharov called.

"My pleasure, EHEH!" said Davide before sticking his tongue out.

"Bring it!" I took out my Core Gadget, the Star Pulsar, ready for a fight. "Future Force, activate- ERGH!" And that is when it happened.

A sharp pain suddenly struck my chest & I was forced to my knees. "Tasuku? Tasuku!" Jack descended to my side.

Dammit! Why now? And what's with this searing pain! It's like being stabbed by a heated spear!

"Huh!? No Future Force? Then, allow me to show you my powers first. ERrr-AAHH!"

Suddenly, a shockwave shot out from Davide's body. It's not that strong- No! That's not it! What matter is Davide! An arrow-shaped tattoo just appeared on his hand & it's glowing in a yellow hue.

The chest pain soon struck again when my eyes saw that mark on his hand. Darn it! Now the pain's coming in beats!

"Come on now, Tasuku Ryuenji, Luminize! Unless you want me to ' _Geass_ ' you into doing it," taunted Davide.

I got up, livid. Jack let out a voice of concern but I said that I'm fine… despite this annoying pain on this left chest of mine. I then eyed at Davide & reminded myself.

This is the guy who will try to kill hundreds of people, if he gets out off here. He'll also endanger the life of Gao's friend too… Yeah… That's right! I cannot let him leave here!

* * *

 _"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"_

" _Trample Forth, my mighty dragons! For your new king is here! Dark Luminize, Weakling Exterminator!"_

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Star Dragon World** ," I exclaimed.

" **Danger World** ," Davide announced.

"My turn first! Charge & draw!" I swiped one floating card to my gauge & draw.

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

[ **[Davide]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

Davide's buddy is most likely… that red serpent-like monster he has by his side, **Raging Dragon, Zald**. It has no effects but has one of the most overpowered card stats in amongst all of the Buddyfight monsters. However, there one catch: it can only be called when you have 4 or more DIFFERENT [ **Duel Dragon** ] monster in your drop zone. Therefore…

"I pay 1 gauge & Buddy Call to the right. **Star Dragoner, Jackknife** (S2: P-5000, C-3, D-5000)!" Right on cue, Jack extends his wings & moved to my right, with a roar directed at Davide. "I gain 1 Life from the **Buddy Gift** & I activate Jack's ability!"

My hand then reached for the Star Pulsar. Jack's ability allows me to check the top three cards of my deck & if there's a [ **Dragonarms** ], I can put it into Jack's soul; powering him up.

I checked. There it is! "I put **Jackarms, J. Igniter** into Jack's soul, increasing his Critical to 4! Crossnize!"

"Equip! Ignite Blade!" Jack howled as the Dragonarms equipped itself onto his arm.

"Okay, Jack. Attack the fighter!"

And immediately he did. Lunging himself, forward he swings the laser blade. "IGNITE BLADE!" His Life was cut down to 6.

 _MOVE END._

Okay now, on his next turn, I can use **Earth Barrier** to pull me through  & after that, I can use **V Gradation,** **Quantum Ruler** ; **Twin Star,** **Jack & Fang**; & my own Impact Monster, **Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon"** … Now then, how will he move?

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 11; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Davide]** Life: 6; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw. Charge & draw!" Davide's eyes widened. "Ehehe…" He glared at me, as if he got something that can defeat me in one turn!

Something's wrong… Why I got this feeling that the card he just drew is bad news?

"My, my, already here," Davide then spoken out loud, obviously saying that he's going to push my buttons. "Well, I suppose would be shame to NOT to show you… the power of the Crests!"

"Crest…?" Jack muttered.

"That's right! This… is a 'Sovereign's Crest'… a mark that holds power way much stronger than your flimsy Future Force!" Davide bragged. "And as a bonus, let me show you what a Buddyfighter with a Crest can do!"

A shockwave burst from his body again. This time it's a slightly stronger gust- nothing in particular but for some reason, I… am I terrified? What on earth is wrong with me?

"I call to the center. **Swift Dragon, Ravenous** (S1: P-2000, C-1, D-2000)!" A feathered raptor-like dragon then appeared in front of him. "And… I activate from my hand…" Davide lifts one card from his hand. "A spell card, **Fusion of Savagery**!"

Right on cue, I immediately got a one-second daze from the all-of-the-sudden, tightening pain on my left chest.

"With this card, I can send one [ **Duel Dragon** ] from my deck to my drop zone and then… ehehehe… THE SHOW BEGINS!"

"You're not making any sense!" Jack yelled & it was then I fell to my knees again. "Tasuku!?"

"I'm fine…" I said yet again & yet again, my left chest hurts.

"I send **Raging Dragon, Zagararis** to the drop zone. And now behold!" Davide then showed off the Crest on his hand. Its glow intensified on the spot. "I now select the **Swift Dragon, Ravenous** on my field& the **Bluechase Dragon, Garg** in my hand  & offer them as Tributes alongside the [ **Cell Core** ] on **Fusion of Savagery**!"

"T-Tri…"

"…butes?" Jack & I muttered as we gazed in shock.

Ravenous let out a squeaky roar & so does Garg, who appeared besides him. Soon afterwards, they were converted into two streaks of light that begun flying wildly across the room.

"Now come forth, carrying that sick shell of yours! I _X-Cell Call_ to the center, **Corpse Armour Dragon, Necrocluster**!" The two lights  & one more from Davide's hand then came crashing into the ground, cracking it.

And just when we thought that was it, the ground erupted & up rose from it, a dragon dressed in what seems to be an armour made from the body parts of… its kin!? And the armour is so huge & thick that I can only barely see his white furred face & legs.

"Wh-What on earth IS that monster?" Jack uttered, in shock.

"An X-Cell Monster, a monster that can only be called by the power of the Crest!" Davide then went into a maniacal laughing fit. "Ah, yes, before I forget… **Corpse Armour Dragon, Necrocluster** is a Class 1 X-Cell Monster. Its Power is 5000, Critical is 2 & Defense is a whooping 10K! Also, I gain one Life from the **X-Cell Gift**!"

"Don't you mean 'Size' & Buddy Gift?" I moaned in spite.

"Heh! Suit yourself. You'll understand soon enough!" said Davide. "I Buddy Call **Raging Dragon, Zald** (S1: P-6000, C-3, D-4000) to the right  & another to the left! Life +1 from the **Buddy Gift**!"

"What!? Already!" uttered Jack. "And another Buddy Gift!?"

"Not yet. I pay 1 gauge & [ **Set** ] **Duel Law**! Now, you have pay 2 gauge to link-attack!" declared Davide, excitedly. I gritted my teeth. Davide then gave the order to attack. "Necrocluster, attack the fighter!"

The so-called X-Cell Monster then took one heavy step forward. It bended its body & one second after that, one huge arm swung at me like a flail.

But I was ready, I blocked with my arms crossed, ready for the mild impact… but it wasn't mild. And before I knew it, my back crashed into some wooden crates!

"GRAAHHH!"

"TASUKU!"

"Zalds, link-attack the fighter!" My ears barely pick them up.

"Get out the way, TASUKU!"

I forced my body up… I have to cast **Earth Barrier** but before I can, two red serpentine tails whipped me in both the stomach  & back respectively. I fell to ground again; this time with a fading consciousness.

"TASUKU!" Coming to my aid, I barely saw Jack swiping the red dragons away & proceed to pick me up in his small lizard hands. I then heard a growl. "DAMN YOU, DAVIDE!"

"It's his own luck that he's fighting me right now," A fit of maniacal laughter then crossed my ears. "Have I forgot to mention that I can make any damage you take a real thing? EHEHEHE…"

Have… to get up… "I'm fine, Jack…" I moaned as I struggled to get up. "I can still fight,"

"There's no way I'll let you continue like this," said Jack,

"They won't let us out either way," I argued back as I finally managed to stand properly. "If we want to get out here, we have to win…"

"Tasuku…"

"EHEHEHEHEH~ Then, allow me to help you with that! I cast **Weaklings Be Trampled**!" Davide casted a spell. "Destroy **Star Dragoner, Jackknife**!"

" **Soulguard**!" I quickly responded but J. Igniter got destroyed instead.

Darn it… and just when I have **Dragonarms, Cavalier** in hand…

 _MOVE END_

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 3; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Davide]** Life: 8; Gauge: 2; Hand: 0]

 _YOUR MOVE_

"D-Draw…" Darn it, it's **Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant**. Sorry, pal. I guess you'll going to the gauge-

 _Halt, my great Lord._

That voice! It's from my dreams!

 _My humble Lord, may this lowly servant deliver your blow in your place…_

"Who is this?" I weakly called.

The voice did not respond & it was then chest pain returns… wait… something feels… different. The pain & weakness that afflicted my body… are they fading?

"T-Tasuku!?" Jack called.

"H-how… When?" said Davide. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT MARK ON YOUR CHEST!?"

A mark on my chest? I lifted my shirt up & there I found it. An emblem on my left chest & it is shaped like a Neodragon's head & glowing in blue.

"What on earth?" I reacted with shock.

 _May your Crest guide you, milord._

A throbbing pain then struck my head as I let go my shirt. It was then I realized… how to win… this fight…

"I charge," I sent **Earth Barrier** to my gauge. "And draw!" There it is!

"I call **Jackarms, J. Whistle** to the center!" A small hovering robot then appeared in front me. "When a [ **Neodragon** ] is on the field, 's [ **Cell Core** ] is activated,"

"Cell Core?" asked Jack.

"You don't mean…" uttered Davide, stunned.

I turned to Jack. "Jack… can you help with something?"

"Just say the words, Tasuku!"

Thanks… Jack. "I will now Tribute **Star Dragoner, Jackknife** ; the **Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant** in my hand;  & the activated [ **Cell Core** ], which is **Jackarms, J. Whistle**!" The three cards I named then turned into light  & began orbiting around me. A chant appeared in my head. "In the name of your Sovereign, I call upon thee… the Great Knight that watched over the stars. I _X-Cell Call_ to the right, **Cosmic Crusader, Galvanic Star Dragon**!"

The three lights collided & a blinding pillar of light came crashing down. A sword slashed it & there it is… the one who named me his lord.

Armed with a shield & a sword of unknown steel in hand, this monster reminded me of an ally that used to be in my Dragon World deck once but with an appearance befitting a monster from Star Dragon World.

"No. NO! This can't be happening!" shouted Davide. "You. Are. Not a Crestbearer!"

"Every time a Buddyfighter **X-Cell Calls** , they'll gain one Life from the **X-Cell Gift**! **Galvanic Star Dragon** is Class 3 X-Cell Monster. Its Power is 9000, Critical is 3  & Defense is 7000. When this card enters the field, I can put **J. Whistle** into his soul  & when I put **J. Whistle** into the soul of a [ **Neodragon** ], I can put the **Dragonarms, Cavalier** in my hand into its soul! Crossnize!"

"Have you lost your mind!? Your X-Cell Monster can't possibly beat mine! Furthermore, **Cavalier** gives [ **Penetrate** ] to your monster while it already HAS ONE!" said Davide.

"I pay 1 gauge & 1 Life to equip **Twin Star, Jack & Fang**!" I declared. " **Galvanic Star Dragon** , link-attack with me!"

"With honour… milord," Deploying its mechanical wings, he charged in with me.

"Woah, wait-"

"I'll now pay 2 gauge to the effects of **Duel Law**!" I proclaimed. "Now plow through him!"

"Lowly Vassal scum, BEGONE!" And with a mighty swing, **Galvanic** destroyed **Necrocluster** & blew Davide off his feet.

"This isn't over," Davide got up. "THIS ISN'T OVER! You have no gauge left! Even if you have your oh-so-famous Impact Monster, you can't call it & that means I'll destroy you on my next turn-"

"I activate Galvanic Star's effect! At the end his battle, I can send the **J. Whistle** in his soul to the drop zone  & call one 'Jackknife' from my hand without paying the gauge in its [Call Cost]!"

"SAY WHAAT!?"

"Come back to me, Jack… as an Impact Monster!"

Swinging his sword, Galvanic Star enveloped himself in light & from that light…

"Tasuku!" My Buddy!

"To fulfill [Call Cost] of **Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon"** , I will put **Jackarms, J. Thruster** from the drop into Jack's soul  & with its ability, I can discard the **Quantum Ruler** from my hand  & put in one more **J. Thruster** from my deck!" Two **J. Thrusters** flew in  & equipped themself onto Jack. "Attack the fighter!" I commanded.

"ALL BUSTER TERMINATE!" A volley of rains rained down on Davide, reducing his Life to 3!

"Dammit! I'm still alive!" Davide shouted.

"Finish it, Jack!"

"FULL LIBERATE CANNON!"

And with that, Jack fired off all of his equipped Dragonarms. One Dragonarms will deal one damage & Davide's Life is 3. It's over!

"GAAAHHHH!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, TASUKU RYUENJI!_

* * *

"W-We've… done it!" My body soon collapsed from exhaustion.

"Tasuku!" Jack then came to pick me up. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… but what about Sofia Sakharov?"

We both looked up. Sofia & her assistant are no longer there. They've escaped…

"This can't be happening…" a murmur then crossed our ears. It's Davide! "I am the strongest Sovereign… I'm the strongest Crestbearer!"

"You're just a Vassal, Davide... Someone who got the power of the Crest from an actual Sovereign…" I moaned in spite. Wait… how do I know this?

"I won't accept this! Disaster Force- Urk! Gack! Aaahhh…"

What's wrong with him!?

"Can't… breathe… Help…" Davide then fell onto the ground. Wait… is he for real!?

And just in time, the warehouse door opened & in came the Buddy Police & Mr. Takihara!

"Tasuku!"

"Takihara-san," I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early from my hospital bed. The first I do is look at my reflection at the bathroom. And… yep, my waist's bandaged.

Thank god, the hospital had something from Hero World that could perform bone repair surgery quickly & close up wounds without any sewing. Although the technology they use can't repair minor injuries, I'm already fine with this.

But there's one thing… This… 'Crest' on my left chest. It's no longer glowing or hurting... It's just… there. Just what is this? Also, Galvanic Star Dragon… I know I called it during that fight last night but I searched every inch of my deck & all I could find is just 4 copies of J. Whistle.

"Tasuku…" Jack then walked in.

"Oh, Jack, it's you,"

"Still concern about that Crest thing?" I nodded. "Well, don't worry about it; it's just another one of your power, asides from the Future Force,"

"I don't know, Jack. I felt that as if my Future Force's gone… I don't know but it just felt like it,"

"Don't worry about it!" Jack patted me on the back. "You'll be fine… and did you… hear the news?"

"What news?"

Jack hesitated for a while & before long, he told me. "Apparently, Davide Yamazaki, he… he suffocated…"

"What!? But I saw the Buddy Police giving him CPR-"

"That's the thing. It seems that he lost the ability to breathe altogether. The Buddy Police had resuscitated him multiple times but every time he… well… you know…"

Okay… okay… that's both horrifying & creepy… It crawled under my skin. Davide had the same Crest as me, would I… wait, I said that he is a "Vassal", did I? If so… Is there someone else pulling the strings?

* * *

 **Last night,**

Standing high up onto a radio tower, Sofia looks down upon the Buddy Police officers cleaning up the scene. Unfortunately for them, they will not find the most crucial evidence, which is the suitcase in her hand.

"D-Do not breathe… D-Don't breathe... I-I gave you this order, in the name of your Sovereign," said the bespectacled girl beside her as she held her glowing shoulder tight. "M-Miss Sofia, don't you think we are overdoing it? I-I mean he can still be of use,"

"To the Buddy Police, Miss Mathilda. Davide getting captured will only cause Master Kyoya more trouble now that he's back to the position of CEO," said Sofia Sakharov. "Furthermore, Davide was originally to be used as a sacrificial pawn to enhance Master Kyoya's image,"

"Y-You mean… the task we offered him just now," Mathilda asked somewhat terrified.

" _Da_. It is to become an expendable pawn yet again," answered Sofia before glaring at her partner. "You are not opposing Master Kyoya, are you?"

"I-I wouldn't!" The bespectacled reacted strongly. "I-If I would, would I be h-h-here?"

Sofia then looked away, feeling that there's no need to erase her memories… yet.

"S-So… how will Kyoya-sama reacted to this?"

"Ask him yourself," said Sofia before teleporting the both of them away.

* * *

Sitting in an office chair, gazing towards the night sky, a certain young CEO smiled the smile of satisfaction. Apparently, his newest pawn had brought him some bad & then some utterly good news with her stutters & a worried tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoya-sama, the deal with Davide Yamazaki had gone poorly. B-B-But don't worry, we've exterminated him & the goods is still here!"

Of course, Kyoya Gaen was livid upon hearing the failure but then the good news came.

"P-Please calm down, Kyoya-sama, we also have some good news. Tasuku Ryuenji is confirmed a Soveriegn b-but instead of the Dragon World Sovereign as we predicted, he is the Star Dragon World Sovereign!"

A confirmed one? This early in the game? Brilliant! His trust in him had rewarded him…

"Now, the hammers can now be set to nail fate in permanently," I laid back into his chair.

"Do not become arrogant, my other half," Three heads then appeared behind him. "Let us not forget about the leash you accepted from that girl,"

"Worry not, Azi Dahaka. I can get rid of her anytime... and after that, I'll officially take over her little project," said Kyoya. "Until then I will sit back & play Kuguru Uki's game… after all, I have nothing to lose, other than my little projects, which can be resumed at any time,"

"What about the Soveriegns?" Azi Dahaka asked.

"I'll use the classic method. Reap the benefits when it is ripe… until then, let them fight…"

And with that, one sips of coffee from his mug.

* * *

Sitting on a hospital bed can be so boring sometimes but it can't be helped. I'm injured, after all. However, the nurses always forbid me from helping out the other patients in the hospital. I wonder why?

"Tasuku… could you refrain from helping the other patients?" Jack came out from his card.

"Why not? I'm just helping some elderly,"

"Yes, you are but you should just leave it to professionals," said Jack. "I wouldn't want you to be hospitalized for another week when you are one step away from discharge,"

"I see… Thanks, Jack," I replied. "Why not we watch some TV?"

And just like that, we switched on the room's one television. Apparently, the first channel is a bulletin.

"…And now, we welcome our guests, the two honourable co-managers of the Festa Project, Kuguru Uki & Kyoya Gaen!"

What!? Kuguru's with Kyoya Gaen!

"So, Mr. Gaen, can you please share how you, CEO of the biggest backer to the Festa, ended up being the co-manager of it?"

"It's nothing, really. Miss Uki insisted that I should-"

"Tasuku, is this?"

I nodded in response. "Yeah… Why… is Kuguru Uki working so closely with Kyoya Gaen?"

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Weaklings be Trampled!

\- Fusion of Savagery

\- Swift Dragon, Ravenous

\- Corpse Armour Dragon, Necrocluster

\- Jackarms, J. Whistle

\- Cosmic Crusader, Galvanic Star Dragon

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes insults over how stupid & rip-offish the concept of X-Cell Call is or how OP a fan-made card is.**


	3. Episode 1-5

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential boring exposition, unexpected use of language & boredom, due to the fact it is meeting scene.**

 **Five days ago,**

Inside a well-furnished conference room, four influential people are present. They are yet adults but already gained reputation & status quo of a well-respected politician.

Standing in front of colossal conference room monitor, is a girl with two lamps fixated on her head. She's smiling to the other three who arrived to this meeting of hers.

Sitting on the girl's right is a blonde, dressed in the most outrageous dress only seen on wealthy, pampered girls & add to the spice, she has a lot of hair; held a fan in her hand; & two maids & a butler is standing a distance behind her.

Sitting at the other side of the table, a teenager boy with white hair & a smile befitting someone whose only specialty is schemes & only goal in life is taking all over the world.

And besides the boy, a bespectacled klutzy girl who just arrived, tripped & had send her papers flying into the conference room air. She has a reddish-brown -almost orange- hair; spots a ponytail & has a thing for tripping as she tripped once again on one of her papers when she is busy snatching her other flying documents. It had taken a few minutes of delay for the blonde's butler & maids to sort up her mess.

"Thank you for attending this little meeting of mine, Miss Suzuha Amanosuzu, Miss Mathilda Blumenthal Tremaine & most importantly… Mr. Kyoya Gaen," The girl with lamps addressed the room.

Kyoya Gaen chuckled. "And it is an honour to meet you as a fellow businesswoman, Miss Kuguru Uki,"

"Oh, no, no, I'm no businessman, Mr. Gaen… not as much as you…" Kuguru smiled at the only boy in the room. It is obvious to everyone that the smile hides spite.

"Er…. Excuse me, what is the focus of this meeting?" Mathilda asked nervously.

"Ah, yes, Miss… er… who again? "

"Mathilda! M-My name's Mathilda! Y-You just said my name just now!"

Kuguru, flustered, then took a look at the paper in her hand. "Er… Oh, yes, Miss Mathilda! Okay, Miss Mathilda, to answer your question, may I ask that if you could… don't do anything stupid again? It's… er… unsightly!"

"U-U-Unsightly!" muttered Mathilda before going into 'Depress-ville'.

"I may be a lowly substitute for my absent father in this meeting but I have duty to fulfill in his place. So, if you please, Kuguru-san?" said Suzuha, pointing her fan at Kuguru.

"Okay, Amanosuzu-senpai," And with a clap of the hand, the graphs began to fill the giant monitor screen. "The focus of today is regarding the of _World Buddyfight Champion's Festival_ , AKA the Festa; AKA our government's solution to Japan's recent economic problem,"

"And if I may recall, Miss Kuguru, YOU are the one who came up with such solutions & was in charge of this project, right?" Kyoya reaffirmed.

"Yep!"

Not following the topic, Suzuha signaled her butler. "Sebastian, would mind explain?" she whispered to him.

"Of course, Milady. Ahem… Due to the recent rise of illegal monster intrusion & the destruction caused by the whole ruckus known as Yamigedo, the Japanese government had backed all their finances to a corner,"

"And how does this World Buddyfight… er, Champion's Festival solves our country's economic crisis?" Suzuha whispered back.

"Well, technically, our government is more than enough to solve the current crisis-" whispered Kuguru, surprising Suzuha with her presence.

"Eh!? Kuguru-san…"

"The main problem lies in the recent rise in Illegal Monster activity. Apparently, the Yamigedo incident had left a bigger influence on monsters than we expected. Some of them had gotten bold enough break immigration rules; some of them are Hundred Demon remnants; & to hold them at bay, our government is already squeezing in a lot of money into our police force & the Buddy Police." Kuguru explained. "But luckily most of the Illegal Monsters that came are looking for 'opportunities'."

"Opportunities? As in the same 'opportunities' that applied to us humans, then?" Suzuha asked again.

"Yep. Most of the Illegal Monsters that came are either looking for a job; a living; or a Buddy,"

"T-T-Then, why won't they use the legal methods to get in," Mathilda then asked.

"Because legal procedures are slow & complicated as f***, you rotten orange!" said Kuguru with another spiteful smile. "Furthermore, the entry fee had already increased so… there you have it!"

"K-K-Kuguru-san…?" muttered Suzuha, while in shock of the language used.

"R-R-Rotten Orange~" mumbled Mathilda, as she drifts back into 'Low Self-Esteemland'.

"So that's why we need a big festival for the Illegal Monsters to work in & as they sign in for this 'work', they will less likely have a reason to wreak havoc on the streets; less havoc; less collateral damage; less money spent on fixing said damage & less budget need to be spent on buffing up our police force,"

"Er… Yes! But who would be in charge of converting these Illegal Monsters into trained workers?" Suzuha asked again, after regaining her composure. This time a bit confused over the lengthy exposition Kuguru gave.

"T-T-That would be me…" Mathilda raised her hand. "O-O-Our company, _Blumenthal Retail & Tour_, specializes in inter-worldly trades & industrial training for monsters. W-We'll take in the Illegal Monsters that are willing to work for some cash & s-sign them up with companies that might n-need them,"

"Okay… Now, I understood your company's involvement in this but one thing, Miss Kuguru, why is HE here?" Suzuha then points to Kyoya. "I suppose you haven't forgotten his involvement with Aibo Academy, right?"

"Miss Suzuha, you misunderstood me,"

The blonde lady stood up & points her fan. "As if I forget what you did to my Tasuku- er, I mean, Ryuenji Tasuku,"

"Now, now, Amanosuzu-senpai, calm down… There is a reason that this scoundrel is here," said Kuguru.

"'Scoundrel', that's some harsh words, Miss Uki, especially to your project's biggest backer," replied Kyoya. "Plus, is there need for such a festival? With my influence & power, solving this economic crisis is as easy as pie,"

"Yes, yes, you have. But if we let you do the fixing, you'll leave your dirty, dirty fingertips in our government so no thank you," retorted Kuguru, as she adjusted her glowing spectacles. "And for the record, are sure you can do that in the first place…? With your company's current status?"

Kyoya's smile broke. "What are you-"

"Your company's financial problem, Mr. Kyoya, your company is currently leaking money, instead of making it. And all of your problems' origin came from the Internet! In short, your company is the center of a whirlpool of controversies & you are losing trusts from employees, costumers & sponsors alike,"

Kyoya stayed silent but soon broke into a laugh. "Such trivial matters are child's play in front of my influential power,"

"Sure…" said Kuguru, sarcastically. "But rather than putting your company's reputation at risk AGAIN with that kind of stunt, would you mind investing your influential powers in something else?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya, ominously.

"I decided to share half of the credibility of being the main brains of the Festa… with you, Mr. Kyoya," said Kuguru in an eerie tone.

"I oppose!" Lady Suzuha jumped from her seat. "Kuguru-san, have you lost your mind!?"

"Relax, Amanosuzu-senpai, it is just half of the credibility, I'll still be in charge. Mr. Kyoya's only purpose is as a figure head & on top of that, I'll add in a decent percentage of the Festa's earnings for the _Gaen Financial Group_."

"Just what are you planning?" whispered Kyoya with a bloodthirsty tone.

Seeing the colour on Kyoya's face, Kuguru skipped towards his side & whispered, "You want to be hero, don't you? Should you accept my offer & the Festa succeeds, you'll be hailed as the savior of Japan. Furthermore, don't you want some 'underlings' for whatever plan you're cooking up next?"

"Just WHAT are you planning?" Kyoya repeats it out loud.

"To put you on a leash so you won't bite Baku-chan & the others during the Festa. Furthermore, unless you accept my offer, your huge company would continue to lose faith from literally everyone until it starts to shrink," Kuguru pulls out what seems to be a pendrive while smiling like a sweetheart.

"K-Kuguru-san?" said Suzha, still in shock of her acquaintance's new demeanor.

"K-Kuguru Uki-san, you can't just t-threaten Kyoya-sama like that!"

"Silence, minion!" The girl then slapped Mathilda with a paper fan.

"I-I-I won't let you bully Kyoya-"

"Alright, then, Miss Kuguru…" Kyoya then spoke up. The terrifying demeanor of his had completely vanished. "I accept your offer!"

Upon hearing that, Suzuha & Mathilda reacted in shock.

"Glad to hear that!" said Kuguru, smiling sweetly.

"B-b-b-but…"

"Amanosuzu-senpai," Kuguru then addressed the stuttering 'princess'. "I'm handing you a letter to your father, regarding the _Amanosuzu Group_ 's next assignment & also…" She then placed two letters -with something obvious & suspicious sandwiched in between- in front of Suzuha before whispering to the young lady's ear.

"With pleasure," Suzuha then replied in confidence.

"So you're bracing yourself for a betrayal? How disrespectful, Miss Kuguru," said Kyoya.

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" Mathilda followed.

"Worry not, Mr. Kyoya, I'm just setting on an alarm, that's all," Kuguru responds before turning to the screen, switching the channel to a Korean drama. "Oh, yes, I'll send a lawyer to you with the documents regarding our deal today later this evening. You are free to leave now, Mr. Kyoya,"

And with that, Mr. Kyoya left the conference. However, as he walked down the hall with a villainous smile on his face, a nervous voice called to him.

"Kyoya-samaaa!" It's Mathilda.

"If it isn't Miss Mathilda, what further business do you want from me?"

"I-I… I want to help you take down Kuguru Uki," she said it like a girl confessing.

"I appreciate the thought, Miss Mathilda, but with your power, you don't even count as a help," Kyoya turned & continued his way.

"I-I know… but I have another power in my possession!"

Kyoya, slightly intrigued, turned his head around. And to his awe, he then found what would soon become the new cornerstone of the boy's renewed quest for power… and now, vengeance is added to the mix.


	4. Episode 2: Gao Mikado

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs & spoilers from the canon series.**

* * *

 _Rrriiinggg~_

Recess's here. And as the school bell rung, my classmates came running & walking out of the class; one by one… well… except for me, that is. Darn it, Bal!

It all started way back like… 10 minutes ago? Well, whatever. Our teacher is absent so another teacher, Miss Sonohara, took over the class & gave us a self-study session. And during that time, Bal, out of curiosity, sneaked up to Miss Sonohara's desk & read aloud some weird stuff in Miss Sonohara's scrapbook.

"Hardcore Jack x Tasuku… f*** yes-bal," said Bal. "Sensei, what's ' _f***_ '?"

Aaannndd… In a fit of rage & embarrassment, she punished us to stand in the hallway, while carrying buckets of water. Way to go, Bal.

"How long are we going to do this-bal?" My Buddy whined. "My arms are starting hurt-bal!"

"You can let go now," A voice then called from the front door. "So, how's bucket-lifting, bros?"

"BAKU!" I immediately dropped my buckets. "Did you convince Miss Sonohara to let us go?"

"Yeah… Apparently, all that took is a compliment to a 35-year-old lady," said Baku, walking out. "Wonder why the other boys are so scared of her?"

"My hero- I mean- Thanks, bro. I thought I'm on bucket duty for the rest of day," Phew!

"Y-You DO know that she can't keep you carrying that bucket for 24 hours straight, right?"

"Wait- WHAT!? But Joey from Class 6-05 said he had stood all night long!?"

"Gao, I'm hungry-bal!" Bal then pulled on my trousers.

And right on cue, my stomach rumbled. I let out a giggle. "Oh, well, time to head down to the cafeteria, then. Baku, you're coming?"

"Er… No thanks, bro," Baku then lifted up his bento. "I'll be by myself, if you don't mind," He then let out a somewhat forced smile before walking away.

Baku… are you… still worrying about Kuguru?

"Bal… Why Spanner-san so depressed?"

S-Spanner… Well, that's kinda fitting for Baku.

"Well…" I then told my Buddy as we went down to get lunch. "It's probably because of that incident with Kuguru,"

"Did something happen to Lamp-chan-bal?" asked Bal, surprised.

Oh, yeah… Bal's actually busy playing with Jack back when I heard the news.

"Well, about a month ago, some band of thieves crashed into Kuguru's house," I explained. "Nothing was stolen but everyone in the house was knocked unconscious for a few days, including… Kuguru. Other than that, I know nothing more,"

Now come to think about it, nothing serious really happened to Kuguru, right? If so, Baku really doesn't have a reason to be so… disturbed… right? It's like something else is bothering him…

"Gao… Gao!" Bal called, snapping me out. "Gao, are you worried about something-bal?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Bal," I responded. "Come on, cafeteria is just around the corner!"

Soon after that, Bal & I started running. However, it is then I suddenly remembered one crucial thing… Apparently, I forgot that most male students have developed a phobia of our school's cafeteria recently. And we're about to meet with the reason to this… odd situation…

"HHHHAAAALLLLTTTTT!" screamed a voice I knew too well.

Standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, a wall of tanned upperclassmen in black coats & hats & in front of that wall… well… let just say, a close friend of mine. Yes, he does look like an old man & no, he is just muscular teenager- 15 years old, exactly.

"G-Genma T-Todoroki-senpai…?" I muttered in surprise.

"Well, if it isn't Gao Mikado, the Sefukai humbly welcomes you the Aibo Academy cafeteria!" said Genma as he walked up to me. "Why are you here at the cafeteria?" He then glared down at me.

O…kay… That's kinda scary, especially with that burning fire in his eyes that whispered ' _You're not here to mess with my sister, are you?_ ' threateningly.

Oh yeah, his sister! Todoroki-senpai's sister is back from America & is now working as the cafeteria lady in this school recently. And… due to her appearance, the entire school finally found out how overprotective her brother can be.

"W-Well… my family decided to spend less on food… so…" Oh no, I'm so nervous like VERY!

"I see," _Senpai_ then pulled back his scary face. "It is true that saving money is important recently," He then started walking back. "Very well… seeing that you are my friend, the Seifukai permits your entry,"

Oh, thank god. Wait- does this means the other boys never get into the cafeteria!?

"Does this mean we can buy pizzas-bal?"

"In time, little dragon, in time," Then, for some reason, Todoroki-senpai came back with… a pair of gloves? "Now then, Mikado Gao, would you kindly strip down-"

"GENMMMAAAAA!"

A slim leg then came out of nowhere & slammed into Todoroki-senpai's head. And like a tree, he fell onto the ground with an explosive ' _Bang!'_.

"Eh…" I'm stunned.

"Woah-bal…" uttered Bal.

Now, I wondered who should be protected… the lady who just delivered the _'Dynamic Entry!'_ to her brother's head or the brother lying on the ground now. Like her brother, she's tanned but unlike her brother, she has long black hair  & looks more like a _Banchō_ than her brother… and she doesn't even need the outfit or muscles.

"The f**k are you doing to our customers, Genma?" said Todoroki-senpai's sister, like a cold mafia boss.

" _Aneue_ " Todoroki-senpai grumbled. "It is for your sake!"

"Even it is for my virginity's sake, I. Won't. Have. You. S*** on male students! Cuz'. Its. Sexist!" said the cafeteria lady as she pummeled her little brother.

Heck, even Bal started to get chills up his spine while looking at her.

"Er…"

"Ah, yes, my sincerest apologizes," She then paused. "If you want to buy something, Doai's got it covered. Again, apologizes for my brother's action. I'll beat him up good so the line's open again, kay?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" And Todoroki-senpai hits the concrete again & that's when Bal & I slipped past the barricade... both dumb-founded & frightened.

Sorry, Todoroki-senpai, she's just… above you… I'll be sure to consult Yota-niichan for advice on your predicament.

* * *

"And when we buy a bun each from Doai-senpai, we literally saw him & Demongodol in aprons… with strawberries on them," Gao then let out a loud laugh.

"Hehehe… that must be incredibly… er… awkward for him…?" said Tasuku as he pitied the aforementioned.

"Ahaha… yeah, really need to apologize to them tomorrow," Yet again, a small giggle broke out of his mouth.

School's already over a few hours ago & right now, Gao Mikado is currently sitting in a chair, chatting with Tasuku Ryuenji, his best rival. Their two Buddies are out of the room. Apparently, Jack wants to teach Bal how to produce a can of juice from a vending machine.

"Say, Tasuku-senpai, can you make it to the _Pre-Festa Lightshow_ this evening?" asked Gao.

"I'm sorry, Gao. The doctors here insisted that I stayed until tomorrow morning for a few more checks," answered Tasuku.

"Oh, I see,"

"So… is Baku coming with you?" asked the blue-haired boy.

"Er… no… Apparently, he can't come. He got other businesses,"

"Oh, that's too bad. Is there any other people you can go with?"

"Well… Hanako can't come because of her homework & my parents can't come because of some issue," said the younger boy, as he scratched the back of his head.

"Issue?"

"Yeah, someone called my parents about something. I don't know what happened but Mom looked pretty gloomy, after that," said Gao, before noticing Tasuku's worried eyes. "But don't worry, Tasuku-senpai, I still got Noboru!"

"I-I see…" The blue-haired boy then turned away & sighed.

"Say, Tasuku-senpai, just what happened last night?" The curious & younger one then asked.

"W-Well," Tasuku's thoughts stuttered. "Er… well… I-It's pretty much like they said in the news. I saw Davide doing some suspicious activity so I followed him & ended up fighting him. It was enough to buy time for the Buddy Police to arrive,"

"So Davide's in jail now?"

"Eh, y-yes… he's… in jail," said Tasuku as he pulled out a well-disguised smile.

"Gao!" Two chibified dragons then came in with canned juices in hand. "Jack taught me how to make juice-bal?"

"Not ' _make_ ' juice. It's ' _buy_ ' juice, Bal," Jack corrected.

"So, what are you guys talking about-bal?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Bal. Tasuku-senpai-" Gao's phone then suddenly rung. "Hello... Oh, Noboru, what's up?"

"What's up!? You're the one who texted ' _I want to meet you this afternoon. Plz come to the usual spot at the Castle Store_ '," said the phone angrily. "Oh, by the way, you're already an hour LATE!"

"Wait- AN HOUR LATE!?"

"You should get going, Gao," Tasuku responded.

"B-But…"

"I'll be fine,"

"O-okay! Bal, we're leaving,"

"Already-bal!? No-pizza-bal?"

"Yep-already. Let's go," And in a flash, the chibified dragon & his human ran out of the room.

A few moments later, Tasuku got out from bed & started picking up the canned juice Bal left behind. His dragon flew to his side.

"So… what really did you & Gao talked about?"

"It's nothing, Jack. It's really nothing," the blue-haired boy smiled as he replied.

* * *

Oh man, oh man, oh man… I can't believe I forgot! Noboru's going to be sooo mad- madder than whatever levels of mad he is currently in now!

"So we're going to meet Kitten Shirt-bal?"

"Yes, Bal. We're going to see Kitty Shirt!"

Okay, just around this corner! Just around this corner & I'll probably see Noboru, standing near the Castle Shop with a very angry-red face.

"GAAAHHH!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, TOUMA AKIYAMA!_

Or… I can find him freshly defeated by the Castle Store's newest employee.

"Darn it. Not again," said the blonde boy with the… er… kitten shirt.

"Kitten shirt, gimme pizza-bal!"

"IT'S A TIGER!" Noboru got up & yell. "Ah! Well, well, took you long enough, Gao,"

I replied back with a nervous smile. "Yeah. Sorry about… well, being late,"

* * *

"So Noboru, you want to go the _Festa Lightshow_ with me?"

"Sure, why not- Oh…" Uh-Oh! "I see... Almost everybody you asked refused, right?" Crap, he saw through me.

"S-So… you're still coming with me?"

"Well… I said _'Sure, why not'_ , did I?" Noboru then took another bite of his Caplico.

"REALLY!? No last minute break-away, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! And your face!"

"Oh, sorry… Finally…"

"Seriously, why are you so desperate to have a partner? Well, human partner, that is,"

"Because they refused to let me in at my last Pre-Festa event when I went there with Bal. They said I have no 'mature' supervisor,"

Noboru turned to Bal. "I can see why," And Bal waved at him. "So why are you so obsessed with these events anyway? If I recall correctly, you two went to every single Pre-Festa events. Did you?"

"Yeah, that's me & Bal. So?"

"You've been to that horrible beauty pageant, too!?" said Noboru. "It's only for dumb girls & literally dumb girls- the normal & smart ones don't even go near there!"

"But someone said if you go to all of these Pre-Festa parties, you get to join the Festa & get tonnes of pizza-bal!"

"Oh… yeah, that ' _rumors_ ' about the Festa invitations," Wait-Is that sarcasm in his voice? "You do know that the _World Buddyfight Champion's Festival_ is a somewhat of a Kickstarter, right?"

"What- A KICKSTARTER!? B-But the pageant looked… expensive!"

"Well… It's between filthy rich companies who got nothing to do but fling money everywhere so… yeah," a voice then came from behind.

I turned around. Carrying a box, a tanned young adult with black hair approaches us. It's Touma Akiyama-san, the new employee here. He's a nice guy & a very skilled Buddyfighter, too.

"Gao, what's a Kickstater-bal? Is it a pizza-bal?"

"Why ' _pizza_ '?" Noboru finally asked.

"Yeeeaahhh… apparently, Bal's… er… suffering from some sort of… pizza withdrawal…"

"Is _'withdrawal'_ some kind of pizza-bal?"

"No, Bal," I replied in a raised voice. "Anyway, regardless of the Festa being a Kickstarter or not, I really hope I get an invitation to it. After all, Kuguru's the head of the project,"

"I don't know," Noboru shrugged as he pulled out another Caplico. "Didn't you know? One of the Festa's biggest backers is Kyoya Gaen!"

"I'm sure it's okay," And what's with you & Caplico ice creams?

"Seriously, how can you take this so easily? He's the big bad ever since we know him! The aura he emits literally screams _'I'm a bad guy'_!"

"So you're not going, Kitten Shirt-bal?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S A TIGER! And yes, I'll go if I end up getting an invitation," I opened my mouth but then… "And before you say anything, Gao, I'm said those because I'm CAREFUL!"

Geez. You don't need to say it to my face.

"So what about you, Touma-san? Will you be participating?" Noboru turned to a busy Touma-san.

"Well… as a matter of fact, I already registered myself…" He then heaved a heavy box up to a shelf. "As a volunteer referee!"

Oh, that's good… Wait- a _'volunteer'_ referee!? That sounded odd in more ways than on!

"The Festa hires free hands as volunteer referees. Of course, you need to send in your resume," Touma-san explained.

"Gao, is 'resume' a-"

"No, it's not, Bal!" I quickly retorted.

Seriously, his pizza-addiction is getting on my nerves. Ever since lunch, he's been quoting pizza more than usual. Wonder why…? It's probably the age. It could be the pizza-less lunch but yeah… the age makes more sense.

"Well, you youngsters talked, then. I'll be out getting a slice of pizza,"

"Pizza…? Pizza, pizza…?"

I looked down at my Buddy. "Er… Bal?"

"MAMA-PIZZA!" Bal then suddenly shouted.

And just like that, he pounced at Touma-san and before long… things turned… rotten.

"AAAHHHHH! PIZZA-ZOMBIE-DRAGON-THE-F***-GET-HIM-OFF-ME!" shouted Touma-san as Bal bit his neck… like a zombie.

"Enough, Bal. I'll buy you a pizza!" I immediately ran towards him.

"Pizza-Gao-bal!?"

"Who on earth is 'Pizza-Gao'?" Man, he just reminded me of my fish trauma. Ergh... "Anyway, let Touma-san go & I'll buy you a pizza,"

"Really!? Thank you, Gao-bal," He leaped onto my chest. Well, glad that ended quite quick- "It's a promise, right-bal?" Oh nope, false alarm- his face is still that of a pizza-zombie.

"Are you okay, Touma-san?" Noboru asked.

"Y-yeah… sort of," said the poor guy in heavy breaths. "At least, no-"

Then, out of nowhere, the guy immediately got rammed. A girlish scream echoed through the air & all Noboru & I can do is to look at the poor Touma-san & think to ourselves: "Did he farted on God's face in his past life?"

* * *

Gao & Noboru stared in shock of what had happened. The Castle Store's newest employee… first attacked by Bal -ala Zombie- & then he got ran over by a bumper car that came flying into his face. Oh, the poor, poor guy.

The driver of the bumper car, on the other hand, just shook his head. "Ergh… Did we hit something?"

He's a brown-haired male, has a tiny violet tie & a tiny but bushy ponytail. On the other hand, his partner, sitting next to him, is a boy way younger than him & is carrying a bag in his arms.

"Wait- You're!?" uttered Noboru upon seeing the passenger.

It only took Gao a second later to follow. "TETSUYA!?"

Yep, the boy is Tetsuya Kurodake, the infamous happy-go-lucky dancer with literal bananas growing out of his head.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?" asked Gao.

"I… erm…"

"TETS…!" a familiar voice then echoed down the hallways.

The three kids looked back in response; Noboru & Gao with a curious face while Tetsuya's face is that of anxiousness.

The driver soon interrupted. "Er… Sorry, kids. Mr. Tets here is current being kidnapped,"

"Say what!?"

And the moment they blurted that out, the driver hit the gas, Touma screamed like a girl & the bumper car drove away in a speed that is literally not of a bumper car.

"W-What just happened?" uttered Noboru.

"Gao…" The boy then looked down on his Buddy. "PIIZZAAA!" The pizza-zombie-dragon had risen again.

"DARN IT, BAL. THIS IS NOT THE TIME!" said Gao as he tried to keep Bal away from his neck.

"Perhaps, I can help,"

"Huh?" Responding the voice, the two boys turned.

"Asmodai!" Gao uttered. "What on earth happened to you?" the boy asked, upon seeing the friendly demon's battered hood, the slices of pizza sticking onto him & that one of his legs is chained to the bumper of an actual car.

"Well, let's just say…" The demon then took slice on his head & gave to the ecstatic Bal. "I've been owned…"

"Wow, that's new," said Noboru.

"What's _'owned'_?" Gao then asked.

Noboru turned towards Gao & after a sigh, back to Asmodai. "Anyways, Tetsuya-"

"Got kidnapped? I know. I've been tailing them all afternoon," With his free leg, Asmodai then crushed the chain on his other leg. "Can you give me hand?"

"Sure. But where can we find them?" asked Gao.

"Worry not, bros. I already got an idea,"

* * *

A few minutes later, at the park nearby the Aibo Academy, one kidnapper & one supposed victim are sitting down on a bench, taking in some juice as their previous vehicle crashed into the nearby tree.

"Sorry, for the bumpy ride, Tetsuya," said the bumper car driver.

"I'm the one who should say sorry, Nico-sensei," replied Testuya. "I'm the one who's running from home, after all."

"Now, now there. Don't be like that," Nico stood up. "We haven't hit our 24 hours quota yet. Plus, if you bring that sulking face to the Lightshow today, you'll ruin the experience,"

"I-I know-yo. But I can't help but feel sorry for A-Dawg…"

"Hey, Tetsuya," The boy looked up. Then, suddenly, _Poof_! A pigeon flew out from Nico's bare hand, surprising the little boy. "Hehehe… It's okay to feel that way. He's your Buddy, after all,"

"Sensei…" Nico then gave Tetsuya a harsh rub on the hair. "Hey!"

"Woopsie-daisy, did I intrude someone else's territory?" said Nico playfully.

"Asmodai isn't like that-yo!"

"Who knows? He did infuse your skull with banana-growing capabilities, yes?"

"That was due to-"

"And he did give you a giant, flying banana as your Buddy Skill, right?"

"I'm the one who-"

"And didn't he once tell you about… _'hospitals'_?"

"Wait- how on earth did you-"

"Marco!"

"Polo?" And then a pie-in-the-box slammed Tetsuya in his flustered face.

"And that's for the nurses," said Nico.

"Aren't you guys having a good time?" a voice came from behind him.

"Yes, yes, we have indeed had a good time here. Thanks for coming, Mr. Asmodai," said Nico, turning around to face the demon looking down at him.

"A-DAWG!" Hearing the sounds, Tetsuya immediately got up. Pie cream's still all over his face.

"By the way, how do you know we're here?"

"Are you kidding me? You work at this place!"

"I work here?" Nico then turned to have a look around. And soon, it hit him. "Oh, yeah… I always perform here. In the afternoon. Every single day- Dammit, why did I come here?"

"So now that I'm here why not we have a Buddyfight match?"

"A children's card games? I British-ly accept!" said Nico, in a horrible British accent. "The winner gets little Tetsuya over there,"

"Deal!"

"Hey! I'm not a prize-yo!" shouted Tetsuya as he wiped the cream of his face.

* * *

 _"It's time put you to school with Yours Truly! Luminize! Devil's School!"_

" _Ladies & Gentlemen! Witness, the dreams that sprung to life! Luminize, Phantasia!"_

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Magic World** ," Nico exclaimed.

"Ditto!" said his opponent.

"Dibs on the first turn!" announced Nico as he charges & draws.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

"For the early attraction, I call **Cheshire Cat of Dreamland** (S1: P-1000, C-1, D-4000) to the center!" Purple mist then gathered in front of Nico  & before long, the aforementioned monster have revealed itself. "Attack the fighter!"

" _Meow!_ " The cute cat then clawed the demon's face.

 _MOVE END._

"Ooo… Man… that sting," He then reached for his orb-like core gadget. "Draw. Charge & Draw,"

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 5]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 9; Gauge: 2; Hand: 7]

"Isn't my kitty cute, As-sie," taunted Nico as he stroked his cat.

"Very. By the way, where's Tets?"

Nico's eyes widened & he immediately turned. And soon enough, he realized that a certain walking banana tree is missing. "Sonova*****…"

* * *

Clutching Tetsuya's hand tight, Noboru & I ran to the streets; far away from the park. Thank god, we taped Bal's mouth shut, otherwise, our plan will definitely be botched right off the bat.

"Come on, Tetsuya. This way," I pointed to the nearby bus station.

"No- Gao, wait," called Tetsuya.

"I know you're know you're worry about Asmodai but-"

"LET GO!" With that, he forced my hand away.

"Tetsuya?" I turned around.

"I'm not going back to home. You hear me! Tell my mom _'I hate her'_!"

And just like that, he just ran off! His mom? Wh-What just happened?

"What on earth are you doing, Gao?" Noboru, who's ahead with Bal in his hands, then came over.

"I-I don't know. He just said something about-"

"Forget it! After him!"

* * *

" **Amon** , **Zagan** , attack the fighter!" And immediately, 5 damage is dealt.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 5; Gauge: 4; Hand: 5]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 9; Gauge: 1; Hand: 3]

 _MOVE END._

"Well, that hurts," said Nico as he acrobatically gets up. "So tell me… what's up with Tets recently?"

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Well, apparently his mom & dad got into a fight," answered Asmodai.

"How long?"

"Recently… and for something really stupid,"

"And… why would Mama Tets bring another man in?" added Nico, drawing a card from his Grimoire-shaped Core gadget.

"Well… she's… sensitive- Oh, who am I kidding? She brought that guy in order to spite her husband into returning from his parents' house,"

"So Tets has an over-sensitive mommy? Poor kid," Nico then charges & draw. "Oh well, back to fight at hand, then," He took a deep breath.

The field advantage is currently owned by Asmodai, at the moment. He has the [ **Set** ] Spell, **Solomon's Great Barrier** ; **Sky Poet, Amon** (S2: P-6000, C-3, D-1000); **Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin** (S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000); & **Demon Sommelier, Zagan** (S2: P-4000, C-2, D-2000),"

"Ladies & Gentlemen!" The teen suddenly shouts. "Come one. Come all. For my shows are your haul,"

Curious by-stander began to gather & before long, the fight is a public show.

Asmodai blew a whistle. "As expected from the so-called _'Entertainment Fighter'_ ,"

Nico winked. "Oh my, so many demons. What ever should I do?" Nico cried in an obviously fake act. "Well then, I guess I should ask the magic mirror!"

The youth snapped his finger & befitting his status of a street magician, a huge mirror then burst out from amidst a puff of smoke.

"Oh, mirror, mirror, not-actually-on-a-f***ing-wall," he stood in front of the mirror. "What should I-"

"Bomb his a**!" The mirror rattled.

"Hey, language, mirror," the boy slapped it. "Kids are amidst the audience,"

"Oh, really? Prove it!" The mirror rattled again.

"Very well, then." Nico then turned around. "Ladies & Gentlemen. Witness & behold! For I shall now **Buddy Call** ," He announced. "The ghost from the mirror. A reflection of myself. Now break through the looking glass & appeared to the right!"

The mirror then magically floats to magician's right. Light is what Asmodai can see in it but before long…

"I present you, **Phantom of Tales, Lewis** (S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000)!"

A figure then appeared in the mirror. It's Nico's reflection but the boy isn't even in front of the mirror! Purple flames then combusted & soon, the mirror away melted into nothing. However, from the ashes of the mirror, a hooded teen emerged while floating. His skin is literally gray; he wore a black hoodie jacket; has glowing, yellow eyes & mists for feet.

"Well, OMG. There ARE kids here," said **Lewis**. His voice is literally the same as his Buddy's. "And before I forget. **Buddy Gift**!" Nico gain 1 Life.

"And now I cast **Dramatic Event**! When there's a [ **Phantasma** ] monster on my field, I gain 3 more gauge," With a swing of his Core Gadget, his gauge becomes 7.

"Wait! Did you say [ **Phantasma** ]?" uttered Asmodai, in shock.

"Yes, I use a [ **Phantasma** ] deck. Oh, yeah… you two never see me fight, right?"

"Guess that's one more reason to keep you away from Tets," murmured the friendly demon.

"I now activate **Lewis** ' ability. Once per turn, when a [ **Story** ] Spell's effect resolves, I gain 1 more gauge,"

"Hi-Ho!" With a rocketed jump, Lewis leaped & stamped in one more gauge, making it 8.

"And then, I welcome **March Hare of Dreamland** (S1: P-4000, C-1, D-3000). To the center! And **Dormouse of Dreamland** (S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000). To the left!"

Respectively, the rabbit with the clock & the teapot mouse appeared. Both wore colorful yet formal garments befitting their fairy tale counterparts.

"Both monsters' effect activates when called & when my gauge is 6 or more," Nico explained. " **March Hare** allows me to draw 1 card while **Dormouse** allows me to cast one [Story] Spell for free. I draw 1 card  & from my hand, I [ **Set** ] **The Hunting of Snark**!"

"Nice effects, bros but your stats are bit tad weak, even for **Magic World** standards,"

"Oh, really, As-sie? **Lewis** , attack Zagan!" Nico ordered.

"Aye, sir," And with that, **Lewis** fired three mist spears into **Zagan** , destroying him.

" **The Hunting of Snark** gives all [ **Phantasma** ] [ **Double Attack** ] while active & upon me taking damage, it is destroyed," explained Nico again.

"Uh-oh!"

" **Lewis**. Attack the fighter!" **Lewis** then leaped forth cheerfully with a mist scythe in hand.

" **Solomon's Shield**!" The scythe dissipated, failing to reap.

"Dammit!" **Lewis** cursed.

" **March hare**. **Amon**!" And the monster got bludgeoned in the head by the rabbit's hilariously large pocket watch.

After that, **Dormouse** crushed **Gamigin** under his enlarged teapot before attacking Asmodai alongside **March Hare**.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Nico]** Life: 6; Gauge: 8; Hand: 1]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 7; Gauge: 2; Hand: 3]

"Draw. Charge & Draw!" Asmodai charges ' **Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai** ' & draw. "Well, well, what do we have here? I cast **Solomon's First Key** & that's 2 gauge plus,"

"Uh-Oh,"

"Uh-Oh's the word, Nicky,"

"You do know _'Nicky'_ is less offensive than _'As-sie'_ , right?" said Nico. "Why not ' _Nicotine_ ' or-"

" **DEVIL'S ROCK & ROLL!**"

"Okay, _'Nicky'_ it is!"

An electric guitar then magically appeared in Asmodai's hand & one sick guitar strumming later, the demon unleashed a sound-wave that send Nico's monsters literally flying back into his hand. However, that is not the end of his problems for **Amon** & **Zagan** had re-appeared on his opponent's field, along with **Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth** (S2: P-4000, C-3, D-3000).

"Lucky bastard…" murmured Nico as **Beleth** charged at him with his lance. His Life is now 3! "Since, I took damage **Hunting of Snark** self-destructs," The orb, which is his [ **Set** ] Spell then shattered like glass.

* * *

Our already-tired legs soon brought us back to the park. Hold it… what's with the people here?

"Over there!" Noboru points towards the boy struggling to squeeze through the crowd. It's Tetsuya!

"TETSUYA…"

Upon hearing my call, Tetsuya immediately turned & right after that, he started frantically trying to squeeze in.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" shouted Noboru as he threw Bal to me before rushing in like a bull. "TETSUYA!"

"YO!" uttered Tets when he looked back.

He quickly squirmed his upper body through but Noboru's faster. And just when Tets's just about to dive in completely, Noboru managed to grab hold of his leg & gave it a pull.

And… that's when it happened.

Due to the force Noboru used, the wall of people was broken apart as Tets's pulled out. No one fell hard but it was enough to divert the audience's eyes onto them… and… probably me since I'm right behind them.

"Darn it, Tetsuya, could you stop running around?" said Noboru as he get up.

However, Tets is still lying on the ground. And… I-Is he sobbing? "T-Tetsuya…?" I approached him. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just want Mom & Dad to make up…" said Tetsuya. "I don't want that guy in my home…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Noboru.

"Tets's parents have been fighting recently & two days ago, Dad's gone back to his parent's house,"

"Asmodai!" I uttered.

Tets immediately raised his head. "Wait! How did you know that? I thought I kept it a secret,"

"Come on, Tets. I'm your Buddy. There's nothing you can hide from me," Asmodai then crouched down. "Including the fact that you're on edge about it; the fact that you want to fix everything by yourself &… let me guess, you've been asking _'Nicotine'_ there-"

"I'm a drug!"

"About your problems," Asmodai then lifted Tets up. "To be honest, you should have told me all about your problems,"

Tets then began wiping his face. "B-B-But… The guy mom brought back... He said I couldn't dance… I couldn't have you around anymore-"

"Cuz' I'm a demon?" Tetsuya nodded.

"M-M-Mom's like a d-d-different person since that day. A-And Dad h-he…"

Asmodai then put a hand on Tets' head. "I won't change. Hell, I've been living before the dinosaurs even existed & did you see me change one bit?"

Looking up at his Buddy, Tetsuya cracked a smile. "Well… Rucy did said that you've changed a bit"

"You darn brat!" said Asmodai as he then picks up Tetsuya & teased him.

Hehe… I glad they're back together again. For a second there, I thought Tetsuya is going to yell at his Buddy. Now come to think of it, Baku & Kuguru did… changed recently… especially Kuguru…

"Mmmhhmmm… Mmmmhmmm…" A muffled voice then caught my attention. It's Bal! I forgot!

"Oh, sorry, Bal,"

"GAO, YOU MEANINE!" And he pulled out a hammer from his stomach and- OW!

* * *

"Congrats, congrats, to my little apprentice…" exclaimed Nico. "However, this doesn't mean you can just deny changes, Tetsuya. For it is part of life,"

"Sensei…" uttered Tetsuya.

"Oh yeah… I haven't finish you off, did I?" said Asmodai.

"Unpleasant changes will happen in your Life, Tets, my boy. But lucky for you, you have a friend by your side to brave & accept these changes head on… Lucky you, indeed,"

"Th-Thank you, sensei," said Tetsuya. "For everything,"

"Don't be. I never did anything but give you negative solutions anyway," a melancholy smirk appeared on his face. Tetsuya & his Buddy took notice. "Well, now then... Now then! Why not I deal with these gentlemen here?" said the performer as he eyed Asmodai's monsters.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 3; Gauge: 8; Hand: 4]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0; Hand: 1]

"Ladies & Gentlemen. My Life is 3. One attack from **Amon** & I am as good as dead meat," the magician chanted. "But worry not folks, for I have a trick. By paying 4 gauge, I cast an Impact which effect is sick!"

Holding the card in his two fingers, he reveals the card. ' **Off with the Head!** ' is its name & one need little IQ to know that something's about to be executed.

"This card is a [ **Counter** ] that activates when either I take damage or a [ **Phantasma** ] monster got destroyed," Nico explained. "And by the magic of its effect, I sentence your [ **Set** ] Spell to the death!"

And with a powerful pitch, he flings the card into the orb which is the [ **Set** ] Spell, turning it into a burst of confetti.

"And now, for the additional effects! Since I activate it when I take damage, I get to draw 1 card & then, another one since my Life is 3. Your turn, Tets, take the rein."

Tetsuya got down. "With **Solomon's Great Barrier** destroyed, I'll send **Beleth** & **Zagan** to the drop zone. And then, I attack with **Amon**!" The boy then ordered the monster.

Amon's Critical is 3. Nico's left with 3 Life!

"I cast **Horrifying Illusions**!" An angelic figure then appeared in front of the caster.

And apparently, what constitutes as _'horrifying'_ to demons is a very, very… very bright smile that could literally burn demons into ashes.

"OMD! IT BURNS!?" screamed Asmodai as he reverts into his kid form before hiding back behind Tetsuya.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Well that was close," said Nico as goes through the usual pre-Main Phase procedure. "Hm… Guess it's time to get a tad bit serious," The magician then took the card floating in front of him & put them in the clutches of his left hand.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 3; Gauge: 4; Hand: 5]

[ **[Asmodai]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0; Hand: 1]

"I call **Lewis** to the right  & [ **Set** ] **Wondering in Dreamland**!"

Popping out from a spark of purple flames, **Lewis** emerged again. "I'm back, breeches!"

" **Wondering in Dreamland** 's effect, I charges one [ **Phantasma** ] or [ **Story** ] from my hand & draw!"

"A charge & draw on his Main Phase!?" uttered Noboru, in surprise.

"And that's not all, folks. Endless Tales!" With Lewis' ability, one more gauge is added. Six gauge!

"I call the **March Hare** to the center. Ability, draw!" Nico grinned. "Final Phase!"

Everyone's eyes widened. Is he really doing it!?

"I pay 6 gauge & cast…" The cards in his gauge melted into purple flames. The flames were then absorbed into his Core Gadget as its owner leaped high into the air. " **Bad End: Reality's Breakdown!** " A tidal wave of ominous yet sparkling dark energy then came bursting out of the book.

Tets cannot guard. The only card in his hand is his Impact Monster! The blast drowned him & before long, a vision came into his head.

The boy saw his parents fighting over some documents in hand. He saw his father leaving with luggage in hand. And finally, he saw the man his mother brought back berating him.

"SHAME!" He said.

It was harsh these few, few days. The memories are as fresh as ever. But… at least…

"I don't have to face it alone…" he murmured to the visions as his Life's cut down to 2.

"Good luck, _Baka-Deshi_ ," The torrent ended. Nico approached his student. "See you tonight, 7 PM stat! Late & you'll get a whacky,"

"Wait- tonight?" And Tets then got whacked in the head by a book, dealing the last 2 damage from his Impact.

 _GAME END._

 _WINNER. NICHOLAS MIDDLETON!_

"Aaannd that's all folks!" announced Nico as he & his monsters bowed.

The audience applauded, including Noboru, Gao & Bal. And for the finale, Nico & his monsters disappears into a rocketing cluster of mist before bursting out into a rain of four-leaf clovers & beautiful flower petals.

And just like that the magician had made his exit.

* * *

A few moments after Nico's live show, Tetsuya & Asmodai wandered the streets. Although Tetsuya's mood had greatly improved, it seems the worry & anxiety had not yet left him yet.

But it's okay… after all, it is the worry & anxiety of his parents' potential divorce that reminded him that he needs to do something about it.

"So… how are we going to do this, A-Dawg?" the boy turned to his Buddy.

"Probably with a gift to your Mom. To soften her up,"

And right on cue, a bouquet of lovely red roses fell on Asmodai's head. Seeing it as a gift for his teacher, Tetsuya picked it up.

"Hehehe… As expected from the _Entertainment Fighter_ ," said Tetsuya. "Say, A-Dawg, you think I can be like him?"

Asmodai smiled. "I think you are more of a _Dancing Fighter_ ,"

* * *

As time passed, afternoon becomes evening & evening fades into night. Today, at the Cho-Tokyo Bay, people gathered to watch the lightshow that is about to commence.

Small stalls are set up. Food stalls & game stalls all lined up. And before long, the _Pre-Festa Lightshow_ had now become somewhat of a Japanese _Matsuri_. In fact, it might as well be a _Natsu Matsuri_ since some of the attendees wore kimonos to the show.

The night continued to slowly pass. Eve of the festival is very close at hand. However, it seems somebody is still chomping on goodies, ignorant of the time.

"Bal! What's that, Bal?" said Bal the chibi dragon, while munching on food.

"Bal! It's almost time!" said Gao Mikado, the boy who's currently regretting his choice of spending his ' _bonus_ ' on stall snacks.

The boy standing next to him is Noboru Kudo, the boy whose trigger word is _'Kitten Shirt'_ ; or in this night's case, _'Kitten Kimono'_.

"It's almost time, Gao," said the blonde boy. "Would you like to buy Bal more _takoyaki_?"

" _Takoyaki_ is Drum's thing," responded Gao. "Pizza is Bal's thing,"

"And oddly enough, your family changed snack menu from _takoyaki_ to pizza right after Drum left,"

"Hey, my Grandma just got tired from making _takoyaki_ , that's all,"

"Gao, I want to buy this-Bal," said Bal as he pointed at the next stall.

Gao checked his wallet & then, after a brief pause… immediately buried his face in it with a wail.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

"Bankrupted?" Gao replied with another _"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"_ into his wallet.

Seeing the pitiful state his friend is in, Noboru sighed & approached Bal.

"Hey, Bal," he called.

"What is it, Kitten Kimono?"

"IT'S A TI- Nope… I won't fall for it…" Noboru then took a breath. "Okay, Bal. Do you know your first match with Gaito Kurouzu?"

"Bal!?"

"Final Phase. Fat. Asleep… Gao losing because of-"

"It's almost time, Gao-bal!" Bal quickly zoomed towards Gao. "Come one-bal! Let's go-Bal!"

And the two are off. Bal panicking as he drags his human forward & Gao still screaming into his empty wallet.

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"

Seeing the two silly clowns, Noboru cracked a giggle. And in response, a voice spoke to him from his deck.

"So, would you mind telling this old geezer why you accepted his invitation?" asked an elderly voice.

"It's none of your business, El Quixote!" retorted Noboru before running up to the two.

* * *

Crowds of people had gathered at the bay. Some rode boats; some stayed on the side. Gao & his friends, with the use of their Buddy Skill, had decided to observe the show from an empty rooftop of a nearby restaurant.

"Thanks, Noboru,"

"Thanks-bal,"

"Don't mention it," replied Noboru.

The three of them then gazed up into the stars. Before long, the stars will into a flurry of light. Noboru took one look at Gao & sighed. It might ruin the show for him but he needs to know.

"Say, Gao, do you have anything weighting on your head recently?"

"Huh? Why ask?"

"Baku & Kuguru, especially… Kuguru," Noboru then eyed his friend.

"Er… well, Baku's still the same but more concerned about Kuguru," Gao answered with his eyes dodging his friend's. "And Kuguru's just-"

"She became a bit _'unapproachable'_ recently, right? Like she's completely out of your league,"

"Yeah. But I'm sure she's just too busy,"

"And yet she never talked to you even if she's AT school," Gao's eyes widened. "All she does is give you greetings, completely left you out of conversations & ask you for something when Baku is not available. Is that sound like a friend to you?"

"Stop it, Noboru!" retorted Gao, turning away. "Even if that's true, she's still my friend,"

"That kind of friendship won't last for long!" Noboru shouted, shocking Gao. "Look, Gao… I've been meaning to tell you this but…. while I was away; in America, I've made many friends… Some of them, well, stopped talking to me after a while," Noboru narrated. "And-"

Light soon interrupted. The Lightshow had started. Numerous streaks of light shot up to the sky before illuminating it with holographic fireworks. It started out with a few & soon, the numbers & variety increased.

The two boys & chibified dragon gazed upon the show with awe. After a few seconds of colourful lights, Noboru decided to continue his story.

"And even then, I still thought them as friends," Gao then turned to him. "And everytime they did something that might piss me off, I said _'It's okay'_ every single time so I could keep them as friends. But you see, Gao, I was wrong. Most of those that stopped talking to me… they stopped being my friends," Noboru then lowered his head. "Every time I talked about how they are doing this wrong… He just screamed at me, saying ' _Oh, so it is my fault_ ' & _'You didn't care about me, did you?'_ until our friendship officially ended,"

"Noboru…"

"And do you know what's even worse…" The blonde's hand then wiped his right eye. "He's the first friend I made in America. He's the one who introduced me to the _'American ways'_ … but in the end, our friendship ended because we didn't really talk to each other," the boy then raised his head.

After listening to his story, Gao can't help but to feel a mixture of pity & amazement. Noboru's tone & narration until now holds no signs of sobs or melancholy but his story is just… sad. It's just like how Gao & Noboru might ended up if one of them made the wrong move.

"You see, Gao, if you really want to keep your friends… sometimes you have to be a busybody," said Noboru. "But I'm pretty sure you already know this since… y'know… pre-Omni Lord Kiri,"

"Thanks, Noboru," A fist then bumped Noburo's shoulder. "I'll talk to them when the time comes. I won't let them suffer like Kiri did… y'know… pre-Omni Lord Kiri… the Disaster thing-"

"Yeah, I know that!" The boys then looked up to the colourful sky. "Just to let you know, Gao…" Noboru then paused. "Ahem… if Baku & Kuguru ended up dumping you… you still have me so… don't worry,"

Gao smiled softly. "Aw… That's sweet, Noboru,"

"Aaannddd I kinda regretted it, already,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"What is wrong~? Tell me, please~" Gao's smile just became very ' _punch-able_ '.

"Oh, using my words against me. Sweet- It's HOMO! Betcha don't know what that means," Noboru snapped.

"A shooting star-bal!"

"A shooting star?" uttered Noburo.

The two boys, out of curiosity, raised their heads. The on-going firework show had made it hard to see anything asides the firework themselves. That is… until the theme of the Lightshow changed.

As the holographic fireworks show faded, two small lights -red & white, respectively- flickered. The boys took noticed & squinted their eyes. And soon, they spotted a red dot amongst the darken clouds.

The next batch of holographic lightshow soon came into effect. This time, it dyed the sky blue with an artificial aurora. But even then… the red dot is still there. Heck, it is even more visible than before.

"Er… it is getting bigger by the second, Noboru?"

The red dot grows bigger & bigger. And before long… the boys were alerted.

"It's coming right at us!"

Seeing that it is too late, Noboru immediately shoved Gao & Bal behind him, putting himself in between them & the light. And right after that, there was only a brief blinding light.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

"NOBORUUU!" Gao screamed.

* * *

It is a lovely night at the new Uki residence. Maids had lined up to welcome their young mistress from her busy day at work.

"Welcome back, Miss Kuguru Uki," Their mistress nodded, in response.

After a lovely meal, Kuguru retreated to her newly acquired office. Her servants then left her to her work and the doors closed behind her. A moment afterwards, Kuguru's fingers find themselves on the light's switch.

One flick & the room is immediately darkened by the night.

"Have you obtained the item?" Kuguru near-silently asked the darkness.

Heeding her voice, a cloaked woman appeared from the shadows. Her skin is pale but her arms are skeletal. Her feet are unseen but once in a while, fidgeting bones can be seen peeking out under.

"I have," said the specter in a frostbiting voice, as she gently places what seems to be a deceased's urn on the coffee table. "Right from the Mikado's,"

"Splendid…" muttered Kuguru. "Splendid," the girl muttered again… but this time, with the same chilling tone as the specter that stood like a dutiful servant beside her.

Kuguru Uki then took out her phone. Her fingers reached for the contact belonged to Baku Omori. She tapped it. And before long… the call is answered.

* * *

My head… It's still dizzy from… whatever just happened… But even so, I have to get up… Noboru… He…

"GAO-BAL!" I then felt a small body ramming me.

"B-Bal… Is that you?" I muttered. I then shook my head. "W-Where's Noboru?"

"K-Kitten Shirt…"

I rubbed my eyes & soon enough, my vision is no longer dazed.

…Oh, how I wished it wasn't cleared that quickly.

"Noboru…?" With my eyes, I saw Noboru lying on the floor, next to his Buddy. "NOBORU!"

"Worry not. The boy's just unconscious," said El Quixote. "That said. His breathing is heavy & sweat's all over his face. I've already called the paramedics stationed nearby. They'll be coming anytime soon,"

I felt my knees collapsing on the floor. Why did this happen? DARN IT! WHAT KIND OF MIGHTY SUN FIGHTER AM I IF I CAN'T PROTECT MY FRIEND!?

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Dramatic Event

\- Horrifying Illusion

\- Wandering in Dreamland

\- The Hunting of the Snark!

\- Cheshire Cat of Dreamland

\- Phantom of Tales, Lewis

-March Hare of Dreamland

\- Dormouse of Dreamland

\- Off with the Head!

\- Bad End: Reality's Breakdown!

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes insults over the plot, character, writing & etc.**


	5. Episode 3: Baku Omori

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs & spoilers from the canon series.**

* * *

Sigh… Seven years… It's been seven years since I first met Kuguru.

I can still remember it… the day she came to my desk & gave me her lunch. Her outfit's fancy, her expression mean-looking & the way she walks screamed ' _I'm wealthy_ '.

"Hey… You! Yes, you!" she said. "You're that kid whose daddy lost his job, right?"

My younger self was livid. Out of the things she could say to me, she had to mention that.

But… it is true. My dad had a time where he is left jobless for a few weeks… but to say that straight at my face with a smile… well, believe or not, that's how Kuguru is before she became the sweet, nice girl Gao & I knew today. She is haughty & rude… Always boasting about how her dad, who is during that time, running for Prime Minister.

Little Kuguru then took out a bento. "Here, eat it!" she ordered.

In response, my younger self just turned away. "Don't want," And that is when my stomach grumbles.

I slowly peeked back. Kuguru's waving that temptation before my eyes. My younger self find it very hard to resist it. After all, to save money, I've decided to not eat anything during school recesses. I also took it upon myself to eat less… and even begged my mom to cook less for me. In short, I am starving myself for the sake of helping my family.

I admit… It is a very stupid decision… but then again, 5-year-old kids are sometimes stupid.

I eventually gave into the temptation. I quickly grabbed Kuguru's bento & dug in cautiously. The first bite proved that this isn't pleasant meal!

"AAHH! SPICY!"

"Don't you dare vomit that!? I made that!" Kuguru shouted.

Apparently, the contents of the bento that day are 50% rice & 50% _wasabi_. I can still barely remember how little me there got the burning tongue. And of course, I could have vomited… but Kuguru then said, "If you puke, I'll tell my Daddy to call the police on you!"

Yep. Little Kuguru's a little demon too but lucky for me, I did puke… On her bento, that is. After that, she quickly gave up force-feeding me her _wasabi_ bento & went away, furious.

However, she came back the next day.

"Hi, again. Omori-kun," said Kuguru. "This time I'll make sure you finish it," the little girl then took out her bento & slammed it on my desk.

And of course, I turned away yet again… only for my stomach to grumble.

"Come on, eat it!" Young Kuguru insisted. "If you don't, I'll tell my dad!"

I reluctantly took the bento & prepared my tongue for another burn… But the bento this time has no _wasabi_ \- Just rice & a lot of veggies.

I supposed during that time Kuguru's thinking is that of _'If I can't make him cry with wasabi, I'll make him cry eating veggies,'_

But sadly for her, I actually have no qualms with veggies, even as a kid. In fact, I finished the bento with no problems.

"Wh-Wha… I-I… EEEERGH!" Little Kuguru then stormed out of the class.

And the same thing happened tomorrow too. And tomorrow… and tomorrow… And even after the day my dad got a new job, she never stop coming.

Kuguru's bento or my taste buds? Will I swallow the bento while crying in anguish or… just eat it normally…? I guess that's the showdown between me & Kuguru during those days. And I suppose I became a glutton during one of those days too.

That is until that day came… Kuguru's father… he had lost the election… badly. I don't know what happened but he never participates in one again, apparently.

And that lead them to poor, little Kuguru. Karma had come back to bite her. I don't know what she did but… apparently, it is enough to warrant some bullying as payback.

Everyone's in it… except for me. I never once disliked Kuguru to the point of want revenge. I just… felt grateful that she helped me in my little, stupid money-saving scheme, despite she never intended to.

And so, I helped her. When the bullies try to drag her off somewhere, I moved in & tried to pull her out.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" one of them said.

"That's enough… Let her off the hook, guys," said little me.

And of course, the bullies weren't having it & after some bickering, I got pummeled down to the floor. It hurts but… it's nothing compared to her guilt.

Fortunately, help soon came.

"Hey, what are doing?" a distant voice shouted.

"Oh crap. It's that Sun Fighter!"

"Forget him! Miss Takayama is with him!"

"Just run already!"

And with that, the bullies ran away. Kuguru then dropped down beside me.

"Wh-Why?"

"That's for the _bento_ s," said little me. "Say… did you bring some with you?"

Tears then began flowing out of her eyes. "Mmmhmm…" she nodded.

After that day, she turned over a new leaf. She ditched those fancy clothes, that attitude & the next day, she spotted two lamps on her head. And during that recess, while my younger self's eating, she came over.

"Baku-chan, would you like mine?" And offered me her _bento_ … with a smile on her face.

* * *

Heat poured down like a shower during this afternoon. But even then, Baku Omori continued to circle around the house, formerly owned by his childhood friend, Kuguru Uki.

There is something in his heart that kept twisting it till this day. And that twist became even more excruciating every time he saw Kuguru.

Why this feeling? Why does he feel that something's amiss? Is it because of the increased concern for her well-being due to that incident?

A band of thieves did raided this house about a month ago… but surely, Kuguru is now safer at her new home, right? She would have better security, due to her new ' _part-time job_ '… right?

Shaking his head, Baku decided to think no more & intruded into house; walking towards her previous room.

Sadly, he found nothing… Only sunlight… And after he tried checking out every other room, he decided to leave.

"Geez… just… what do I want to find there?" murmured the boy as he quietly sneaked out.

Indeed, what do he wishes to find in that emptied house? Everything in that house has already moved to her new house.

Baku then sighed & after one final look, he left & decided not to return…

…Never returned to that raided house… with that undiscovered absence... of signs of a raid.

* * *

The afternoon soon brought Baku to the Castle Store, where he found the body of a guy who everyone just… left on the ground.

"Hey there, Mr. Left on the ground," said Baku teasingly.

"It's Touma, Baku!" muttered the Castle Store's newest employee, as he lied on the ground.

"So why are you lying on public floor?"

"Bumper car…" Touma muttered as he slowly got up. "Before that, pizza-dragon-zombie…"

"Bal?"

"Yep. And Gao & Noboru. Both of them are going to… er… the Lightshow today?"

"I… see…" Baku, with one raised brow, then walked into the store. "So… is that new booster set in yet?"

"It's in… Let me get them out," muttered Touma as he limped forward with a dizzy head.

Baku then placed his toolbox on the store counter before sitting down on a stool. Soon enough, he returned.

"Here you go," said the young adult with the box. "Got any cash?"

"Nope but I got some to trade," Baku then opened his toolbox. It's stuffed with Buddyfight cards.

With a nod, the boy & the employee started their trade. Two _Commons_ equals One _Uncommon_ ; Four _Commons_ equals One _Rare_ ; Two _Rares_ equals… well… One _'RR'_.

And as they sort out their deals, Touma began to offer Baku something else.

"So… you wanna go to the Lightshow today?"

"I love to but… I got some family business," answered with a forced smile.

"Really? That's too bad. I'm actually going,"

"With someone?"

"Nope. Alone. I'm only going there… to find a stupid clown," said Touma with a melancholy smile.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," He shook his head. "So…? Is this a deal?" He then placed the final card on the table.

Baku then took another look at the cards offered & nodded. "Thanks, Touma-san. Your deals are always the best,"

* * *

Evening glow soon illuminated the sky. It is time. Standing in front of the door of his house, Baku sighed.

It's already way past 4 PM. Surely the guest have already arrived & finished unpacking in his room.

With courage, he opened the door & walked to the living room. At the side of the couch, a teen with dark red hair is sorting some cards out… Darkness Dragon World cards, that is.

"Y-Yo, Retsu-niichan…" Baku called, forcing a smile.

"Nice to see you… Baku…" said the teen as he looked down on his cards.

The younger boy clenched his teeth. Mild feelings of disillusionment have yet again set foot inside his heart. The boy sitting in front of him is his cousin & once, his teacher in Buddyfight deck-building… until their most recent reunion.

"G-Gee… Why are you here?"

"Your parents & mine insisted that I stayed for the summer. Didn't they told you?" said Retsu. "They said you & I needed some time… ' _bonding_ ' after our fuss in the Gaen Cup,"

After sorting up his cards, the red-haired boy then stood up & proceeded to the living room door. Not even once, he batted an eye to Baku.

"S-Speaking of the Gaen Cup…" said Baku. "T-Thanks…"

"For what?"

"About Distortion Punisher… without your hint-"

"What hint? I said those things so you would reconsider my offer," said the older boy as he opened the door. "At any rate, I'll be going back to my room. Tell your mother that I'll be down for dinner,"

"W-Wait! Retsu-niichan!" called Baku. "There's a Lightshow tonight? Wanna go-"

"Enough!" Retsu retorted angrily. "If you want to go to that stupid event with those impudent friends of yours, then, by all means, go!"

"What the heck!? I'm just trying to do what Mom suggested,"

"Then, you should have sided with me!" shouted Retsu. "We could have worked together & make masterpiece decks-"

"That doesn't need fighters?" Baku shouted back, stunning Retsu. "Those were your decks. Not mine…" He lowered his head. "I guess… you really did teach me for some ulterior motive…"

With that said, Baku then slowly walked towards the main door.

"W-Wait, Baku! I just wanted you to understand-"

"You never once understood me, Retsu-nicchan… In your eyes, I'm just a spare ' _you_ '," muttered Baku as his hand reached for the knob. "Tell mom I'll be staying at Kuguru's,"

And just like that, he left… leaving his cousin sitting on the stairs with clenched teeth & a slammed fist on the nearby wall.

* * *

Did Retsu-nicchan really help me back then? To be honest, I don't know anymore. I thought he was there to give me a hint but… he may be there just to brag.

"Just… who is the real you… Retsu-nicchan…?" I murmured under my breath. "Darn it, get yourself together, Baku! Don't let your cousin get to you. You still have other friends,"

I then took out my phone. My first thought goes to Kuguru. I do have to tell her about staying over the night, after all. But just as I opened my contact list… it rang on its own.

I quickly looked at the screen. The caller is… "Touma-san?"

* * *

"And that's probably it,"

"Thanks, Baku-san. Your decks are awesome," said the little customer before he left the stall.

Being a deck doctor is a nice change of pace. To be honest, I was kinda surprised that Touma-san would call me to help with the card stall.

"That b**** is going to get it when he comes back…" And there goes my senior in deck-building… muttering with a very, very potent aura on his back.

Apparently, due to the Castle Store Manager managing to get a date, Touma-san got stuck on stall managing duty tonight. And as you can see, he is not happy.

"I pray that the girl you wanna bang has a robot fetish!" Touma-san snickered again.

I let out a sigh & it was then I realized something. "Touma-san, why do need me here anyways?"

In response, Touma-san slapped a sign nailed on the side of the stall. I bend to take a look and… it said… _'Free Deck Checks after at least 500 yen purchase'_.

Oh… so it's a promotion specifically designed to overwork Touma-san. No wonder he's angry! The Store Manager had left him with two jobs & a long line of very impatient people. And most of them weren't even Buddyfighters!

"S-So… Is that the reason we have a long line today?" I pointed at the sign.

"Not exactly. Apparently, his girlfriend's the one who brought them here,"

"Oh, no wonder… but is it possible for every one of her friends to be Buddyfight newbs?"

"Probably- Hey, Baku, I'm closing the stall now. What do you want to do next?"

"Huh? Wouldn't there be more customers?"

"I'm afraid not. It's almost time for the Lightshow, after all. I know! Why not we go get a peek at it?" suggested Touma-san as he moved the last box down.

"Sure but what about the person you're searching for?"

"I don't think he's here. I mean, if he's here, people would gather to see his magic show,"

"Magic show?"

"Yeah, he's a street magician," he answered with a sigh. "So… you want some deck advice on the way there? Or do you want me to explain more about the other card games I played?"

"No thanks. I already got my hands full with Buddyfight,"

"Really? A deck builder such as yourself?" And with that, light slap on my shoulder.

* * *

We're… here… Er… The place's not even crowded. Heck, it is empty! Where is everyone!?

"Er… Touma-san, you said it is almost time for the Lightshow, is it?" I looked towards said person.

"That's strange… My phone said it is-" And the moment he checked his phone, his eyes peeled wide opened & his nose produced a droplet. "Oh… no…"

"W-What's wrong?" I nervously asked.

"Apparently, my clock app is 20 minutes…" He sniffed. "… Early…" And… a few seconds of awkward silence.

After a few seconds, I turned around, ready to walk back. "W-Well, we can always go back & re-open the stall,"

"Wait… On second thought, why not we play a game here?" he suggested. "It's just a mere 20 minutes. Going back would be a waste of time,"

"Won't your boss be mad at you?" I asked.

"We've already served his girlfriend's newb squad so I doubt it. Plus, the merchandises are already sold out,"

"Wait, what!? They sold out that fast!? Just how many you have in storage?"

"Only 3 boxes… Apparently, the truck driver in charge is a piece of s***," And with that, a malicious smile & two rivers flowing down his face.

Ah… poor Touma-san. During the morning, a bumper car rammed you & during the night, your truck lost your stuff. You have my condolences.

"S-So what are we going to play? Buddyfight?"

"Oh! Yep!" He answered. "But… why don't we play with a special rule?" he then winked.

* * *

After a short five minutes, the two combatants are now ready. They're standing on an outdoor fighting stage, ready to Luminize their newly constructed decks.

"Warp complete!" Right on cue, a cartoonish flying saucer came into view. Its hatch opened & up pops a girl with a microphone in hand.

"This is Paruko Nanana, commentating for you live at Cho-Tokyo Bay! It seems we're going to have Buddyfight match here & it's just a few minutes away from the Lightshow," said the commentator girl. "Now let's introduce our fighters. On my left is Baku Omori, Gao Mikado's trusty deck builder!"

"It's nothing special," the boy responded.

"And on my right, the newest employee & champion of the Castle Store, Touma Akiyama-san!"

Touma's eyes widened. "Champion!? Since when?"

"The instant you defeated Kazane Fujimiya, of course, but let's save that for later and… Touma-san!" The UFO descended. "Why a Buddyfight a few minutes before the show?"

"Well… let's just say it's to celebrate the occasion," said Touma to the commentator. "And to make things more exciting, this fight would be special,"

"Special?"

"Ready, Baku?" asked the young adult.

"Whenever you're ready, Touma-san," said Baku as he took a bite on a lollipop.

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Legend World**!" Touma announced.

" **Dungeon World**!" Baku exclaimed.

"What's this? The Castle Store Champion not using his usual Dungeon World deck!? And where on earth are your Buddies?"

"Special Rule 3. No Buddy,"

"Oh… a special-rule fight. Wait- Special Rule 3? What's 1 & 2, then?" Paruko asked.

"Your opponent selects your flag & you must built a deck around it,"

Paruko goes briefly silent, confused. "Oh! It's like a Buddyfight with switched decks & no Buddy,"

"Er… To be specific-"

"The first turn goes to Baku!" Paruko quickly shouted.

"Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Baku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

[ **[Touma]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

"I equip **Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker** (P-5000, C-3) & attack!"

"And with that, Akiyama-san's Life is down to 7," said Paruko.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Well, that was quick. Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Baku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

[ **[Touma]** Life: 7; Gauge: 3; Hand: 7]

"I pay 1 gauge & [ **Set** ] **A Fleeting Dream**. And I pay 1 more gauge  & call **Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur** (S2: P-4000, C-2, D-5000) to the right," announced Touma as the King of Knights appeared.

"As King, I hereby request the aid of fairies!" said the King as he swings his sword & answering the call, two fairy knights appeared on Touma's left.

" **Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee** is a Size 1 [ **Fairy** ] & [ **Hero** ] with Power of 6000, Critical of 2 & Defense of 2000. A nice move there by Akiyama-san's use of **A Fleeting Dream** ,"

"I then call **Cait Sith in Boots** (S0: P-2000, C-1, D-2000) to the center. Now, Link-Attack!" Touma announced.

" **King Arthur** 's effect gives Akiyama-san one more gauge," explained Paruko as three noble swords & one tiny one slashed at Baku, cutting down his Life to 5.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Baku]** Life: 5; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

[ **[Touma]** Life: 7; Gauge: 1; Hand: 4]

"Charge & Draw,"

"Hey, Baku…" Touma then spoke. "How's your family business?"

Baku's eyes briefly widened. "I-It… It didn't go so well… We ended up fighting," the boy gave his answer. "Call,"

"Baku called **Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki** (S1: P-3000, C-1, D-3000) to the right  & **Legendary Messiah, Tasuku** -sama (S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000)… Ahem… to the left," explained Paruko. " **Tasuku** -sama's ability gives him one more gauge & Life,"

"That's **Legendary Messiah, Tasuku**!" The monster responded.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. So, Baku… why end with a fight?" Touma asked again.

"The thing is… I just… I just can't understand him anymore…" the boy added. "I [ **Set** ] **Mission Card "THE Teamwork",** "

"So… let me guess… this 'family' of yours. He did something that upsets you?" Baku nodded & swings forward with **Glory Seeker**. **Cait Sith** is destroyed.

" **Cait** **Sith** 's ability mills two more cards from Akiyama-san's deck," explained Paruko. "And here comes **Akatsuki** & **Tasuku** -sama's link-attack!"

Wildly thrown shuriken showered Touma before the strike from **Tasuku**.

"I activate **THE** **Teamwork** & **Akatsuki** 's ability. Mission Clear!" announced Baku. "Life, Gauge & Hand card gets one plus each. And at the end of the turn, **Tasuku** leaves the field,"

"See ya," And with that the legendary messiah disappeared.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Baku]** Life: 6; Gauge: 3; Hand: 1]

[ **[Touma]** Life: 4; Gauge: 1; Hand: 4]

"Draw. So, why consult me?" Touma asked his opponent.

"You have the aura of a big brother around you. A really good one, actually," answered Baku.

Upon hearing that, Touma just shook his head. "I'm not that good of a big brother," He then charges & draw. "But I can give you a hypocrite's advice… ' _Never give up. Have patience & compassion_'."

"What if he has…" Baku paused. "What if he changed?"

"Then start again from zero, I guess. Know the past ' _him'_ & current ' _him'_ ," added Touma "And as long as you don't chase him down like an idiot, you'll be fine,"

"B-But…"

"Just cool your jets & talk to him later. Don't worry about it. Who knows? Perhaps he hiding some personal problems,"

"Personal… problems…?" The boy's eyes then widened. "Oh yeah… Now come to think about it…" He grinned. "Thanks, Touma-san. I'll try,"

"Er… are you going to make your turn?" asked Paruko.

"Oh crap! Darn it. I equip **Famous Sword, Hrunting** (P-1000, C-3)!" And from the glowing card, a huge great-sword appeared. "Get ready, Baku, cuz' this will be the last turn!"

"I still have **Glory Seeker** equipped, y'know," said Baku.

"I pay 1 gauge & [ **Set** ] **Fairy Kingdom, Elfaria** ," exclaimed Touma. "Ability, activate! When there's a [ **Fairy** ] on the field. I can put the top 5 cards of my deck into the drop zone & at the end of my turn, I can return 5 cards from my drop zone into my deck!"

"Six [ **Fairy** ] in his drop zone… Don't tell me,"

"I cast **Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee** & destroy **Glory Seeker**!"

Flaming red spiders immediately rained down on Baku. Their touch soon caused Baku's **Glory Seeker** to rust, crack  & shattered.

" **King Arthur** , **Daoine Shee** , attack the fighter! No Link-attack," ordered Touma.

"No guard!" shouted Baku, as the three strikes hit their mark.

" **Hrunting**!" Touma lunged forward.

Baku blocked. " **Quiescence of Cassiade**!"

" **Hrunting** 's damage is nullified! Is this it!?" Paruko shouted.

"Not yet! Final Phase-"

"TOUMA- _ANIKI_!" a sudden shout then came from the gathered crowd.

Everyone turned. Standing beside the boy with bananas attached on his head & his demonic Buddy is a certain street magician, who's smirking like an imp.

"Aloha-yo," said Nicholas Middleton.

"Aloha-yo," Tetsuya & Asmodai then followed.

* * *

"Tetsuya?" said Baku.

"Baku," replied Tetsuya.

" _Aniki_!" cheered Nico.

"Nico…" muttered Touma, in shock.

"Paruko here. Is the match resuming or canceled?" asked the commentator girl before being ignored.

"N-Nico…" Touma muttered once again. A droplet is then seen trickling down his cheek as he slowly walks towards the teenage magician. "NIICCOOO!" He then started running.

" _Nissan_!" uttered Nico.

"Nicooo…" His tone began sound more ominous.

" _Aniki_? Uh-Oh!"

"NICO, YOU BASTARD!" And… soon, it is complete rage mode.

"Ninja Vanish!" Smoke then burst out from Nico's palm, causing the crowd to cough & disperse.

"RAAARRHHHHH!" shouted Touma as he charged through in a comical rage. It's like he's transformed into a cartoon bull. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Sorry, no can do-ey!"

And upon hearing his voice coming from above…"AHA!" shouted Touma before leaping into the high into the air…

… only to dive-bomb into a pastry stall a minute later.

"F***. Me," muttered the idiot upon realization & before the big _CRASH!_

* * *

"Darn it, Nico," groaned Touma as he got out from the rubble.

"Excuse me, sir… you just… wrecked my stall…" said the malice coming from behind.

" _Aneue_. I highly suggested that we burn him on a stake!"

"You mean like what I'm going to do to YOU. After. You. Chased away. All my customers!"

The sounds of heavy punches rang Touma's ears as he slowly turned around, shivering. And just as he's about to twist his body, a hand grabbed his hair & lifted him up.

"So… would you like to pay?" said the tan-skinned woman, who's currently holding a battered, tan-skinned, old-looking man by the collar. By the way, that man's tied to a stake.

"I-I-I… I'm a poor little kitten desu~" Cue Touma's horrible impression of cute... before he's sent flying from a stake-swing. "I'M BLASTIN' OFF AGAAAIINNN!"

"Why… _Aneue_ …?"

"Sorry, Genma… He almost made me puke…"

"That's… not… what I… meant?" moaned Genma.

"Oh, don't worry. The next time I see him, I will have his wallet…" said Rekka as she looked up to the sky, weirdly determined & hopeful.

And with that, Genma Todoroki fainted.

* * *

As the first firework is released into the skies, Baku walked down the small hill next to the bay. A fresh crater had just appeared at the foot of that hill. At the center of it lies a battered up Touma Akiyama.

"How's flying, Touma-san?"

"Miraculously, my bones are still intact. Probably, Nico's handiwork. He's the one with the magic, after all,"

"So… what's your last card? The one you're gonna use during your Final Phase,"

Touma let out a chuckle & moved his arms to cushion his head. " **Great Faerie Spell, Floral Tempest** , an impact card that costs 2 gauge-"

"And deals 4 damage if you have 5 or [ **Fairy** ] in your drop zone," Baku then muttered. "Man… That really is the final turn,"

"Oh, it's nothing. Sure my lil' bro & sis do complained about my win streak for time to time when we're younger but I do lose once in a while. It's not like the ' _Ultimate Gamer_ ' or anything,"

"I didn't… ask…"

"Oh… my bad…" said the elder teen, now sulking from embarrassment.

"So… about your lil' bro & sis…"

"Only my lil' sister is related to blood. The brothers are just BFFs… Sonic & Tails… that kind of BFFs,"

"Who?"

Touma sighed, in response. "Guess you never knew those references, do ya?" he murmured. "At any rate, do you get my advice?"

"Yep, the ' _hypocrite's_ ' advice… I guess that makes Tetsuya's new mentor one of your lil' bros,"

"Are you a busybody?"

"Why not ask that to Gao? He's more of a busybody than everyone else at school,"

"Really? I'll keep that in mind, then," The two boys then looked up. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah… Now, come to think about it, Gao's here… isn't he?"

"Yep, probably hanging with… Hm?" He suddenly got up. "What's that?"

"What's what, Touma-san?" Baku then turned his head back to the skies. "I didn't see any… Is that part of the show?"

Two sparkles dotted the sky. One red & one sliver. After a blink of an eye, the two dots became shooting stars. The red one's trail disappeared half-way across the sky. However…

"Touma-san… I think we should-"

The sliver is faster than the red. In an instant, the light shoots itself towards Touma. Its speed is that of a railgun shot. And before they can react...

"GAAAAAAAHHH!"

"TOUMA-SAN!"

* * *

 **An hour afterwards,**

"Nico-sensei…" shouted Tetsuya in a crowd of people. "Nicholas-sensei…"

The banana boy's mentor had vanished into thin air. Well, approximately a few minutes before he left Tetsuya & disappeared into the crowd, under the excuse of…

"OMG. My Pokemon GO has detected a Solgaleo. Be right back in a minute,"

And he didn't return… even after 15 minutes, resulting Tetsuya & Asmodai to search the streets for a Solgaleo-hunting idiot.

But of course… there is no Solgaleo in Pokemon Go.

"I am standing on top of a lamp post… and nobody saw me…" muttered Nico. "Are they blind?"

"Well, not me, at least," said a voice behind the teen.

"Asmodai clone or prime?"

"I'm the purest prime you can get," replied the demon. "So… about those shooting stars just now? Your magic trick?"

"Didn't you already know?" said the teen before he turned around.

Asmodai's eye widened in shock. "O…kay… so is ' _that'_ your magic trick?" he pointed at his right eye.

Nico's hand then moved to his right eye. The eye is emitting a purple flame large enough to be in a smith's furnace & doesn't seem to be burning anything. "Oh… this…" Nico responded with a smile. "It's… hm… yes, it is! Tis' a magic trick…"

He's obviously lying. But before Asmodai can say another word, Nico grabbed the flames emitted from his eye & swing it like a cloak, creating a veil. The demon backed off & as the flames burned out, Nico's gone.

"Phantasma…" muttered Asmodai with a smile. "The illusions that once endangered Magic World… Guess I can't let my guard down around its user,"

The demon then took out his phone with a grim expression. On the screen is an news article. Its title starts with…

… _Talented youth beat girl into coma._

* * *

Touma-san… I hope he's okay. It has been an hour since he gone unconscious. The doctor said there's nothing wrong with him but…

I just can't undo what I've just saw. That light… it went into… his mouth… I think… or it is his left eye & there was this blast… Darn… my memories' awfully hazy.

I looked down on the guy lying on the hospital bed. And… to my surprise, he looked quite happy… for someone whose eye got hit by a stray, holographic firework.

"Why am I worrying again?" I said to myself.

Heck, I shouldn't even be here! If only his family members could come & take the baton from me… Speaking of family members, where are they anyway? I know his parents are way back at England but what about Tetsuya's mentor?

As I rubbed my head hard, my phone then rang. It's… Kuguru! Now, come to think of it, I completely forgot to tell her about staying over. Probably a call made because of my parents. Oh, well…

I got up from my seat & walked out of the room. I'm pretty sure Touma-san's okay.

"N-No… Rin… Stop… They're… cracking…," Touma-san groaned as his head retreated down into his blanket. "No…. my babies… My future babies…" And now, he's crying... Okay…

At any rate, my phone's the priority.

* * *

The boy answered the call.

"Hi, Kuguru, sup'?,"

"Baku-chan, do you want to stay here over the night?" asked Kuguru, to the boy's surprise. "I've been falling behind my studies so…"

"You do know that I don't listen to anything in class, right?" replied Baku.

"So you're not coming over?"

"I'll still come over. I…" Baku then paused. His mind thought of the advice he's gotten from Touma. "On second thought, I'm not coming over,"

"Really? That's a pity. Apparently, Gao-chan here wanted some modification to his deck,"

Baku's eyes widened. "Gao?"

"Hey, Baku. Can you help me for a sec? I got a Buddyfight match with Gaen Kyoya tomorrow morning," said a boy's voice.

"What!?" Baku uttered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He came over my house just a few hours ago & demanded a Buddyfight match with this card at stake," said the voice.

"Card? What card?"

"I don't know. Kyoya called it an 'X-Cell… Monster'?" the voice sounded unsure. "Anyway, can you come here & check it out?"

"Don't worry, bro. I'll be there in ASAP,"

And with that, he ended the call. The boy then went back to take one more look at Touma Akiyama… before heading off.

Mending his relationship with Retsu can wait, he thought. A shame… He'll no longer have the chance.

For what awaits him at the Uki's residence… is a cruel twist of fate.

"Wh-What on earth… WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Fairy Kingdom, Elfaria

\- Great Faerie Spell, Floral Tempest

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes insults over the fact I never played Pokemon GO & will never played it... Ever... Probably, Maybe... Okay, will now shut up.**


	6. Episode 4: Friendship Crumbles

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & with a slight chance of mind-blown.**

* * *

"Noboru… Noboru!" A voice called in his sleep.

Noboru Kudo frowned. His head laid on his crossed arms, pressed on his table. The boy didn't get any sleep last night, especially after his trip back from the hospital. His dreams last night were plagued with nightmares & flashes of events so brief, it almost gave him a seizure.

"Wake up, kitten shirt!" said a certain chibi-dragon.

And right on cue, he slammed his palms onto the desk before raising his head & shouted, "IT'S A TIGER, DAMMIT!"

"Morning, Noboru," said Gao with a smile. "How's your condition?"

"Huh? Didn't the doctor say… there's nothing wrong with me," he said before a yawn.

"Y-Yeah, but… you-know-what… you-"

"It's just a holographic firework!" Noboru raised his voice, surprising his friend. "Or… meteor… maybe. At any rate, it's just a hologram!"

"O-Okay, calm down, man,"

"Gao!" The little dragon interrupted. "When can we go eat-bal?"

"Don't worry, Bal. We'll go up soon,"

"Wait a minute, Gao…" Gao then turned to Noboru & saw him with his _bento_ in his hand. "Mind if I joined in?"

With a huge smile, Gao answered with a "Heck yeah!"

* * *

As they walked out of class, Noboru's finger went to his phone's Internet app. There is something he wanted to check out ever since last night… ever since… his brain _'gained'_ something.

With that, he tapped on the icon. The first he saw is a collage of headlines. Apparently, his parents had used his phone this morning. They probably had used up their own phones' batteries.

Noboru, curious, scrolled down. Something… something about a cult priestess coming to town, something about stock market & something about a grave being robbed…

"Huh?" Noboru then stopped.

"What's wrong Noboru?"

"Er… Gao…" He looked at the boy. "Isn't this your family's?" He walked up to show the article.

Gao's eyes widened. "Oh, that. Yeah… my folks at home are working on it so… yeah…" The boy just smiled while scratching the back of his head.

Noboru gave him a stare. "Come on, Noboru. Don't give me that look," said Gao. "It's fine; I'm fine…"

"GAO! What are you are doing-bal!?" shouted the dragon as the two boy turned towards it.

Noboru sighed. "Fine… I won't ask any more,"

"Thanks, Noboru,"

And then, the two run to catch up.

* * *

On the roof & sitting on the usual spot is none other than Baku Omori with his _bento_ on his leg. The lit is opened but the boy's not digging in; not even a bite yet.

"Ku… guru…" He muttered.

Baku & Kuguru had arrived to school together this morning. People had swarmed to Kuguru's side, asking for the initial invitations to the Festa. However, she kindly ignored them & walked into class, before whispering something into his ear.

She also did the same thing the moment the bell rung but instead of a whisper, she turned to smile at him.

Baku's grip on his wooden chopsticks soon broke it. "It's even worse when she acted like her…" he muttered lividly.

"Like who?" The expert in decks then jolted. Subsequently, his meal dropped & spilled.

"Ah!" he reacted. "My meal…"

"I'll pick that up," A boy then crouched down to pick up what's left.

"Here," Another blonde boy offered him a chili-dog. "You won't be able eat that,"

"Oh… Thanks, Noboru,"

"So what's with you?" asked Noboru.

"I-It's nothing…" Baku answered.

"Your _bento_ ," said Gao as he hand over the lunch box to him.

"Thanks, bro,"

"Kitten Shirt, are you going to eat that-bal?" Bal then pointed at the litter.

"Like HELL!" shouted Kitten Shirt.

Seeing his friends, Baku grinned for a second. "Hey, Gao…" said Baku before pausing briefly. "I… really want to see that Mighty Sun Fighter comic your brother wrote. C-Can I borrow it today?"

"Really!?" Gao let out a big smile. "But wait… since when you took an interest to Yota-nicchan's comic?"

"W-Well… I just watched… Jojo's Bizzare Adventure last night!" uttered Baku.

"Oh, that anime! I watched it too," said Noboru.

"What's a Jojo-bal?"

"Not _'what'_ , _'who'_!?" Bal titled his head in confusion. "It's… er… _Ora, ora, ora_ …? Y'know what, ask Gao to search for it on Google when you get back home,"

"Why not just tell me-bal?"

"Cause spoilers!?" And just like that, Bal & Noboru began to bicker with each other while Baku & Gao watched on with maximum awkwardness.

"S-So… Gao! I… Have a question for you about your brother's comic?"

"What is it?"

"What i-if…" Baku then took another bite from his given lunch & soon, gulped it down. "W-What if the Sun Fighter is forced to something… like backstabbing a friend?"

"Huh…? I-I don't know… to be honest," Gao scratched the back of his head.

"T-Then… what if his best friend is held hostage?" Baku then took a quick drink from a plastic bottle. "What if… he is forced to become a villain because if he doesn't obey, his best friend would be endangered?"

"B-Baku…?" uttered Gao, as Noboru & Bal turned to look at the brown-haired boy.

"Uh… Sorry. I just remembered a dark interpretation of a kid's anime that I saw on a forum yesterday," He turned to Gao, with a melancholy smile.

"B-Baku…?"

"If the thing you're forced to do is not that bad… I suppose I'll go & do it," Noboru interrupt, to the surprise of both Gao & Baku. "Don't look at me like that! It's not like I'm going to become a super-villain, or something. Besides, if I'm forced to do something evil… I'll just have to put my trust in the heroes that'll come & stop me or just flip the schemes back at him… or something… like that?"

"Kitten shirt's going to be a super-villain-bal!?" uttered Bal, in genuine shock.

"It's just a bunch of ' _What if's'_ , it's not like-" Hammered, right in the cheek. "WHAT THE HELL, BAL!?"

"Silence, evil-doer-bal!" And immediately after that, Bal rained… or in this case, hammered down _'justice'_ from above.

Gao & Baku stared on with awkward chuckles & grins as the two go at it. "Human or Dragon, who will win," said no one ever since it'll be a pain to explain the reason why Noboru isn't a villain to the little dragon.

"Oi! A little help-" Hammered, for the nineteenth time; as Gao & Baku continued munching down on their lunch.

"S-so, Baku, you coming over to fetch the comic this afternoon?"

"I-I'll just read it at your house & made some mods to your deck while… !" Baku's eyes suddenly widened.

The boy put his hand over his right cheek & gritted his teeth. He then got up.

"Baku?" The boy began walking away. "Where are you going, Baku?" The boy sprinted, shocking the three present. "Hey, where are you going? Baku!"

Gao turned to Noboru, who shrugged, in response. After that, he noticed. What's left on the bench is a bit-sized piece of leftover bun.

* * *

 **A few minutes ago,**

Somewhere on the same rooftop as Gao & Baku, a girl sat alone with her lunch box & bottle of Gyokuro Tea. Her expression is that of tranquility & peace.

It is no wonder, after all. She was freed from the constant mob pursuing her to get a free pass into the Festa during its first day. And all it took is just one envelope that got carried away by the wind… & it will always be carried away by the wind… until… maybe, the end of the day.

"I wonder where it'll land," wondered Kuguru as she ate the last bit of her lunch. "Or better yet… would they fight for it?" She chuckled silently.

"Kuguru-san," a voice then called.

"If it isn't Tasuku-senpai," said Kuguru, pleasantly surprised. "Come, please have a seat,"

"No, thanks, Kuguru-san. Jack & I will be gone soon,"

"I-I see… How silly of me. So, what are doing here, exactly?"

"Well, it's…"

"To warn you about Kyoya Gaen," said the chibified dragon besides him. "We highly suggest that you should kick him out of the Festa Project. Having him that close by your side is quite dangerous,"

"Dangerous?" said Kuguru. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Having that guy around will guarantee you a usurper, Kuguru-san," said Tasuku. "You, of all people, should know what he's-"

"I am well aware of what he's capable of, Tasuku-senpai," Kuguru interrupted. "But please rest assured. I have things under control. While he is co-manager, he has no authority. In short, just a figurehead,"

"Figurehead?" uttered Tasuku. "But that won't stop him. You know that-"

"' _Keep your friends close & enemies closer'_,"

"I know that but if he's that close, he can easily take the Festa Project from you!"

Kuguru then took a sip of her tea. "Tasuku-senpai, I'll say it one more time," she then turned towards the boy & Jack with a sweet smile & said, "Do. Not. Worry. I have this under control,"

"B-But why!?" said Tasuku, in response. "If you knew what he would do, why keep-"

"Because I got a leash on him," The boy's eyes widened. Seeing his confusion, Kuguru let out a small chuckle. "As in… all evidence of his little projects… as well of the shady things he's done outside of the country,"

Tasuku & Jack froze. "Wait… What!?" uttered the boy.

Evidence? She got them? Evidence that even the Buddy Police couldn't even find the clues to!?

"W-W-wait… you're not upholding evidence from the Buddy Police, are you...?" Kuguru just smiled. And upon realization, the boy let out a heavy frown. "He's a criminal!" He took a step forward." The type of criminal that should be put in jail as soon as possible!"

"C-Calm down, Tasuku,"

"Please do calm down… former BUDDY POLICE officer, Tasuku Ryuenji,"

A surprised gasp escaped Tasuku's mouth. With clenched teeth, he retrieved his step.

"Seriously, Tasuku-senpai, what do you think Kyoya Gaen would do if these evidence are made public?" Kuguru asked. "On top of that, why the sudden urge to put him in jail?"

"Because… he will never give up…" the boy answered, almost begrudgingly.

"Pardon?"

"The Gaen Cup, Yamigedo, Dragon Force… After all of these, I finally understand…" muttered Tasuku. "He'll never give up… He'll never change. Instead, he'll learn from his mistakes, becoming even stronger & more cunning. A villain like him… will one day turn the tables on us & got what he wants,"

After one final sip, Kuguru placed her bottle down. "I understood your reasoning. But even if the evidence's out, with his influential powers, it is only enough to make his company the second most hated company in the world; not put him in jail," Kuguru explained. "Furthermore, he is a teenager. I doubt the judge will probably give him an adult's sentence,"

"Is why you let him do as he pleases & even gave him the resources for that?" Tasuku demanded an answer.

"Kyoya Gaen wished for world domination. But instead of using his sly tongue, he foolishly decided that use of raw, destructive power is more viable. Such a man… will only achieve mass destruction; not everlasting victory,"

"But if he manages to get such power, a lot of innocent people are going to get hurt!" Jack retorted.

Kuguru turned her eyes at Tasuku. Her lips curved into a smile. "Why should I care… for the populace…?"

"Wha…!? What did you say…?" muttered the boy.

Kuguru then stood up & moved her face closer. Coldy, she muttered, "Why should I care for the populace of worms… as fragile… as stupid… And as weak… as Gao?"

The boy's eyes widened. His teeth & fists clenched tightly to contain his rage.

"T-Those words… are they're for real, Kuguru-san?"

The girl pulled her face back & without any single shutter, she said, "Yes."

"Then, it's settled, then… KUGURU UKI! I challenged you to a Buddyfight!" shouted Tasuku. His eyes have fire in them. "And if I win, you'll surrender all of that evidence to the Buddy Police,"

"I believed I've told you… The evidence won't be enough-"

"Shut up!" he shouted again. "You've betrayed Gao-kun… I won't forgive you!"

"W-What!? W-Why did you say that, Tasuku-senpai?" shouted Kuguru. Her face expressed dismay.

Her eyes then moved elsewhere & it was then, Tasuku caught on. A crowd had gathered around them & had even got their phones out. However, Tasuku's not fazed. If anything he's more determined.

"So… What's your answer? You accept my challenge or not?"

"I… accept!" Kuguru answered. "But the one who'll be delivering justice will not be me-"

A brown-haired boy then emerged from the crowd. Tasuku & Jack's eyes are, once again, widened by shock.

"I'll be accepting that challenge in her place… Tasuku-senpai," said Baku Omori.

"Y-You why…?" uttered Jack.

"Do you know what she's done...? What she's been keeping a secret?" The blue-haired boy asked. Baku gulped & answered with silence & a confidence nod. In response, Tasuku tightened his fist, furious.

"Baku-chan!" Kuguru quickly grabbed onto Baku's arm. "Tasuku-senpai just yelled at me for no reason," Her hold then tightened & Baku clenched his teeth.

"Baku!" a voice then came from beyond the wall of children. "S-Sorry, coming through,"

"Gao!?"

"My, my, if it isn't Gao-chan?"

"Kuguru?" said the Sun Fighter boy before looking around. "Er… what's going on?" he said, confused.

"Don't worry, Gao-kun…" said Tasuku in his usual tone. "I'm just here to propose a Buddyfight match with… Baku-san here,"

"A match…?"

"That's right. Tasuku & Baku-chan are going to have a Buddyfight match, right?" Kuguru turned towards Baku.

"Y-Yeah... why not this afternoon, Tasuku-senpai? At the Fighting Stage," Baku suggested.

The former teen cop took one step forward. "Make sure you come," he murmured to the two before leaving.

His buddy followed him & soon, the crowd dispersed.

"T-Tasuku-senpai!" called Gao. "Hey, Baku, what's really going on?"

"Don't worry, your little head, Gao-kun," said Kuguru. "It's just a friendly match, right, Baku-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…" muttered Baku before he lowered his head. He did smiled… but…

"GAO!" A voice then called from afar. It's Bal!

"I suppose we'll be going now. See you at class, Gao-kun," And right after that, she dragged Baku away, leaving behind Gao without a single spark of hype for an upcoming Buddyfight match for once.

* * *

"Tasuku!" Jack called as the boy & his Buddy walked down the corridor. "Seriously, what's wrong with you just now?"

"I…" The boy shook his head. "Sorry, Jack. I… got heated up,"

"Looks to me that you're almost reverted back to your overly serious Buddy Police persona,"

"Really!?" uttered Tasuku. "I… don't know... but one thing's for sure, Kyoya Gaen can't be left alone, especially with those evidences in her hands,"

Jack crossed his tiny arms. "He'll just manipulate his way out of a prison sentence, y'know,"

"True. But if his company received the bad publicity, it would pave the way for an investigation. So, this is our chance to at least, weakened his influence," The boy then noticed his Buddy staring at him like a strict parent. "D-Don't worry, Jack… after that's done, I'll leave the case to the Buddy Police, I swear!"

The dragon then sighed. "Okay… I believe you. What about Baku Omori & Kuguru Uki, then?"

"The same thing I did with the former members of Disaster… I'll just keep tabs on them whenever I could,"

* * *

"Noon, noon, good afternoon, everybody from Aibo Academy!" shouted the commentator girl in the UFO. "Today, at Aibo Academy, a post-school Buddyfight match is about to commence! I'm your humble commentator, Paruko Nanana & this is my Buddy, **Martian UFO, Takosuke**!"

"Tako-chu," said the pink head that popped out besides the girl.

"Now, without further ado, let us see welcome our contestants!" said Paruko, almost ecstatically. "On my right, we have the stunningly handsome stud, Tasuku Ryuenji-sama!"

The crowd then cheered, especially the girl's. However, it seems there is that faint boo's mixed in as well.

"Tako-CHU!" Takosuke popped up with a frown while flailing his pink tentacles.

"Kay, kay… I won't add personal description to my commentaries. Geez…!" said the commentator as she squeezed her Buddy back into the saucer. "And on my left, the trusty deck building squire of that near invincible Mighty Sun Fighter, Baku Omori!"

The crowd cheered again. This time, the cheers of the male students are louder; the same as the overall volume of the cheers.

On the Fighting Stage, Tasuku eyed down on Baku, who's gritting his teeth & looking down at his feet.

"Baku…" murmured Gao as he looked down on the stage.

"What's wrong, Gao?" said Noboru who's sitting next to him.

"Oh… its nothing," The boy shook his head.

And… then, a rain of popcorn began to splash on the side of his face.

"Bal…" The boy's eyes turned towards his Buddy, who is currently consuming popcorn like how the popcorn machine makes them.

"Dewiciouws- wal" said Bal with a full mouth.

"Dammit, Bal! At least, eat properly," said the poor boy as he tried to shield himself. "And for the record… I BOUGHT THAT!" His hand then shot out to grab the snack…

…which resulting in Bal pulling out his hammer & began whacking Gao with it as they fought over the popcorn. Seeing his buffoon friends going at it, Noboru sighed & decided not to get mixed up.

* * *

 _"Shine forth! Future dragons clad in stars! Luminize, Cross Dragoner!"_

" _May the might of the Greek gods be unleashed here & now!" _Baku pulled out a Core Deck Case. _"Luminize, Olympus Dynasty!"_

Everyone present is shocked by the turn of events. Baku has a Core Gadget & it's now a round shield with the core in between the jaws of the golden lion head sculpted on it.

"Holy Moly!" shouted Paruko. "A surprise already!?"

"Baku… he had a Core Gadget!?" muttered Gao.

"Wait that means… He has a Buddy!?" uttered Noboru.

"Tasuku," Jack turned to his Buddy.

"It doesn't matter, Jack. I'll beat him & retrieve those evidences!" replied Tasuku. "Nobody betrays Gao & gets away with it…" he murmured.

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Star Dragon World** ," exclaimed Tasuku.

" **Legend World** ," announced Baku.

"The first turn goes to Tasuku-sama!" said Paruko.

"Charge & draw!" said Tasuku. "I pay one gauge & Buddy Call **Star Dragoner, Jackknife** (S2: P-5000, C-3, D-5000) to the right!"

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 11; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Baku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

The dragon descended with slam. "Tasuku-sama gains 1 Life from the Buddy Gift & when Jack enters the field, his ability activates!" said Paruko.

"I checked the three cards from the top of his deck & [ **Crossnize** ] **Jackarms, J. Igniter**!"

Immediately, the monster transformed itself into Jack's laser arm-blade. He then took flight. "Critical of 4! Ignite Blade!" He slashed forward.

"Grhh!"

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"As expected from Tasuku-senpai... eh!" Baku's eyes then suddenly widened. "Fine, then…" he whispered silently. "Draw! Charge & draw!"

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 11; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Baku]** Life: 6; Gauge: 3; Hand: 7]

"I pay 1 gauge & call **First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea** (S2: P-4000, C-2, D-3000) to the center!" And in a flash, the lion of the myth appeared, roaring.

"The ability of **Gold Lion** lets Baku add one [ **Olympus** ] monster of ANY SIZE from his deck to his hand!" said Paruko.

"Kuguru…" Baku muttered as he raised his head up. "I add… **Messenger of the Gods, Hermes** (S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000),"

Like a feedback, a pulse hit Tasuku in the chest. "What…" he uttered. "Don't tell me!?"

"I Buddy Call **Hermes** to the right!"

A golden light flashed but right after that, a human in Greek tunic then floated down. In his hand, the staff with two wings & two snakes that proves that he's the real deal.

"O! M! G! It's an OLYMPIAN!" Shouted Paruko as the audience gasped. "A god! But not just any god… It's Hermes! One of the twelve gods of Olympus that resided in **Legend World** has greeted us his benevolence! And… he's Baku's BUDDY!?"

"Geez, do the mortals of Earth make this much noise?" said Hermes before turning to Baku. "Here you go," With a flick of a finger, his Buddy gained 1 Life. "Do your worst, my Buddy," said the deity, almost teasingly.

Baku nodded. "When there's another [ **Olympus** ] on my field, **Hermes** ' [ **Cell Core** ] activates!"

"C-Cell Core, you say!?" Jack shouted. "Tasuku!"

"Darn it…" murmured Tasuku as he gripped his left chest.

"Er… excuse me, Tasuku-sama," said Paruko, floating towards the blue-haired boy. "You seemed to know this [ **Cell Core** ] thing. What is it? A new ability?"

"That's…"

"You want to know, Paruko? Then, I'll show it you!" Baku then puts his hand on his right cheek & when he removes it…

There it is… a tattoo glowing in a golden hue & in the shape of a Spartan helmet.

"Er… Huh? Wait, since when you know magic?" said Paruko before her Buddy's saucer immediately jerked away. "H-Hey, what are doing, Takosuke!?"

"I now Tribute the **First Tribulation,** **Gold Lion of Nemea** on my field, the **God of Wine, Dionysus** in my hand  & the [ **Olympus** ] [ **Cell Core** ], **Messenger of the Gods, Hermes**!" The three monsters then turned to light that began circling around above Baku, forming a ring.

"W-W-What's happening?" Paruko shouted. "AH! Tasuku-sama, what on earth is that?" shouted the commentator, pointing at the frowning boy's chest.

Tasuku's Crest is responding. "Erghh…" It's also pulsating… It's nauseating him.

"What… is that light?" muttered Gao. "What's the heck is going on?"

"Super bright-bal!" said the little, sunglasses-wearing dragon.

"Er… Ergh! Dammit!" groaned Noboru as he gripped his arm like a vice.

"O great patron goddess of Athens. Lend us your wisdom & guide us to victory! _X-Cell Call_!" The ring of light erupted, unleashing a strong gust! " **Goddess of Wisdom, Athena**!"

And from the light, the goddess descended to Baku's center. Her expression's stoic but everyone can tell she's ready for battle. She wore a Valkyrie-esque Greek armor, a Spartan helmet & a sharp javelin in her hand.

The crowd stared in awe. "W-Wha..." And apparently, so is Jack.

"Wh-wha-wha-WHAT-ON-EARTH!?" Paruko yelled. "By sending a total of three monsters from his field & hand, he called another Olympian! And not just any Olympian… It's ATHENA, the wisest of the Greek Gods! She is indeed a beauty to behold. Now, with my trusty Takoscope, let's check & check-"

The girl pulled out her scanner. However, what the scanner showed is just red words.

"Huh? An error!?" The girl shook the scanner. "Is this thing broken again?"

"No, Paruko, your Takoscope is not broken," said Baku. "Because **Goddess of Wisdom, Athena** is a **X-Cell Monster** , a monster than can only be called from the **Extra Deck** when specific **Tributes** are offered. She is a Class 2 with Power  & Defense are both 4000; Critical's 3 & has [Lifelink 3]," explained Baku. "In addition, whenever a Fighter performs an X-Cell Call, they gain 1 Life from the **X-Cell Gift**!"

"X-Cell Monster? X-Cell Gift? Tributes? Class? Wait- Since when do Buddyfighters have an Extra Deck Monster like in Yugioh!"

"Y-You play Yugioh?" murmured Baku, in response to Paruko. He then shook his head. "At any rate, I activate **God of Wine, Dionysus** 's ability. When this card is Tributed or discarded from my hand, gauge one plus,"

"Monsters Tributed will have their abilities nullified, with the exception of abilities that activates when Tributed…" mumbled Tasuku.

"Tasuku?" Jack turned.

"Tasuku-senpai…?" Gao muttered.

"Oh, I kinda got the basics- Wait a minute, Tasuku-sama, you knew!?" Paruko quickly turned towards the boy.

"H-Huh? Sorry, I spaced out-" uttered the blue-haired boy.

"I activate **Athena** 's ability," declared Baku. "By discarding one card, I gain one more gauge & 1 more Life & since I discarded **Goddess of Harvest, Demeter** while my hand is 4 or less, I get to draw 1 more card,"

"Holy geez, Baku's Life is now 9!" exclaimed Paruko. "It almost healed up all of the damage done by Jack!"

"I call **Moon Celestial, Selene** (S0: P-2000, C-2, D-1000)  & **Divine Stallion, Pegasus** (S1: P-2000, C-2, D-4000)!" The monsters then appeared on his left  & right respectively. " **Selene** & **Pegasus** , attack the Fighter!"

"Ergh!" Four damage's dealt!

"Tasuku!" yelled Jack.

"I'm okay. The damage's not real,"

" **Athena**!" The goddess then took one step forward  & with a thrust, her golden spear extended & shot out like a bullet. It pierced Tasuku's abdomen.

"Grh!"

 _MOVE END._

"Oh my god! Not only Baku's Life & gauge had gone up during his turn, Tasuku-sama's Life is down to 3!" exclaimed Paruko. "This major turn-back. Is it due to the power of the so-called **X-Cell Monster**?"

"Ergh… 7 damage. But luckily, no real injuries…" The blue-haired boy murmured as he stood up.

* * *

Sitting down on a fancy chair, Kuguru looked on at the monitor. "Aw… Baku-chan didn't finish him… even though he could," said the girl as she reached for the fancy cup of tea placed on the table.

"Should we punish him?" said a chilling voice from behind her.

"No. After all…" She took a sip. "We need to see what the newly appointed Sovereign can do…"

* * *

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 4; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Baku]** Life: 9; Gauge: 4; Hand: 3]

"Draw," Tasuku's eyes widened. He looked at Jack.

"You drew it, didn't you?" His Buddy nodded. "Okay… let's finish this, then!"

"Charge & draw!" exclaimed Tasuku. "I call **Jackarms, J. Whistle** (S1: P-2000, C-1, D-2000) to the right! When a [ **Neodragon** ] on my field, this card's [ **Cell Core** ] is activated!"

"Another [ **Cell Core** ]-AAHHH!" Paruko shouted as Takosuke steered the UFO away.

"I knew you would have one…" Baku murmured.

"Tasuku-senpai has one?" Gao uttered in shock.

"Better put this one-bal!" said Bal before putting back on his shades.

"I now Tribute the [ **Cell Core** ], **J. Whistle** & the **Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare** & **Jackarms, J. Thruster** from my hand,"

Like Baku's **Tributes** , the three cards turned to light but instead of forming a portal, Tasuku's **Tributes** flew around the stadium, stunning & aweing the audience.

"Weaponry of destruction unachievable by stars, now assemble before me & burn my enemies to ashes!" The streaks of light then become one " _X-Cell Call_! **Hi-Dragonarms, G-Ignis**!"  & from that one comet of light, the monster appeared.

"THERE IT IS! Tasuku-sama's X-Cell Monster," shouted Paruko. "And with its appearance, Tasuku-sama gets an **X-Cell Gift** & gain 1 Life!"

"That's a [ **Dragonarms** ]!?" uttered Gao, in shock.

The X-Cell Monster in Tasuku Ryuenji's center is indeed a [ **Dragonarms** ] but unlike its brethren of the same attribute, it is humanoid, bulky & its head is a hologram of a digital face pasted onto a fireball.

"N-No… S-Stop…" moaned Noboru.

" **Hi-Dragonarms, G-Ignis** is a Class 0 [ **Dragonarms** ] & since, you're a deck-builder, I suppose you knew what all [ **Dragonarms** ] do, right?"

"Oh shoot!" muttered Baku.

"Jack,"

"Ready!"

"[ **Crossnize** ]!" The two shouted as **G-Ignis** transformed  & equipped itself onto Jack.

Its arms & legs became cannon barrels. Its big torso then spilt into two missile pods. And when they attached themselves to Jack, the energy he has on his body became a flaming red.

"RAAARGH!"

"J-Jack…?"

"I'm… Fine…" assured Jack. "It seems… **G-Ignis** 's A.I. is… a bit… wild… Ergh!" The dragon then limped. Soon, the static holographic face of **G-Ignis** overlaid his face.

"Jack! BACK DOWN, **IGNIS**! Your Sovereign's orders!" Tasuku shouted, frightening the hologram into submission.

"Tasuku?" Jack turned the boy. "Thanks…"

Tasuku smiled & then, turned towards Baku. "With **G-Ignis** in his soul, Jack gets Power +5000,"

"That's all you got!?" Baku replied.

"Not quite. Jack also gained the ability to attack the fighter & all his monsters in one attack!"

"WHAT!?" Paruko shouted.

"Ehehe… Kinda like Azi Dahaka…" said Baku with a twitching right eye.

"I equipped **Twin Star, Jack & Fang** (P-4000, C-1)!" The guns materialized in his hand. "Now, Jack. Take flight!"

"Oh!" The dragon took off to the skies. Blue hues began to appear from his cannon barrels. "Your ashes won't remain! Diablo's… Nova Exterminat-"

"GUAAAHHHH!" A scream suddenly echoed from the audience's seats & after that, a burst of red energy that look like as if they're flames.

Everyone was alarmed! The audience moved to avoid being near it. And in the ruckus, Jack's cannon powered down, turning his light back to blue.

"N-Noboru!?"

"Kitten shirt!?"

The boy & his Buddy shouted as they stood in front of their friend's ' _flaming_ ' arm.

"My… arm… Uck… AAARGH!" Another burst of red then exploded from his arm, engulfing Gao & Bal.

"GAO!" shouted Tasuku.

"Er… Huh?"

"We're not burning-bal," said the two.

It was then the two noticed. This veil of red… it doesn't burn… it doesn't even hurt… Before long, the veil dissipated & Noboru's arm fell. His mind & body collapsed soon after.

"NOBORU!"

"Kitten Shirt!" The boy & dragon then shouted & rushed to his side.

"Oi… Noboru… Wake up, Noboru,"

"Gao, his arm-bal!" Bal exclaimed & pointed.

Gao turned to it & to his horror, he found his friend's arm… no longer human's. Yellow scales with black stripes had completely enveloped Noboru's arm.

"What is… this-"

And before the boy can even collect himself, the sound of a loud bang alerted the audience once again. Everyone turned towards the entrance near Gao, Noboru & Bal.

Frost had covered the opened door & so do portion of the floor near it. And standing at the door is a white-haired teen with in a white _Onmyouji_ outfit.

* * *

"My, my, my… To think she would come here,"

"Should I go & slaughter her?" said the voice behind her.

"Again, Keres, no… you will ruin the show in front of us,"

* * *

The white-haired boy stared down at the Fighting Stage. His cold, serious eyes soon caught sight of Tasuku.

"The Sovereign!" said the boy as Tasuku noticed his hostility. "You won't escape!"

A frosty explosion then burst out behind him, sending him flying into the center of the Fighting Stage.

Paruko's UFO intercepted. "Hey, go back to your seat! The Fighting Stage is off-limit-"

"Begone!" And with one swing of his hand, Paruko & the UFO are frozen in place.

"What the-"

"He's a Monster, Tasuku!"

"Surrender your Crest!" shouted the boy.

"What did you say-" Tasuku uttered in shock.

The white-haired boy's hands then slipped into his sleeves, readying to pull something out.

"Like hell, I let you!" Jack quickly moved in to shield his Buddy. "Ignis Missiles!" A swift barrage was fired.

"Hmph!" The white-haired boy immediately retaliated. In an instant, a number of Paper Talismans are thrown at the missiles.

They stick; they froze & soon the missiles became duds that crumbled halfway through the air.

"Eat this, then!" Jack fired his cannons, only to meet two walls of paper talismans.

The beams were absorbed as if they were water to a sponge & soon, the wall blackened & scattered into ash. "W-Where is he!?" The dragon angrily shouted.

"Tasuku-senpai, behind you!" It was then a shout from Baku alerted the blue-haired boy.

Tasuku immediately turned, only to find the boy's malice-filled eyes in front of his eyes. It's too late. He can't dodge or counterattack & that Paper Talisman in his hand is glowing in a dangerously frost white!

"Tasuku!"

"Athena!"

 _Shing!_ _Crack!_

In a flash, the sound of a swift, sharp steel & a cracked wall rung at Tasuku's ears. It was Athena, Baku's X-Cell Monster. She had thrown her spear at the enemy! However, it only took a piece of white fabric.

"Unhand me, Byakko! Why would you interfere?"

"Because you gonna die?"

"Enough, Fuyuki, Byakko!" shouted a girl's voice.

The two in the Fighting Stage then looked up towards where Gao is. The white-haired boy is there! He's currently facing towards a human male with the tail & ears of an albino tiger. The back of a girl dressed like a Shinto priestess, is also visible to them.

The girl crouched down besides the confused Gao & Bal.

"W-Who are you?"

The _Miko_ doesn't answer but instead, quickly bandaged on Noboru's transformed arm  & placed a paper talisman on it. "This should seal the power for now," She then stood up.

"O-Oi…" Gao uttered.

The _Miko_ then dropped down. _Buddy Skill, On_. And huge, thick ring-shaped glyph appeared behind her, slowing her descent.

"Who are you? Why are you targeting Tasuku," asked Jack, immediately aiming his cannon.

"Wait, Jack! I think she's…"

As the _Miko_ slowly floats down, her companions dropped down beside her. "My sincerest apologizes for the sudden attack on your well-being, former Buddy Police Wonder Boy Cop… Tasuku Ryuenji," said the girl as her feet touched the ground. "My humble name is Kagome Himiko, the _O-Miko_ of the Shirushiboshi Brigade,"

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Messenger of the Gods, Hermes

\- God of Wine, Dionysus

\- Goddess of Harvest, Demeter

\- Goddess of Wisdom, Athena

\- Jackarms, J. Whistle

\- Hi-Dragonarms, G-Ignis

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes insults over how OP the concept of X-Cell Call is or how I dare to include the mere mention of 'cults' in this fanfic.**


	7. Episode 5: Empresses

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & the fact this is a side story of Chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Morning,**

Under the roof a well-decorated Japanese room, one father & his son sat patiently. Both had long, blue hair tied in ponytails & wore military-esque uniform. The parent wore blue & a monocle while the son wore white & a pair of spectacles.

The son took another breathe in, trying to compose himself. After that, his eyes sneakily looked around.

Sitting at his right, is his father & beyond that, a simple green wall with two tall vases of creatively arranged flowers placed at each corners & a Japanese scroll hung in between the two.

The boy then turned back towards the teapot & 8 cups on table in front of him.

 _Thunk!_

The bamboo mechanism at the nearby fountain fell.

And right on cue, his fingers jolted & his heart is beating faster even since. He can feel it! She's here… She's almost here!

"Zanya-dono, why are you so scared-degozarunrun?" a voice then echoed from his deck. "Is it the girls again?"

"N-Not now, Byakkuya… j-just… stay in your deck. I beg of you… pretty please…?" Zanya murmured, barely keeping his composure from breaking into flames.

"Why not-degozarunrun!?" Then from his deck, two chibified monsters flew out.

They are both chibified ninja monsters. Due to being brothers, they looked the exact same with the exception of their colour palettes. One is dressed in black with a red scarf & the other one is greyish white with a purple scarf.

"So, Zanya-dono, why won't you tell us anything & just skip class out of nowhere?" said the white one. "I heard from Tsukikage that the person you're meeting is your childhood-friend-slash-fiancé-slash-son-bearing-wife-"

"Well, wait W-WHAT!? Tsukikage!?" shouted Zanya as he jolted up, face completely red & boiling.

In response, the black ninja pulled a scroll that reads "Not True!" in Japanese text, saying "Nin!".

"Er, Yeah True! You told me that the person we're going to meet is Zanya-dono's most dearest childhood friend-degozarunrun,"

"Well, considering its YOU we're talking about, I'm pretty sure what you heard something is automatically exaggerated & also GET BACK INTO MY DECK! BOTH OF YOU!" the boy snapped. "You are going to get me killed!"

"Get who killed, Zanya?" said a girl's voice at the door.

"Ah, _O-Miko_ Himiko… it is a pleasure," said the father.

"It is a pleasure see you again too, Mr. Kisaragi," said the girl. "Zanya…? Would you like to say something to me?"

Shivering like a malfunctioning robot, Zanya turned his head towards the arriving guest. Standing at the opened paper door are three teenage girls & one elderly dressed in lovely priestess kimonos, especially the girl with light brown hair, standing in the center.

"K-K-K-Kagome…" shuttered Zanya with one of his lens cracking.

"Oho, so are you Kagome-dono-degazarurun?" asked Byakkuya.

Humbly, the _O-Miko_ bowed. "Yes, I am. In fact, I am also-"

"I heard that you're also Zanya-dono's childhood friend,"

"Yes, indeed-"

"Woah, so, does that means you're his fiancé?"

Her face immediately turned red. "E-Eh! F-Fiancé is a s-strong-"

"So you really are bearing his son!? Woah! That's rad-degozarun-run!" The little ninja turned around. "Rad, right, Zanya-dono," And already responding to his crazy talk is the boy & his ninja brother shaking their heads speedily.

Byakuya, naively, looked around. Above him is the darkened & malice-filled expression of a _Miko_ looking down at him. Her companions had quickly moved away  & so is Zanya & Tsukikage, who decided that it is better to NOT stay near.

"Oi, _Megane_ ," said Kagome coldly. "I see you've picked up a very… very… rude Buddy,"

"Erhm-He-is-er-not-mah-Boody-mer… erm," Zanya blabbered in a pinched voice. "At… the very least, please spare me & my Buddy here," said the frightened boy, cuddling his Buddy.

"Oh! So… this puny one here is NOT your Buddy?" Kagome's eyes twinkled like stars.

"Errrrr…" responded the whitening white ninja. "De…gozarunrun?"

And in an eyeblink, he got shot of out through the roof… by a kick.

"N-Nin…?" said Tsukikage with " _A-Aniue…?_ " written on his scroll.

With one hand place on her chest, Kagome then let out a deep breath. "Well, that's refreshing,"

"Oh… my… _kami-sama_ …" muttered Zanya before he fainted.

* * *

As his son fell onto the ground, Mr. Kisaragi let out a deep sigh.

"O-Oi, Zanya!"

"Nin!" Kagome & Tsukikage reacted.

"My, my, what a handsome young men your son has grown into," said the elderly _Miko_ who sat down beside him.

"Handsome but still a child," The father then turned towards the old lady pouring tea into his cup. "By the way, where… is ' _he_ '?"

"Kikunojo?" asked the old lady. "My brother is currently outside of Cho-Tokyo at the moment,"

"Hmph. As expected from a man as cunning as him," Mr. Kisaragi then took a sip. "But if that's so, why would his granddaughter & _O-Miko_ be here at our house?"

Mr. Kisaragi then batted an eye over to the pouting girl who sent his son's white nanomachine ninja flying through the roof. And speaking of his son, Zanya's head is currently resting on Kagome's lap. Her other two servants had dismissed themselves after bringing her a bucket of cold water & a handkerchief.

"I see… So she came here of her own will," The father let out a grin.

The old Miko sighed. "Well, partially because of my influences. Sadly, if Kikunojo found out about this- which he will… I suppose a slap is already a sign of mercy,"

"So are you going to let him do it, then, Mikasa-san?"

"Of course not!" said the old lady, gently as she took a sip of tea. "I won't let the Elders abused her!"

"Then, make sure of it… If you genuinely cared for her…" And with that, he drank the rest & slammed the cup on the table.

* * *

 **Recess,**

It's quiet. Too quiet… for Aibo Acdemy's new cafeteria lady. Rekka Todoroki looked down her merchandise. Delicious cupcakes coated with the toppings & icings that would make them irresistible to children and yet…

"Gen…ma…" she muttered, before she snapped. "THE F*** ARE MY CUSTOMERS!?"

Other than the group of tan-skinned, coat wearing weirdoes that kept following her around, there's not even a single soul here in her workplace… as in the cafeteria… as in the place where she can earn back the money she lost when her stall got wrecked last night at the Festa!

Rekka's livid- very livid. She knew her brother would be an overprotective freak but she never thought he would put her under surveillance for 24 hours! Heck! She even gave him a beating that's already on the level of domestic abuse but still, he keeps buffing up her ' _security_ '.

Rekka looked around. "Oi, where the hell is he!?" she shouted, frightening the nearby Seifukai members.

"A-Ane-sama, please calm down," said a voice.

Rekka turned. Behind her are her assistants, her brother's right-hand man, Doai & his Buddy, Demongodol. Both dressed in girly, strawberry aprons.

"Oh… it's you," she muttered. "Know where my stupid brother went?"

"W-well… G-Genma-sama is patrolling the school-"

"You mean patrolling-the-school-while-scaring-the-living-s***-out-of-every-single-kid-that-could-be-a-potential-customer-to-my-business?"

"Y-yes?"

"Damn you, Genma!" she muttered in spite. Her rage reached boiling point.

"P-P-Please calm down, Ane-sama. H-Here! The next batch of cupcakes is out!" The teenager then placed the cakes on the frosting table.

Rekka took one look & immediately turned to Doai, saying, "Who's buying them, Doai…?"

And a brief silent then ensued, followed by the cries of an imaginary crow.

"Okay… looks like we just wasted a bunch of ingredients," said Doai's Buddy.

"No s***," their boss uttered.

"A-Anyways, I've been very curious as of lately. How come your brother is that obsessive?"

"Trying to change topic, huh?"

"N-No," Demongodol's eyes turned away. "I'm just really curious about the relationship between you siblings," replied the monster.

Realizing that there wasn't anything else to do, Rekka turned towards the trays of cupcakes & let out a deep breathe. "Probably… because I'm gone for too long,"

"Too… long?" Doai then asked.

She nodded. "Yep, I've been in America for years with little to no contact with Mom & Genma,"

"Wait- America…? Genma-sama once mentioned to me that his father had left his mother & gone to America-"

"And once he's there, he started filling his head with ' _dreams_ '," Her hand reach out to choose. "Heh! It's funny because that man eventually took his own life, leaving me with almost no money & a dirty apartment room,"

"A-Ane-sama…"

The young lady turned & smiled. "Why the long face? Don't worry. I was already capable of taking care of myself during that time. Plus..." She then took one bite from one of her merchandise. "I got friends that pulled me through hell,"

"I-I see… Forgive me for bringing that up,"

"Don't sweat it. Here have some," Rekka handed Doai another cupcake.

"A-aren't these your merchandise?"

"They're just going to bin if you don't eat it. Hey, fellas, free cupcakes on the house!"

"Huh? Really, ane-sama?" said a random member.

"Sure. Dig in, fellas," she answered to the group with a smile.

Soon, the hungry boys came swarming in for the desserts. Seeing them flooding in, the cafeteria lady retreated back into her kitchen for safety's sake; leaving Doai behind to deal with it. And as the door closed behind her, she looked down at her own cupcake.

"I… am doing the right… thing… right?" Silently, she murmured.

* * *

"So… if I help you find these 'special' people while you are away tomorrow, Kyoya-sama would…?"

" _Da_. Your father's sentence will be reduced," said Sofia Sakharov, looking down on the boy sitting on his fancy, president chair. "And add to that, there will be no consequences from failure. After all, failing is all you can do these days,"

"What did you say-death-shi-"

"However, should you let slip even the slightest detail about the task you've been given… I will deal with you. Personally…" said the white-haired girl as she pulled out her Dark Core Deck Case.

Her face is stoic but the icy tone of her voice & the sight of her hair growing soon froze Shido's mouth shut. She had been meaning to obliterate him since the Yamigedo incident, especially the part where he almost ruined her Master's plan. But luckily, she managed to improvise so… yeah, not yet.

"Oi, Shido…" said the voice in his deck before a cute-looking specter emerged from out of it. "I'm hungry-geh. Buy me something-geh,"

"Aren't you supposed to be a ghost of some sort-"

It was then a grumbling noise filled the office room. Shido's eyes instantly widened, while his Buddy covered his mouth to hide its laughter.

"O-Oh, yes… Indeed, I shall-death-shi," said the President. "After all, you are my Buddy, of course,"

Sofia then face-palmed, turning away from this idiocy.

"Gesha-sha-sha. Isn't your wallet empty-geh?" Gallows added. "Can't buy anything without daddy, Shido?"

"S-Shut up!" Shido jumped from his seat. "Even if Papa-daddy isn't here, I can still get what I want! Just you wait & see!"

And just like that, the President stormed out of his office.

"Gesha-sha. He's too easy," Shido's Buddy then floated after him, giggling.

Seeing the two, Sofia let out a heavy sigh. "Do we really even need him?" she murmured.

* * *

As Rekka looked on at the Seifukai members happily munching on her desserts, she grinned as if she's reminded of something… something bittersweet.

The cafeteria lady shook her head. "Enough trips down memory lane, Rekka…" she said to herself as she untied her apron.

"Ane-sama, the dishes are done & arranged!" Doai's voice called from the kitchen.

"Kay," she answered as she hung her apron. "Pity I have to close earlier," And with despair hanging over her head, she chuckled. "I mean seriously it's not like I'm going get customers with Genma constantly screwing me over. Must be karma for teasing him when he's little,"

"Oba-san, I would a deluxe steak-death-shi," said a voice.

And right on cue, Rekka instantly blinked to the counter before slamming her palms into a poor boy's cheeks.

"You… no Seifukai?" she asked creepily.

"Unhwiend me! Yw'm dwe Studwent Counswole Pwuesidwent-dwe-shi,"

"Oh, sorry," She let go.

"Gah!" The boy took a few steps back. "I'm so going to get you fired, you brute!"

"You don't have that authority, Shido," said the white-haired girl standing behind the boy.

"You can only complain to the principal-gesha," said the chibified ghost-like monster floating besides the girl.

"W-What!?" The boy turned & shouts. "So does that mean I can't fire her directly?"

"What happened to getting a meal?" Sofia retorted.

"Ah! About that…" The trio turned towards Rekka coming out for her station. "Sorry, kiddos but we're already closed-"

" _ANE-SAMA_!" A shout then came from the kitchen.

And before the four of them knew it, Sefukai members had surrounded the two kids & one monster. The boy was frightened, his Buddy slightly intrigued & the girl not giving a dime about the current situation.

On the other hand, Rekka's being held back by Doai's arm, being both confused & furious- 'Confurious' to be exact. "The f*** are you doing, Doai?"

"M-My apologizes, _ane-sama_ …" The moai-faced teenager removed his arm. "Ahem. These two before you are the Aibo Academy's despicable scums, Shido Magoroku & Sofia Sakharov!"

"Watch your tongue, Doai. We're your Student Council President & Vice President-death-shi!" retorted Shido.

"Doai, why didn't I know them?" Rekka then turned her eyes towards the guy.

"Magoroku always eats cup ramen in his office like a shut-in,"

"Hey!" reacted Shido.

"And judging by your easy-going demeanor, I take that you didn't know Genma-sama had quarantined this cafeteria," added Doai.

"W-Wait… The cafeteria's quarantined-shi!?"

"And judging by that reaction, either Genma gone full-bully or the students had reported in but you didn't give an ounce of damn," Rekka then briefly contemplates. "Yeeaahh… It's obvious you're the lousy president. Genma won't stoop so low,"

"H-How… W-What- Wait. Who on earth are you-death-shi?" Shido pointed at Rekka.

"That's the new cafeteria lady, Rekka Todoroki," Sofia spoke before Shido turned around, shocked. "The old chef, whom you often threatened to get a free steak, had already moved away several months ago," she explained. "Apparently, he won a lottery & got enough money to move back to Cho-Nagoya,"

"W-What… M-My steak…"

"GESHA-SHA-SHA… Oh my hades, that is just golden-geh," Shido's Buddy, Gallows continued laughing at his whitened partner.

"I… I WON'T ACCEPT THIS-SHI!" Shido suddenly snapped. "I'm the president! I can get what I want, whenever I want-death-shi!" The boy then turned towards Rekka. "You there, prepare me a steak this instance! If you don't under the next 3 minutes, I'll fire you!"

The Seifukai is not pleased. "Shido, you-" Doai stepped forward, only to be held back by Rekka herself.

"Stand down, boys. I'll take care of this," The young woman stepped forward.

"B-But, _Ane-sama_ …"

"I said stand down!" She repeated in a raised voice. The Seifukai members looked at each other & soon, obeyed. "Now then… Shido-kun, isn't it?"

"You have 2 minutes, vermin… START STEAKING!"

"Okay… what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Fascinating… Apparently, the days & months living down underground have affected his mentality, after all," said Sofia with a stoic face.

"SHUT UP, SOFIA!" Shido snapped again.

" _ANEUEEEEEEE!_ "

The unexpected shout then peeled Rekka's eyes open. "Oh… no…" she murmured.

"SHIDO!" shouted a tanned, old… er… Genma as he leaped into fray. "If you touch _aneue_ , I won't forgive you!"

"Genma…" said Rekka. "Why are you shirtless? What on earth did you do while you're patrolling?"

"It's the usual, _aneue_. Don't worry,"

"USUAL!?" shouted Rekka. "Genma, you & me are going have a SERIOUS talk when we get back home,"

"WHERE IS MY STEAK-DEATH-SHI!?"

"This is getting confusing," muttered Sofia, frowning. "Shido, I suggest we go back for now. With the remaining time, I doubt you'll get your steak,"

"Say what-death-shi!?"

"Instead, why not we have a Buddyfight to resolve both yours & the Students Council's problems," Sofia proposed. "Should Shido here wins, the Seifukai & Miss Rekka Todoroki will have to sign a document I will soon prepare,"

"Document?" Genma asked.

" _Da_. The first document will have the Seifukai disband immediately,"

"What did you say!? You are telling me to disband this club we have for generations!?" uttered Genma, furious.

"And the second document will put Miss Rekka Todoroki into unpaid labor as cafeteria lady until we can replace her-"

Genma gritted his teeth. "I. Heard. ENOOOUUUGH!?" His yell then echoed throughout cafeteria. "The Seifukai will not accept these terms! From ancient times, the terms agreed for a duel must be equal!"

"So what are your terms, then, Genma Todoroki?" Sofia questioned.

"I demanded a re-election for the Student Body Council President!"

"WHA- That's absurd-death-shi!" uttered Shido.

"What's wrong, Shido? Too afraid to face me?" added Genma. "From ancient times, it has been told. That a person such as yourself is underserving of the position of Student Council President!"

"Er… Genma… there is no Student Council President during ancient times…" muttered Rekka. "And furthermore, do I detect a lame quirk in your speech patterns?"

"From ancient times, people who don't use their second chances wisely do not deserving of a third!" Genma shouted again…

…before he is knee in the belly & thrown back by a German suplex from his older sister.

"Genma-sama!" The Seifukai shouted in unison.

"A-Ane-sama, why?" asked Doai.

"Because this isn't just about your guys, it's also about me," said Rekka as walked towards Shido. "Hey, kid..." Shido looked around before pointing at himself. "Yes you, kid… you agreed that if you win, my brother's club would be disbanded & I'll be working unpaid, right?" The young woman leaned her face forward. Her eyes are emitting a sharp, threating gaze.

"O-Of course-death-shi,"

"Good. Then, if I win, you'll be working here, then,"

"Wait… WHAT!?" uttered Shido as the Seifukai members gasped in shock.

"I have written down the terms. If Shido wins, the Seifukai will be disbanded & Rekka-san became an unpaid larbour," Sofia reads her tablet. "And if Rekka-san wins, Shido will resign his position as Aibo Academy Middle School Student Body President & work in the cafeteria until he graduates,"

"OBJECTION! OBJECTION-DEATH-SHI!"

"Also, should any party refuses the challenge, victory will automatically go to that party's opponent. This means if you refuse the challenge, you'll automatically lose," added Sofia, without a single ounce of damn.

"SOFIA!" shouted Shido.

"The Buddyfight will take place after school; at the school's courtyard," the vice-president just continued. "Anymore question?"

"When I win, I would also like to restrain Genma from ever approaching my workplace, please," said Rekka, nonchalantly.

"Very well,"

"But _aneueeee_!"

"You seemed decent human being, girl. What's your name?" And Genma was ignored.

"Sofia Sakharov. I was once your customer, Rekka-san,"

"Oh, I like you. Why don't we chat over some tea?"

"I would like some Russian tea," Then, the two girls just nonchalantly walked out of the cafeteria, chatting like normal girls do.

A majority of the Sefukai members soon left the cafeteria, leaving the Genma, Shido & Doai behind. The brother & president were speechless… dumbfounded… And with their irises shrunk & their mouths hanging wide-opened.

"Er… since when those two became good friends?" said Doai.

* * *

" _Anija_. _Anija_!" Zanya's brows furrowed before opening his eyes.

"Er… Akatsuki?" Zanya muttered.

In front of his eyes, he saw his little brother in his usual ninja outfit. He's looking down at him with a happy grin. Besides him are Tsukikage & Byakuya.

"Mhmm… where am I?" The boy got up. "This… isn't home… right?"

The boy then looked around. The room he's in is a lot simpler & vacant than his own house's guest room. The decoration it only has a vase of arranged _sakura_ branches  & a scroll behind it; the rest is just either living room essentials or just plain nothing.

"Wait… Is this place?"

"Indeed," The door then slide opened. "This is one of the Shirushiboshi's many estates & the one you previously stayed in,"

Zanya's head then turned to the door like a malfunctioning robot. And as expected, Kagome's standing at the door with her two servants.

"Oh… so you're Kagome-dono," said Akatsuki. " _Chichue_ had mentioned you to me,"

"And you are-"

"Zanya Kisaragi's little brother, Akatsuki-kun," said one of her servants.

"Oh! So you're Akatsuki!" Kagome leaned towards the little boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Kagome Himiko," She offered her hand out.

"No, no, it's a pleasure to meet YOU, _O-Miko_ Kagome-dono," Akatsuki then shook her hand, blushing.

"Akatsuki, get away from her," said a retreating Zanya.

"For real, _anija_ , is your gynophobia that sever?" grumbled the little brother.

"Y-Yeah, Akatsuki-dono, listen to your brother-degozarunrun," said Byakuya, hiding behind Zanya. "She's a brute! A false priestess! The true cause of Zanya-dono's gynophobia-"

And then, in a blink of an eye, something shot past Zanya's arm & into the paper door behind him. Everyone except Kagome & the servants have peeled open their eyes… Especially Zanya & Akatsuki.

"I-I'll… shut up… degozarun!" squeaked Byakuya before returning back into Zanya's deck.

After that, Kagome just walked towards a frozen Zanya. " _S-Shura-da_!" said Tsukikage's writing as the _O-Miko_ passed by.

"I don't know how your pet knows about our past, Zanya but if he lets slip of… of… OF THAT!" Kagome's face suddenly burst into red. "I WON'T LET YOU OFF THAT EASILY! YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-y-yes! Kagome-sama!" Zanya snapped with his eyes swirling. "I won't tell anyone on how I accidentally walked into your bath, slip on a soap & accidentally slammed my naked body onto yours!"

Everybody then went silent. Akatsuki & Tsukikage's eyes widened… The servants escaped the room... And, the lenses of Zanya's glasses cracked & cracked again before…

"Z-zAnyAaaaa… you… YOU… BEGONE! LUST FIEND!"

Immediately after that, all hell- or Yomi- breaks loose with a frenzy of slashes & three consecutive screams.

" _SHIKIMA-ZESSATSU!_ (Lust Fiend Obliteration!)"

"No! Wait! Kagome! Put that sword… GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

" _ANIJAAAAAA_!"

* * *

As the afternoon heat beats down, the Seifukai members had already surrounded the arena prepared for Rekka & Shido. Their battlefield will be inside a simple circle drawn by chalk. Four smaller circles are on each side; marking left, center, right & where the fighter should be standing.

Rekka stood in hers; looking prepared, ready & grinning confidently. Meanwhile, Shido Magoruko stood with an umbrella in hand, looking around.

"Hey, Sofia, where's the audience-death-shi?" asked Shido to the girl standing a few steps behind him.

"They are all at the stadium. Apparently, Tasuku Ryuenji is fighting there,"

"WHAT!? That undercover cop's stealing my spotlight-shi!"

"So you want the entire school to see you lose the most important match in your life?" replied Sofia with a small grin. "You should have said so from the beginning,"

"What makes you think I could lose-death-shi? And speaking of important matches, I've beaten Gratos-"

"After I convinced you that you can beat him…"

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM-DEATH-SHI?"

"Hey, Shido-kun, when can we start?" called Rekka.

" _ANEUE_!" Genma shouted, chained shirtless to a stake. "Why have you added a 'kun' to his name!?"

"Then, why have you stripped your top during your patrols, then?" the sister retorted.

Genma chuckled. "From ancient times, people can only be inspired by example so I-"

"I've heard enough! Doai, shut him up!"

"Wait-WHAT!?" The guy responded.

* * *

" _With this victory, I shall become the absolute ruler! Luminize! Absolute Death-shi!_ "

" _Ancient prisoner, the time has come to destroy your shackles!_ " chanted Rekka as she playfully tossed her deck around. " _Luminize!_ " It then transformed into a tonfa." _Day of Release!_ "

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Darkness Dragon World** -death-shi," announced Shido.

" **Ancient World** ," said the cafeteria lady.

"Since I'm a reasonable person, I will let you go first-death-shi," said the Student Council President.

"DON'T FALL FOR IT, _ANEUE_!" Genma immediately shouted. "IT'S A TRAP!"

"Y-Yes, _ane-sama_ ," Doai followed. "Shido Magoroku uses monster with **Shadow Dive**. Occupy the center with a Size 3 won't protect you!"

"Oh… interesting…" Rekka smiled as she charges & draw.

"HEY! No outside help-death-shi!" Shido snapped.

"Like you wouldn't do it,"

"Enough, Doai!" Rekka turned her vicious eyes at the guy, shocking him. "Shido-kun's right. Outside help is not needed,"

"But _ane-sama_ -"

"Enough!" shouted Rekka. "I pay 1 gauge & equip **Ringlet, Loop of Fire** (P-2000, C-2)!" She then conjured a fireball with her free hand. The fire soon burned out, revealing the item; floating  & rotating in her left hand.

The young woman threw it right at Shido's face, dealing 2 damage.

 _MOVE END._

Like a boomerang, **Ringlet** then flew back to her side.

[ **[Rekka]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Shido]** Life: 8; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Hehe. Getting cocky is your last mistake-shi!" said Shido. "Draw! Charge & Draw!"

"Cocky, huh…?" she murmured silently. "Why not give me your all, Shido-kun?" said Rekka with one closed eye & a taunting hand gesture.

Shido's eyes then narrowed with a crooked gin on his face. "Oh, we'll see about that-death-shi! I call **Gate Guider, De Lomeer** (S1: P-1000, C-1, D-1000)! **Stiju** (S0: P-1000, C-2, D-1000)! And **Andino** (S1: P-1000, C-2, D-4000)!" Three Gate Guiders then lined up from left to right. "Now, attack the fighter!"

One by one, the skeletal ghosts swung forth their eager scythes. **De Lomeer** swung with fury; **Andino** swung with a mocking laughter;& after that, **Stiju** rushed in with his raised  & ready!

"Drown in regret!" He swung down at Rekka.

"Ergh!"

" _Aneue_!" Genma shouted.

 _MOVE END._

"Five damage, eh... Not bad," said Rekka as she dusts herself.

"Don't patronize me-death-shi!" retorted Shido. "Next turn I'll end you-death-shi!"

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Oh really?" said Rekka, smirking. "Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Rekka]** Life: 2; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

[ **[Shido]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

"I activate **Dragon Emperor Legend**!" Her life, gauge  & hand are increased by one each. "And I pay 1 Life & Buddy Call **Prisoner Drake, Caged Acid** (S1: P-1000, C-1, D-5000) to the center!" She then gained the Life paid back.

A puddle of green liquid then burst out at Rekka's center area, followed by an end of a chain that made its way to Rekka's hand.

"HAAAH!" And with a strong pull, a spherical caged surfaced!

Inside it is a young lizard, the size of its cage. Held in captive in a fetus position & covered in the same green liquid that spews out acidic steam, one can almost felt overwhelming sympathy.

"W-What-death-shi!?"

"You see, I charged this card on my first turn," explained Rekka. "To use its effect, _'Acidic Reborn'_ , to revive itself to the center. However, all _'Prisoner Drake'_ monster, including **Caged Acid** are restrained from attacking until its ' **Restraints** ' can be nullified,"

"Uh… UWAHAHAHA…" Shido burst out. "A Size 1 that can't attack-death-shi!? How worthless! And let's not forget that it's in your center,"

"Y-Yeah, _ane-sama_ , why would you do that?" uttered Doai. "You should have brought out a Size 3, instead! It's staple strategy for Ancient World-"

"SILENCE, DOAI!" Genma shouted, shocking the teen. "Believe in _aneue_. She'll protect the Seifukai for sure,"

"I call two **Prisoner Drake, Chained Magma** (S1: P-3000, C-3, D-3000)," A several chains then appeared out of nowhere & fished out two giant, red, salamanders from the floor of the left & right area.

Seeing the two monsters in chains, Shido's laughter became more hysterical. "Oh my god-death-shi… my belly hurts… Guess I'll be winning-pftt-wahahaha!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Shido-kun…" said Rekka eerily before closing her eyes. "The fun's getting is getting started,"

"Oh, really-death-shi?" Shido leaned forward to spite. "What are going to do? End your turn because your monster can't do anything-"

And soon, Rekka instantly opened her eyes & swung her tonfa, unleashing a gust.

"WHAAAA!" uttered Shido, falling on his butt, to the amusement of Gallows.

"When there another ' _Prisoner Drake_ ' monster on the field, **Caged Acid** 's [ **Cell Core** ] activates," The monster wailed.

"C-Cell Core?" Doai muttered in surprise.

"How… Lucky…" murmured Sofia, smiling like a fiend.

"I Tribute my two **Chained Magma** s & one **Caged Acid**!"

From three lizards named, ear-breaking wails were drilled into everyone's ears. The Seifukai & Shido quickly covered their ears… all except Genma & Sofia, who just shrugged it off no problem.

After the wails, the drakes turned into light. They struggled & shook. Before long, they broke free & gathered above Rekka's right.

"Dragon held captive from crime of savagery & arson! Come forth from your eternal cage & obey my commands!" The orb of lights merged & pierced down into the floor. " _X-Cell Call_! Forward, **Prisoner Drake, Blast Volkano**!"

Magma erupts from the floor & rising from the pit, a colossal salamander with horns & burning scales. Its shackles are in the form a gag, several giant cuffs & an iron straitjacket. Everyone gazed in awe & bewilderment.

"Wha… WHAT IS THIS MONSTER-DEATH-SHI!?" shouted Shido. "Why is your Life still 3-wait… it's 4!"

" **Prisoner Drake, Blast Volkano** (C3: P-10000, C-3, D-5000) is an X-Cell Monster that can be called when Tributing monsters alongside a card with an activated [Cell Core]," Rekka explained. "And when monsters are Tributed, their effects are nullified until after they are put into the drop zone… with an exception, of course,"

"E-Exception?"

"When **Prisoner Drake, Chained Magma** is Tributed from the field, I can destroy one Size 2 or less monster on your field!" She points her finger gun. "I've Tributed two… Therefore, I can destroy two of yours!"

Rekka fired her finger gun. In an instant, **Blast Volkano** 's gag broke & fire came spewing out from its jaws like a torrent, engulfing **Stiju** & **Andino** as they screamed. And due to **Stiju** 's [ **Lifelink** ], Shido's Life received a hit.

"Holy crap… SOFIA! She's cheating-death-shi!" The boy turned to his vice-president.

"No, she's not," she answered bluntly. "And don't worry… that monster also has ' **Restraint** ',"

"That's right," reaffirmed Rekka. "This card cannot attack. However... not for long!" With two fingers, she swiftly picked up one card from her hand. "I pay 1 gauge & 1 Life to cast **Release Restraint: Frenzy**! With this card's effect, I can nullify **Blast Volkano** 's ' **Restraint** ' & give it [ **Double Attack** ]!" Her monster then roared.

One by one, **Blast Volkano** 's restraint were released & soon as one came off, an intense inferno burst out from the area it covered. It then sets its reptilian eyes at a frightened Shido.

"Attack!" With a roar, **Blast Volkano** lunged forward. "And with its ability, I destroy **De Lomeer**!" Another torrent of fire then surged forth.

" **Devil Stigma** -death-shi!" And before the flames can reach it, **De Lomeer** was impaled. Shido gains 1 Life  & 2 gauge! But the flames reached him. "Hot-death-shi!" Three damage dealt!

"Again!" **Blast Volkano** , once again, breathed fire.

" **Midnight Shadow**!" Shido dodged.

" **Ringlet**!" And Shido's Life is down to three! "Heh, not bad…"

 _MOVE END._

And as the system's voice sounded, **Blast Volkano** 's shackles returned, much to the monster's dismay.

"If _ane-sama_ can survive Shido's next turn…" Doai murmured.

"Worry not, Doai," said Genma. " _Aneue_ will win,"

[ **[Rekka]** Life: 4; Gauge: 3; Hand: 3]

[ **[Shido]** Life: 3; Gauge: 5; Hand: 2]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"DRAW! I won! I won-death-shi!" He charges & draw. "I can take care of myself without Papa-Daddy!"

"Papa-Daddy?" Rekka murmured.

"He's talking about his father, _aneue_ ," Her brother answered. "He's currently in prison for abuse of authority,"

"SHUT UP-DEATH-SHI! I can live without him or his money-death-shi!" Shido yelled. "And once I win & disband your annoying Seifukai, I'll make sure all of you regret ever defying me!"

Genma's eyes widened. "Shido… can it be…?"

"I Buddy Call to the right! **Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus"**!" Shido gained 1 Life!

"Finally-geh," The cute specter then revealed its true & more skeletal form.

"I cast **Abyss Symphony** & draw 2 cards!" exclaimed Shido. "I equipped **DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben** (P-3000, C-1) by discarding one card  & resting this card, I can move your **Blast Volkano**!" And with one wave, the wingless dragon was moved to the center! " **Gallows** , attack the fighter!"

"Ge-SHA!" Gallows slashed at Rekka. One damage dealt!

"Finale-death-shi!" announced Shido. "FINAL PHASE-SHI!"

"Oh no!" Doai uttered.

"I pay 3 gauge & cast **Hell Gate Walter**!" A ghastly mouth appeared above Shido. "I pay 2 more gauge! Be revived! **Final Gate Guider, Guidecca** (S3: P-4000, C-3, D-3000)  & **Stiju** (S0: P-1000, C-2, D-1000)!"

"Abandon hope, lowly sinner!" howled **Guidecca** as he occupied the center.

"With **Gallows** 's effect, **Stiju** & **Guidecca** 's Critical gone up by 1-shi! NOW, ATTACK THE FIGHTER-death-shi!"

"ABANDON HOPE!" **Guidecca** swung his scythe.

"I pay 1 gauge & cast **Dragon Wall of the Distant Sea**!" The colossal reaper's attack was repelled!

"[ **Double Attack** ]!" The monster swings again.

"One more!" Repelled again!

"WHAT!?" uttered Shido before **Stiju** slashed her, dealing 3 damage!

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Rekka]** Life: 1; Gauge: 1; Hand: 1]

[ **[Shido]** Life: 3; Gauge: 0; Hand: 1]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw! Charge & Draw!" Rekka smirked. "Ready, Shido-kun?"

"I won't lose-death-shi! I'm not a daddy-hogging brat-death-shi!" shouted Shido as he shook his head, sweating.

"I activate the ability of **Prisoner Drake, Tortured Void** in my drop zone! 'Destabilize'!" Purple lighting surged into her Core Gadget tonfa. "I add **Release Restraint: Fatality** from my deck to hand! And I cast **Dragon Emperor Legend**!" Her Life, gauge  & hand had gone up once again.

"WAI-WAIT-death-shi!" shouted Shido. "C-Can we negotiate the terms again? I'll take back what I said about disbanding the Seifukai-" His eyes then turned to Sofia. Unfortunately for him, the vice-president had long left. "WHY-DEATH-SHI!? SOFIAAA!"

"I cast **Release Restraint: Fatality**! With its effect, I nullify **Blast Volkano** 's ' **Restraint** ' & give it [ **Penetrate** ]!"

"PENETRATE-DEATH-SHI!?" uttered Shido.

The shackles are once again released & what followed is a deafening roar, before **Blast Volkano** lunged forward for an attack.

"Ability activate! I destroy **Stiju**!" And once again, **Stiju** was perished in flames, dealing one damage to Shido.

After that, the colossal lizard pinned & sunk its jaws into **Guidecca** 's head! The ripped head tumbled towards Rekka's feet & it was then, it swung its tail at Shido for the [ **Penetrate** ] damage.

" **Black Dragon Shield**!" Shido's Life is back to three.

"[ **Double** **Attack** ]!" Rekka immediately shouted, crushing **Guidecca** 's helmet into cards of light.

"WHAT-SHI!? I THOUGHT-"

"Sorry, Shido-kun. **Blast Volkano** already has that ability from the very beginning!" The lizard then roared at his face, freezing him  & his wide-opened eyes.

"Papa… Daddy…" muttered Shido.

"One more time! Attack!" **Blast Volkano** immediately leaped into the air. "Vengeful Inferno!" A blanket of fire slammed onto her opponent! Three damage dealt!

 _GAME END. WINNER, REKKA TODOROKI!_

* * *

" _ANE-SAMA_!" shouted Doai. Tears trickling down his face as he rushed towards Rekka.

Rekka turned, smiling. "No need to get all emotional-"

And then she saw a tsunami of Seifukai members approaching her; also shouting " _ANE-SAMAAA_!"

"HANDS OFF MY _ANEUE_!" shouted Genma as he intercepts with Duel Sieger, causing a comical brawl.

"When did Genma freed himself?" muttered his sister before shaking her head. "Nevermind. This is probably the first time I'm glad he's overprotective," She then turned to Shido.

Kneeling on the floor, a river flowed down from Shido's wide-opened eyes. "I-It can be…"

"Oi, Shido, I want to laugh at you now-geh," said Gallows, circling around him. "So would you mind stop crying-geh?"

"No. NO! This can't happen-death-shi!?" shouted Shido, sandwiching his head. "If I'm no longer President, those guys would come and kill me-"

"Oi, Shido Magoroku-kun!" Rekka called.

Shido turned with a heavy frown. "What do you want-death-shi? You already won! Beat it-death-shi! You've thrown me…" He let out a sob.

"As you future boss, I'm here to guarantee you the three privileges of working under me,"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PRIVILEGE-DEATH-SHI!"

"One!" shouted Rekka, shocking Shido. "Is that you'll be granted protection from anyone that would abuse or harm you!" She then slammed her hand on his shoulder. "If anyone bullies you, tell me. I'll personally crush their genit**s,"

"W-What-death-shi…"

"Two! Is that you'll be given proper training working at the kitchen," She slammed her hand again. "I'll be very strict with you so if you're a man, I expect no slacking from you… okay?" she said that almost threateningly.

"Y-YES, MA'AM-SHI!"

"And finally…" Rekka then reached for her wallet. "Here. Your salary,"

"One thousand yen-death-shi!?" uttered Shido. "W-Why are you…?"

"As your boss, I also promised that you'll never go hungry," Shido's eyes widened in response. "This won't be enough for a monthly but don't worry! I'll treat you when I'm generous… or you can just eat any leftover from the cafeteria sells,"

"B-But why-death-shi… I tried to…"

"You look like one of my a**holish friends," Rekka answered. "She acted like a jerk to almost everybody. But I know deep down, she's just socially awkward & full of stubborn pride. We often fought but when karma comes to get her, I'll always run over to help her…" Her smile turned melancholy. "You reminded me of her. That's why-" She took Shido's hand & shoved the cash in.

"W-Wait, I can't take this-death-shi,"

"Just take it & pay me back by fixing that rotten attitude of yours,"

"B-But…"

"Take it…" muttered yakuza-faced Rekka. "And be sure to report for work tomorrow morning, or else…"

"Y-YES! ANE-SAMA-SHI!" Shido then salute before running away with the money in hand.

"Gesha-shasha… I suppose watching him screw up at work wouldn't be bad-geh," Gallows then returned to Shido's deck.

As the soon-to-be former Student Body President ran back to the school building, Rekka was approached by her brother. "Are you sure about this, _aneue_?"

"As long as you don't mess up my business, that is," the older sister replied. Why not you watch over Shido-kun, instead?"

"Wasn't I exiled from the cafeteria?"

"Sofia-chan already made some last-minute changes with my terms. You can enter the cafeteria, as long as my business is uninterrupted by your presence," The young woman turned her around.

Behind her are the Seifukai; all lined up, saluting & with bruises & buns on every one of their faces.

"Hail, _ANE-SAMA_!" Doai shouted.

"Hail, _ANE-SAMA_!" The rest followed.

"Since when did I become the leader of the Seifukai?" she turned to her little brother.

"From ancient times, the most charismatic leader always gets the army-"

"Would you keep that 'ancient times' quirk to yourself…!" Rekka's eyelids then suddenly flew opened.

" _Aneue_?" Genma turned.

His sister is currently staring out in the direction of the Aibo Academy's stadium, with her right hand briefly covering the back of her neck. She frowned slightly & before long, she's running towards it.

" _Aneue_ , where are you going?"

"To the stadium," she shouted. "Just go back- Why you idiots are following me?" She yelled at the crowd of tanned, bulky boys following her.

"PROTECT _ANEUE_!" shouted Genma, eyes twinkling. The Seifukai then cheered in unison, eyes also twinkling… to the dismay of Rekka, of course.

"For god's sake … JUST GO HOME ALREADY!"

* * *

"I never thought I'll be seeing these streets again," muttered Kagome as she happily walked down the city streets.

"Hey, Kagome! Don't go too far ahead!" called Zanya from behind.

The _O-Miko_ 's shoulders flinched & immediately, she blinked towards Zanya & gripped his poor face. "Are you trying to reveal that I'm the _O-Miko_?" She whispered.

"Y-You… already have your… disguise," Zanya groaned. "Furthermore, I'm the one who arranged those clothes for you so-"

"WE'RE NOT COUPLES, YOU LUST FIEND!" shouted the _Miko_ with the casual outfit  & berret as poor Zanya was thrown into the ground.

" _ANIJAAA_!"

"NIIIN!" shouted Akatsuki & Tsukikage respectively.

In response, the crowd of people nearby turned towards the ruckus. One boy spotted trying to bury his head into concrete; one girl staring at the crowd like she's having a stage-fright; and a little boy & chibified ninja, pulling the boy out of the floor.

"E-Er… you see… This is… This… is," muttered Kagome. "ZANYA, WE'RE LEAVING!" She blurted that out while blushing.

"Eh?" muttered Zanya before being grabbed at the collar & dragged off into the distance with a yell.

Akatsuki & Tsukikage soon followed, crying " _ANIJAA_!"  & "NIIN!" respectively.

* * *

Before long, the two was left panting & tired at the nearby park. Kagome's drinking from a water bottle while Zanya lying down with his Buddy patching his face injuries.

"Why… Kagome, why?" moaned a battered up Zanya.

"I-I'M… I'm sooo sorry, Zanya," Kagome bowed. "The blame is on me for that outburst! Why not we go back to my estate so we can fix your spectacles,"

"JUST THE SPECTACLES!?" Zanya then shouted.

" _Anija_ , don't move! Tsukikage haven't finished patching you up yet," said Akatsuki with a ninja-styled med-kit on his lap.

"At any rate, I do apologize for the outburst," Kagome bowed again, in front of Zanya.

"Oh, don't worry about that-"

"And to make up for my earlier action, from now on, I will no longer consider you as an outright pervert!"

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU SEE ME ALL THESE YEARS!?" Zanya yelled, smiling like a madman before tearing up into Tsukikage's chest.

"Nin. Nin," His Buddy patted him like a mom.

"K-Kagome-dono, could you not break my _anija_ any further?" muttered Akatsuki.

"Yes, indeed-degorarunrun," Byakuya then came out. "Husband & wife should not-"

And before the white ninja can finish, Zanya's hand then quickly picked the blabbermouth up. Two demonic faces & four red eyes then met with Byakuya's eyes.

" _Anata_ , how should we cook this maggot?" An angry Zanya asked Kagome.

"Deep. Torturous. Fry…" Imaginary black smoke then spewed out from both of their mouth.

"EEEEYAAAHHHH!" The ninja screamed, swinging two fingers around. " _Akuryo Taisan_! _Akuryo Taisan_!"

"I guess Kagome-dono's the only girl _anija_ won't go cripple when around," noted Akatsuki, as Tsukikage nodded.

"What did you say, Akatsuki?" The older brother turned as he threw Byakuya away like trash.

"Nothing!" The little boy answered.

He then turned back to Kagome. "So… mind telling me why you're back now?"

"Now? Why didn't you ask earlier?"

"It's because you're trying to kill me," The left side of his face twitched.

"T-True… So…?"

"Just a ' _So_ '- No, nevermind… Just what is your motive?"

"Motive?"

"The dutiful _O-Miko_ suddenly asked me to bring her out on a tour  & all while her duties forbids her from going out because of personal issues," muttered Zanya. "That means there's an ulterior motive for you to be out now, right, Kagome?" His eyes then stared at hers.

Kagome crossed her arms & sighed. "You are correct, Zanya, like always. Yes, I do have a motive to be out & it's the same reason I'm back now,"

"Really? I thought you missed me being your slave," Zanya joked with a smile.

"That could be one more reason," She let out a brief smile before turning around. "Look… Zanya, I can't tell you the entire details but the truth is… I'm going to find & fight some special people,"

"Fight? Do you mean actual-"

"No, no!" She waved her hand. "It's just Buddyfight, y'know… the game we once played together… hopefully," Her head then turned away.

Zanya noticed it. "Say… Kagome, is it because of-"

"Kagome-sama!" A teen boy's voice interrupted.

"Fuyuki?"

A light then flew out from Kagome's pocket & soon, a white-haired teen with in a white _Onmyouji_ outfit appeared kneeling besides her.

"Kagome-sama, I've found one. It's nearby," He held out a ringing Japanese wind chime. Appearance-wise, the chime has talisman markings on it & is glowing in a blue hue.

"Really?" Her left hand then reached for her neck. "If so, why didn't my-" Her irises shrunk. "No, you're right. There's two- no, three!" she murmured.

"K-Kagome?" muttered Zanya. "What's going on?"

"My apologizes, Zanya. It appears my duty calls. Harumi!" Another light then flew out of her pocket.

"Okie-Dokie!" said the speck of light before a gust of sakura petals wrapped around Kagome. "There & there. Done!" The gust soon stopped & as the petals fall, Kagome had reappeared in a _Miko_ outfit.

"Fuyuki! Byakko!" Kagome called again. Before long, another monster flew out of her deck. This time, it's a human male with white-tiger themed ears, tail & clothes.

"Work time, already?" said Byakko.

"Don't you dare slack off," Fuyuki then leaped off into the distance. Byakko soon followed.

"K-Kagome? What's the meaning of this?" Zanya asked, completely confused.

"You know those people I'm going to fight, Zanya?" said Kagome. "I just found several of them," She turned towards Zanya, smiling. "Wish me luck,"

 _Buddy Skill, On_. A huge, thick ring-shaped glyph then appeared behind her. Soon, Kagome turned  & leaped high up into the air. The direction she's heading. Is it Aibo Academy!?

"W-Wait!? Kagome!" With concern in his heart, Zanya then dashed after her…

… soon, up the escalator & to his school's stadium.

"Oh, Kago-chan, how's your boyfriend?" asked Byakko as Kagome caught up to the dashing monster.

"I'll ask Fuyuki to freeze you later," said Kagome while flying.

"Come on, you look so happy, Kago-chan. Even more so than with old gramps,"

"Not true... I am equally happy with both of them. Also, it is crucial that Zanya didn't get mixed up in that war," muttered the _O-Miko_. "Which is now our war…" She added with a whisper before they sped past the stadium entrance.

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Prisoner Drake, Caged Acid

\- Prisoner Drake, Chained Magma

\- Prisoner Drake, Tortured Void

\- Prisoner Drake, Blast Volkano

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes insults over how OP the concept of X-Cell Call is; how late this chapter came out & why is this chapter a side story- I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!?**


	8. Episode 6: Resolves

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & the chance you will acquire a disease that will either make you ship two under-aged kids together or just cause you to yawn repeatedly.**

* * *

"My humble name is Kagome Himiko, the _O-Miko_ of the Shirushiboshi," said Kagome as she bowed with grace.

"Kagome Himiko… the high priestess from that cult!?" muttered Tasuku.

"Though many referred it as a _kyoudan_ (cult)… we, the Shirushiboshi, humbly regarded ourselves as a _ryoudan_ (brigade)-"

"Kagome!" a call echoed from the frost-covered entrance.

Everyone present turned towards it, especially Kagome, who stepped forward to the center stage to confirm her suspicions. And sure enough, her eyes spotted Zanya Kisaragi by the entrance, panting & looking down at her.

"Why the surprise? He's your husbando, isn't he? Of course, he'll come to rescue-GAH!" And in a blink of an eye, the teasing Byakko was frozen solid in a cuboid.

"Watch your mouth, dumb cat," mumbled Fuyuki, holding the glowing paper talisman that froze him.

"Kagome, what on earth is going on?" Zanya hurried down the stairs.

"Zanya!" uttered Gao.

"Gao!? Why are you here?" responded Zanya. It was then he saw the unconscious Noboru right by his side. "W-What's wrong with Kudo?" He asked.

Very soon, another voice erupted from the very same door. " _Anijaaa_ …" It's Zanya's little brother! And by his side is surely his ninja Buddy.

Zanya gritted his teeth in frustration. The situation here is already a cluster of confusion! Following his instinct, he hurriedly down to newly-made cliff on the platform & turned his attention to the girl below.

"What the heck's going on, Kagome!? Explain!" Zanya yelled, completely agitated.

"It's none of your business, Zanya! Go home!" The _O-Miko_ replied.

"Is this related to that grandfather of yours?" The boy shouted, shocking the girl.

"Ooo… As expected from Zanya-kun, still sharp as ever, I see-GAH!" uttered the frozen tiger before getting flattened by another cube of ice.

After smashing the tiger, Fuyuki quickly returned to audience seat above. "You will not interfere," mumbled the teen before swinging the paper talisman in his hand.

Almost instantly, ice burst out from the floor & enveloped Zanya up to the neck.

"Z-Zanya!" uttered Gao.

The immobilized boy struggled & grumbled but soon found out that the ice will eventually encased his head if he doesn't stay still.

" _Aniija_!" the approaching voice shouted.

And to his horror, Akatsuki & Tsukikage then came rushing out of the door. Frost immediately burst out of the floor & soon, the two were immediately frozen into a wall that completely blocked the exit.

"Wha- What on earth!?" shouted the little brother as Tsukikage ' _Nins_ ' in dismay.

Gao & Bal were both shocked by the act. "What are you doing-bal!?" shouted the little dragon, leaping forward with his hammer-sword.

But it is futile & with two more talismans, Gao & Bal ended up in Zanya's state.

"Gao-kun!?" Tasuku reacted with horror.

"Fuyuki! What's the meaning of this?" an unpleased Kagome called out to the white Onmyouji.

"It is for our noble cause, Kagome-sama!" Her eyes then widened, as if being reminded. "By using these peasants as hostages, we can have that Sovereign over there surrender his Crest willingly,"

Kagome lowered her head. Her hands gripped tightly before letting go & turning back. "Very well… it is my mission, after all," she murmured under her voice. "Tasuku Ryuenji-dono, I demand that you surrender your Crest to me!"

"Like we would to villains like you," Tasuku's Buddy shouted.

"Jack's right! Even if we knew-"

"I see… so you are newly appointed," The boy then gasped. "Worry not. The Crest can only taught you a bit at a time. But of course, that doesn't mean you don't have to surrender it,"

"What do you mean?" Tasuku asked.

"I demand that you wager your Crest in a Buddyfight & lose on purpose!" Kagome exclaimed.

"On purpose!? That's absurd-"

"UNACCEPTABLEEEEE!" an echo suddenly rocked the stadium.

Just across the Fighting Stage, two bulky teenagers & one young woman. The crowd of children behind them is currently being guide out by the Seifukai members present.

"Todoroki-senpai!" cheered Gao.

"To hold my friends hostage. UNFORGIVABLEEEE!" the shirtless teen's voice echoed out. His feet then slammed on the concrete balustrade. "Now come at me, KAGOME HIMIKO-"

And before he can shout, he got flipped & thrown into the vacant seats behind him. Everyone's eyes were peeled open by surprise.

" _A-Ane-sama_!" Doai turned to the culprit.

"Like hell, you'll be fighting shirtless with those meats showing!" shouted Rekka.

"These are not meat, _aneue_!" Genma quickly got up. "These are deluxe muscles! The goal of all manly men!" And with twinkling eyes, he began muscle-posing… with the muscles jiggling.

"As much as I like abs & muscles, Genma, there is such a thing as ' _too much_ '," muttered the disgusted older sister as she stepped forward.

It was then she realized. Her other leg can't move. Rekka immediately titled her head & soon, she found her entire left leg frozen in place.

"GAH! W-What is this!?" uttered Doai.

"YOU THINK THIS COLDNESS WILL MAKE ME KNEEL!" shouted Genma.

In response of the utter, she immediately turned her sights back to her brother & friends. To her fright, everyone, including Doai & Genma, were frozen up to the necks.

"Isn't it kind a cliché for cults like yours to do villainous things?" Rekka addressed with a raised voice.

Standing at far behind her is Fuyuki & in front of him, several paper talismans floating & covered in frost. He's the one who froze the Seifukai members in place!

"We have a cause that we must accomplish no matter what," he replied to the tan-skinned woman. "Such words will not lead us astray,"

"Indeed…" Kagome followed. "And I believe we have wasted enough time. Tasuku Ryuenji, accept my terms or face the consequences!" The _O-Miko_ exclaimed.

The blue-haired boy can only gritted his teeth. Over eight people had taken hostage… He has to give his Crest up! But is it really okay to give her something this powerful to save others?

Tasuku already knew the answer. However… there is this feeling lurk in his heart that had kept him from realizing his decision. Is this fear?

"Damn…" He hit his chest.

Mmeanwhile, a sneaky hand is slowly reaching for his Core Gadget. He can & he will help. All he has to do is to draw one card. But just as his middle finger is about to touch the round crystal, several ice shards rained down besides his feet!

"You, Vassal, will stay put," Fuyuki threatened Baku. "Now, Sovereign, your answer!"

The blue-haired boy lowered his face & pounded his chest one more time. His fist is still punch-hungry. He really wants to turn the tables on them but… it's too risky… for everyone's sake…

"F-Fine…" The boy gave his answer. "I accept-"

"GWWAAAAAHHHHH!" a scream suddenly shocked the stage. A red pillar of energy, once again, had burst out from Noboru's body.

Slowly, the blonde boy got up.

Fuyuki is utterly dumbfounded. "I-Impossible. The seal should've-" Red eyes then pierced through the teen's composure before blast of energy sent him flying into the center of the stage.

"FUYUKI!" Kagome cried out.

"Akashic… I will… have the… Akashic…" Noboru slowly limped towards the edge.

"N-Noboru…?"

"K-Kitten Shirt?" said Gao & Bal respectively.

Noboru's blank expression & red eyes gave no reply. Instead, leaped down to the stage, leading with the Core Gadget that is his blue spear! He's aiming it right at Kagome!

The girl quickly moved to dodge. "Kagome-sama!" Fuyuki shouted & intercepts.

One thrust & a spear of near-opaque red shot out like a ballista arrow. The beam's too big for her! She can't dodge it!

"KAGOME!" shouted Zanya before the smokescreen erupts. "Kagome- GRAAAHHH!" Using all of his strength, Zanya's body soon broke free. "Kagome! Are you still there!?" He, once again, shouts as he broke his legs free.

Luckily for him, the _O-Miko_ is still alive, only fallen on the floor with a few thorns on her garments. "F-Fuyuki…" she whimpered.

The white-haired teen is standing in front of her, breathing heavily with both hands raised. A riddled ice shield had been projected before them & several more broken ones were above that too.

"A-Are you unharmed?" muttered the injured Onmyouji before collapsing. His multiple shields soon cracked & soon, shattered into a rain of torn paper talismans.

The _O-Miko_ quickly took him into his arms. "F-Fuyuki!" The monster was then forcibly returned back into her deck.

"Akashic… Grimoire…" murmured Noboru as he limped forward.

The boy briefly turned towards Tasuku. Immediately, Jack stood in front of him.

"T-The Grim… m-moire…" mumbled the boy as he turned towards Kagome.

She immediately stood up. Her expression prophesied a divine rage on the boy. "Well, this is new," Byakko appeared besides her, cracking his fists. "Never seen a Sovereign go berserk like this…"

"KAGOME!" Zanya descended with Tsukikage & Byakuya in their true form.

"Z-Zanya…" she murmured in mild surpise.

"I won't question you now," said Zanya. "J-Just get out of here! Now!"

The girl immediately turned. "I won't!" she retorted.

"You'll get hurt-"

"You're the one who will get hurt-"

"WaaaAAAAHHHH!" Noboru roared before charging in, like a maddened tiger. His lance-shaped Core Gadget enlarged mid-charged, becoming coated with energy of blood-red colour.

"Okay, guys don't charged in- OI!" The two ninjas immediately charged in.

First, the impatient Byakuya & then, his brother, Tsukikage. Their speed is lightning & their figure soon disappeared.

In response, Noboru just swung his lance wildly. Sure enough, his second blind strike flattened Byakuya & the fifth sent Tsukikage crashing into the roof. After that, he lunged forward at Byakko.

"Fine, then!" The white-tiger themed monster murmured. Immediately after that, he rushed forward with solid-light wolverine claws.

* * *

As the battle of his rampaging friend & a new face raged on into sparks of clashes, a hand soon reached for Baku's shoulder. The boy jolted & turned around. It is his X-Cell Monster, Athena.

"She had requested our retreat," muttered the goddess as a dark, misty portal opened behind them.

Baku's heart rate doubled. "B-But…" he muttered in hesitation.

"Hold it!" a boy's voice pierced his ear drums. "Don't you dare run away!?"

Baku immediately turned around. And sure enough, behind him is Jackknife & Tasuku charging straight towards him with malice in his eyes.

"T-Tasuku-senpai… I…" He murmured, trying to shout. "I'm being-"

 _Are you sure?_

His eyes then widened. It's her!

 _I'll kill her if you do…_ whispered the ghastly voice in his head.

Soon, with tightening fists & his face looking down in defeat, he walked through the portal. Athena followed suit soon afterwards.

"WAIT!" shouted Tasuku, about to speed in when…

"NOBORU, STOP!" Gao's scream hit his eardrums.

Tasuku, instinctively, turned & it was then Byakko's body crashed into the green dragon a few steps ahead of him. The blue-haired boy's attention was immediately pulled back to his only family.

Now, on the floor front of him are one of the criminals that threatened him & his Buddy. Both of them are lying on the ground & beyond them, a misty portal successfully closing & disappear.

Tasuku gritted his teeth in frustration. "Jack! Are you okay?" He ran to his Buddy, worried.

"I'm… okay…" answered the dragon, getting up.

"W-Well… I'm not…" moaned Byakko, all battered up. "By the way… Ryuenji-no-dana… you might… wanna beware… of your friend over there…" He soon faints.

Heeding his warnings, Tasuku turned around. To his horror, standing behind him is a cloak of ominous red & its owner, Noboru Kudo, now with an exhausted expression on his face.

"N-Noboru-kun?" asked Tasuku. The boy responded by limping towards him, gripping his blood-red lance. "Noboru-kun!?" The boy then tried calling out.

"NOBORU!" Gao's voice then echoed loud.

After just recently descended down to the stage, Gao then immediately sprinted off towards them. Zanya, upon seeing him charging in, followed suit.

"Get back, Tasuku!" the bruised Jack moved in front of his Buddy.

Noboru raised his head towards the dragon. His expression is blank & weak, almost as if he's about to fell asleep.

"Noboru-kun…" Jack took a careful step forward, only to be answered with a strike that fling him to the side.

"JACK!" Tasuku quickly turned back to Noboru. "Noboru-kun, what's wrong with you?" he shouted, taking a step back.

His only replies are the the blonde boy's wheezing & slow advance towards him. "Give it to MEEE-"He muttered as he raised his lance high-up like a guillotine.

"NO! Wait- Noboru!?" cried Gao before lifting up his lance for the final strike... "Grk!"

However… the strike did not came. A surprised gasp suddenly escaped his mouth! His irises shrunk; his eyes then closed; & soon, the red veil surrounding him dissipated. His body collapsed afterwards. Tasuku, alerted, took the boy into his arms.

"Noboru-kun!?" he uttered before raising his head.

In front of him is Kagome, a sheathed katana in her hand. "Apologies…" she said with a lowered head & almost pursed lips.

* * *

 **Afternoon,**

While sitting, I looked out into the courtyard of this estate.

"Tasuku… Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

I shook my head. "Oh, nothing. How about you, then?"

"Some minor scratches; nothing more. If it is Noboru you're worrying about, don't worry. He's already sound asleep over there," We then turned towards the _futon_ mattress behind us.

Noboru-kun's sound asleep. However… one of his arms is completely covered with paper talismans. It's like a cast for a broken arm. Gao-kun & Bal are sitting beside him; also, sound asleep.

"I guess Kagome Himiko isn't as unreasonable as we thought she is," Jack said.

I nodded. "Well… at least, she apologized…" My mind then drifted back to a few hours ago.

* * *

It was shortly after Noboru-kun had struck down. Gao-kun & Bal, while panicking, rushed to grab Noboru-kun from my arms.

I let him go… and turned towards the girl. I'm livid at the time.

"Kagome Himoko… Is this your doing!?" I growled at her.

But even with my angriest expression, she calm & composed. "Of course not!" She retorted. "If I did, would he attack me & my Shikigamis?"

It was then I finally discovered my boiling point. "You-" I raised my right fist. For the first time in my life, I wanted to hit someone so bad… It's even worse than the time I'm around Kyoya Gaen.

But even under the threat of my fist, she just closed her eyes, preparing herself. If it were up to my instincts alone, I would have punched her right there & then but it was delayed. I hesitated.

"Stop it!" Kisaragi-kun then intercepts.

"Zanya, what are you doing?" said Kagome Himiko.

"Protecting you!" He then replied. "Don't misunderstand me. I still need some answers,"

"Move, Kisaragi!"

"So you can punch her!? I'm disappointed in you, Tasuku-senpai-"

It was at this moment Kagome suddenly stepped out & suddenly bowed down before me. "I am… prepared to accept the consequences of defeat," She said. "Due to an unexpected accident, I am left without any… means to negotiate with you anymore. My currently best fighters are also out of commission & the number of people I am going to fight now has increased… Therefore, I will now accept the consequence of defeat,"

"Consequence?" I muttered in confusion.

"Kagome?"

"You… do not know…?" She raised her head, slightly surprise. "O…Oh… I… see…"

"Kagome Himiko!" Genma Todoroki then entered the fray. "Even if it is a failed attempt, as the Leader of the Seifukai, I will have you make up for holding Aibo Acdemy's students hostage,"

"Then, how should I make it up?" Kagome Himiko asked.

And after turning his head towards Gao-kun, he finally said it. "I'll humbly request that you help Noboru Kudo,"

* * *

The sound of feet walking on wooden floor soon rang my ears. Soon, the door opened. In came, Kisaragi-kun & then, Kagome Himiko & two other _Miko_ s.

"I will take the water," said Kagome.

After receiving a wooden bucket, the other priestess bowed & dismissed themselves. She then personally walked towards Noboru-kun's sleeping body to care for him.

"O-Oh… Kagome-san…?" Gao murmured.

The O _-Miko_ took one indifferent look at Gao  & soon, placed a wet towel on Noboru-kun's forehead. "We've already sealed away his Crest's power with the most of our talisman reserves. All that is left is his willpower," Her head briefly turned towards me.

"Why didn't you just remove it?" I asked carefully. "You are after one, aren't you?"

"Not one but all of them…" She then stood up & walked to the front. "I could remove his but considering the fact that I am bound to your terms at the moment, I will not,"

"Why not?" I uttered. "You said it yourself that it is that Crest that made Noboru-kun go berserk,"

"True," She soon sat down. "However… if I do that, he will never wake up… ever again…"

"W-Wait… WHAT!?" I jolted up. "Never wake up again!? You mean-"

"Is it a coma?" Jack asked.

"In most cases, yes, it is… if you are lucky enough to get only that,"

"Huh? W-What are you-"

"Sovereigns must fight for their life. Either you kill to survive or scheme to victory. Those who refuse to do both can only hide for so long,"

"The Sovereigns'… Banquet…" That voice!? I immediately turned around.

"Noboru!"

"Kitten shirt-bal!"

"It's a tiger…" The blonde boy moaned as he slowly got up. "Er… where on earth is this?" muttered the boy as he looked around." Zanya? Tasuku-senpai?"

* * *

As tea is served on the table for a small group of children, Kagome spoke to her grandaunt at the door.

"Are you sure…?"

"It's the best balance I can strike between mission & promise…" The girl murmured, unsurely. "I-Is this the wrong thing to do… Mikasa-oba-sama?"

The old woman just placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, dear. I'll cover up for you…" she said.

"I… I… see… I'll see you later, oba-sama," The door then closed & the _O-Miko_ retreated back into the room.

In her hands, a green Japanese scroll, in which she held tightly- almost begrudgingly. But even so, she will tell these children… That is after all, what she… the best she could do for her cause & self… right?

"So is that the top-secret scroll you've been talking about?" Noboru asked.

"Y-Yes… This is the original," answered Kagome. "Written down in this scroll is everything you need to know about the Sovereign's Banquet," She untied the scroll as she sat down. Soon, the contents are laid it down in front of her.

The four boys & their Buddies leaned forward to see. On the ancient looking paper are columns after columns of Japanese text, carefully written with ink & brush.

" _Shirushiboshi no Sensō…_?" Zanya muttered the first words written.

"The War of the Emblem Stars… That's what our Japanese ancestors would called it,"

"So are these ' _Emblem Stars'_ …?"

The _O-Miko_ nodded to the light blue-haired boy. "Yes… they are what we now called Crests," he answered.

"So people were fighting over this stupid thing!?" uttered Noboru, somewhat alarmed.

"But it makes you go berserk-bal,"

"No. Your case is unique," Kagome replied. "To be honest, a condition such as yours was never recorded,"

"It also says here… that whoever fell seven crowns & gathered the majority… will be granted permission to… rewrite history?" Zanya reads as he ran his fingers through the columns.

"Any parts of the past, present or future are yours to rewrite as you please," muttered Kagome. "The void of a tragedy… the resurrection of the death… The hasten revolution of technologies… It is all possible & already been done-"

"W-Woah, woah, wait!" Noboru interrupted. "If it has already been done, people would know,"

"No, they won't. Only the Sovereigns & a small portion of lucky Vassal would," Kagome took a sip of tea from one of the ceramic cups.

"Tasuku…" Jack the dragon turned to his Buddy.

The boy nodded & frowned slightly. An image soon faded into his mind. Kyoya Gaen rewriting history… It will NOT be pretty, especially if his win condition is only a majority of the total number of Crests.

"So… how many Crests are there?" Noboru asked again.

"N-Noboru!" uttered Gao as eyes were turned towards the boy.

"It's not what you think! I'm just thinking gathering them up so it won't fall into the wrong hands!"

"There is no such thing as ' _wrong hands'_?" Kagome retorted. "Such train of thought will immediately mark you off as the most vulnerable!"

"What did say!?" Noboru responded.

"All Sovereigns' Banquets are merciless! To obtain Crests, one must make the other wager theirs & win! Murder & mutilation won't do you any good. In fact, the Crest would just disappear until the next Banquet, if its current owner is assassinated,"

"What!? That's pretty tame if you ask me,"

Seeing his display of ignorance, she gritted her teeth. "Tame, you say…?" She said in a dark tone. "Kidnapping a Sovereign's beloved is a common practice in the Banquets, boy. And some even go as low as to brainwash those they kidnapped into sleeper agents, especially children,"

"Well, I have experience so…"

"We knew that you're once under the control of that one Yamigedo's lowly pawn, Noboru Kudo. Bragging is useless," The boy's eyes widened in shock. "Compared to the ones used on you by that Gratos fellow, brainwashings used in the Sovereigns'' Banquet are mostly direct tampering with the brain… which means the brainwashing stays. One way or another…" Her eyes stared sharply into the boy.

In response, he nervously turned away. "O-Okay, okay, fine. Don't ever get brainwashed, right?" Noboru then waved his hands.

"So, how many Sovereigns are there?" asked Tasuku.

"Well… It says here in the scroll that there are ten," said Zanya.

"So ten Crests, huh?" muttered Jack the chibi-dragon. "How do we find them?"

"With a lot of information & espionage. Sovereigns will not reveal themselves that easily. They will often mask their Crest's presence with another, mainly that of their Vassals," The _O-Miko_ answered.

"T-Then… do Vassals have Crests?" Tasuku enquired further.

"Yes, smaller & less powerful one. Have you encounter one before?"

"W-Well…" The boy turned towards Gao. "To be honest, I-"

"K-Kikunojo-sama, please wait-AH!" a voice soon erupted from the door, followed by the sound of body falling down on the floor.

Kagome hastily jumped to her feet. "No… it can't be- All of you out-"

Without warning, the door suddenly opened with a heavy bang. Kagome's face immediately turned blue.

" _O-Oji-s-sama_ …" she shuttered & shivered.

Stepping in the room is a tall, old man in a black _yukata_. Despite his looks being around seventy  & eighty, the way he walked into the room showed that he had kept his health peeked. His being also carries around an uncomfortably & menacing aura- as if filled with ambition. It felt like you could be executed on the spot just by talking without permission.

"Kagome… who are these peasants?" asked the old man, looking towards the guests.

"T-They are… M-My friends, _Oji-sama_!" Kagome answered.

"I believed I've told you…" He murmured darkly.

The girl let out a brief & jagged breath. "Y-Yes… you have told me, _Oji-sama_ ," She slowly raised her head.

In a blink of an eye, a slap whipped Kagome in the right cheek. The girl fell on the floor. Shocked & angry, all the kids in the room jolted to their feet. Zanya's an exception, however, as his face frowned with the blue of fear hanging over his face.

It was then an angry shout came echoing from the opened door. "KIKUNOJO!"

Soon, an elder lady entered the room. "Oh, my poor dear," The old lady soon rushed towards Kagome. "Are you alright, my dear?" She lifted the girl up. "Is this how you treat your granddaughter, Kikunojo!?" The old woman turned towards the man.

"Ki…kunojo-sama…" Zanya muttered before turning to the girl. "Kagome, are you okay- Kagome…?" He then saw the girl's expression.

She had gone silent. Her hands were clasped tightly together & her lower lips were pursed. Her eyes were hidden from his sight as it's staring down at the floor.

"K-Kagome…?" Zanya murmured, trying to get her to respond.

"Please… leave… & please… forget what happened here," the girl addressed to the room with her head down.

"Wait- Are you going to let this slide-"

"Kagome-san, this could be domestic-"

"ALL OF YOU! LEAVE! NOW!" She snapped. And in response, the boys just stood frozen, including the Noboru & Tasuku, who just spoke out respectively. "Please… before… _Oji-sama_ …" she murmured to the bespectacled boy besides her.

Hearing that, Zanya's eyes turned to old man. He's… looking over the table…? Soon, he realized & moved towards Noboru.

"We're leaving!" He quickly said to his friends.

"What!? But that guy-" With one hand, he quickly held Noboru's _'bandaged'_ arm down.

"He's after the Crest," whispered Zanya as the irises in Kudo's eyes shrunk.

Overhearing the message, Tasuku immediately turned towards Gao. "Gao-kun, it's time to go,"

"But Tasuku-senpai-"

"It's what she wanted," The blue-haired soon grabbed the boy's hand & followed Zanya & Noboru out of the room.

And as they stepped out of the door, Tasuku took a peek at the supposedly elegant & poised high priestess… now, lowering her head, as if she's a convicted fraud.

* * *

It is already evening. The sky had already been dyed orange & it is probably time to return home. But still, they sat on some benches in a nearby park, contemplating.

Zanya Kisaragi had already parted ways with them a few tens of minutes ago. The last expression Gao & his friends saw is frustration & anger. However, it is not at the other boys his rage is for… It is for him & himself only.

"Gao…" Bal tugged his Buddy's trousers. "I think we should go home now-bal,"

The boy didn't respond. Instead, he stared down at the ground. The image of a grandfather hitting his granddaughter is still fresh in his mind. Such cold abuse… the Mighty Sun Fighter in him is not pleased at the slightest.

"Why would he hit his own family?" he muttered. "What did she done wrong?"

"He's probably one of the cult's elders," replied Tasuku. "That's probably why he hit her,"

"That's not an excuse!"

"I don't how to break it to you, Gao-kun but… it's probably the cult's rules of not to let outsider like us in,"

"That's still not a reason, Tasuku-senpai! No matter how strict the rules are, family comes first!"

"Heh. I suppose so," The blue-haired boy smiled.

"Gao! I'm hungry-bal!" The little dragon cried again.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Bal," The boy then stood up. "Why not we go home for now-"

"Tasuku-senpai," Noboru then came over. "Are you going to fight?"

"Fight?" mumbled Tasuku as Gao, curiously, turned towards the two.

"Yeah, the Sovereigns' Banquet- Are you going to find those Sovereigns or what?"

Gao & Tasuku's eyes widened. "N-Noboru-kun, are you saying that you are going to fight?" uttered Tasuku.

"Yeah, of course," The blonde bluntly answered.

"I suppose you have your reason, right?" asked Jack as he appeared out of Tasuku's deck.

"I really don't want to happen to my family to be endangered," Noboru answered. "I suppose we have the same reason, right?"

"Well… I can understand your reasoning but…" Tasuku then briefly turned towards Gao. "Getting involve doesn't guaranteed safety for your friends & families, Noboru-kun-"

"I know. That's why… I'm going to find them & take their Crest thing by force!"

Again, Gao & Tasuku were shocked by Noboru's blunt words.

"Don't worry. It's only the bad ones. I won't lay my hands on any of the good ones,"

"But you'll be using Buddyfight to rob their consciousness away!" The blue-haired uttered as he jumped from his seat. "And worse, you'll be subjected to the same risks too!"

"If it means protecting someone, I'm prepared to give my life!" Noboru raised his voice.

"That's selfish-"

"NOBORU!" Gao suddenly snapped, grabbing Noboru's collar. "Don't you dare say that!?"

"Then, what do you think I should do? The Banquet is an outright war! That O- _Miko-sama_ had said it herself," Noboru shouts back. "And in wars, one must be prepared to lose their life for the sake of others-"

"BUDDYFIGHT IS NOT A WAR!" Gao yelled. "Buddyfight is fun game, where you can make friends. It's not something you use to hurt someone!"

An uneasy silence soon set in as the pedestrians walked past them, flashing a few glances & stares at the three boys.

Having enough, Tasuku stepped in. "Enough, you two-"

"Ahaha-hah… I knew you would say that," said Noboru after a short laugh.

"Wha-"

"That's all just a test, Gao," said Noboru as he slid the boy's hand off his collar.

"But… you said-"

"Though I'm already prepared to fight if something happens to my mom & dad... I'm still as confused on what to do as the Buddy Cop ace over here!"

"W-Wait! You used me!?" uttered Gao.

"You're the one who reacted strongly to it-"

"GAOOO, PIZZA-BAL!" Right on cue, the little dragon besides his feet started wailing.

Before long, a spectacular ruckus occurred as Gao, Noboru & Bal ended up fighting in a cloud of smoke.

"So… are you going to fight?" Jack then asked.

"I… don't know," The boy murmured. "Even now, I can only fight the criminals that were right in front me. I can only fight once the masterminds reveal themselves,"

"Why not do just that, then?" said the dragon. "It's not like we haven't overcome a dozen of evil plans before,"

"True…" Tasuku smiled before his brief pause to think. "Kyoya's probably have a Sovereign around him & if not, probably a Sovereign himself," He then clasped his hands tightly. "Knowing him, he probably knew all of the Sovereigns' identities already,"

"Are you going after him?"

"W-Why not leave this topic until we get home?" said Tasuku before standing up.

"Just know that I'll follow whatever decision you make, Tasuku," said Jack, earning a smile from the boy.

"Thank you, Jack," The boy then turned to the on-going rumble. "Okay, you guys, cut it out,"

* * *

 **That night** ,

As the crescent moon shone down, a father with a monocle slowly walked towards the door leading out into the courtyard. His eyes stared at the pond & the bamboo water fountain a distance away, carefully contemplating.

 _Thunk!_

The fountain sounded & it was then the father slowly turned back to his son, kneeling on the tatami floor.

"So… you are determined, I see,"

"My sincerest apologies, _chichue_ …" The boy bowed once. "I knew full well of the risks & liability of being but-"

"Say no more," said Mr. Kisaragi. The man then sighed in defeat. "Tsukkikage,"In a blink of an eye, the small ninja appeared. "Can I expect you to perform a shinobi's task?"

In his hands, he reveals a scroll. It said "Acknowledged!"

"Thank you… THANK YOU, _chichue_!" Zanya bowed again.

"But promise me that you'll escape at the first sign of danger,"

"Thank you & will do!"

With that said, the son & ninja soon left the room, leaving the father to stare at the moon.

"Like father, like son… Heh," he muttered with a brief smile. "Let's hope the investigation goes more smoothly this time around,"

* * *

The end.

 **Should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes very valuable & "my precious" feedbacks, comments or just outright negative comments & also, apologies to those who are here only for the fights.**

 **Next week (** _ **yeah, right~**_ **), we'll have Baku & Gao dressed up as Yugioh Zexal characters & have them play a very dramatic children's card game.**


	9. Episode 7: Friendship Shredded

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & the potential urge to punch a character in this fanficton or maybe the author, probably.**

* * *

The twilight of dawn had just passed & early in the morning, already Gao & Bal had woken up & rushed downstairs.

"Hurry! Hurry up, Gao-bal!"

"I'm already hurrying up!" replied the boy. "Good Morning, _Oba-chan_ ,"

"Good Morning-Bal!" The old lady responded with a nod.

And as they went out the door, she turned back to the talk show hostess in the screen before her.

"So... Kyoya-san, I'm pretty sure that everyone here is excited as I am for the Festa, right, everyone?" The off-screen audience then cheered with applauds. "The opening ceremony's tomorrow!" she said ecstatically. "What can we expect from the Festa?"

"Well, let's see. Many fighters from around the world would be arriving for the first day, that's for sure," said Kyoya Gaen sitting beside the hostess. "And since this is both a carnival & competition hybrid, I'm pretty sure there would be many skilled uncrowned champions attending,"

"Oh, interesting… Then, what about the rumored ' _venue'_?" the hostess asked again with quote fingers. "I heard that the finest architects in Magic World have completed it,"

Kyoya Gaen smiled. "Of course, it's true," The audience cheered again. "With a little help form Legend World, we have indeed completed the first few stages for the first few days & that includes the staff roster that runs it. Now, all that remains is for the first day's participants & guests to keep their Festa invitations close at hand,"

"Wonderful. Just wonderful! Aaannd it looks like our time is up here. Thanks again, Kyoya Gaen-san for coming over-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud shout then came from outside.

Hearing the ruckus, the grandmother swiftly moved to the opened door. Beyond the door, her grandson & Bal yanking the leg of a postman like a crazed hounds.

"Where is it!?" Gao yelled in a very gruff voice. "Where is my invitation?"

"Where is it-bal!" moaned zombie Bal.

"What on earth is going on here?" The mother soon came to the door. "What the- GAO!"

* * *

I guess it's to be expected that people would look at me funny when I walked to school. After all, this arm of mine is all bandaged up with paper talismans.

Guess it's not enough it seems… But I could've sworn my left arm is properly camouflaged. I mean I switched my white T-Shirt back to my old, yellow one. I even wore a new, blue buttoned shirt accompany the new shirt & the scarf so nobody would question "Why just the shirt?"

"Noboru-kun," a familiar voice then prompted me to turn around.

"Maihama! Niitani!" It's my friends from Team Rising Tiger! "Morning, you two, sup'?"

"Y-yeah… morning…" said Maihama before nudging at Niitani.

"Y-yeah, we're not nervous around you because of what happened yesterday-" Immediately, Niitani got a smack the head.

Yesterday, huh? Didn't remember much of yesterday… but according to Gao… I guess I went berserk? I don't know, man. Even when I got back home that evening, I don't know what to explain. It's El Quixote who bailed me out from my parent's interrogation.

I let out a small sigh. "Oh… that... Yeah, sorry. But don't worry. It won't happen again," I then pulled out a smile.

"I-I see…"

"Well, at least, you're doing way much better than Gao," said Niitani.

"Gao?"

* * *

"It's over… It's all over… The world's coming to an end…" muttered Gao Mikado as his face lied flat on his desk.

"W-Wha… the heck… The heck's wrong with you, Gao!?" yelled a dumbfounded Noboru.

"Apparently, he didn't get an invitation to the Festa this morning," said Niitani.

"So? That just means that your invitation's not coming today! What a pussy!"

"I-It also means that he won't be participating at the very first day," said Maihama awkwardly. "So what about you, Noboru-kun? Did you get to be in the first leg?"

"Heh, who do think I am? Of course I get-"

"WRRHHHYYYY!" Gao shouted.

"Darn it, Gao, man up already!" retorted the blonde. He then looked around. "By the way, where's Bal?"

In respond, Maihama shrugged slightly. "W-well…"

* * *

 **Midmorning,**

"Do you have an invitation-bal?" Another stranger shook her head.

Unfazed, the little dragon then wandered down the stairs.

"Do you have an invitation to the Festa-bal?" asked the orange dragon before yet another stranger shook his head while hurrying up to the school.

"Bal, don't wandered off too far," called Jack as he flew down to Bal.

"But everyone at school said that they didn't have one-bal. And the ones that have it are being really mean-bal" Bal turned & replied.

"You cannot blame them, Bal. They only have one & that includes Tasuku. Tell me… if you had the invitation would you give it away that easily?"

"Huh? W-well… I want to go to the Festa with Gao-bal… but…"

"That's how Tasuku & the other would feel if they are in your shoes,"

The little dragon immediately looked up. He then lowered his head, remembering what had happened about an hour ago.

* * *

"Jack! Tasuku!" Bal barged in. "Do you have a Festa invitation-bal?"

"Bal? W-well, I do have one-"

"Can you give it to me-bal?" The little dragon pulled his hand out.

"Bal!?" Tasuku's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I see. Gao didn't manage to get one, right?" he said with a calm smile. "Why don't you wait for another day? Perhaps-"

"Fine then-bal! I'll find another guy-bal!" The little dragon then stormed out angrily.

"Bal!?"

"Leave him to me, Tasuku," said Jack before flying out of the classroom.

* * *

"I… I'm sorry-bal," The orange dragon muttered.

"It's fine. Tasuku & I won't mind," said Jack as he landed. "So, why would you want an invitation that badly?"

"Gao's been super-depressed ever since this morning-bal…"

"I see…" muttered Jack. He then took one look at Bal's pouting face & sighed in defeat. "Very well, why don't we head over to the Castle Shop? Perhaps they could be of assistance,"

"Really-bal!?"

And when they finally get there.

"We cannot be of assistance," said Touma, bluntly.

"Why-bal!?"

"Yes. Why-bal, indeed,"

"Shut up, Nico," replied Touma to the chained up luggage bag besides his feet. "My boss back at the storage room & I can't have you go crazy, just in case he comes out,"

"Really? Even though, his last date had turned him into a retard?" said the teenage boy, who's now standing on the counter.

Touma took one look at him & went back to the luggage. And back to the boy & back again to the luggage, still wrapped in perfectly fine & undisturbed steel chains.

"Nico, I'm very disappointed in you," said Touma. "But, at the same time, I'm kinda proud that you've improved so I'm conflicted-"

"How your little sister, _aniki_?"

"Scratch that! I'm pissed!"

"So, I can't get an invitation-bal?" Bal asked again.

"You just have to wait, Bal-kun," said Touma. "Gao-kun had already registered for the Festa. He'll surely get one eventually- NICO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The tan-skinned young adult snapped before rushing to the entrance.

"Here-ie, here-ie. Behold the store manager, who got friend-zoned brutally," chanted Nico as he tossed around copies of photographs. "Like seriously, his ex-girl dumped him because he's not a brony,"

"Friendship is Magic!" uttered Lewis, the Buddy of Nico & the unicorn mascot of butt-wiggling to the public.

"NICOOOO!" screamed Touma as he rushed out the store & grabbed Nico by the collar.

"Come on, _aniki_. Ever since your boss got dumped, he's been acting less  & less like an actual human being,"

"Not true!"

"His Buddy left him a week ago,"

The young man then yanked the teen's smiley face closer. "Look, Nico. Job opportunities are hard to find. That's why I'm sticking till the day I'm fired, kay-"

"Manager! Since when did you turn into a pony-bal?"

"W-What do you mean!? I'm always a proud pony!" said a slightly crazed voice from inside the store.

"Oh, boy," muttered Touma before dropping Nico & rushing in.

"Look, Angelica. I'm a brony! Let's start over!" muttered the black pony costume to the phone in his fingerless hands. Apparently, the Castle Store Manager's crazed face is ' _plastered'_ on its neck.

"Just what on earth are you doing, boss!?" shouted Touma.

"TO GET MY GIRL BACK!"

Nico then popped out besides Touma. "Ah… the curse of a virgin in his thirties,"

"I'M 25!" yelled the pony.

"Really!? And you're upset because you're friend-zoned by a furry. Geez, man, get a new girlfriend,"

"Get… a new girlfriend…?" The Manager's eye twitched.

Immediately, Touma turned the magician around. "Okay, Nico. Time for you to leave-"

"Y-You're… You're right!"

"Wait! Did you just do a hundred & eighty degree flip?" responded Touma.

"Why on earth am I so fixated on ONE girl… where I can have all the girls I want in the bar across the street!" exclaimed the pony. "Imma free man! Thanks, random dude I don't know about!"

"Okay… This is starting to get confusing-" muttered Touma before pulling Nico in. "He's my lil' brother. Gimme a raise!" he said with a smile & money-eyes.

"Sure, why not?" And the store manager made his way out.

"Nico, you are the best," said Touma before squeezing the teen.

"Still not gonna replace those _eroge_ I burned,"

"I'll just ignore that," The young adult added. "My mood is too good for you to ruin it-"

"Hey, what is this?" said the manager by the door.

Upon hearing that, Touma was immediately stunned. He turned to the entrance & to his horror, his boss had obtained one of many photographs left scattered on the ground.

"Where do these came from?" The manager showed them the picture.

And right on cue, Nico pulled out a top hat from out of nowhere & began dispensing photos like a sprinkler… at the manager's face.

Lewis soon joined the fray in his usual outfit & with a wacky flamethrower modified to spew photos… at the manager's face.

"Touma…"

"Yes…" The whitened employee squeaked.

"You're fired,"

* * *

 **Afternoon,**

As the _O-Miko_ moved her fingers on the scroll on the table before her, a sigh escaped her mouth.

"Why the long face, Kagome-sama?" Fuyuki's concerned voice soon echoed from her deck. "Does your back still hurt?"

"Hurt!? THE OLD GEEZER FLOGGED HER!"

"Enough, Byakko," said Kagome.

"Why not!? He already left for his meetings with the other filthy, old geezers this morning-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The _O-Miko_ raised her voice. "The reason I am punished is because I have failed to uphold my duty as both an _O-Miko_ & a Sovereign!" Her two hands then gripped her clothes. "It's… justified…" murmured the girl.

"K-Kagome…?" an elderly voice soon came from the door. "Are you okay, dear?"

" _Oba-sama_!" The girl then hurried over  & opened the door. "Is there something amiss, _oba-sa_ ma?"

"No, dear. It's a guest," she said with a motherly smile. "Zanya-kun is waiting outside,"

"Zanya!?"

Instantly, her eyes were widened by surprise. With disbelief in her mind, the girl quickly went outside. To her second surprise, kneeling before her is Zanya! And besides him are his two chibified ninjas!

"My name… is Zanya Kisaragi," the boy said, head down.

"I-I already know that!" said the girl, as she walked out the door with suspicion in heart. "So… why are you here exactly?"

" _O-Miko_ Kagome Himiko…" the boy addressed her. "I humbly ask that you take me in as your personal guard!"

"Huh…?" Her eyes widened again. "W-Wait… What!? What are you talking about?"

"Please, recruit me into the ranks of your personal guards!" The boy repeated.

"Wha… C-cease this nonsense at once, Zanya!" The _O-Miko_ demanded. "A commoner such as you cannot possibly-"

"Why don't we take him in, Kagome?" said the old lady behind her. "I doubt he'll leave if we say ' _no_ ' to his offer,"

"But, _Oba-sama_!?"

"Worry not. Even if Kikunojo would rage, it would be at me," The old lady named Mikasa then walked towards the boy. "Zanya-kun, would swear to discard the name 'Kisaragi' & forever serve the _O-Miko_ & the _Shirushiboshi_?"

"YES!" He shouted.

"Very well, then… Come in, child," she said. "Let us test that resolve of yours… with harshest trail we have! Is this fine with you, _O-Miko_ -sama?" The old lady turned & bowed.

In response, the girl lowered her head. "V-Very well… All who wished to join must be tested… after all..." muttered the _O-Miko_ before secretly biting her lips.

* * *

 **Evening,**

"I know it's hard to believe but-"

"We understand what you mean. However, it is still hard to believe," said the blonde girl managing the monitor. "By the way, Tasuku, regarding about the analysis you requested that other day…"

"The one about my Crest?" the boy asked. "What about it?"

"Well… all of the equipment we used in the analysis had short-circuited shortly after use. We still have some results but after comparing them, we've found out that they're all inaccurate,"

"What!?" The boy uttered.

"Tasuku, are you sure you're feeling well?" asked a brown-haired officer.

"Of course!" The young adult responded with crossed arms. "I swear! There's nothing wrong with me, Takihara-san!"

"I see…" muttered the officer before turning to the short, bespectacled man sitting above him. "So what do we do, Commander I?"

"Well…"

"There's nothing we can do. Plus, Tasuku Ryuenji is now a common citizen. We cannot put him under surveillance without a valid reason," A man with a moustache & formal attire then interrupted.

"Count Dawn?"

"Do not misunderstand me, Tasuku. After this, I'll be discussing this with the other available Omni Lords,"

"About the Crest?"

"That and this Sovereign's Banquet you speak of," said Count Dawn. "As you know, we, the Omni Lords, have lived over millennia in your world. However… even within that lifespan, I have never even heard rumors of this so-called Banquet,"

"If that is true… Even if the Banquet does exist, it's more plausible to presume that this is the first time the Banquet was held here on Earth," muttered the blonde officer. "But then, there's your testimony, Tasuku. You said that the Banquet had been held here before, right?"

The boy nodded. "At least… according to the scroll I've seen,"

"Very well, then. Stella, I want you to secure a team to investigate this Sovereign's Banquet," said Commander I. "Make sure they are elites,"

"Objection, Commander I!" said Count Dawn. "I doubt elite investigators are needed this task,"

"What do you say!?"

"Did you forget that, according to Tasuku, that this conflict had rewritten history many times? If that's true, then I doubt there are even any records of it ever existing in the first place,"

"So are you saying we should allocate the newbies?"

"No, you imbecile! I suggest that we don't waste our resource on this myth. I'll investigate this matter personally,"

"Oh? Now you're saying that I'm stupid & wasteful, right?"

"Wasn't it you who built that robot, which got instantly petrified during its first sortie?"

"Oh, yeah… now come to think of it, Commander I…" Stella then spoke out. "Is it me or is my salary cut short since that incident?"

"Gggk… w-well, I… well, uh…"

In response, Takihara face-palmed & Tasuku looked on with an awkward smile. It was then he felt a vibration in his pocket. Registering as his phone, he took it out. It was a call… from Gao!

"Gao-kun?" Tasuku quickly answered.

"Ah, Tasuku-senpai, have you seen Bal?"

"Bal-kun? Well, he's with Jack but… Jack's not with me right now,"

"I-I see! Thank god… I thought my behavior this morning had caused him to run away," said the voice on the phone. "At any rate, Tasuku-senpai, could you please tell Jack to send him home before six?"

The boy let out a small chuckle. "Very well, then,"

And with that the call ended. Apparently, just in time for Commander I to show Count Dawn the image of today's evening sun on the big screen.

"DDDAAWWWNNN!" And immediately, the monster known as Count Dawn was comically turned into ash.

* * *

"Heh… hehe… It's over… all over… I'm going to become a ' _Madou_ '," Touma muttered on a park bench with a huge metaphorically storm above his head.

"Hello? It's already evening, _aniki_ ," said Nico as he clapped his hands to grab attention. "Seriously, what's with the gloom?"

"You will one day know this feeling when you're at my age, Nico…" said the young adult.

"Ahahaha… Like what? You going to get me fired at my first day at work?"

"Ahaha… Of course not…" muttered Touma…

…before both of them just stay there… smiling excessively for no other reason. Coincidentally, a crow in the orange sky soon flew passed them with a few " _kaww_ ".

"You're going to do just that, aren't you?" said Nico, smiling like a jerk.

And with the same smile, Touma replied, "So what? You gonna drop the karma lightning on me?"

"Oh, no. That's reserved for me. You're getting the banana,"

"Banana? What are you talking abou-"

"NICO-SENSEIIIII!" And after a loud crash & a girlish _'EYAAAAHHH!'_ , Touma had boarded the flight that sent him face-first into the nearby bushes.

Nico, in response, nonchalantly turned towards the careless driver, waving his hand. "Tetsuya, my boy! What bring you here?"

"Wasn't it you who's on phone earlier?" Asmodai responded. "Something about trash,"

"Ah yes, the trash. Lewis!"

And like a certain cartoon bird, the humanoid monster in the hoodie instantly appeared & with a trash bag in hand. Two miniature heads can be seen sticking out of the bag.

"Meep-meep!" Lewis meeped.

"Hey, let me out-bal," one of the head said. "You haven't even given me an invitation yet-bal!"

"Bal! And Jack too!" uttered the boy with bananas on his head.

"So this is where you two went," said Asmodai.

"Kurodake & Asmodai!" uttered Jack, as surprised as Tetsuya.

"You have been elected to be the baron of trash, Tets o' boys," said the teen magician with a stereotypical British voice. "Now, dump them in whatever street corner or doorsteps you can find,"

"O… kay…?" said the boy as he unsurely took the bag.

He then gave it a few shakes. "Hey, we're still here-bal!"

"Woops, my bad-yo," said Tetsuya. "By the way, Nico-sensei, what else is in this bag?"

"Trashl!" Lewis answered with a cheery tone. "Y'know, rotten leftovers pizzas, dirty wrappings, very sharp glass with slime on them & many, many, maney-"

"GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!" Jack then snapped.

Tetsuya soon untied the bag, releasing Jack & Bal. However… they were released alongside a pungent odor reminiscent of poo & pee from all man & animals alike being added into a cauldron of rotten leftovers. And everyone's reaction is as expected… varies from the commonly known " _Ew!_ " or "Gross!" to almost puking in public.

"Nyep, someone totally puked in this thing!" said Nico while pinching his nose. "Guess I picked the worst bag amongst the bunch,"

"Gneez… wonder why you knew this?" said Touma, now standing next to him. "Nyou haven't been sleeping near garbage, have you? You do know you still have a home, right?" he asked with a genuinely worried frown.

"Oh nyo, _aniki_. I've bween making round-trip from Magic World  & Earth on daily basis,"

"Illegally? Without going through border patrol?"

"Er… bag's closed, you two," said Asmodai. "You two can already stop pinching your noses now,"

"Oh," said Nico before the two of them released their noses. "Oh, dammit, Asmodai! The stench still linger-" And without warning, he halted with his eyes peeled open.

"Looks like we have company… One, to be exact," said Lewis merrily with his neck titled to the shadowy figure behind them.

The stranger's a male youth, dressed in golden Roman armour. He also donned a helmet of the same colour as his armour & a red cape, which is flowing behind him. Slowly, he approached the group & soon, produced in his hand one- no, a whole hand of glowing cards.

"Elixir of Aesculapius," he muttered & tossed the cards into the air. Soon, a brief flash occurred & once the light faded, the figure again muttered, "Leave,"

One by one, the more cautious members of the group like Touma & Asmodai soon noticed the crowd in the park. They are slowly dispersing… They're leaving!

"Stay back, Nico," whispered Touma as he stepped in front of the teenage boy.

"Aw… That's sweet but I can always escape when needed to-"

"Mount Olympus!" the armoured youth shouted.

"That voice!" Tetsuya then uttered.

Instantly, the youth took out yet another glowing card. And with his bare hands, he immediately shattered it into light & soon… the earth started rumbling.

"Wha- What is going on-bal!?"

One by one, white pillars began shooting out from the ground, surrounding the area. It was then the earth itself jolted up slightly.

"W-Wait, don't tell me-"

And before Jack can finish his words, the ground was shot up! A large chunk of the park had been ripped out from the streets!

The flying platform soon slowed down its ascent immensely. Those who hunkered down for balance soon stood up, including the mysterious figure.

The figure then reached out his hands, pointing his finger straight at Nico's direction. The teen let out a vile smile, as if he's readying himself for a bloodbath. But at the moment he stepped forward…

"BAL!"

Everyone then turned & soon, found Bal trapped in a spherical cage that floats.

"What is this-bal!?"

"Bal!" Jack leaped in, only to be repelled by surge of electricity. "Uwaah!"

"JACK!"

Bal's cage soon floated to the assailant's side. Seeing this, Tetsuya stepped forward.

"Is that you, Baku?" he called out.

And almost with no hesitation, the assailant took off his helmet… confirming the boy's suspicions.

"No wonder, you're absent from school," muttered Asmodai.

"Why!?" Tetsuya added. "Are the rumours true? You really did betray Gao?"

Without a word, Baku muttered, "Talos!"

And in a blink of an eye, Nico, Lewis & Touma was rammed by two turquoise, semi-mechanical humanoids before being sent out of the platform, restrained in the clutches of the two Talos's.

"NICO-SENSEI!" Tetsuya reacted with horror.

"FORGET ABOUT ME!" yelled his mentor, before he is sent into the clouds.

* * *

After clenching his teeth to the sight of his Buddy crying on the edge, Asmodai turned his gaze towards the boy in armour before him.

"So… what's the meaning of this, Baku?" The demon asked, almost maliciously.

"It's… for his sake…" He murmured silently before shaking his head. "Your phone, Tetsuya," The boy took out his hand.

"W-why… Why are you doing this…?" The boy turned around. Tears are visible in his eyes.

"I NEED to call Noboru…" said Baku, approaching the blonde boy.

The friendly demon then stepped in. "Oh, no. You have to go through me first,"

"Let… Bal… Go!" groaned the chibi dragon before getting up & transforming into his true form.

"Jack!" cried Bal.

Baku took a few steps back & let out a deep sigh. With clenched fists, he soon raised his head; his eyes burning with determination.

"Fine… I'll take you all on!" the boy exclaimed, before the Crest on his cheek revealed itself.

* * *

"Where's your home toilet again!?" Noboru called.

"It's just around the corner!"

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER- Oh, nevermind! Found it!" And then, there was a ' _Bang!_ ' echoing through the roof.

"Geez, Noboru, man. Why is he here anyways?"

"Could it be your antics this morning, Gao-nicchan?" said my little sister, sitting on the couch with her phone in hand. "My friends on Facebook said that Kitten Shirt wanted to make you feel… very, very good? And a winky face? Huh?"

Well, neither do I on the winky face, Hanako. But that did kinda remind me... This morning, Neginoyama-sensei had once asked Noboru to see him at his office & soon after that, he got these demonic eyes kept staring at me throughout class.

"There's this booster pack at the Castle Store that's only on discount this evening & now, I can't buy it. Thanks a lot, Gao!" murmured Noboru at recess.

Yeeeaahhh… have to apologize to him later on. Shouldn't have gone nuts for four hours straight over some silly invitation that allows you into the Festa during the very first day, where the grand, colourful opening ceremony is going to be held to only the first day participants & never ever to those who are not…

…Y-yeah, I'm not going nuts because of one stupid, lame invitation that's basically a gold mine to every Buddyfighter-

"Gao-nicchan, are going cuckoo again?" asked Hanako.

"No! It's not because I can't stand watching the opening ceremony from the television!" I shouted.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Gao! You've been in the Gaen Cup & World Buddyfight Championship! Give the other participants like me a break!"

"Wait… YOU'RE IN IT, TOO!"

"Yeah, I asked _Tōchan_ to sign me in!"

"I see…" You sneaky brat. "So… where's your invitation?"

"I didn't get it. You didn't, after all. And unlike you, I'm not freaking out," And with that, she shot me in the heart! "Also, if you keep up that behavior, Yota-nicchan's gonna cry, y'know," Forget one shot! I've been mowed down by minigun!

"Urgh… I somehow feel like rotting from the inside…" I murmured.

And it was during this time, a ringtone sounded. It's Noboru's phone, being left to charge right next to our television! I went over & picked it up.

"Hello?" No… answer? "Is somebody there?" I said again.

"I-Is that you, Gao?" a familiar voice soon answered.

"That voice… Baku! What's up, man?" I said aloud. "You okay? The guys at school said you've came down with a fever-"

"Listen up, Gao Mikado," said the voice on the phone with a serious tone. "Within the next 45 minutes, I want you over here at Aibo Park,"

"Huh? Is something the manner-"

"If you failed to do so… you'll never see Bal ever again,"

"Wha-!?" I was confounded.

"And not just him, I also held Jack, Tetsuya & Asmodai hostage… If you still think this is still a joke, Gao, then be my guest & stay at home,"

"W-WAIT!" The call then abruptly ends.

"G-Gao-nicchan, what's wrong?" asked Hanako.

Slowly, my arm fell, causing Noboru's phone to drop.

"H-Hey!"

My ears already failed to register Hanako's voice; my widened eyes were completely frozen & my heart's beating faster than ever. N-No… That can't be… This must be prank… But Baku's not the type of guy to-

Another sound then came out of Noboru's phone, I hastily picked it. There's a message… and it's from Baku! Maybe he sent it to tell me that is all a trick-

… … … Wha… … … … is… this?

"Gghk! DAMN IIITTT!" I immediately ran out the door.

"W-Woah! Gao-niichan!?"

Please… please don't let those pictures be real… Baku… he can't be…

* * *

The end.

 **Should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review. This also includes very valuable feedbacks, comments or just some plain comments & also, apologies to everyone who expected high quality for a fanfiction writer such as myself. I shall open a poll soon to decide whenever or not to slap myself.**

 **P.S: The poll is a lie! XD**


	10. Episode 8: The Evening Before Summer

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

With a heart pounding with panic & legs already sore, Gao Mikado finally stopped at a corner of the streets. On the opposite side of zebra line is Aibo Park & above the hill behind it is his school.

Gao immediately stared out into the park before him. Aside from a few students, there's really nothing of interest; not a single individual he knew was there.

"What the…" The boy muttered in response.

Right on cue, the lights then turned green. Slowly & unsurely, Gao walked forward.

One… Two… And it was after that third step, a ripple appeared in his vision & everything revealed itself.

"What!? What on earth is this!?" Gao shouted.

The scenery in front of him had completely changed. There was a huge chasm in the middle of the supposed "normal" park & high above it, a tiny floating isle.

The boy was beyond stunned & what snapped him out afterwards was the nonchalant voice of a businessman besides him. The man's eyes have a glittering blue glow & his expression is not of shock but a small bliss; upon hearing the voice of his wife on the phone.

Gao gazed at the man with widened eyes are he continued walking onwards without a hint of realization of what's happening around him. It's as if he's hypnotized!

"I [Set] **Wandering in Dreamland**!" a voice suddenly announced.

Immediately, green vines & colorful greenery burst out from the supposedly empty chasm. Gao instinctively turned. He spotted two humans on the largest vine. It's Touma! And the guy besides him is that street magician he encountered before!

"Dammit, Nico! At least a warning!" shouted the young adult who's holding on for dear life.

"I did, didn't I?" said the teen.

"Touma-san!" Gao's voice then alerted the two.

"Gao-kun!?" uttered Touma. "You can see us?"

"Where's Baku!?" the boy shouted.

"Wha- W-Well, er… Up there?" Touma hesitantly pointed up to the floating isle.

"Is Bal there?" Gao shouted again.

"Bal!? W-Well…"

"He's up there, alright," said Nico. "As your friend's little prisoner, that is,"

In response, shock shrunk Gao's irises & Touma quickly turned towards Nico, dumbfounded by his blunt honesty.

"O-Oi, what are you-"

"Relax, _aniki_. He probably already knew,"

"Baku… really…" Gao then shook his head before looking back up at his two elders. "I need to get up there! Please!"

Nico let out a wicked smile. "H-Hey, you sure…?" asked Touma, with worried eyes.

"Nah. He'll be fine," The teen then turned towards the match before them.

* * *

[ **[Talos A]** Life: 10; Gauge: 1; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] **[Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future]** [Right]

[ **[Touma]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] - **[Brave Sword, Guild Creed]**

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Talos B]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] **[King of Forest, Zlatorog]** [Right]

[ **[Nico]** Life: 5; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

- **[Wandering in Dreamland]**

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

" **Wandering in Dreamland** 's effect!" announced Nico. "Charge & Draw! I then Buddy Call **Phantom of Tales, Lewis** _[S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000]_ to the right!"

" **Buddy** **Gift**!" uttered Lewis as he burst out from a giant bud.

"And I cast **Dramatic Event** & **Lewis** 's ability activates!" Four gauge were quickly added. " **March Hare of Dreamland** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-3000]_ to the center! **Hatted Dodo of Dreamland** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the left!"

The two monsters then burst out their respectively buds. The anthromorphic bunny with the oversized pocket watch came out first & soon afterwards, the dodo bird in formal wear & monocle follows.

" **March Hare** 's ability!" Nico drew a card from his book-shaped Core Gadget. "And **Hatted Dodo** 's ability… When I have 2 or more other [ **Phantasma** ]… his [ **Cell** **Core** ] activates!"

"What!?"

"Nico, you-"

And as everyone turned their shocked expressions at the teen magician, **Hatted Dodo** let out a frightened shriek.

Nico bowed like a performer. "Ladies & gentlemen, witness & behold!" he exclaimed. "I will now Tribute three [ **Phantasma** ] Monsters; **Lewis** , **March Hare** & [ **Cell Core** ], **Hatted Dodo**!"

Right on cue, smoke erupted right under the Dodo's feet & after it cleared, a large cubic box had replaced it. **Lewis** & **March Hare** immediately dived into it before the box's lid dropped.

"The spirit of fun, the killer of sorrow," Nico chanted as he leaped in front of the box. "Now come out to the stage & direct this show!" His hands then clapped & clasped together as purple flame spew out from his right eye. " _X-Cell Call_! I now present to you… **Monsieur Parade of Dreamland** _[C1: P-5000, C-2, D-2000]_!"

At the near end of the chant, the box explodes & leaping out of pink smoke is a living rabbit plush with buttons for eyes & a formal gentleman's wear.

"Gao-kun, you ready down there?" said Nico.

"Huh?"

"When **Monsieur Parade of Dreamland** is called, I can draw one card!" said the teen before drawing. "Then, when I have 6 or more gauge, I can search my deck for one [ **Story** ] Spell & add it to my hand! Now, let it rip, **Parade**! Life of the Festive!"

An oddly-colored elephant then poofed out of the ground & as the living doll landed on its saddle, a teapot-tipped wand magically appeared in its hand. The monster swung it gently.

Immediately, a make-shift elevator soon burst out from under Gao's feet.

"Woaahh…" uttered Gao at a fancy white table pushed him upwards.

Furniture, oversized present boxes, & colorful plants in pots alike came spewing out from the ground & further pushed the boy into the air. It's like a geyser of Wonderland's junk!

However, such spectacle does not escape the eyes of the two Talos & before long, **Skuld** quickly flew in to intercept.

"Cast!" said Nico & with a poof, **Skuld** become a piñata version of herself. "Adieu,"

With a dart-thrower's hand, the teen magician then flung the recently casted spell into the piñata, causing it to burst into a rain of candies & confetti.

* * *

Time had passed since Baku demolished Tetsuya in their previous match. Now, the boy's just sitting on the concrete floor, browsing through the cards in his new deck while sinking into a deep thought.

His mind no longer paid any more attention to his surroundings, including the constant wails of the little dragon he kept imprisoned or the pricking sensation that had warned him of a nearby Sovereign just now.

"BAKU!" a scream soon broke his trance.

"So… he's here…" Steeling his resolve, Baku then stood up & turned.

Immediately, the make-shift elevator came into view, rising up towards the sky like a rocket. It was then its passenger took his leave.

"GAO!" shouted the little dragon.

"Bal!" The Mighty Sun Fighter then landed. "Baku!"

"Took you long enough… Gao Mikado…"

* * *

Baku took a step forward. "Now, that you're here, we can now discuss our terms,"

"Terms? What terms?" Gao shouted, agitated by confusion. "Where are Tetsuya & the others?"

Baku gave no reply. Instead, he motioned his hand. Bal's cage responded & immediately propelled forward, causing chibified dragon to scream.

"BAAALLLL!"

"Bal!" Gao rushed in.

Mid-charge, the cage suddenly turned to dust, tossing the chibi dragon forward. His Buddy luckily caught him in his arms.

"GAO!" the chibi-dragon burst into tears.

"I'm glad you're okay. Where are the others?"

"Over here!" said Baku.

And as the two turned back to him, space distorted behind Baku. Soon, the cover faded, revealing three additional Greek pillars; each with a very battered up hostage chained to it.

"TESTSUYA! ASMODAI!"

"Jack!" Gao & Bal shouted in horror.

"WHY, BAKU!? WHY THIS!?" Gao added.

"I'll never forgive you-bal!" The little dragon jumped out of his Buddy's arms. "Y-You've… hurt everybody & zapped Jack over & over again…" he muttered. "Fight me, Spanner! I'll beat you in a Buddyfight-bal!"

"Bal!?" Gao reacted with shock.

In response, Baku let out a sinister smile. "Very well, I accept you challenge! However, YOU will be fighting me, Gao Mikado!" exclaimed the boy as he pulled out his Core Gadget. "And should I win, you'll have to promise to never participate in the Festa- even if you got your hands on an invitation!"

"WHAT- But why?"

"Should you win, I will tell you everything. In addition to the hostage's freedom, of course," Baku replied. "Now, brace yourself! Or is the Sun Fighter chickening out?"

Gao flinched & clenched his teeth. "Fine, then! If that's what it means to snap you back to your old self… I'll fight you! And definitely win!"

* * *

" _Anyone who challenges the gods will be thoroughly obliterated! Luminize,_ _Bibliotheca!"_

" _Rise, sun! Burn, Sun! Luminize! Scorching Sun Dragon!_ "

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Legend World**!"

" **Dragon World**!"

[ **[Baku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"I'll be going first! Charge & Draw!" announced Baku. "I pay 1 gauge & call **First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-3000]_ to the right!"

Immediately, the golden furred lion leaped out of the usual monster summoning glyph & let out a deafening roar. However, Gao just gritted his teeth, already predicted how this turn would go.

"And with its ability, I add one [ **Olympus** ] monster into my hand!" And after a card flew out of Baku's floating shield Core Gadget, Baku smiled again. "And by discarding the **Dionysus** from my hand, I can Buddy Call **Messenger of the Gods, Hermes** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_ from the drop zone!"

The ground before him then rippled & soon, out came the god, who partnered up with Baku. With its appearance, the brown-haired boy's Life is increased to 11 with the **Buddy Gift**. A card from his deck was also added to his deck since he discarded **Dionysus**.

"That monster-bal!"

"I knew it," murmured Gao.

"With **Gold Lion of Nemea** on the field, **Hermes** 's [ **Cell Core** ] activates," said a smiling Baku. "I now Tribute **Lion of Nemea** ; the **Goddess of Harvest, Demeter** in my hand alongside **Hermes**!"

And just like his fight with Tasuku, the two monsters on the field & the named card in his hand soon became the comet of light that forming the golden portal above his head.

"O great patron goddess of Athens. Lend us your wisdom & guide us to victory! _X-Cell Call_!" The portal soon erupts into a brief blinding light. "I beckon thee, **Goddess of Wisdom, Athena** _[C2: P-4000, C-3, D-4000]_!"

And as the light fades, she descended, once again, in her Valkyrie-esque Greek battle armor. Immediately, the goddess held out her shield & readies her spear, just like a Spartan warrior in a phalanx formation.

" **Athena** …" Gao murmured before his eyes soon turned to the Crest on Baku's cheek. "Baku, are you doing this because you're a Sovereign?"

"I'm not…" the boy muttered with a lowered head. "With the **X-Cell Gift** , I gain 1 Life & **Demeter** 's ability now activates! When either discarded or Tributed, I can draw one card as long as I have four cards in hand after she is Tributed! DRAW!" The boy drew his card, unleashing a small gust.

"Then, why!? You & Kuguru've been alongside me the longest…" said Gao in slight distress. "Aren't we friends?"

"I am not Kiri!" The boy retorted, shocking the Sun Fighter. "I cast **Achilles Heel**. This card increases **Athena** 's [Lifelink] by 1 but in turn, she gets [ **Soulguard** ] & 2 cards in her soul," The casted spell & the top card of his deck soon entered the goddess's shield, causing an energy field to expand from it. "Now, attack the fighter!"

"Prepare yourself!" said **Athena** before charging with a precise thrust to the heart.

"GAH!"

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Baku]** Life: 12; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

\- [Left] **[Goddess of Wisdom, Athena]** [Right]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 7; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"Baku..." He then clenched his teeth in frustration. "Draw! Charge & Draw!" said Gao. "I call **Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the left!"

"This better go well," said the black, humanoid dragon in white armor as he appeared.

"I then pay 1 gauge & Buddy Call **Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon** _[S2: P-5000, C-2, D-3000]_ to the right!"

"Bal! _Ganbaru_!" said little Bal before transforming into his more adult  & armored form.

"I pay 1 more gauge & equip-"

" **Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle** ," Gao's eyes then widened. "What's wrong? Did you forgot that I'm the one who built your deck," said Baku.

Gao gritted his teeth. "I equip **Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle** _[P-4000, C-2]_!" he shouted. " **Bal** , attack **Athena**!"

"Bal Slash!" The orange dragon unsheathed the sword in his stomach & leap forward.

" **Berserk Gard**!"

And right on cue, **Athena** skillfully parried with a skill bash  & pierced him through the chest! It literally took her no effort to do it.

"BAL!"

"Bal!" Gao then gritted his teeth. " **Black Dot**!"

"Crack Buster!"

" **Bal Knuckle**!"

 **Black Dot** 's sword & Gao's item simultaneously clashed with **Athena** 's shield, scraping away the cards in her soul & the energy field they creates. The boy's turn soon ends with no damage dealt.

"Darn it!" the boy muttered.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Heh, it's over, it seems," Baku grinned. "Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Baku]** Life: 12; Gauge: 4; Hand: 4]

\- [Right] **[Goddess of Wisdom, Athena]** [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 8; Gauge: 1; Hand: 4] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- [Right] [Center] **[Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot]**

"I activate **Athena** 's ability!" He announced. "By discarding one card & paying 1 gauge, I can make you discard one card from your hand!"

Baku aimed his finger gun & fired. The second card from Gao's left was shot down, causing the boy's eyes to widened with surprise!

"No! My Impact Monster!"

"And since I discard my second **Demeter** , thus, I can draw 1 card," explained Baku. "And I activate **God of Forge, Hephaestus** 's ability from the drop zone. By return this card & my first **Demeter** back to the bottom of my deck, **Athena** gains [ **Penetrate** ]!"

"Say what!?" Gao uttered.

" **Athena** , attack the fighter!"

And once again, the goddess rushed in like lighting. "HAH!"

"GAAH!" Gao reacted as he fell backwards.

 _MOVE END._

"What's wrong, Gao? Already down?" mocked Baku.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Just you wait…" Gao got up. _"_ This turn, I'll finish this! And then, you'll talk!"

"Really? With my Life is at twelve?"

"Shut up!" shouted the agitated Sun Fighter. "I draw! And charge & draw!"

[ **[Baku]** Life: 12; Gauge: 4; Hand: 4]

\- [Right] **[Goddess of Wisdom, Athena]** [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 5; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- [Right] [Center] **[Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot]**

His eyes then widened. "Yes! I call **Bal Dragon** _[S2: P-5000, C-2, D-3000]_ again to the right! And attack the fighter!"

"BAL!" Raising his sword, he dragon leaped into air. "Penetrate attack-bal!"

"I cast **Frenzy of Lyssa**!" And with a skillful parry from **Athena** , the attack was once again repelled.

"No fair-bal!"

"And once **Frenzy of Lyssa** successfully blocked the attack, one card in your gauge will go into the drop zone!" Gao gritted his teeth, in response.

"Fine, then! **Black Dot**!"

"Crack Buster!" The black dragon charged forward.

"No guard," said Baku as **Athena** lowered her shield.

The dragon swung his blade & soon, the sword cut through her waist, destroying her. Baku's Life then pummeled down to 8 due to increased [ **Lifelink** ] but in light of the situation, his expression still held a grin.

"I cast **Wrath of Olympus**!" said Baku. "Four minus one. That means three cards will be added to my gauge  & since the damage he took is from a [ **Lifelink** ], I can draw a new card!"

"BAKUUU!" Gao leaped forward. " **Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle**!"

With wide-opened eyes, Baku then took the punch to the cheek.

 _MOVE END._

"There! Your eyes opened now?" called Gao.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"My eyes…?" The armored boy got up. "You're the one who should stop being in denial, Gao Mikado!"

"Me!?" said a shocked Gao.

"My turn… DRAW!" Baku's eyes then narrowed.

[ **[Baku]** Life: 6; Gauge: 7; Hand: 3]

\- [Right] [Center] [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 5; Gauge: 2; Hand: 3] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- **[Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon]** [Center] **[Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot]**

"I pay 1 gauge & cast **Symbel Gard**!" Two cards were drawn. "I then pay 1 more gauge  & call to the right **Gold Lion of Nemea** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-3000]_!  & with its ability, I can add one **Goddess of Harvest, Demeter** to my hand,"

"Don't tell me!" uttered Gao.

"That combo-bal!?"

"I discard **Demeter** & call **Hermes** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_ from the drop zone to center!" From the same ripple on the floor, the messenger of the gods appeared once again! " **Demeter** 's effect, I get to redraw!"

The boy took then one look at his card & his eyes immediately widened. Finally, he had obtained everything.

"Prepare to meet your fate! I now Tribute the **Gold Lion of Nemea;** and the **Dionysus** & **Hephaestus** in my hand alongside **Hermes**!"

In response to his call, the four cards immediately lined up in front of him. They transformed into puddles & later, shot up into the air.

"He who rules the seas! He who all that swims & sails answers to! I pray to thee, the mighty God whose anger would flood thousands of cities! _X-CELL CALL_!" The four geysers soon twist into a braid  & into a huge orb of water. "Surface now & bring about judgment! **God of the Seas, Poseidon** _[C3: P-10000, C-3, D-7000]_!"

Soon, the geysers were completely absorbed into the colossal water balloon. Wasting no time, it shrinks, raising the inner alarms.

"Oh no-"

"GAO!"

And sure enough, it burst out into a huge explosion, large enough to wash away the opposition & produce a brief rain that experienced down below.

* * *

" **Full Strash Formation**!" shouted Touma as he finished off the last Talos.

 _GAME END. WINNER, TOUMA AKIYAMI! NICHOLAS MIDDLETION!_

"Well, this is… bad," said Nico, looking up to the sky with a hand blocking the rain.

"No kidding. Who would've known that Crestbearer could summon something this powerful?" replied Touma. "What do think, Nico? He's a Sovereign or Vassal?"

"Hm… I would say Sovereign but the ' _stench_ ' he emits just screamed Vassal," said the teen. "At any rate, this is bad,"

"Well, duh, Gao-kun can't beat him alone-"

"I mean my clothes. They're wet & I have no spare,"

"Just magic-dry them, you imbecile,"

* * *

"D-Darn it," moaned Gao as he tried to get up. " **Bal**?"

"Over here-bal," The boy turned around, only to find his Buddy with his back behind a pillar.

" **Bal**! **Black Dot**!"

"I'm okay-bal," moaned the orange dragon as he & **Black Dot** soon got up.

"Mortal, you've yearn for the power to crush this measly foe?" said a mighty voice echoed the air.

Gao & his dragons immediately turned their attention towards Baku, who's now bowing down to the god before him. Sitting on a navy-blue throne levitated by corals is an elderly but muscular man in sea-themed armor. His eyes are emitting energy, just like the god who created the Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus.

"Yes, Lord **Poseidon** ," said Baku.

"Very well, then. I shall lend you my power," replied the monster. "However, like **Athena** , you will suffer the consequences of my defeat,"

Water soon materialized from his palm & soon, it became the god's signature trident. With one hand, he spun it before effortlessly swinging it down, conjuring waterfalls to pour down at the two dragons.

"GWAH!" reacted Bal as he is weighted down by the downpour.

"Bal!" responded Gao.

" **Poseidon** 's ability. When he is called onto the field, the Defenses of all Monsters on the field are reduced by 5000!"

"5000!?"

"Also, I will now activate **Dionysus** & **Hephaestus** 's effects in order! I gain one more gauge & by returning **Hephaestus** & **Demeter** back to my deck, I can give **Poseidon** [ **Penetrate** ]!"

"Darn it!" Gao then peeked at **Black Dot** with 0 Defense.

"Also, I cast **Dogma of Ares**! For this turn, **Bal** & **Black Dot** gets [Lifelink 2]!"

"Lifelink!?" Gao responded with added horror.

"I drew this card during my last turn," muttered Baku. "And with this, your fate is sealed! When **Poseidon** attacks, all of your monsters will be destroyed! You can [ **Move** ] **Black Dot** , who's immune to card effect, but **Poseidon** have [ **Penetrate** ] so you cannot afford to [ **Move** ]!"

The named dragon glared furiously in response. "Don't worry, **Black Dot**. I'll definitely survive this turn!" said Gao.

"No, you won't! **Poseidon** , attack the fighter!" Baku ordered.

"Behold, mortal! Wrath of the Seas!" The god then stood & swung his trident, conjuring up a huge wave forward.

The boy gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, **Bal**! **Green Dragon Shield**!" He blocked the attack  & regained 1 Life!

"No problem-BALL!" The dragon pulled out a thumbs up before being swept away & destroyed.

"[ **Double Attack** ]!" Baku shouted before a geyser burst from below of his feet.

"GWAAAHHH!"

" _Danna_! _"_ **Black Dot** shouted in response.

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Baku]** Life: 7; Gauge: 4; Hand: 1]

\- [Right] **[God of the Seas, Poseidon]** [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 1; Gauge: 2; Hand: 2] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- [Right] [Center] **[Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot]**

* * *

Wet & tired, the Sun Fighter lied on the soaked ground, with half of his consciousness gone. Baku stared down at the Sun Fighter with a pursed lip.

He had to do it… There's no other way. If he is honest about it… it won't end well for the both of them…

 _MOVE END._ said the system as Baku took in a deep breath.

"This fight is over," said Baku. "It's your loss, Gao Mikado,"

"I won't… give up…" The Sun Fighter struggled to get up. "Not until I win… Not until you tell me… everything,"

"Even if I told you my reasons… so what?" Baku frowned. "Would anything be enough to justify what I've done here!?" He then pointed his palm at the chained hostages behind him. "Face it, Gao. Even if you win… our friendship ends here!"

The battered boy stood up. "S-So… does that mean… you're still my friend just now?" Baku's eyes widened. "So… you really DO have a reason, right?"

"Are you blind & deaf!?" shouted the armored boy. "Plus, I doubt you'll smirk like that after I kicked you out of the Festa!"

"Maybe you're right… Maybe, I'm blind & deaf… After all, the few days I cope with _Yota-nicchan_ 's death is by pretending to the Might Sun Fighter, after all…" muttered Gao. "But I'll believe you till the very end… You're not Doctor Gara or Kyoya so… Like the Mighty Sun Fighter, I'll believe in my best bud! Draw!"

The boy then gritted his teeth. It's a **Sun Dragon Shield** …

"I won't give up! Charge & Draw!" He charged the Dragon Shield & betting all his hope, he draws!

He let a near-silent gasp. It's yet another **Sun Dragon Shield** …

Baku lowered his head. "It's decided, then," muttered **Poseidon**.

"Gao…" murmured Bal sadly from within his Core Gadget.

"NO! I won't give up!" shouted Gao. "I won't give you up, Baku!"

 _Such honest soul… It is a pity that the crown was misplaced…_

"Wha- Who's there?" The boy asked, frantically looking around.

 _O' he who was chosen but was robbed of the title… For this one time only, I shall aid you…_

Almost immediately, a sharp pain intruded his head & chest! "Ggh! URWAAAHHHH! GAAAAAHH!" screamed Gao as he wriggled in a pain so immense his saliva & tears began to leak out!

"G-Gao!? What's wrong-bal?" uttered Bal's voice.

"This presence… Impossible!" uttered Baku with shock. "Gao, you-"

A loud gasp soon escaped his mouth as he stared up into the air & breathe heavily. The boy soon got up, wiping the liquid on his face. His expression held a new confidence.

"I cast **Dragonic Grimoire**!" He destroyed his hand  & drew 3 more. "There it is! I call another **Black Dot** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the right!" His hand then held out one more card vertically. "I then call **Core Catalyst, Bal the Torch** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the center!"

Chibi Bal then appeared, carrying something in his hands. "Eh? I'm chibi-bal? And what is this giant torch-bal!?" the dragon noted the un-lit & oversized torch in his hands.

"Don't tell me…"

"When I'm equipped with an item with the "Dragon" in its attribute, Bal's [ **Cell Core** ] activates!"

Right on cue, the torch lit, surprising little Bal.

A reddish aura soon wrapped itself around the Sun Fighter. "ERG-WAAAHHHH! I'll now Tribute my two **Black Spotted Dragon,** **Black Dot** s & the [ **Cell Core** ], **Core Catalyst, Bal the Torch**!"

"I don't know what's going on but let's go-bal!" said the little dragon before leaping into the air.

The two **Black Dot** s followed & soon, the three of them dematerialize into three flaming comets that shoot into the sky.

"By the name of the true dragon king, I beckon thee! O' Mother of Suns, come forth & give birth to another glorious nova!" The three comets merged forming a miniscule sun. " _X-CELL CALL_! May your name be revived here  & now; **Dragonic Legend, Sun Maker Dragon**!"

A loud roar echoed from the colossal ball or fire. Soon, it began to uncoil, revealing it to be a red & yellow serpentine dragon with a mane similar to a male lion's. Its body is loosely wrapped what it seems to be a yellow dwarf star quintillion times smaller than the real deal & in his right hand, the torch **Bal** just held onto.

"So that's why she needs you… You & Noboru…" Baku murmured in shock. "Gao, you're-"

" **X-Cell Gift**! I gain 1 Life!" Gao exclaimed. "And **Sun Maker Dragon** 's ability! When it is called, I gain one gauge! Also, when my Life is 5 or less, I get to add **Bal Dragon "Bal Burst Smasher!"** from my deck to my hand!"

"Say what!?" Baku shouted in disbelief.

" **Sun Maker Dragon**! Link-attack with me!" The boy immediately charged in.

"Arrogant mortal!" **Poseidon** growled & responded with a swing.

Veils of water were conjured up like geysers & the diagonal spray soon sent Gao flying backwards to pillar behind him. The sea god then quickly raised his head, only to be met with a fiery breath that seemingly colored the sky white.

" **POWER OF MYTHOLOGY**!" Baku desperately casted.

In response, **Poseidon** unleashed his might. First, returning his throne back into sea water before expanding it. In a manner of seconds, the volume became excessively large  & soon, it overwhelmed the white flame **Sun Maker** spewed from her jaws. It's as if the flames were swallowed up by a geyser thrice the size of a megalodon's mouth.

And once again, a brief rain befell the floating island & the world below, along with a thick mist. Agitated, **Poseidon** swept it away with his control over moisture.

"FINAL PHASE!" Gao's voice shouted.

In response, Baku gritted his teeth & shut his eyes. "Dammit all…"

"Impact CALL! I pay 3 gauge & change **Sun Maker Dragon** … into **Bal Burst Smasher**!"

The sound of a metal mechanism soon rung the boy's ears, followed by the sound of motor that signaled his defeat.

Baku then opened his eyes. "Come on! BRING IT!"

The rocket-boosted hammer soon spun in circles. "Bal… Burst… SMASHER!" And with a shout, the armorless dragon swung the giant hammerhead down!

"FILITHY DRAGON!" shouted **Poseidon** before the hammer crashed into the ground.

 _GAME END. WINNER, GAO MIKADO!_

* * *

The illusion was broken. Before long, everyone can see the floating island falling down the orange-hued sky & reacted in a panic frenzy, running away.

However, amidst the panicking crowd, a certain red-haired teenager is running towards it.

"Baku…" he muttered.

* * *

"Baku… BAKU!"

His eyes soon open. "G-Gao!?"

In front of him is Gao barely holding on to his hand while hanging onto Bal, who has anchored himself into the platform with his sword.

"L-Let go!"

"NEVER!" Gao shouted. "You haven't told me anything yet!"

"Gao…. You…" He pursed his lips. "Please, save-"

 _My, my, rebelling already?_

Suddenly, Baku's face was smudged with horror. And in a flash, a skeleton claw grabbed his body & pulled him away.

"Waargh!"

"BAKU!"

The claw then slammed the boy once into the concrete floor & immediately retreats back. What caught Gao's eyes afterwards is a woman in a black gown standing firmly on the falling platform.

Her skin is pale grey; her arms are completely skeletal & when she opened her eyes, it is revealed that her sclerae are black & irises are red.

The skeletal arm of the claw soon retreated under her dress & is now currently, holding Baku up beside her face.

"Naughty, naughty boy. If it were up to me, you'll already been dead," said the monstrous woman as she stroked her finger on the boy's chin.

"Let Baku go!" shouted Gao.

"Foolish mortal, you are just asking for death, aren't you?" said the lady, as a dark green mist began to conjure up in her hand.

The ground then shook & soon, gravity returned, causing Bal & Gao to fall flat on the floor.

"W-What is going on-bal?"

"BAKUUUU!" a foreign voice shouted.

"That voice…!?" Baku muttered.

Before long, a familiar figure flew up & landed in between the boys. A cape of purple symbols can be seen flowing out of his pauldron-shaped Core Gadget as the figure maliciously stared at his cousin's captive.

"Let Baku go, you disgusting-looking Monster!" he said.

"Retsu…" murmured Baku.

The woman with skeletal arms chuckled. "As expected from humans, such arrogance,"

"DEATH TALICA!" shouted Retsu before a roar is heard underneath the isle.

Immediately, the empty portion of the platform is vaporized by an instant beam of light. And later, from the hole it blasts through, Retsu's Buddy reared his dragonic head. Its claws sunk into the edges of the platform to anchor his upper body as its lower body held onto the entire platform.

"I will only repeat once. Let. Baku. Go,"

"Hmph!" The monster frowned & swings her hand. A darky misty portal soon opened up behind her.

"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" Responding to Retsu's orders, Death Talica quickly swing its hand down.

"Specter!" said the woman.

And in a flash, the attack was repelled.

"What the-" Retsu uttered.

Beside the pale-skinned monster now stood a new face- a fully cloaked figure with a skull mask & an oversized skeletal arm.

Retsu gritted his teeth, furious. "How dare you…"

"Mighty… Sun Fighter…" murmured the masked figure, looking towards a surprised Gao.

"Your orders, Specter… Kill!"

In response, the cloaked figure flinched & soon after a brief idle, he took one step forward.

"STOP!" Baku yelled. "I'll go! I'll go with you, isn't that what you want, Keres!?"

"That's Lady Keres to you, mortal," She then suddenly paused briefly before letting out a smile. "Pity, I can't punish you myself. But whatever…" She released the boy, much to the surprise of his cousin.

"Baku!" Gao & Bal rushed forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Baku shouted, stopping the two. "Don't… come any closer…" he added with a defeated murmur.

"Why… WHY!?" Gao shouted angrily.

Baku kept quiet, only pursing his lip & lowering his head. The next thing Retsu & Gao saw is that the brown-haired boy's retreating back into the portal, causing them to gasp & quickly sprinted forward.

"JUST WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING, BAKUUU!?"

"WAIT! BAKU! DON'T GO!" The two shouted respectively.

"Till we meet again, mortal!" said Keres before a green mist burst out of the ground.

With zero hesitation, the two charged through it. However, it is too late as the moment they ran out the mist, the portal is no longer fit for a human to be dragged back through. Retsu's legs surrendered but Gao's obviously didn't.

"BAKUUU!" shouted the boy as he charged in like a chariot.

Sadly, his efforts are for naught. He brushed past the mist left by the closed rift in space & crashed into the ground. And to make things worse, the last glimpses he saw as the portal finally closes is not that of his friend… but the mysterious Specter's skull mask staring back at him.

"DAMMIT!" Cursing himself, the Sun Fighter slammed his fist on the ground. "Baku…"

"G-Gao…" The orange dragon muttered before something caught his interest. "Hey, a letter-bal!"

Gao looked up & soon, an envelope floated down into his hands…

"An F-Festa invitation!?" The boy uttered.

He stared at it. It was then a memory of a conversation with Baku came to mind.

"W-What if the Sun Fighter is forced to something… like backstabbing a friend?"

Gao gritted his teeth & shut his eyes to frustration in his heart. Baku's already there… at the side of whatever villain that had made him do this. With clenched teeth, he turned his head up to the sky, with a new goal in mind.

"I promise… I'll get you back…"

* * *

 **Dusk,**

Yet again, Kagome Himiko had turned his sights away from the scene before her. It is her third time this day.

"Kagome-sama, what's wrong?" muttered Fuyuki, sitting next to her.

The _O-Miko_ shook her head. "It's nothing,"

Those were lies. From a young age, she had observed over a thousand men & women alike taking part in the trail that would test their qualifications to be a member of their sacred order.

Hundreds of men she saw gravely injured… Thousands of women she saw broke down into tears… But even so, she had observed them dutifully as the _O-Miko_ of the _Shirushiboshi_.

However, today's trail… or should I say the person taking the trail today is different.

Out in the estate's courtyard, there laid two battered up bodies of the nanomachine ninjas, Tsukikage & Byakuya. In front of them is Zanya… shirtless, full of bruises & limping from hours of fatigue.

"Is that all you've got?" Byakko taunts, sitting on top of a boulder. "Your trail is simple. Take either one of these two bells from me & you win,"

With two fingers, he dangled the boy's objective before him. Two tiny bells tied to the end of two thin strings each.

"Why don't you give up?" added Byakko. "The _Shirushiboshi_ is a risky place to be. Even with a membership, it is not guaranteed for life. The elders can easily banish you on a whim  & after that, you'll be off wandering the streets with probably the entire world looking down at you for a number of reasons,"

Zanya said nothing. Instead, he slowly walked forward, readying the _shinai_ in his hands. One of his eyes is swollen but both of them are still burning.

"You have guts," said Byakko, smiling. "But not enough!"

In a blink of an eye, the boulder shattered in pieces & Byakko is nowhere to be seen. Zanya immediately reacted with an eye widened & his body in a stance! It's coming!

Is it from behind him this time? Or is it the front? Or his sides? Either way the pain & trauma had made him flustered upon seeing the monster vanishing from his sights.

"Up here!" a voice then caused Zanya to raise his head.

And in an eyeblink, a fist pummeled down into his face, causing his body to fall onto the grass.

"ZANYA!?" Kagome leaped from her seat.

"Kagome-sama, please compose yourself!" said Fuyuki.

"But Zanya, he-"

"The trail is over!" exclaimed Mikasa, standing behind Kagome.

With a sad frown, Byakko stared down at Zanya's pummeled face on the ground.

"You are both brave & loyal, Zanya-kun," he muttered. "But without the ability to defend yourself, you will only cause Kago-chan more problems,"

"Thanks for the heads up, then," a familiar voice alerted the humanoid monster.

Byakko quickly turned around & to his shock; behind him stood Zanya & a miniscule Tsukikage, sitting on his shoulder.

"What the-" He turned back, only to see the body under his feet burst out into a small puff of smoke, revealing a wooden log. "You sneaky bastard," he said with an awkward smile.

"I won't let anyone harm or use Kagome," muttered Zanya while panting. "For that very reason, I'll one day take her out of this stupid group with me!"

Byakko then turned around & let out another smile. It's as if he found a comrade at arms.

"ZANYAAA!" The girl soon shouts, running towards the boy.

"Kagome…" Smiling, the boy limped forward, only to soon fainted…

And fall into her arms.

* * *

"Hang in there, Noboru,"

"No… Get… out…" muttered the boy, who's unconscious & sweating.

One by one, the streetlights soon flickered on. The old knight's worry grows.

"Come on, Rocinate, hurry up!" he addressed his steed.

Almost an hour had passed since the old knight rode from the Mikado residence & and before that, a ruckus had occurred.

His partner had been struck with an excruciating headache, followed by some red mist leaking out from his ' _bandaged'_ arm.

"K-Kitten Shirt…?" muttered Hanako a few moments ago.

"Don't worry. I'll get him to a hospital," El Quixote then appeared & took Noboru out.

However, a problem soon appeared- He didn't know where to go next…

The hospital is obviously not the answer to his Buddy's current symptoms, especially with his arm acting up.

He could rush to the _Shirushiboshi_ 's estate… but doubt & suspicion soon steered him away. The old knight had spotted a few lies in the _O-Miko_ 's words when she spoke to the boys during their last meeting & he is not willing to trust the girl just yet.

And that leaves him with just one trustworthy option…

"Let's hope Count Dawn have answer to this…" muttered the knight as his steed zoomed through the streets.

* * *

 **That night** …

As Mr. & Mrs. Omori happily chats away in their room, Retsu gritted his teeth & went downstairs.

They were oblivious to their son's real situation but who could've blamed them. This morning, Kuguru Uki had come by with a message that Baku would be staying & helping her with the Festa. The girl even gifted him with an invitation, saying it's from Baku.

Obviously, Retsu Omori is not one bit ecstatic about it… but the fact it's from Baku eventually made him open the envelop. Inside contains the said invitation in the form of a fancy black card & in addition… a letter.

Retsu eventually read it & was horrified.

 _Kyoya's going to have Baku killed this evening at Aibo Park._

Andit is those words that made him contemplate during the night. Baku had been abducted… No! It is more accurate to say he's been threatened to something- He willingly went with those creatures, after all.

But then… what would validate the truth of this letter he received? Sure, he believed it but… He knew Kyoya Gaen & upon minutes of thinking, Retsu had ruled out the possibility of his former boss doing something this _reckless_. And that would mean one thing…

"Kuguru Uki…"

He then reached for his phone. The first thought is to call Kyoya to obtain some information on said girl but then… something steered him away.

"Baku…" muttered the teen with a sad face.

Should he re-affiliate with him again?

And before he can come up with a ' _Yes'_ , his fingers had already finished tapping on the phone.

He soon muttered into his phone. "Rouga Aragami… …I have proposal for you,"

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Hatted Dodo of Dreamland

\- Monsieur Parade of Dreamland

\- Achilles Heel

\- Frenzy of Lyssa

\- Wrath of Olympus

\- Dogma of Ares

\- Goddess of Harvest, Demeter

\- God of Forge, Hephaestus

\- God of the Seas, Poseidon

\- Core Catalyst, Bal the Torch

\- Dragonic Legend, Sun Maker Dragon

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes overall review on how Act 1 is for you as a reader. And yes, this is an 'Act 1'!**


	11. Episode 9: Experts of Schemes

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & the pleasure of finally getting a new chapter after a month of waiting.**

* * *

Calmly & indifferently, Sofia Sakharov walked down the hallway. Her young master had summoned her & her new partner to his personal office room on the 5th floor of the building.

"S-Sofia-san…!" a voice called a few steps behind her.

It's her partner. Mathilda… Tremaine, isn't it? The head of _Blumenthal Retail & Tour_'s Japanese Division? Either way, it matters not. All that matters is that she is now, like her, a servant of Kyoya Gaen.

"A-any ideas on what our next task is?" the bespectacled girl asked.

"Why even ask?" Sofia replied, continuing down the hall.

Mathilda, baffled by the sharp bluntness, halted her steps but soon, dashed up to her. "I-I… I've bought Kyoya-san some iced cappuccino. It's the start of the summer, after all-"

"No need! Kyoya-sama has air-conditioning,"

And yet again, Mathilda's attempt to socialize was shot down by sharp bluntness. Demoralized, Mathilda silently kept her head low until they reached the office door.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock_.

"Come in," said the voice beyond the door.

In response, Sofia twisted the gold-colored knob & walked in. It was then her shoulder suffered a small bump.

"Kyoya-san!" said Mathilda as she rushed in towards the boy in the office chair. "I've brought you some cappuccino. Hope you like it,"

"Thank you, Mathilda. That's very kind of you," muttered Kyoya Gaen, with a smile.

"It's the only thing I can do for the future owner of _Blumenthal Retail & Tour_. Finally… At long last, I can get back at my father…" murmured Mathilda as she clasped her hands. A tear of gratitude can be seen in her eye.

"It's the least I can do to help a friend in dire need," replied the boy president. "After all, if it wasn't for you, I would be forever dancing around Kuguru Uki's palms,"

Mathilda shook her head. "No, no. The reason I wanted Kuguru Uki off the position as manager is because of my father. You see, he-"

"Enough chatter, Mathilda," uttered Sofia, as she marched to the desk. "Kyoya-sama, your orders,"

"Ah yes. Your task! I almost forgot about that," Kyoya Gaen stood up. Hands behind his back, he soon turned to morning city scenery behind him. "I would like you two retrieve a certain item from Miss Suzuha Amanosuzu- a pendrive containing crucial information. Are you two up for the task?"

"Don't worry, Kyoya-san. We'll definitely-"

"What about Amanosuzu? How should we deal with her?" asked Sofia.

"Just do as you please," said Kyoya, facing the window.

" _Da_." Sofia soon pulled out a glowing card.

"W-Wait!" Mathilda reacted with panic. "Don't worry, Kyoya-sama! I-I promise we'll-"

And before Mathilda can finish her speech, the two vanished into a black portal.

"Kuguru Uki…" Kyoya then muttered to the window. "You think you're smarter than me? …Think again,"

* * *

 **Morning** ,

As firework flew out from a giant cruise sailing down the ocean, there stands Paruko Nanana on small stage on the deck. Balloons are everywhere; colorful decorations dotted every spot on the deck party drinks & food scattered across the tables.

With a small breath, Paruko shouts with excitement. "And with that, Ladies & Gents, the _World Buddyfight Champion's Festival_ COMMENCES!"

The crowd focused their gaze at her. Fighters… Buddies… Teens & children, all of them… remained silent.

None but a few gave out small claps. Heck, almost all of them own a not-so-happy expression on their faces.

"Er…. Guys? Gals? Where's the excitement?" said Paruko, nervously.

And out from the crowd, a boy raised his hand.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you back then… erm, so… we are not going to do Festa stuff today, right?"

"Y-Yes!" said the girl, forcing out her smile.

"We'll be sleeping in our cabins until tomorrow, yes?"

"R-Right!" added the girl.

"So… why are we here again?"

And with that, Paruko slammed her palm into her face. Under her breath, she then murmured. "Why didn't they tell me sooner…?"

* * *

"Well… this is awkward," muttered Gao as he forced out a smile for poor Paruko.

"Whaa wo you say-bal?" uttered a fat Bal. His mouth is stuffed full of noodles.

"Darn it, Bal! Stop stuffing your mouth!" shouted Gao, as he swiped the paper plate off the dragon's hands.

"Hey! What the big idea-bal!?"

"I can't have you barf out spaghetti & meatballs out! Y'know, like what you did to Gaito just now!"

Although ridiculous, it's actually true. Chibi Bal just fired a cannonball of half-digested food… and unluckily…

"Well, well, if it isn't Gao Mika-"

 _SPLAT!_

"GAITTOOOO!" shouted the penguin-like dragon beside him.

And before long, the poor sap was rushed back into the ship on a stretcher. He should be fine… well, except of the ' _cannonball_ ' that was apparently got glued onto his face.

"Gimme back-Bal!"

"No! That's enough food for today-"

"Gao-kun!" a familiar voice soon called.

And with one hand holding the plate up high & another holding Bal back, Gao tilted his head.

He grinned. "Tasuku-senpai!"

And soon, from a distance to his left, the former Wonder Boy Cop approaches. Besides him stood another boy, muscular & with a light blue hair. He raised his hand & upon seeing him, Gao's smiled even more.

"Long time no see, Sun Fighter!" the boy said.

"Dai Kaido! You're in the Festa too!"

"Long time no see-bal!" chubby Bal followed. The little dragon then looked around. "Er… where's Jack?"

"Over here," a voice answered.

Before long, a light flew out of Tasuku's pocket, revealing chibified Jack with bandages wrapped onto parts of his body, including a wing.

"Jack! You need to rest!" Tasuku urged, crouching down.

"Don't worry, Tasuku. My injuries aren't that bad," said the green dragon trying to extend his bandaged wing.

"I know. But… please, Jack, just get back in…" murmured the boy, worriedly.

Jack took a look into his Buddy's eyes & sighed in defeat. "See you later, then, Bal,"

"Get well soon, Jack," said Bal, waving his hand as Jack went back into Tasuku's deck.

"So… what's up with your Buddy, Ryuenji?" Dai asked. "And now, come to think about it, where are your two friends, Mikado?"

"Eh!?" Gao reacted. "W-Well…" His gaze then slowly slipped away.

Raising a brow, Dai asked. "Did something happened between you & your pals?"

"You see, Dai… Baku & Kuguru-"

"They've became the managers of the Festa & all that manager work have seemed to taken a toll on their relationship," said Tasuku, surprising the young Sun Fighter.

"I see… Well, if that's the case, there's no worry, then!" Dai, with a huge smile, slams a hand on Gao's shoulder. "After all, no matter how far your friends had gone, if you don't give up, you can still make amends. Am I right, Mighty Sun Fighter?" And another heavy pat on the boy's shoulder.

Gao let out a smile. "Y-Yeah… That's right! Thanks, Da-"

And again, it happened.

"BLAAARGHHH!" And the chubby dragon claimed yet another victim.

Gao screams. "DAAAIIIIIII!"

* * *

" **Generation Stride**!" Nico exclaimed as his form was engulfed in light.

Soon, four red, demonic wings sprouts from his back & his hair turned white.

" **Rebellious Retainer of Fresh Blood, Frederick** _[G4, P- 11k+15k_ ]!" He announced with a smile. " **Doreen the Thruster** [G1, 6k] to the front row  & I call **Blade Wing Rodbiss** _[G1, P- 7k]_!"

Behind **Frederick** , the jewelry thief known as **Rodbiss** soon appeared, sprouting her artificial wings while the loot she stole dangled from every parts of her body.

" **Rodbiss** 's skill," said Nico. "Since I have **Blade Wing Sullivan** as heart card, I can put her into my soul  & look up at the top three cards of my deck. One to my hand; one into my soul & one dropped. **Blade Wing Sykes** 's skill. I Soulblast her to Soulcharge two. **Frederick** 's skill. I put one from my hand into my soul. With this, Frederick gets Power +18k & all units in my front row get Power +5k. **Doreen** 's skill. For each cards put in my soul during this turn, it gets +3k each. Therefore, Power +15k!"

Immediately, **Doreen** revealed her immense thirst for screams, letting out a smile more malicious than a demon's as power  & gust surged around her.

"Oh, bananas!"

Looking up at the demonic elf, a certain ' _orge'_ with bananas on his head soon shivered in panic.

"Ready, Tets~?" said Nico, smiling like the demon he's posing as.

"Er… No…?"

"Attacking **Rising Nova** with **Doreen** _[G1, P- 6k+15k+5k]_ " The gust exploded, sending out thousands of flying red energy knives straight towards Tetsuya!

"Generation Guard!" In an eyeblink, all the knives were converted into twinkling lights. " **Excellent Cheer Leader, Aery** _[G4, S- 15k+5k]_!

"Nice block! But now's my turn. **Frederick** attacks-"

"Tetsuya!" a voice echoed & called.

Reacting to it, both Nico & Tetsuya jolted back to the real world. Turning from their playmat on the portable table, they soon spotted Gao & the gang approaching.

"Gao!" Tetsuya got up. "Nice to see you okay, bro,"

"And it's nice to you in one piece, too, Tets-"

"Although you ended up looking like a mummy," Nico cut in.

"And whose fault is this!?" cried a pouting Tetsuya.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my Buddy Skill isn't a form of air travel," And just when Tets opened his mouth. "And no, _Aniki_ 's Buddy Skill is a limited super jump, kay- Rockets aren't strapped on his shoes,"

"Hey, at least, one of us doesn't look like a dead Egyptian," Asmodai then appeared besides Nico.

Seeing the demon, Gao & Tasuku's eyes widened.

"Asmodai… you're-"

"A-okay?" The demon replied to the former boy cop. "Of course, I am. I'm a demon lord, y'know,"

"No fair, A-dawg! I still have to wear bandages!" wailed the grumpy banana boy.

"Which are soaked with Magic World's finest burn medicine. You are very lucky that Baku didn't zapped you that hard or else-"

"Or else you'll be physically scarred for life; rejected by everyone who saw your face; & forever live in anguish, suffering & potential wrath, knowing one of your friends morph your cute face into that of a horror film monster,"

Everyone went silent & before long…

"Er… Nice to meet you? Nico-san?" said Tasuku, hesitantly.

"Tasuku Ryuenji, nice to finally meet the Wonder Boy Cop in person," Nico held out his hand.

Relieved of the awkwardness, Tasuku soon leaned forth to accept. But then, Lewis pops out…

"You're under arrest for child labor!" he blabbered in a girlish pose.

And with that, everyone went back into dead, awkward silence.

"Y'know what… This is really awkward…" said Nico.

Everyone nods & soon, they left… leaving Lewis to his own dead, awkward silence.

* * *

"Like I said the last time, the reason you're here is because we have something to announce to you!"

"But is it important?" The boy asked again.

"OF COURSE, IT IS!" Paruko snapped. "Because what I am going to say next are about the preliminary round rules of the Festa & the bonuses of you First Day-ers… and by the by, I'VE SAID THIS FOR THE SEVENTH TIME! ARE YOU DEAF!?"

The boy furrowed his brows & soon, a chibified dragon pops out besides him. "Sorry…" it said. "My Buddy… is deaf… like literally,"

"W-Where are his hearing aids?" Paruko asked as her right eye twitched.

"Well… you see… My Buddy… He…." The chibi Rescue Dragon stuttered. "He… erm… merm… Okay, fine. He's trolling you,"

"Oi, Ranger! What's the big idea- PFFTTT!"

One punch! And then, nutshot & elbow & suplex and; before long, the crowd is cheering for wrestler Paruko to make mincemeat out of the guy. Heck, Nico is no exception.

"Yeah! Kick him in his a**, reporter girl!"

" _Sensei_ , your language," said Tetsuya.

"Don't mind it too much, Tets," replied Asmodai. "After all, you ARE going to blurt them out sooner or later,"

"Er, so… Are we going to get explanation on the Festa or what?" Gao then asked.

"Just leave it to me, Zon B!" a voice soon echoed throughout the ship.

Without warning, grey smoke burst out from the center of the stage. Everyone stopped & their eyes turned towards it. Soon, a small creature appeared from the cloud of dust.

"Hello mortals! It is your lovely commentator, Ozon B-chan. Now, back from the dead to explain all, Zon B- although I'm technically an undead,"

"Oi! That's my stage!" Paruko turned & shouted.

Ozon-B pulled out a remote. "Screw you, I have the stage, Zon B!" And with one push of a button, the floor under Ozon B's feet was lifted into air by a metal pillar.

"DAMN YOU, ZOMBIE!" the girl screamed in fury.

"Now then, ladies & gents, it is time for the rules," said the Frankenstein-like monster. "They are quite simple, Zon B. Your playground for the upcoming week will be the rumored artificial island cluster. And it is called… _Growing Eden_!"

Right on cue, a holographic monitor appeared behind him, displaying the image of white hexagons gathering together on what it seems to be a depiction of the sea.

"On these ever-expanding grounds of _Growing Eden_ , there will be all sorts of attractions. Each one of you must go to these attractions to obtain _Festa Stamps_ from the challenges available there. Completing these challenges will reward you with _Festa Stamps_ , which are your tickets to the final rounds-"

"DIE!"

"GYAAAAAHH!" And _boom!_ In an instance, the platform the zombie's on was whacked down to the ground.

* * *

As everyone stared on at the wreckage that is a buried Ozon B, Nico landed beside it with a huge mallet in hand.

Seeing his mentor, Tetsuya dropped his jaws, speechless while Asmodai whistles in amusement.

Dropping his mallet, Nico then turned towards the crowd & slowly raised one hand. "Death to all zombies… In America!"

No response... Everyone went completely silent & white from the horrible attempt at comedy currently displayed on stage.

And it was then a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You still remember that you're half-American, right, Nico?"

With sweat drop trickling down his check, he turned. "Erm… Hi, _aniki_ … In America?" Whacked! And before long, he was towed away by the feet.

* * *

"Ahem. Picking right where that disgusting pile of maggots left off, all participants must collect a specific amount of _Stamps_ to proceed to the finals!"

"W-Wow… Paruko-san's sure taking this in awfully well," commented Tasuku as he let out an awkward smile.

"And now then, ladies & gents, I will now bestow upon you all your personal _Stamp Tracker_!" She took out her phone  & tapped it.

Every pocket on each person on the ship then rang in their respective tune. The blue-haired boy quickly took out his. And it appears that a new app had finished downloaded into it.

The screen soon turned white & the words _'Welcome to the Festa'_ faded in, followed by a happy melody  & '1/15' displayed in a huge font.

"Is this… it? The _Stamp Tracker_?" muttered Tasuku.

"That's right!" Paruko cheered. "That's your personal _Stamp Tracker_. And as the name suggested, it tracks all the stamps you collected,"

"So we need 15 to pass for the finals, bal?"

"Bingo, again!" cheered Paruko. "And while on the topic of stamps, I'm pretty sure every one of you has seen the 1/15, right? Well, ladies & gents, that is not a bug! That is your 'bonus' for being chosen first!"

"Wait- For real, Paruko!?" said Gao, excited.

"What's so good about that?" a voice called out from behind.

Gao & the others turned. "Noboru! You're okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay. But nevermind that. Paruko!" The blonde boy yelled. "Wouldn't this be a bit unfair for those arriving after us?"

"Oh, if that's the case, don't worry. The Festa Project crew has already prepared several secret events to balance that out,"

"Secret events?" Noboru raised a brow.

"Just… stay tune," And with that, Paruko winked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Amanosuzu family estate, the young heiress is happily sipping on her afternoon tea right next to the beautiful landscape of flower beds & lake water is right within a hand's reach.

"Would you like another cup, m'lady?" asked the butler.

"No, thank you, Sebastian," the young lady rose from her seat. "I believe it's about time we depart to the _Growing Eden_ , yes?"

"Is this because of Sir Tasuku & Sir Gao?"

"O-Of course not!" said Suzuha, flustered. "I-I'm just fulfilling my duties as my father's representative & Kuguru-san's ally, that is all!"

"Oh, really?" said Sebastian with a smile.

And in response, the young lady grumpily turned & began walking back into her estate. And at the first step through the door, the house shook before the heavy sound of a crash.

"What on earth!?" the young heiress shouted in shock.

Immediately, butler ran to her side. "M'lady, please stay here! I'll go ahead & check-"

"Suzuha Amanosuzu!" a voice soon echoed throughout the house. "Your presence is requested in the dining hall,"

"That voice! Sofia Sakharov!?"

"If you do not come in the next 5 minutes, we'll execute your servants,"

"What did you say!?"

The voice never replied back. Clenching her teeth, Suzuha soon sprinted off, ignoring the pleas of her butler.

* * *

"Sofia Sakharov!" The door flew open.

Suzuha's eyes immediately widens before the destruction to her home. Parts of ceiling had been replaced by a huge hole & both windows upstairs & downstairs were shattered. It's as if a meteor had crash-landed.

"Miss Suzuha!" a voice shouted.

The blonde girl looked up & a gasp escaped her mouth. Both of her most loyal maids were unconscious & chained up by the hands; dangling from a very dangerous height.

"SADAKO! MITSUKO!" the young lady ran forward.

"It seems your attendants' loyalties are not misplaced," said Sofia as she descends into Suzuha's vision.

"What did you want!? Let them go!" The heiress demanded.

"You are in no position to demand anything, Miss Amanosuzu," said another voice.

Before long, Mathilda is seen hovering down on a crooked broomstick, supported by orange glyphs.

"Mathilda…" Suzuha groaned. "I take it this is because of Kyoya Gaen, right?"

"Good. That means you know what we're here for," said Sofia. "Now, take out your deck and-"

"Hand over the pendrive you got from Kuguru Uki!" Mathilda interjected.

"I knew it! As if I'll hand it over to you crooks!"

"C-Crooks!? Who are you calling 'crooks'," a flustered Mathilda yelled. "Wait! I-I mean… Ergh! Whatever- We still have the hostages, y'know!"

Suzuha, reminded, was taken aback.

What can she do? Give up the item her friend trusts her to keep? No! It would give Kyoya Gaen the chance to harm Kuguru! Or can she stall for time until someone come to help? No! Sofia Sakharov's here… Any reinforcement would be meaningless! And even if she got one, would it be any help?

Suzuha gritted her teeth, in frustration. Impatient, Mathilda called out. "H-Hey! You going give us the thing or not-"

"Enough!" Sofia spoke up. "This is going nowhere! Mathilda… Rip it out from her,"

"D-don't we have the hostages?"

"Sooner or later, they'll report this to the officials! And it will NOT be beneficial for Kyoya-sama," Sofia then turned her cold gaze at her partner. "Use your power,"

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" The bespectacled girl squeaked before hovering down to the ground.

"W-Wha… Just what are you planning, Sofia Sakharov?" Suzuha called out.

Sofia let out a smile. "Just a little game…"

While panting, the butler soon arrived by the door. "Miss Suzuha!"

"Sebastian!?"

"Thank the gods, you are safe," muttered the butler with ram horns as he stepped into the room.

Sofia's eyes narrowed at the sight of opportunity. Swiftly, she took out her glowing card & willed the door to close shut, flinging Sebastian onto the dusty floor.

"Now, we can begin,"

"Begin what?" the heiress demanded.

"A Buddyfight. However, should Mathilda here lose, we will be at your beck & call,"

"Wait, what!?" Mathilda uttered.

"What is this? What are you plotting?" muttered Suzuha, suspicious.

"Nothing of sorts," said the white-haired girl, smiling like an evil queen. "If you win this Buddyfight, you will gain the authority to command us as you see fit. We will not disobey any orders, even if it's suicide…"

"S-Sofia-san?" a terrified Mathilda stuttered.

"In exchange, should you lose, we will have authority over your & your servant's memories. What say you, Suzuha Amanosuzu…?"

"Fine, then!" The heiress brushed her dress. "For the crimes of laying your filthy hands on my home & servants, I'll have you pay for this barbarism!"

* * *

" _Prepare yourselves, mongrels! For a miracle is at hand! Luminize, Valkyria Serenade!"_

" _G-Gather before me, maddened contraptions that only breed despair! Luminize!"_ Mathilda swings her crooked broom. _"Calamity's Industry!"_

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Magic World**!"

" **D-Danger World**!"

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"As the challenged, you have the right to decided who goes first," said Sofia.

"Heh, you WILL regret this, Sofia. I choose to go second!" declared the young heiress.

"Wha- Why!?"

"Just do it!" Sofia chided her partner.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! Charge & Draw!" Mathilda tilts the end of her broom to draw. "I pay 1 gauge & call **Deztroy Scrap Titan** _[S3: P-9000, C-3, D-1000]_ to the center!"

The card flew up & into the ground behind the orange-haired girl. Immediately, a storm of metallic junk & rusted parts began to surge up to the ceiling. It splits, twist & before long, what's before Suzuha's terrified eyes is a colossal humanoid, made entirely of scrap & hunching to fit itself into the already large room.

"A Size 3 on the turn one!?" the butler muttered in awe.

"I then cast **Deztroy Recycler**! With this, I can get 2 gauge, 1 Life  & a draw by sending one [ **Deztroy** ] X-Cell Monster in my drop zone!"

"Did you just say 'X-Cell'!?" uttered a shocked Suzuha.

An orange glow on Mathilda's soon showed itself on her right shoulder. The girl then conjured out an orange fireball in her right hand. She released it, letting it dropped into the floor, which rippled. Two cards then flew out from out of it & into her gauge as she redraws.

"Curse you!" Suzuha muttered with scorn. "To think you have same powers as Tasuku-sama…"

" **Scrap Titan**! Attack the fighter!"

Accompanied with the sound of heavy creaking, the monster stretched out its colossal hands, like a curious infant. Terror takes no time in painting the heiress' face as like an infant, the monster breaks its 'toy' by crushing her beneath its palm.

"AAAAHHH!" Three damage dealt!

"Suzuha-sama!" cried Sebastian.

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 11; Gauge: 4; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] **[Deztroy Scrap Titan]** [Right]

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 7; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Suzuha-sama, are you alright?" the butler rushed to his mistress' side.

"I'm fine!" the heiress groaned before being helped up. "Draw! Charge & Draw! I must admit my surprise. However… that doesn't mean I'll let you have your way! I pay 3 gauge & call! **Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage** _[S3: P-6000, C-2, D-6000]_ & **Battle Wizard, the Ace** _[S0: P-2000, C-1, D-2000]_!"

On her beck & call, the two magicians took the stage, smiling with confident.

"Hey, Luvia. Think your magic are screw with this guy?" said the Ace.

"Well, I suppose we're about to find out,"

"I now cast **Kosher**! One gauge, one draw  & with Luvia's skill, I get to draw another!" Suzuha then grinned at her newly drawn card. "I then [Set] **Happy Camper**! With this, you can no longer touch me!"

"I see. So she switched her deck from to suit a more control strategy," noted Sofia. "And on top of that, that draw engine in **Luvia** ,"

" **The Ace** , attack **Scrap Titan**!" Suzuha ordered.

"Okay, boss!" **The Ace** soared  & while in the air, took aim. "Royal Flush Cannon!" In an eyeblink, rays of light were quickly fired across the room, blasting the titan's head into junk confetti.

"NO!" Mathilda reacted to the destruction of her monster.

"Luvia!"

"The fighter, yes?" Suzuha smirks & the witch soon rushed in, causing Mathilda to jolt in terror. "Blume Mirage!"

"AHHH!" cried Mathilda as a torrent of flower engulfs her.

"Double Attack!" whispered Luvia as another torrent swept forth.

" **S-S-Scrap Titan** 's effect!" Mathilda fearfully shouts. "When it's destroyed, I get to add two Size 1 or less [ **Deztroy** ] from my drop zone into my ha-AAAHHHHH!"

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"N-N-No problem. I can still go on," muttered Mathilda. "Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 7; Gauge: 5; Hand: 8]

\- [Left] **[Deztroy Scrap Titan]** [Right]

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 7; Gauge: 1; Hand: 5]

 **\- [Happy Camper]**

 **\- [Battle Wizard, the Ace]** **[Witch of Illusions, Luvia the Mirage]** [Right]

"O-Okay… How can I do this?" mumbled Mathilda. "Erm… I call **Deztroy Scrapie** _[S1: P-3000, C-1, D-3000]_ to the right, **Deztroy TNT Dumpty** _[S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000]_ to the left & **Deztroy Gear Zombie** _[S1: P-3000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the c-center!"

One by one, Mathilda's monsters assembles themselves before her. **Scrapie** is a cute junkyard robot, waving to the opposition with its bunny-like 'ears'; **TNT Dumpty** 's being a _'clock'_ face strapped to explosives with miniature robot arms  & legs; & **Gear Zombie** being a robotic endoskeleton with scrap parts attached to it.

"I-I activate **Deztroy Scrapie** 's ability! By resting this card, I can reduce **Luvia the Mirage** 's Defense by 5000!" Like a kitten, the adorable little robot began to roll on the ground.

Charmed by the small robot, **Luvia** let out a small chuckle. " **L-Luvia**!?" Suzuha pouts.

" **Gear Zombie** 's skill! When there are 3 or more [ **Deztroy** ] attribute cards on the field, its [ **Cell Core** ] activates!" The heiress' eyes flew open. "And I will now Tribute [ **Cell Core** ] **Deztroy Gear Zombie** , alongside **Deztroy Scrapie** & **Deztroy TNT Dumpty**!"

 **Gear Zombie** 's chest immediately puffed up, revealing a red glow that had been kept beneath the junk that covered it. Before long, it & the rest of the Tributed monsters exploded. Their parts scattered but were soon was vacuumed into a whirlwind of scrap that is assembling into being.

"O' carrier of voice that none disobeys, deliver my bloodstained decree & pray all heeds. For those who do not shall have no mercy!" And as the last gear flew into place, the monster's white casing finally envelops it. " _X-Cell Call!_ " The sounds of trumpets soon filled the air. "Come to me, my loyal servant, **Deztroy Machina, The Herald** _[C1: P-6000, C-1, D-6000]_!"

Suzuha & her butler gazed in shock. "So this is… an X-Cell Monster…" muttered the butler.

On the exterior **The Herald** 's form is that of a sculpture of a medieval herald's upper body. Its face not is of a human but of a scrapyard robot & four weaponized trumpets were seen attached to the side of its 'display stand'.

"E-every time I X-Cell Calls, I gain 1 Life from the **X-Cell Gift**!" said Mathilda. "And I'll now activate **Gear Zombie** 's ability. When this card is Tributed, I get to add one ' **Deztroy Chain Atomic** ' from my deck to my hand! I'll then [ **Set** ] it," She flings the glowing card up into the sky.

Shortly, scrapheaps formed a tornado around it, just like how it did for **The Herald**. However, it ended as soon as it starts  & from the veil of scrap, a new machine was unveiled.

It is a giant scrap metal crusher with two gas tanks attached to its sides & connected via green glowing tubes. Apparently, the tanks are marked with nuclear signs.

"W-What on earth is that!?" Suzuha expressed her shock.

"I-I then pay 1 gauge to equipped **Deztroy Polarity Barrier** [ _C-0, D-2000]_ & call **Deztroy Legless Hulk** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the right!"

As a shield-shaped gadget appeared in her hands, another robot soon showed itself. This one's floating slightly above ground & his right arm is none other than an actual crane arm.

"I'll have **Legless Hulk** attack **Luvia**!" The monster swiftly swings forth its arm! "And with its ability, I can destroy **Luvia** in case you nullify it-"

" **Happy Camper** 's ability!" Suzuha shouted. "I can change **Legless Hulk** 's target of attack to **The Ace**!" the red-haired wizard leaped in to protect the witch. "And when you attack **The Ace** , I cast **Magical Goodbye**!"

And in a blink of an eye, the wizard vanished; causing the crane arm missed its mark.

" **T-The Herald**!" The X-Cell Monster readies its trumpet cannons. "Attack **Luvia**! Open up the center!" Simultaneously, the trumpets fired their shots.

"I activate **Luvia the Mirage** 's ability! By discarding **The Ace** , I can decrease **The Herald** 's Power by 2000," With a slight wave of her hand, **Luvia** conjured up another petal storm. "And by paying one life, I can use **The Ace** 's ability to draw one card!"

"But even so, **Luvia** 's defense is still 1000!" The shots effortlessly pierced through the storm, riddling **Luvia** & reducing her to nothing but flowery confetti. However, the witch smiled at her demise & Suzuha, too.

"Nice try… But you only serve to hasten your doom! Also, let's not forgot to mention your utter failure to deal any damage to me this turn-"

" **Chain Atomic** 's skill! When a monster gets destroyed, I can deal damage equal to that monster's Size!"

"What!?" Suzuha then peeled her eyes open in horror as **Luvia** 's flowery remains were being sucked into the machine, along with the witch's rifle- which got utterly crushed into mince.

Before long, the 'jaws' of the crusher retracts. Green fumes came pouring out eerily & soon, from the 'mouth', a ghastly phantom of **Luvia** burst out  & opened fire.

"Wha-AAHHHH!"

"A-And when your opponent's destroyed, I can activate **The Herald** 's skill. I pay one gauge to gain 1 Life & redraw!"

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"To use my monsters against me. How unexpectedly vulgar! Draw!" She then smirked. "Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 9; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] **[Deztroy Polarity Barrier]**

 **\- [Deztroy Chain Atomic]**

\- [Left] **[Deztroy Machina, the Herald] [Deztroy Legless Hulk]**

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 3; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

 **\- [Happy Camper]**

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"I call **Magic Artist, Andy** _[S1: P-1000, C-2, D-2000]_ to the center!"

In flash, a white-haired man with glasses appeared. A high-tech canvas is seen floating at his side. "Would you another commission of art, m'lady?"

"Soon after this," said Suzuha. "When **Andy** 's on the field, all [ **Call Cost** ] of [ **Wizard** ] monsters are reduced by one. That means I can call these two by paying a total of 2 gauge!"

Two new monsters then took the left & right position. On the right side, a giggling piece of floating glass ornament by the name **Center of the World, Mary Sue** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-3000]_ & on the left, a masked, angelic figure by the name **Virginie Casta** _[S3: P-8000, C-1, D-6000]_ **.**

" **Mary Sue** 's **Buddy Gift**! I gain one Life back!" Suzuha exclaimed. "I then used **Transmitter, Dendo** 's ability. By discarding this card, I can get 2 gauge. And **Kosher** , another gauge added & I draw!"

" **Mary Sue** can fetch any spell card from the deck when called," Sofia muttered to herself. "That means-"

"I now cast **Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock**!" The spell card rockets out of her fingers.

Like a bullet, the card shot itself into the ceiling. The surface ripples & soon, it appears- a gigantic clock, coated in gold & its background being the moving image of the starry space itself.

The heiress whipped out her fancy fan. "After this turn, I get an additional turn," she said with a smirk as her opponent turned pale. "I pay one gauge & equip **Gunrod, Del Gesu** _[P-2000, C-0]_! This item can deal damage to you directly! Fire!"

The girl pulled the trigger & a green beam pierced Mathilda for one damage!

"AAHHH!" The bespectacled girl screamed as she fell. "Urgh… **P-P-Polarity Barrier** 's ability… When I am dealt damage by an effect, I regained one Life back & this weapon gets +2000 Defense!" exclaimed Mathilda as she sat on the ground.

"No matter! **Virginie Casta** , attack **The Herald**!" The winged lady swung down her weapon.

"Wait-No! AAAHHHH!" **The Herald** was crushed  & instantly, it explodes.

"Double Attack!" Once again, the artificial angel swings down her hammer.

" **D-Deztroy Chain Atomic** 's ability activates!" Green smoke then burst out, interrupting the attack! "W-When a monster on either side is destroyed, the owner of that monster gets damaged equal to the monster's Size or Class! A-and with **Polarity Barrier** 's skill, I can healed off that damage & this card's Defense is raised to six-AHHH!"

Mathilda screamed regardless. Since her item's defense is insufficient, **Virginie Casta** sliced through the mist  & delivered the blow!

" **Mary Sue**! **Andy**! Perform a Link Attack!"

Like the magic artist he is, Andy swings his brush forth, unleashing a wave of energy. Mary Sue then followed, sending out thorny tendrils from out of nowhere to whip her Buddy's opponent.

"NOOOO…." Mathilda screamed again.

 _MOVE END._

" **My Grandfather Clock** 's effect," Suzuha shuts her fan. Right on cue, the clock above their heads chimed.

Its hands then ticked backwards once… twice… before rewinding back in an increasing speed.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw! Charge & Draw!" exclaimed Suzuha.

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 4; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] **[Deztroy Polarity Barrier]**

 **\- [Deztroy Chain Atomic]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Deztroy Legless Hulk]**

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 4; Gauge: 1; Hand: 2] **[Gunrod, Del Gesu]**

 **\- [Happy Camper]**

 **\- [Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta] [Magic Artist, Andy] [Center of the World, Mary Sue]**

"N-No… Please…" Mathilda whimpered.

"This is the end! **Andy**! **Virginie Casta**!" The hammer swings  & the energy surged forth.

" **D-Demon Break Slash**!" Using one gauge, Mathilda casts. "I destroy **Andy**!"

In a deadly flash, the artist was cut down with a scream & consequently, the mist from the machine strikes again, dealing one damage to the heiress. But yet she smirks. "Big Mistake!"

 **Virginie Casta** proceeds forth  & soon swung her hammer at Mathilda.

"WAAAHHH!" screamed Mathilda as she collapsed onto the ground.

" **Mary Sue**!" The living glass ornament whipped forth its thorny vines.

"ENOUGHHH!" the poor girl wail before collapsing onto the floor, weeping.

"It's time for your finale! **Del Gesu** 's skill, by sending **Mary Sue** to the drop zone, it gains 2 Critical!" Power soon surged through the weapon in her hands. The heiress took aim. " **Virginie** **Casta**!"

The angel jets forth & as she raised her weapon up, Suzuha pulled the trigger, firing a torrent of energy to accompany the attack!

"Why…" Mathilda whimpered. "WHY-" And before she can scream, the hammer & shot found their target, causing the ground to erupt in smoke.

The match is over...

"A brilliant victory, m'lady!" the butler praised.

"Indeed, Sebastian & an astounding one as well if I do say so my… Wait a second-!" Horror seeps in.

She had realized. There is no announcement. The system has not declared her as the winner, which means…

" **Scrap Defense** …" Mathilda muttered through the disappearing smoke. "If I have a [ **Deztroy** ] monster, the attack is nullified!"

As the cloud dissipates, it was made clear. Standing between Mathilda & Suzuha's lethal was a colossal shield, made of scrap; now charred & falling apart.

 _MOVE END._

Suzuha clenched her hand tightly. So close… so close to victory… Just one hit! The heiress, furious, soon took in a deep breathe.

"No matter! I'll finish you off next turn!" And her eyes took a quick glance at the one monster in her hand, **57th** **Generation Great Magician Merlin, Uryu Togetsu**. One turn… If she can survive one more…

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Unfair…" Mathilda got up.

"Excuse me?"

"Unfair… unfair…" she muttered. "Unfair, unfair, unfairunfairunfairUNFAIRUNFAIR!"

"W-What on earth!?" uttered Suzuha.

"I see… so she, too, is not left unscathed,"

"Sebastian!? What do mean?"

" _The Blumenthal Retail & Tour_'s history had been very dark recently," said Sofia. "Almost all of the potential heir to the CEO position have either died or jailed in their little 'Game of Thrones',"

"Game of Thrones?"

"I-It means there's been infighting amongst the siblings & it didn't… end well," the butler explained. "Consequently, the severely ill Mr. Blumenthal was forced to take the position again,"

"W-Why… I didn't do anything… Why do you have to take those pictures…?" Mathilda murmured, as she crossed her arms & shivers in fear.

Like a fairy to a fairy tale damsel, Sofia then floated down towards poor Mathilda. "You will have your vengeance, Mathilda Blumenthal Tremaine. Kyoya-sama promised it," In response, Mathilda's hands stopped shivering. "Now… finish the job…"

The bespectacled girl released her arms. "Y-Yeah… T-That's right! I can finally pay them back… I can finally get my revenge! I can finally get rid of that geezer!"

Suzuha took a step back. "Wha- What are you-"

"DRAW!" She swings her broom Core Gadget, whipping out a mild gust. "Charge and DRAW!" Another heavy swing.

[ **[Mathilda]** Life: 1; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] **[Deztroy Polarity Barrier]**

 **\- [Deztroy Chain Atomic]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Deztroy Legless Hulk]**

[ **[Suzuha]** Life: 3; Gauge: 1; Hand: 2] **[Gunrod, Del Gesu]**

 **\- [Happy Camper]**

 **\- [Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta]** [Center] [Right]

Mathilda took one look at her hand cards & her face utterly changes. Her gaze, her smile… It had morphed from the expression of a frail, shy girl into that of a creepy monster.

Suzuha took another few steps back, frightened by the change of this girl. And to think, this is the one who is just now begging for her mercy.

Slowly, Mathilda took one card. "I cast **Deztroy Recycler**! With its second effect, I can send one [ **Deztroy** ] from my Extra Deck into my drop zone to fetch back **Scrapie** & **TNT Dumpty**! And I call **Scarpie** to the left  & **Gear Zombie** to the center! And **Scarpie** 's ability. **Virginie Casta**!"

Like before, **Scarpie** acted cute but unlike before, it soon opened its mouth. Before the heiress  & butler know what's coming, brief deafening shrieks filled the room.

"And now I'll Tribute my [ **Cell Core** ], **Deztroy Gear Zombie** with my **Deztroy Scrapie** & **Deztroy Legless Hulk**!" The scene repeats again.

All of Mathilda's monsters on the field explode & their remains gathered up together to assemble a new monster.

"O' warriors whose swords cleave at my command, demonstrate the absolute power that I wield & may all who stand against me be rend asunder! _X-Cell Call!_ " A heavy sword soon fell & cracked the entire floor. "Come to me, my finest executioner, **Deztroy Machina, The Centurion** _[C2: P-8000, C-2, D-5000]_!"

A giant hand soon took the sword out. In response, Suzuha's face immediately turned pale… Not because of the tiny head that's emitting red scanning rays at her... But because of its massive body, which is an upper-body armor Suzuha suspected once worn by a colossal monster.

She clenched her teeth. "I still have **Happy Camper** on my fiel-"

" **The Centurion** 's skill!" a seemingly crazed Mathilda shouts. "When this card enters the field, all monster with a Defense of 3000 or less are destroyed!"

"SAY WHAT!?" Suzuha uttered.

The robotic monster raised his sword & a moment afterwards, **Virgine Casta** was brutally cleaved into two. And upon the 'death' of a monster, **Chain Atomic** soon acted up once again! It spewed out a gas apparition of a skeletal **Virgine Casta** & like a relentless ghost, it swing forth its weapon wildly to finish Suzuha off.

" **CHILLAX**!" The damage was blocked  & Suzuha regained one Life.

"I now call **TNT Dumpty** to the left!" Once again, the walking dynamite appeared. "It's time for your finale!" Suzuha gritted her teeth, in deep frustration. "Attack tHe fIghTeR!"

"DAMN YOU!" Flames & earth soon erupted from the heiress' feet.

 _GAME END. WINNER, MATHILDA BLUMENTHAL TREMAINE!_

* * *

"Tasuku-sama… Papa…" Suzuha weakly whimpered on the ground.

She had lost. Again, she had lost a match that she can't afford to lose. The humiliation is overwhelming! Not only is she reminded of the time she's been brainwashed but also, the utter naivety that had led her to that pitiful state. If only she did not let her guard down…

"Oi…" a voice called. It was then a merciless hand pulled at her hair.

"AHH!"

"Where are the evidences?" asked Mathilda, still crazed & probably murderous.

"I suggest that you calm yourself down, Mathilda Tremaine," Sofia landed. "If you kill her here, you will cause Kyoya-sama more trouble,"

"K-Kyoya-sama!" She turned around, unhanding the heiress' hair. "O-okay… If Kyoya-sama w-wished so…" mumbled Mathilda, blushing & fidgeting.

"J-Just… what are you?" Suzuha muttered.

"Just a victim of a ' _civil war_ '," answered Sofia as she walked passed Suzuha. "I'll handle the butler. Get the end of the bargain,"

"W-What about-"

"I've already wiped their memories!"

Suzuha's eyes flew open. "W-wait!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep your other memories intact," Mathilda then crouched down before her, smiling evilly. "By the authority of the Crest,"

Orange light soon burst out from her right shoulder, projecting some sort of holographic mark in the shape of a puppet cross with chains replacing the strings. Suzuha let out a gasp of terror.

"W-What…"

"Suzuha Amanosuzu…" Mathilda stood up. Her face then immediately twists back into that of her crazed side. "Abide agreement we just forged!"

Suzuha's eyes began to glow in orange. And at the same time...

"GAH! W-what is this!? My head… NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Kyoya-sama," The office phone spoke. "It is done,"

Kyoya smiled. "Well done, Sofia. Give my regards to Mathilda, as well,"

" _Da_. We will be returning shortly,"

Upon signing the last of his papers, Kyoya stood up & slammed the file shut on the desk. Relief… yes, this feeling in his chest right now is relief. Who would've thought that someone like him could felt the sliver of anxiety let alone, relief…

With a grin on his face, Kyoya walked towards his office windows & looked down at the city. His three-headed Buddy watched him with curiosity.

"Kyoya, you seemed… exhilarated…"

"Why wouldn't I, Azi Dahaka? After all, the choker that girl put on me has completely disappeared…" Kyoya replied with a smile. His brows soon furrowed. "You think you're smarter than me, Kuguru Uki? Think again,"

"So, when will we take the throne?" Azi Dahaka asked again.

In response, the boy walked back to his desk. "Later. We have… other projects to attend to… until then, let the girl enjoy the festivities,"

With one hand, Kyoya opened a drawer to his right & pulled out a black, thin file. On the cover, it said…

' _PROJECT: ELEVEN SOVEREIGN'_

"Now then… where could the other six be…?" mumbled Kyoya, before leaning back into his chair.

* * *

Looking into the magic pond in the middle of the room, Kuguru let out a hysteric laugh.

"AHAHAHA… Oh, Kyoya, Kyoya… and you think you're better than kids of your age…" muttered Kuguru. "Ah, but I suppose it is to be expected from boy with god-complex,"

"Indeed, Lady Kuguru," From the shadows, Keres appeared by her side. "The fool did forget that digital files CAN be multiplied, after all,"

"Ehehe. And to think the Buddy Police have problems arresting you…" The girl soon took a sip of tea. "It's almost hilarious- You & mankind." She raised her head. "What do think, Baku-chan?" she called.

At the opposite side of the pond, stood a half-naked boy bound to a T-shaped stake. His body is heavily bruised- lines of red are all over his body- and yet, his eyes are not yet dead.

Baku batted one angry look at the girl & turned his head away.

Seeing the boy's arrogance, Keres immediately pulled out a bone whip from under her dress.

"Halt!" Keres stops. "Let the boy be,"

"But, m'lady-" One deadly stare & Keres retreats. "My apologizes…"

Leaving her seat, Kuguru then walked towards the boy. "You are strong, Baku-chan- like a Spartan,"

"What is it you want?" Baku growled.

"To help you," She pulled out a fancy-looking black card. "You do want to ' _save'_ Gao-chan… right?"

"If I join the Festa this early, what's in it for you?"

"Nothing, of course. My main plans only starts at the Finals until then, it just preparations," Kuguru then moved her face closer in. "I am giving you the chance to ' _save'_ your friend, Baku-chan," she whispered into his ears.

"Get off me…"

Kuguru then took two steps back. "I'll give some ample time to think, dear Baku-chan," She snapped her fingers. Instantly, his cuffs opened & fell onto the floor. "Remember… only you can ' _save'_ Gao from God's cruelty,"

The boy then gave the girl a furious stare & proceeds to leave, dragging his leg while groaning to the pain.

* * *

After a few minutes, the boy stopped by a pillar. His breath became heavy & mixed in with the groans as he leaned towards it.

"Kuguru…" he murmured under his breath.

Weak & aching, his legs soon gave away. Last night was cruel but he endured with strength & it is that strength that had just now expended. Baku braced himself for a VERY painful fall. However, he felt a jolt below his elbow, instead.

Baku turned & saw a cloaked figure with a sinister skull mask holding his arm. It's Specter!

"Are you okay?" he said with a muffled voice. With another skeletal hand, he then pulled out a set of fresh clothes.

Baku let out a sigh of relief before turning to him with a smile. "Thanks," he said.

Before long, the boy was settled down by the pillar. His bruises were then gently tended to with ointment & help from some small ghostly sprites Specter managed to summon.

Baku pursed his lips briefly. "S-Sorry…" he mumbled. "Gao got involved…"

"I see…" Specter murmured. "So, are you going to join the Festa?"

"Do I have a choice?" Baku then flinched. "What about you? Aren't you going to meet them?"

Specter shook his head. "I'll just wander around, taking in the outside world… Try out things I haven't tried out before,"

"Heh. You sure sound optimistic considering your role in her game,"

"I'm confident that he can endure it. He is my pride, after all,"

* * *

 **Night,**

"Woah! That's rad, yo!"

"Y-yeah… this… How did you get this, Gao-kun?" asked Tasuku.

"I… didn't know. It just appeared in the middle of my fight with Baku," The banchō boy starches his head.

"Let me see, yo," the banana boy took the card. " **Core Catalyst** … **Bal the Torch** … It's a [ **Cell Core** ] Monster…"

"That's me, bal!" the chibi dragon then raised his nose.

"It's not even a ' _Bal Dragon_ ', you idiot," said Noboru. "You can't use it with Dragon Force,"

"Wha- But Gao has me as his Buddy, bal,"

"That's not the issue! You need a monster with ' _Bal Dragon_ ' in its name & **Bal the Torch** isn't that!"

The conversation then devolved into a bicker. And soon enough, shenanigan erupts as Bal ended up munching on Noboru's brain, resulting the boy desperately shaking his head like a punk rock musician.

"GET. OFF. ME!" shouted Noboru.

"Yo, yo, yo! Get off me, yo!" Tets & Asmodai mimic the punk.

"Well, this is… festive…" muttered Gao, stunned by the awkwardness as Tasuku giggled.

"A-At any rate, we should really get into rebuilding your deck," The former boy cop soon spreads Gao's cards on the carpeted floor. "Since you have only one X-Cell Monster, it's best that you refrain from using it too often,"

"Hey, that's just reminded me. Tetsuya's mentor also has an X-Cell Monster!"

"What!? But I never felt anything from him,"

"Oh, you mean that glowing mark you have, Tasuku-senpai?" The two boys then turned towards the dancing Tets. " _Sensei_ already had one, yo. It's in his right eye,"

The blue-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "And you didn't tell us because…"

"Huh? You had a thing for sensei's eye, yo?"

And it was then he remembered. Tasuku face-palmed. He forgot… Tetsuya wasn't with them. "I-It's nothing. I'm sorry," The boy then drifts into a brief thought. "Even if he's a Vassal, I should've detected his Crest…" he murmured.

"Dammit, that's ENOUGH!" Noboru ripped off the leech that's biting his head.

The pull was his best but a bit too powerful. As a result, his legs lost balance & he took a few steps back clumsily. He stepped on a card & soon, came crashing down in between Gao & Tasuku.

"You okay, Noboru-kun?"

"Y-Yeah… somewhat…" groaned the blonde boy.

Slowly, he gets up; right hand pushing his upper body up. Suddenly, his hand jerked back & his gaze turned, as if he touched something undesirable.

Besides his thigh is the **Bal the Torch** card. Noboru just stared at it, as if it's a trance had overtook him.

"Noboru? Noboru!" The trance was broken. "My… cards…"

The boy took one quick look at Gao & immediately got up, dusting himself off. "Sorry, Gao," said the tiger boy.

"Hey, no sweat. Not that it bothers me,"

"Er… Noboru-kun, there a card on your bu-"

"Ah! Bal's card!" The little dragon then pulled out a long hand-on-stick. "Just stay still, kitten shirt,"

"It's a ti-AAHHHH!"

* * *

"Sounds like someone got probed," Nico muttered as he looks out at the vast darkened ocean from the edge of the upper deck.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Nico?" a voice called from behind.

"Ergh... _Aniki_ … I'm sixteen,"

Touma giggled. "I'm just kidding," He then walked to Nicholas' side. "I've told Wayne about being a staff in the Festa,"

"Oh… Yugo of Arc-V!" said Nico, teasingly.

"If he hears that, he would immediately run you over, y'know,"

Nico let out a small laugh. "Guess Wayne's the same old adorkable schmuck," His grin soon slowly uncurves as he stared out into the night. "Say, _aniki_ … did you mentioned me?"

No response… Just the sound of breeze…

"I see… Of course, you wouldn't. Wayne's a stubborn guy & even more stubborn when he's dead set on something,"

"Nico…" said Touma. "Are you… really okay?"

Again... Silence, expect the increasingly loud wind... In response, Touma gripped his hands tight.

"I'll clear your name, I swear-"

The boy turned around. "What? I'm doing just fine, thank you," Nico raised his voice to the passing gust.

"No! I mean-"

Nico let out a muted yawn. "Well, I'm going to bed now! Bye!" And with a sleight of hand, blinding red blanket magically burst out of his open palm.

"Wha- Nico!" Touma quickly catches the sheet.

But sadly, he's too late. The moment he pulled down the veil, the boy had long vanished.

Touma lowered his head. He gritted his teeth & proceeds to slam his balled fist on the railing.

"I'm… sorry…" he then whispered to winds.

And as he idles, the cape in his hands slipped off into the current & into night's waters soon afterwards.

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Deztroy Polarity Barrier

\- Deztroy Recycler

\- Deztroy Chain Atomic

\- Deztroy Scrap Titan

\- Deztroy Scrapie

\- Deztroy TNT Dumpty

\- Deztroy Legless Hulk

\- Deztroy Gear Zombie

\- Deztroy Machina, The Herald

\- Deztroy Machina, The Centurion

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes reviews, words of encouragement or rant on how long you've been waiting for this dang chapter.**


	12. Episode 10: The Last Samurais

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & a ton of nerd-gasms & word-censoring.**

* * *

Dawn has arrived. The sky turned from dark to soft blue as dim morning rays pierces through the small cabin curtain & onto the space between the two bunk beds.

"Gao… Gao, wake up, bal!" The chibi dragon shook his sleeping Buddy.

"Why don't we let him sleep, Bal? He stayed up late fine-tuning his deck," said Tasuku.

"But he's going to miss the _Growing Eden_!" Bal bawled as he waves his little arms wildly.

Tasuku let out an awkward smile. He turned towards the boy still sleeping in his bed, snoring. His sheet & pillows were scattered all over the place, somewhat like his room recently.

"Gaooo~" The little dragon shook him again.

But all he did is make the boy mumble. "Mhmm~… Fine, fine, you win… My tummy…"

"Hehe… Just what on earth are you dreaming, Gao-kun?"

"Your fault… Baku…" Tasuku's eyes widened.

"I… see…" The boy lowered his head in shame.

Gao still believed in Baku Omori… It shouldn't come as a surprise. He & Kuguru Uki built & fine-tuned his deck in the past, after all… But now… just what has gotten into them?

First, Kuguru upheld the evidence that could possibly put their most persistent nemesis in jail & now, Baku have injured his only family.

Tasuku gripped his hands tight. Unlike Gao, he cannot forgive Baku & probably, Kuguru since according to Stella, she ' _hired'_ him to be her assistant on the day he attacked.

"I'm sorry… Gao-kun…" he muttered silently to Gao's sleeping figure.

"GAO, WAKE UP! We already at the Festa, bal!"

"Wha… Fest… wait, the FESTA-AHHH!"

"G-Gao-kun!?"

* * *

Nico let out a whistle. "Woo-Ow!"

"So this is just one piece of the puzzle?" asked Tetsuya.

"Yep! And tomorrow, they're gonna port in more to this little island," said Asmodai.

"Port? As in ' _teleport'_?" Noboru asked.

"We've here, bal!" Everyone then turns.

"Hey, guess who's just in time for sight-seeing," said Asmodai before crouching down to the little dragon. "How's your Buddy, Bal?"

"Peachy…" moaned the Sun Fighter as he walks in with Tasuku. His hand's still rubbing on his forehead.

"What's up with him?" Noboru asked.

"G-Gao-kun bumped his head," Tasuku replied with an awkward smile.

"Really?" With widened eyes, Noboru turns towards Gao. "Is that all..?"

"What mean ' _Is that all_ '!?" Gao burst out.

"Nothing else happens? Like a wet pair of pants?"

"Of course not! What do you I think I do in my sleep, Kitten Shirt!?"

"Dammit, Gao. It's a tiger!"

And soon, off the two go into ' _Bickerland'_. With an awkward smile, Tasuku took a step forward.

"Now, now, you two should…" His eyes soon drifted away to a certain someone. "Nicholas… Middleton," The boy muttered under his breath.

"Hmm. You called," Nico responded.

Tasuku's heart skipped a beat. He remembered what Gao told him last night. This guy… If he is Crestbearer… doesn't that means… he already knew that they're-

"So what's up?"

Tasuku immediately jolts back. "Er… I… It's nothing… sorry…"

"O… kay…" muttered Nico with a raised brow. He then turned towards his apprentice. "So… Tets, you want to go down now-"

 _Bing, Bong, Bang..._ The announcement chime sounded.

"Good morning, everybody~" a cheerful voice fills the air.

"Eh, Paruko?" uttered Gao as he & Noboru looked up.

"Feeling sleepy? Out of energy? Then, DJ Paruko Nanana here, has the thing for you!" said the speakers. "But first of all, for those who just woke up, welcome to the _Growing Eden_!"

The Sun Fighter smiled. "Huh, guess DJ Paruko's not that bad,"

"Gao! Don't you want to see the _Growing Eden_?" Bal then called.

"Oh, crap!"

"Well, enjoy the view, Gao," Noboru patted his shoulder. "We'll be down at the main event,"

"Betcha gonna say ' _Woah'_ , yo!" said Tetsuya.

"See ya at the hotel. You can't miss it," Asmodai soon followed.

"I heard some of the event areas are actually restaurants, wanna try them, Tets?" asked Nico.

"Try them? We're gonna ace them, right, A-Dawg?"

"Hell yeah!"

In just a few moments, the deck was nearly cleared. Everyone had left except for a few staff members & several sleepy participants. Gao, Bal & Tasuku walked towards the railings that overlook the scenery in front of the front deck.

"Wooww…." Gao uttered.

It's like two beautiful paintings, crafted on two separate hexagonal canvases & linked together perfectly on the ocean-colored wall. The nearest is mostly pink with oriental house scattered across the map. It reminded Gao of every spring in Japan ever. And linked on ' _top_ ' of the oriental piece is a huge hotel. surrounded by foliage of all colors, including pink sakura.

"So… have you decide where to go?" Tasuku asked.

"I don't know but I can't wait to try out every single challenge, right, Bal?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, bal!"

"Then, why don't we go together?" Jack then pops out. "According to the free map we got, the place is like Disneyland. You might get lost,"

"Jack! Are you okay, bal?"

"Asides from a few painful joints, I pretty much fine," said the green dragon. "You got to give credit to Magic World medicine… They're pretty good given you have an actual professional on them,"

Unable to contain his excitement, Gao slammed his fist into his hand. "So what are we waiting for!? Come on! Let's go, already!"

Tasuku let out a small giggle. "Okay, then. Gao-kun, lead the way,"

* * *

"Here are your Mapo Tofu & Ramen," said the humanoid [ **White Dragon** ] monster as she placed the bowls down on the wooden table.

"Thanks a lot," said Specter before leaning in. "Aw, man… this smell. Brings back memories," With his skeletal hand, he soon removed the mask on his face.

He then set it aside on the table & took out a pair of wooden chopstick from the small container on the table.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," said Specter before sinking the chopsticks in.

A big scoop of noodles; followed by a loud slurp. The taste of the thin noodles drenched in Tonkotsu soup floods into his mouth.

"Mmhm…" A grin appeared on his face as he gulps. "Hehe… still preferred _Kachan_ 's. Now, then…"

Setting the ramen & chopsticks aside, Specter grabbed a spoon & dig into the next dish.

Confident & excited, he scooped up a big bunch & swallows it all down. And as expected, he ended up coughing.

"Oi, Separate Whip! Water on Table 3!"

"Coming!" In a few moments, she arrived with a glass. "You okay, sir? Here's your water!"

While coughing slightly, Specter soon let out a small giggle.

"Ah… so this is what it means to live…"

* * *

"Gao! Gao! Look!" Bal points to the trunk of a sakura tree. "There's some glowy stuff on this tree,"

"On every tree, actually," said Jack. "You see, Bal. All of these sakura trees are biologically modified trees from Katana World,"

"Really, bal!?"

Jack nodded. "These trees are modified so they can grow in former [ **Skull Warrior** ] territory, after all,"

"So you've been to Katana World, Jack?" said Gao.

"Well, no. I got them from some documentaries that I've been watching recently," the dragon replied. "By the way, where's Tasuku?"

"Over here, Jack!" The dragon turned around. At a distance away stands his Buddy, waving his hand amidst a small crowd of people.

The three ran up to the former boy cop. "What's up, Tasuku-senpai?" Gao asked.

"There's a Buddyfight match up in the front. Seems like someone's already taken up a challenge,"

"Really!? Who is it?" The boy turns his head. Immediately, a mild sense of surprise caught him. "Hey, isn't that-"

"Kitten Shirt, bal!"

"Roar out, LANGUAGE FINGER!"

"GYAAAAHHH!"

 _GAME END. WINNER; BATTLE POET, TALKING!_

"W-Well... er… That was… quick…" said the unimpressed Sun Fighter.

* * *

"Dammit! If my brain worked properly…" moaned Noboru, lying on the floor.

"Me, me, me! I'll be your next challenger!" a familiar voice soon prompted the blonde boy to raise his head.

Tiger boy's eyelids instantly flew opened. "What the- GAO!"

The Sun Fighter & his buddy turned. Simultaneously, they pulled out a Jojo-esque thumb up each. "Nice try, brah!"

"Nice try, bal!"

"Don't patronize me!" Noboru yelled. "And what on earth are you doing?"

"Lining up to be the next challenger. What else?" said Gao, with an innocent smile.

"You… DO read the map they gave to you, right?"

"Huh?" Gao reacted.

"You didn't read the- on second thought. Of course, you didn't!"

"Just what are you talking about, bal!?"

A mechanical hand soon touched Gao's shoulder. "Erm… sorry to intrude but… I only accept one challenger for one performance only,"

"Then, what of it, bal!?" The rude little dragon turned around.

"Well, you see. I only do this kind of interactive theater once per day,"

"Ehh!"

Gao & Bal turned back to the crowd… they find that there's only Tasuku & Jack… no crowd. Seeing that ' _competition'_ had left, they soon realized… they goofed up.

* * *

"Well, that's embarrassing,"

"Noboru-kun, you're breaking him,"

"Tasuku-senpai… he's already broken,"

The two then turned towards the Sun Fighter sitting on the edge of the stone bench. It's apparent a heavy cloud of gloom is hovering above his head, judging from his… fetal position.

"I'm so sorry, Yota-nicchan… Nobody's gonna take the Sun Fighter seriously anymore…" muttered the gloomy Gao.

"As if they took it seriously in the first place-" _Growl~_ Noboru immediately hugged his stomach.

"Noboru-kun?" The blue-haired boy turned.

 _Grrowl~_ "I-It's nothing! Dammit!" said the blushing blonde.

"Did you eat anything this morning?"

"Now, come to think about it, none of us had eaten anything this morning," added Jack.

"Pizza, bal~" groaned the wobbling little dragon.

"And it seems Bal's turning back into a pizza zombie. Are there any nearby restaurants, Tasuku?"

"Well, let's see…" The blue-haired boy then took out his map. "Where are we…"

Tasuku then traced his finger across the unfolded sheet. They started off from the harbor & passed by the fountain in the center... After that, he stops. His hands are starting to sweat. The road from the fountain had been split into multiple intertwining branches & the former boy cop had forgotten which corners they turned into until now.

"Er… Jack… I think I-"

"You lost, boys?" Tasuku soon lowered his map.

To his surprise, his eyes caught sight of two feminine figure standing in front of them. Both are in attractive kimonos & each held a dim sum case professionally in one hand.

"Would you like to come to our establishment?" the human lady walked forth & asked.

"Is it a restaurant…?" Noboru groaned.

And after a small giggle, she replied. "Yes. Yes, it is,"

* * *

"Urghh! Are we there yet?" Noboru then moaned.

"Just a few more meters, boy," said the lady as they walked down the bridge.

Amazed, Tasuku raised his head to the oriental surroundings. And it was then it hit him… Never once in his life, he stopped & truly took in the view. Normally, in his Buddy Police days, he would look at it, said it's beautiful & then, proceed with the mission.

"Do you like the view, Tasuku?" said the green dragon walking besides him.

"Yeah… guess that's one more reasons for Commander I to fire me from the job…"

"He probably got some pep talk from his new wife. From what I heard, she once worked in an orphanage,"

"Really? Commander I's wife?"

"Well, you are growing kid, after all," Jack added. "Need more childhood experience or else, you won't grow up right,"

Before long, the group arrived in front of what it seems to be an ancient Japanese castle. The walls are white & the roofs are black, just like in history. However, there is this huge sign that is hanging on top of the opened castle doors.

"Boys, I welcome you to _Kumamoto-ten_!" said the human lady. "Today we're having breakfast specials, meaning all the foods are hella cheap so… enjoy your stay,"

And with a gesture of goodbye, the two ladies went inside.

"Er… Thank you!" Tasuku shouts. He then turned to the other boys. "Now, then… why don't we-Huh!? Where-"

"Over here, Tasuku-senpai!" Gao's shout soon came from the restaurant.

Flustered, the former boy cop turned & quickly ran in… only to stop in front of a very short flight of stairs positioned near the entrance. He then looked around.

The interior is one huge hall. On the current floor, modern tables & chairs lined up across the sides & in the center, a slightly lower floor. It is filled with the traditional short-legged tables; pillows as seats & floor covered with tatami floorings.

Tasuku soon raised his gaze. Above he sees the wooden railings & paper doors on almost every corner of the upper walls.

"Wooaahh…" the whisper escaped his mouth.

"Tasuku!" Jack's voice soon called.

Tasuku then turned his gaze to one of the many tables on the ' _modern'_ floor  & to his left. Sure enough, there they are; munching down on the food like there's no tomorrow.

The boy hurried over to the table. "Gao-kun!? You're feeling better now?"

"Mwore when wever!" the Sun Fighter happily speaks with a mouth full.

"The food here is very cheap, Tasuku. Eat as much as you like. I'll handle the orders," The green dragon then hands the boy a plate.

"Aw… Thanks, Jack," The boy soon take his seat.

And as the blue-haired boy's about to grab the first dumpling, the sound of a loud gong echoed repeatedly into the air. The boys & almost everyone else turned to the ruckus.

Standing in front of the decorated paper door at the end of the room is a man in traditional Japanese garments. Besides him, a huge Japanese gong that is soon carried away by huge monsters.

"Fellow samurais!" he bellowed. "We now welcome our new mistress, the Dragon Lady!" The crowd soon applauded.

Confused, Gao turned to his friends with a mouth full. "Did he just caw us samoorwais?"

"Darn it, Gwao! Your mwouth's full!" The kitten shirt called out.

"Both of your mouths are full!" Jack yelled, causing the two boys to lowered their heads in shame.

"I-It's alright, Jack," said Tasuku before he turning to Gao. "You see, Gao-kun. There's an event going on here," The banchō then raised a brow. Tasuku smiled & took out his map. "Over here, Gao-kun," The boy points. "Here it said, there's going to be roleplaying event where we are all the last samurais of the centuries,"

Gao gulped. "So… we're going to pretend to be samurais?"

"The Dragon Lady has cometh!" the announcer shouted before retreating.

Almost immediately, the decorated paper door slides open & following an oriental music, several female figures in kimonos slowly walked out. Two of them were humans, carrying umbrellas while the other three are monsters.

The one in middle quickly attracted everyone's attention, having a more different & fancier kimono than the others.

The music soon stopped & the attendants, too, halted their steps. The umbrellas were lowered & the one dressed in the fancier garment soon walked forth elegantly.

"Welcome, samurais!" she shouted & the crowd quickly wooed & applauded.

However, the boys didn't join. They are too pre-occupied being shock from discovering a familiar face in the Dragon Lady's visage.

Gao's eyes were the widest. It comes to no surprise, however, since there's no mistaking an old friend.

"A-ARKAID!?"

* * *

"AGGAAINNN!" the Captain shouted.

Immediately, the soldiers saluted. Seeing his subordinates, the captain placed his palm on his head & groaned.

"For god's sake…" He angrily walked down the line. "Okay, you maggots, I'm going say this one last time," He then grabbed the toy rifle of the nearest soldier & moved to the front. "Look here… First, both hands on rifle butt; rifle on left shoulder& when I give the signal- And only when I give the signal! From left shoulder to right & only right hand on rifle butt, KAY?"

"Sir, yes, sir~" the soldiers moaned.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SIR, YES, SIR~!" the soldiers moaned louder.

While shoving the rifle back, the captain almost explodes. Today is supposed to a great day… a perfect, well-planned day… He would do his job, have tea & show to his father that he can do things other than sitting & poetry. Everything's fine… well, not really… his new "recruits" have been giving him problems.

"For god's sake, COOPERATE WITH ME, YA NERDS!" screamed the captain as he effeminately took his fancy British handkerchief to wipe his sweat & hands.

Before long, a certain tan-skinned teen came rushing in. "Erm, you're… Louis Jeffrey… Baratian, right-"

"WHAT!?"

"Geez, man. Chill," said Touma as he backs off slightly. "Ahem. At any rate, the boss told me to tell you that it's almost time-"

"I KNOW!" Louis screamed again. "Preparations will soon be done as soon as these nerds do as I say,"

Touma frowned. "Er… You do know that there aren't real soldiers… right?"

"Yes, I know very well that everyone here is a lapper-"

"LARPer-"

"Don't correct me, vermin," Captain Louis soon walked forward, flinging his now sweat-drenched handkie at Touma.

"F***K!" The tan-skinned teen then flings it back onto the wet harbor floor behind him.

Louis clapped his hands for attention. "Okay, soldiers. One more time from the top before we go to war! Soldiers! SALUTE!"

Guns to the right shoulder! One, two! And a 'Sir yes sir' salute!

"URGHH!" Louis moans. "YES! That is the- ARGHHH!" The captain rushed towards the banana tree in the crowd.

"E-Erm… Did I did something wrong, yo?" Tetsuya stuttered.

"YOU!" Banana boy jolted. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU- FROM LEFT TO RIGHT!" Louis soon hoisted banana boy up by the head bananas. "Tell me… where the F*** is your RIGHT!?"

 _CRrrunch!_

Immediate silence… Everyone turned towards the brown-haired teen standing next to the banana boy. He's… eating… He's eating burger… right in front of the captain... who's already snapped.

"Ni…co…" Touma whimpered. His mouth's wide-opened.

"You… what are you doing?" Louis turned to the teen. Confused, Nico's gaze turned left, then right & he then takes another bite. "I MEAN YOU, MOTHERF***ER! JUST WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU!"

Nico instantly gulped & he salutes. "Nicholas Middleton from Old Boston of England, sir yes sir!"

"Nicholas Middleton… What is that in your hand?" asked the captain.

"A burger, sir! Complete with slices of tomato, cabbage, cheese & a pure beef patty!" the teen answered with sincerely soldier-like expression.

"Just why…? Why are on earth are you eating a burger right here; right now?"

"Burgers are best eaten warm… so I thought eating it now in front of your face is the best course of action,"

"Then, may I ask why? Why on earth would you eat a burger in front of me?"

Confused, Nico's brows sincerely furrowed. "Er, are you asking why everyone dislike control-obsessive freaks like you in general, sir?"

Again, immediate silence... Now, complete with a freaked out Tetsuya; a despairing & whitened Touma; & rows of participants dropping their jaws.

Soon, something seemed to click inside Nico's head. He immediately went back to his burger & ripped out a small chunck of bread from it. "Tch. Would you like half of it, sir?"

The captain, nearly brain-dead, took the two tiny pieces. "Half… you say?"

The captain then turned back to the brown-haired boy with the small ponytail, only to see him putting up a guilt smile.

* * *

"So this is your new Buddy, Gao-dono?"

"Yep!"

"Hello, bal," The little dragon waved his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Balle Soliel-dono," The Dragon Lady bowed slightly. "My name is Arkaid; Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid,"

"Kay, kay, you don't need to so formal, Arkaid!" said the flustered banchō, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, and why not? You & Drum-dono are the ones who defeated Yamigedo, after all,"

"Wait, so you're not Gao's former Buddy, bal?"

Upon hearing that, the female dragon let out a chuckle. "Ah, no, I am not but I am with Gao-dono & Drum-dono during those days of glory,"

"So Drum-dono is Gao's former Buddy? When can I meet him, bal!?" Bal's eyes began to sparkle.

Arkaid chuckled again. "Unfortunately, Drum-dono's undergoing leadership training back in Dragon World so he is unable to join us for this investigation,"

"What!? But I wanna met him, bal," The grumpy, little dragon soon waved his arms wildly.

"And here he goes again," said Noboru. "Can we get the waitress for another plate?"

"But our budget-"

"Worry not, I will treat Balle Soliel-dono," Arkaid then took out a small pouch & placed it in Gao's hand. "Gao-dono, here's some money. Why don't you outside & buy your Buddy some dumplings?"

Seeing the pouch, the Sun Fighter pushed it back. "Arkaid, this is so little. Why not you-"

"Don't worry. I won't be keeping it for long,"

"G-Gee, thanks, Arkaid!" Gao slowly retracts his arms. He then turned to his gloomy Buddy. "Come on, Bal. I'm going to buy you some _takoyaki_ ,"

"Takoyaki!?" Bal jumped from his seat. "You mean Drum-dono-senpai's favorite food, bal!?"

"Yep!"

"Then, what are we waiting for, bal! Let's go, bal!"

Grabbing his Buddy's hand, Bal soon dragged Gao away from the table. It's as if Bal's a child dragging his mom or dad to some toy he wanted to have.

Tasuku let out a small chuckle. "Tasuku, are you okay?" Jack then asked.

"It's nothing, Jack… It's nothing…" muttered the blue-haired boy, in a melancholy tone.

* * *

As soon as her former comrade & his new Buddy left, Arkaid turned her gaze back to the table.

"Kodo Noboru-dono, is your arm fine as of late?" the dragon asked.

"Huh? Why would you ask?" Noboru replied with a raised brow. "You guys checked on my arm like two days ago, right?"

"Yes, Tenbu-dono & the other Omni Lord have examined your arm. However, the fact remains that nothing had been done with it & the attack you suffered two days ago had subsided naturally,"

"So Count Dawn & the others are still worried?" asked Tasuku, to which Arkaid nods to.

"S-so what!?" Noboru jumped from his seat. "I handled it before so that's means I can handle it again! Plus, it's not like you can help me for the time being,"

"Noboru-kun!" Tasuku muttered in shock.

"T-True… Tenbu-dono & the other Omni Lord still know nothing about the Crests. As their representative here, I must ask for your forgiveness," the Dragon Lady soon stood up & bowed.

"Woah, wait- heads up! People are going to see this!"

Arkaid quickly raised her head. "Oh, yes! How careless of me!" She soon sat down, blushing & clearing her throat as the two boys watched with an awkward smile.

Jack soon turned to Arkaid. "So how's the investigation going?" he asked.

"W-Well, for starters, Tenbu-dono & my fellow Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon comrades are currently infiltrating as monster staff monsters,"

"That I can see. So what are the other Omni Lords doing? I suppose Count Dawn's taking charge?" Jack asked further.

"Yes, exactly. And on the other hand, I have also received word that the Third & Fourth Omni Lord will also be participating in the Festa very soon,"

"Then, what about the possibility of one not attending?" asked Tasuku.

"If that's the case, the Buddy Police will help. They will track down any abnormal energy source & investigate it," The Dragon Lady explains. "And if there's need for reinforcements, we have the First & Ninth Omni Lord on standby,"

"I see. That's good to hear…"

"And oh, yes, there is also another thing! That seal on your arm,"

"Wait? This seal?" Noboru raised his ' _sealed'_ arm.

Arkaid nodded. "You see… the seal & ' _binding'_ method on your arm is part of an ancient technique used by a certain group of monster that once resides in Katana World,"

"Wait, so you guys searched Katana World?" uttered Noboru.

"Well, since Earth has no leads, Tenbu-dono & the other Omni Lord think it would be wise to search the historical archives of the other worlds, instead," the female dragon explained. "But at any rate, the Omni Lords also have something they wanted to relay to both of you,"

"Us?" asked Tasuku.

"Beware! The seal might not be just a seal," she said with furrowed brows.

"Wait, wha- What do mean!? Tasuku-senpai!" Noboru turned to the boy.

"I see… So Kagome Himiko did hide something from us," muttered Tasuku with a serious expression. "I've been wondering about that ever since Gao mentioned Nicholas Middleton being a Crestbearer,"

"What!?" Noboru then looked around before leaning forward. "Tetsuya's wacky teacher's a Sovereign?" he whispered.

"Huh? Aren't you there when Gao said it yesterday?" asked Jack.

"Well, you can thank Bal for eating my head!"

"I see… Nicholas Middleton… So have you determined whenever he's a Sovereign or Vassal?" she asked again.

Tasuku shook his head. "As I told you, Gao's the one who mentioned this to me. I've been near him before but I never detected anything,"

"I see… I will report these findings to Lord Tenbu & Count Dawn. Hope that we could find more Sovereigns during this week-"

"Guess who's back with _takoyaki_!" a voice called out.

It seems that Gao & Bal have returned. And with some _takoyaki's_ in hand, no less.

"Woah! That was quick!?" Noboru exclaimed.

"Luckily, there's one just outside!" Gao sets the food down on the table.

"Takoyaki delicious, bal," Arkaid then gave the little dragon waving at her a smile.

"Arkaid!" A girl soon came over. "The ' _Americans'_ had done their preparations,"

"I see. I shall be ready in a moment," The Dragon Lady stood up. "My apologies, it seems that I must re-attend to my fictional role,"

"Don't sweat it, Arkaid!" said Gao. "Give it all you've got!"

"Give it all you've got, bal!"

Arkaid chuckled. "As expected from Gao-dono. Now, if you would excuse me, I will be taking my leave now,"

* * *

 **Noon** ,

Soon after breakfast hours, the doors were closed. The lights dimmed. One by one, the waiter & waitresses cleaned each & every table before bringing in a set of items for each & every participant present.

The three boys looked down at theirs. Now, on their table are some samurai helmets & some sheathed toy _katana_ s for each of them, along with several items of the color red. There are some scarves, armbands & even a small container of face paint. There's also a sheet of printed paper, detailing instructions.

Before long, Arkaid walked to the front of the stage. She turned & looked on at the crowd. Almost all of them are the restaurant's morning customers. She let out a brief smile & took one step forward as the spotlight shines on at her.

"O' great samurais!" The Dragon Lady speaks. "I have brought you grave news! My scouts have informed me that the hateful foreigners have set foot in this sanctuary that I have prepared for you! Please, use what I've prepared on the roof to escape-"

"WE WILL NOT ESCAPE!" A man in full armor soon stood out from the crowd, highlighted by a spotlight. "As samurais, we will fight to our last breath!" The man then took out a prop katana & walked to the front. "O' ever kind Dragon Lady, if you must flee, then flee by yourself! It would be an honor to die serving a master so kind & generous,"

"For the Dragon Lady!" a participant then shouts.

"For the Dragon Lady!"

"For the Dragon Lady!" Several more followed before the crowd began chanting in frenzy.

The actor & Arkaid soon looked onto the crowd, smiling at the enthusiasm displayed by everyone present, including Gao, Noboru & Bal.

The Dragon Lady lifted her arms & before long, everyone quieted down. "O' brave samurais, I am, too, honored to be the new master of all of you, who lost your way! Very well, then! I shall flee. Flee & exposed the foreigner's schemes to the emperor. I only pray that his Majesty would be convinced-"

 _BOOOMMM!_ Everyone turned to the main door.

Slowly, it opened. Smoke flowed in. And before long, soldiers dressed in blue uniforms came rushing out from the door, armed with prop muskets & sabers.

The fully armored samurai soon widened his eyes. "That uniform!" He let out a crooked smile & walked forward. "Finally… a chance to avenge my previous master!" He raised his sword. "Captain Jeffrey Baratian! Show yourself-"

 _BAAM!_ A gloved fist… A gloved fist came out of nowhere… and punched him in the face… And he then just collapses… with a _Thud_! …

" _O-O-OKASHIRA_!" The samurais shouted at the ' _death'_ of their presumed commander.

" _Sensei_ , we've aced it! We killed their boss, yo!"

"Oh damn, really!?"

The wall of soldier soon backed away, revealing an exhilarated Nico & Tetsuya in high-ranking officer's uniforms.

Nico's smile breaks upon seeing the ' _dead'_ samurai in the floor. "Oh, this ain't their boss. It's just a massive weeaboo. That's the boss," Tetsuya's mentor lifts his head  & points at the Dragon Lady.

"W-Wait! You're not Louis!?"

"Oh, that pathetic excuse of a captain & GM? Worry not, dear, I've dealt with him," the teen winks.

Instantly, a tan-skinned hand pops out of the crowd & grabs Nico by the head.

"He means he surprise-hammered him in the head with an out-of-nowhere-mallet," explained Lieutenant Touma, as he appeared out of the group. "At any rate… Nice to meet you, my name is Token Minority- don't ask why-, the negotiator of-"

"TRAAAITOOR!"

Immediately, two men then came & dragged Touma away.

"Wait! This is bullsh**! I'm your GM! NICCOOOO!" And Lieutenant Token was never heard from again. The End.

"Well, since that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. I am Commodore Nicotine F. Yermomma,"

"FOR GOD SAKE, PICK ANOTHER NAME!" cried a faraway Touma.

"HELLO~! NEVER HEARD FROM AGAIN~?"

"What- Wait! G-GYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH… duh,"

"There. That's more like it!"

" _Sensei_ , do you need a psychiatrist, yo?" a smiley Tetsuya then asked.

"Shut up, Tetsuya," Nico then turned back to the Dragon Lady. "Now then, Lady, you know what we've come for so give us the scroll of discriminating evidence!" said the over-dramatic commodore.

The Dragon Lady clenched her hands & proceeds to lift her head up to the wacky commodore. "Like I would hand the future of Japan to someone as vulgar as you, Commodore Nicotine," the Dragon Lady rebuked dauntlessly.

In response, the samurais cheered for their lady. Nicotine, on the other hand, lowered his head & began giggling.

"Er… Commodore, sir?" muttered Tetsuya.

The commodore soon raised his head, revealing a burst of malicious laughter. "AHAHAhaha… ah… That's more like it,"

"What!?"

"I mean it would be an incredibly boring afternoon if blood's not spilling, right, Dragon Lady?" Nico then raised his hand.

Immediately, a line of soldiers positioned in front of him. Muskets drawn & ready.

"ARKAID!" Gao shouted.

 _BANG_! The sound of gun firing echoed in the air.

 _FORCED LUMINIZE DETECTED. INITIATING BUDDYFIGHT!_

From the pocket of the samurais shot by the rifles, their Core Deck Cases flew out & Luminize'd on their own. Their owners got up, surprised.

"The _Forced Match System_!? It's been implemented!?" uttered a surprised Tasuku.

"W-What's going on!?" Gao uttered in surprise.

"The event had already started, you idiots! Come on! Let's get Arkaid to-" Head-shot! His Core Gadget soon pops out. "WHAT!? WHO!?"

"Gao-kun, duck down!"

"Waah!" A volley of pellets soon sprayed onto the wall above them.

"T-Tasuku-senpai!" Gao got up.

"Let's hurry! Arkaid's already moving," Gao then turned to the Dragon Lady.

With the help of a few escorts, the Dragon Lady is seen retreating back into the fancy door behind her. Two volunteer samurais stood in front of the door; toy _katana_ s sheathed.

Some soldiers soon charged towards the two. One samurai shot; & another successfully slashed the one charging with the sword. Immediately, the Core Gadgets of the ' _injured'_ ones were forcibly Luminize'd before their eyes.

One samurais soon caught sight of Tasuku & Gao. "Hurry! They're going upstairs!"

And sure enough, a few soldiers soon charged through the door.

Seeing this, the two boys quickly ran over. Their Buddies following close behind.

And just when they were about to reach the door, a girl soldier came charging. Tasuku reached for his _katana_ but the girl was soon ambushed by a slash from another samurai girl.

"Go on ahead!" said the blonde samurai girl.

After a nod, the two soon went through the door & up the stairs hidden behind it.

"ARKAI-I mean, DRAGON LADY!" Gao shouted as they arrived on the upper floor.

The Lady turned to the two new faces. "Y-You two!?" Seeing an opening, she rushed to their side.

"Get the Dragon Lady to safety!" one of the samurais fighting then shouted. "Up to the roof! The stairs are just beyond this corridor! HURRY!"

"Alright! Come on, Gao-kun!" Gao nods.

The two ran down one the nearest. The sounds of numerous Buddyfight matches on-going below soon raged from the paper door they passed by.

Bal turned to the doors & back to the boys. "So, we're just going to run to the roof now, bal?"

"Yep, once we reached the roof! Then, we've completed our mission!"

Gao's answer made Tasuku clicked. All they have to do now is… just run… That's easy. A bit too easy… Could it be a poor design choice? Tasuku turned to the paper door. His eyes immediately flew opened.

"GET DOWN!" The boy immediately tackled the Lady to the ground.

Someone just crashed in through the doors on a flying banana! It's Tetsuya! And soon following close behind, Nico! And he had swiftly climbed his way up using several tables & chair stacked dangerously onto each other.

"Shouldn't an escape route be like a… backdoor?" said Nico as the Commodore.

The Dragon Lady & Tasuku soon got up. "Shouldn't a ' _wise'_ commanding officer such as yourself know that backdoors are abysmally predictable?" said the blue-haired samurai.

Commodore Nicotine tilted his head. "Hm… you're right. But nevermind that," He took one step forward & drew his sword. "Now, then… shall we fight?"

Tasuku's gaze briefly turned away. "Gao-kun!"

"You've got it, Tasuku-senpai!" The boy quickly responded.

Tasuku smiled & immediately took off his red scarf & helmet, leaving him with only his armband & a small smudge of paint on his cheeks.

"Er… what are you doing?" Nico points at Tasuku's helmet. "Catch!"

The blue-haired boy threw the helmet. Instinctively, a surprised Nico catches it with his bare hands.

"Now, Jack!"

"Oh!" The two charged in with the scarf in between them.

Instantly, the two were caught off guard & was wrapped. Wasting no time, Tasuku then took out his toy katana & slashed the both of them simultaneously.

 _FORCED LUMINIZE DETECTED. INITIATING BUDDYFIGHT!_

"What on earth!?"

"No fair, yo!"

The scarf soon fell. The commodore & his subordinate quickly turned around. Behind them now stood Tasuku Ryuenji & behind him, the Dragon Lady escaping with Gao & Bal.

Asmodai then appeared. "Well, aren't you two in a pickle?"

"A-Dawg! Why didn't you help us just now? Touma-san said you could, yo!" Tetsuya grumpily flailed his arms at his Buddy.

"Hey, if I'm out of your deck just now, the event would be over in a sec," said the pink-skinned demon. "Plus, isn't this more interesting?"

"He's right, y'know. THIS is more challenging," Nico followed. "And I get to fight the new Crestbearer. You're a Sovereign, right, Wonder Boy Cop?"

Tasuku's eyes briefly widen. "Tasuku, he-"

"I know, Jack," The boy soon took in a deep breathe. "Yes, I'm a Sovereign. I take it that you're a Sovereign, too?"

Nico put his finger on his lips. "Sorry, can't tell ya. But since this is the first time we have a Buddyfight match against each other, why don't we do it as ' _normal'_ people?"

Tasuku smiled nervously. "Maybe... But first off, let's resolves something," the boy then points his finger above the two's heads.

Curious, Nico raised his head, only to find the number 10 above his head collapse to 5.

"Dude, our Lives, yo!" uttered the banana boy.

"It seems this is the event's special fight rule," muttered the blue-haired boy. "Although it's not explained first-hand, it appears that the person who gets forced into the match will have their Life reduced by a half. And since you two got slashed…"

"Clever. As expected from the former Wonder Boy Cop," Nico applauded before letting out an evil smile. "But, let's not forget, you're fighting against _moi_ , Nicotine F. Yermomma! And his pathetic sidekick, Banana D. Innuendo,"

"Oh my Devil!"

"That's dirty, yo!" Asmodai & Tets reacted respectively.

"Yeeeaahhh~ I guess ' _Too much_ ' is still a thing," The commodore frowned in disgust. "But regardless of that, let's get started, shall we? Hope you already dug your own grave, samurai boy!"

* * *

"I will send in the lesser priestess tomorrow so until then-"

"Worry not, Mikasa-oba-sama. You've taught me enough for me to live independently," replied Kagome to her grandaunt. "And besides, I still have Zanya,"

The bespectacled boy, still dressed in his white uniform, soon bowed to the elder woman.

Mikasa smiled in response. "I see… Then, I suppose I'll be going now,"

"G-Give _Oji-sama_ my regards. But please do give it-"

"Before the meeting? I know, dear," She then gives her grandniece a kiss on the forehead before getting into the helicopter.

Soon, the propellers started to turn. Mikasa turned her attention to her grandniece's new bodyguard. "Zanya-kun?"

The boy bowed again. "I'll perform my duty, Mikasa-sama,"

One last smile from the elder lady & the helicopter door slide & shuts.

* * *

Before long, the helicopter that sent them here is but a dot in the bright, blue sky.

Kagome turned to her newly appointed bodyguard. "Zanya, after we settled down our luggage, I would like you to join the other participants in the hall,"

"Don't you have a speech to make?" asked the bespectacled boy. "It would be best if I join you up on the stage,"

"Don't worry your little head. I am a Sovereign!" said Kagome. "I can handle more than what you can do," A bright smile soon appeared on her face.

The boy turned away & adjusted his glasses. "O-Okay, then… J-Just remember that we group up after that-"

"Oooo, Zanya-dono, are you blushin-"

 _BAM_! A heavy kick to the chin! And there goes Byakuya blasting off again.

* * *

With a small slip of paper in his hand, Zanya walked down the hall. "Okay, Hall B… so it's here…" He stopped in front of a double door.

One of the two monster attendants stepped forward. "You're one of the participants?"

"Yes, the name is Zanya…" He then paused & let out a grateful smile. "Kisaragi. Zanya Kisaragi," said the boy.

Suspicious, the attendant turned to his partner, who had the tablet. He nods & the attendant turned back to the boy. "Okay… Mister Kisaragi, welcome,"

"Thank you," Zanya nods.

His two ninjas soon pop out from his deck. "Woah, wait! Zanya-dono! You didn't change your name, _degozarunrun_!?"

"Changing your surname is optional in the Shirushiboshi, Byakuya." The boy turned & replied. "Plus, isn't this we supposed to do?"

"N-NIN!" an alerted Tsukikage points before pulling out his scroll.

"Huh? Tsukikage?" He read the scroll. "Behind me?"

"Well, if it isn't Kisaragi," a familiar voice soon prompted the bespectacled boy to turn.

Instantly, his lens was tipped by a spear. "GHH!" Zanya jerked back. "Who-wait! You're-" His eyes widens by the surprise.

Standing before him is an old acquaintance; a silver-haired teen with a slightly tanned skin & a Dark Core Gadget in the shape of an actual spear.

"Rouga Aragami!" The bespectacled boy then spotted another familiar figure standing right besides Rouga. "You're…"

"Retsu Omori," the red-haired teen with the stern gaze replied. "I would like it if you refrain from using the name _'Gremlin'_ ever again,"

"I see... You two are cooperating," Zanya re-adjusted his glasses. "I suppose your aim is Kyoya Gaen?"

"Heh. At the very least, mine is-"

"Rouga!"

"Tch!" The silver-haired teen shifts a brief, narrowed gaze at his partner. "Sorry, Kisaragi. It appears we have to go now,"

And without any more words, the lone wolf & his red-haired comrade walked past Zanya. The bespectacled boy turned around, confused. They seem to be in a hurry… but why?

"Nin!" Zanya turned back to his Buddy. The writing on his scroll now translates into, "We should go inside for now,"

"I suppose so," said the dark blue-haired boy.

After a quick peek at the two, they finally entered the hall. The first thing that opened their eyes is the sheer amount & variety of people gathered before the stage.

Young children, grown adults… Western, Eastern, Middle Eastern… People who wear modern threads, those who wear cultural wears… You named it & the hall's probably got it.

A melody soon alerted Zanya to his phone. He took it out & soon, found the _Stamp Tracker_ app already installed.

"Oh, is that the _Stamp Tracker_ app everyone's been talking on the internet, _degozarunrun_?"

"And that is all for your briefing, ladies & gents!" Paruko's voice echoed from the stage's speakers. "But! Before we let you go, we would like a special guest to make her speech on stage. Please welcome the Enlightened Lady of the Shirushiboshi, _O-Miko_ Kagome Himiko!"

Applause soon fills the air as the ' _great priestess_ ' walks up the stage. Her _miko_ -styled regalia soon caught the silent awe of many, including Zanya.

"Woah… She… looks like an empress," Zanya muttered.

"Isn't she yoouurrr empress, Zanya-doNO!" said Byakuya before he's sent flying.

"If it isn't Zanya Kisaragi!" another familiar voice soon prompted the boy to turn.

"Genma! And I see some of the Seifukai members are here with you," About five formally dressed teens, including Doai, saluted in response.

"Heh, those silly guys. I've told them that don't need to wear their uniforms,"

"Say that to yourself," Zanya replied with an awkward smile.

"BOO THE WITCH!"

"THE WITCH MUST GO!"

Two surprisingly incredibly bold shouts then shifted everyone's attention. Some gasped; some shocked; some became livid.

With a frown & gritted teeth, Zanya moved forward. "Okay, who is it-"

And before he knew it, two Western-looking people rushed out of the crowd & rammed into him.

"GAH!"

"Zanya!" Genma shouts as the boy fell on the carpeted.

"W-What the earth…"

"Screw you, too, b*ner boy!" a westerner soon shouts before hightailing.

"Z-Zanya-dono!"

"Nin!" Byakuya & Tsukikage uttered.

"I see…" Zanya got up. "So they're the ones Mikasa-sama told me about…"

"F**K YOU! F**K YOUR BRAINWASHED *SS OFF!" A Japanese teenager soon earned the boy's attention.

"Get him out!" ordered Genma.

Before long, the teenager was gagged & dragged out the hall. Zanya turned his gaze back to the crowd reacting to the scene. Already some of the monster staffs are blocking the curious teen & children.

What should he do? Should he keep quiet? He already made quite a scene. Anymore could ruin-

"Fellow men!" Kagome's voice soon boomed from the speaker.

Everyone turned to the stage. The _O-Miko_ is still standing by the podium with an anxious man by her side.

"Fellow men, I had acknowledged the situation! It seems some of you have viewed me as nothing more but a brainwasher; a false preacher… But please, heard me," said Kagome as the _O-Miko_. "First of all, I would like to announce that I have no attention of denying the view of me being a mind-manipulating witch. In fact, I encourage you all to debate civilly whenever or not the _Shirushiboshi_ & their _O-Miko_ are yet another establishment of greed,"

The face of the anxious man instantly whitened with fear.

"However, when you held your debate, involve the people from all nations, races, religions & worlds! Construct a logical & shared conclusion! For the true progress & betterment of the human nature cannot be accomplished as long as strife -caused by mere differentiating opinions- continues to breed violence & distance in everything from politics to even the smallest of issues,"

Kagome then clasped her hands together in some form of prayer.

"It is the departure of mankind from their strife-filled nature that we, the Shirushiboshi, will give our lives to achieve. And it is in front of that united diversity that I would be gladly be branded a witch! Humanity must unite!"

"Humans be united!" one girl shouts.

"No more strife!" a boy follows with a raised fist.

And before long, everyone follows & chants. "Humans be united! No more strife! Humans be united! No more strife!"

Smiling, Genma then approaches the bespectacled boy. "So is she why you join the Shirushiboshi?"

Zanya nodded. "Yes… She is my empress…"

The boy soon looked down at his gloved palm. The boy soon balled it into a tight fist; furrowing his brows in determination.

* * *

"Urgh!" Gao finally fell on his knees, exhausted.

"We're almost there- I mean, o great samurai, the escape route is just up ahead. Let us make haste!" said Arkaid as she points to the end of the large attic.

Gao slowly raised his head & soon, spotted a traditional looking table & some monster personnel standing by it, resisting the urge to laugh. Gao soon turned his eyes slightly to his left. To his surprise, he finds… a zipline… a modern zipline…

"Seriously…" He muttered.

"W-We… the more traditional zip-lines are more dangerous so…" Ashamed, she turned away. "Er…can we just go?" She squeaked.

"Y-yeah, just a second. I need to catch my breath,"

"Me too, bal,"

"But if we stay- Ahem, if we idle any longer, our pursers will reach us-"

 _BANG! Bang, bang… BANG, BANG, BA-BANG!_ A consecutive noise soon came from the floor beneath them.

The Dragon Lady's heart skipped a beat. She noticed that the banging's quickly are approaching the attic hatch & it's just a few steps behind them!

She quickly turned the boy samurai. "Gao- I mean, o great samurai, I think should we get going-"

"Oh! AHA! I finally got you now, you s*****b****es!"

 _BOOOMM_! And before they knew it, the broken hatch door fell right in front of them… half-charred…

The boy & two dragons soon turned their paralyzed gaze towards the door. And as they expected, something did really explode there. The surroundings blackened by the color of coal, the mild smell of burnt wood is in the air… but what's weird is that there's confetti scattered across the charred floor.

"Finally! I've got the right one!" a figure then came up the opened hatch. "No more slime. No more fake tentacles. No more slime drenched in tentacles- oh wait,"

Gao & Bal became colorless; Arkaid's face became twitching & soon, even the zipline staff dropped their jaws at the role-player responsible for the property damage.

Nico, noticing the faces, soon look down at the floor. "Oh! This! Just a sec!" The teen soon took off his glove & began blowing into it.

Lewis then appeared. "Give me that!" He snatched the glove & inflated it in one go! It then explodes.

 _BOOM_! And pink gas soon floods the hall-like attic  & once it subsides, everything changed.

The staff's jaw immediately dropped even further. Who can blame them? Half of the room, which supposed to a Japanese-styled secret room was morphed into a modern party room, complete with a cleaned floor, modern fridge, TV, speakers & even a DJ station!

"Commodore Nicotine, sir, we've finished beating the living sh**- Oh, wait, what?"

"Very good, random unnamed soldier! Now, beat the living bejesus out of this puny-"

 _Slashed_! And with that, Nico's Core Gadget pops out.

 _FORCED LUMINIZE DETECTED. INITIATING BUDDYFIGHT!_

* * *

Brief… silence…

Nico raised one brow. "Okay… what just happened?"

"That's what I'm going to ask you about!?" screamed Gao, in frustrated confusion.

"Er… sir Nicotine F. Yermomma?" muttered the approaching soldier.

"Eerrghh…" Nico face-palmed. "J-Just get the Lady... and you will now address me my non-vulgar name, Commodore Marijuana C. Acidtrip… on second thought, nevermind…"

"Run!" Gao cried out.

"V-Very well!" The Dragon Lady sprinted off.

"W-Wait! Get back here!" The soldier gives chase shortly after.

Alarmed, Bal turned to his Buddy. "Gao!"

"Don't worry, Bal. Arkaid- I mean, the Lady… can protect herself," the boy & his dragon then returned to his opponent. "So where's Tasuku-senpai?"

"And Jack, bal!?"

And with a sweet smile, the teen answered. "Along with Tets… Dead!"

"Wait- What!?"

"In an RP kind of sense! Oh for god's sake," Nico immediately corrects the two. "Do you even play anything else besides Buddyfight?"

"Er… No?"

"Wo-ow, that is one sad life,"

"Hey!" The two responded.

Nico then grabbed his grimoire-shaped Core-Gadget. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll be going first. Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Nico]** Life: 5; Gauge: 3; Hand: 5]

\- [Right] [Center] [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

\- [Right] [Center] [Left]

Nico smirks. "I Buddy Call **Phantom of Tales, Lewis** _[S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000]_ to the right! And I cast **Dramatic Event**!"

A grandiose whirlwind soon enabled the yellow-eyed monster's entrance to his stage. "Hey, hey, free Life & gauge!" blabbered Lewis.

And to Gao & Bal's horror, Nico's gauge instantly bumped up to seven.

"Now, let us welcome her Majesty, the beautiful & wise **White Queen of Dreamland** _[S2: P-1000, C-1, D-7000]_!" And with a slight wave of the hand, Nico conjured up an explosion of petals in the center.

Before long, the falling white petals revealed a woman in a white Victorian-styled dress; complete with white skin, white hair, white flower surrounding her feet & a white masquerade mask.

"What do ask of me, my king?" The queen turns & asks.

"Two draws; fresh from the deck,"

The queen turns again. "Ah, it seems you have 6 gauge. Very well, then! I shall grant you the _Queen's Charity_!"

One finger flick & the cards were added to his hand.

"Noice!" said Nico. " **Lewis**!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" He disappeared.

"Wha- Where?"

"BOO!" The yellow eyes pops right into his vision.

"GYAAAA-blrrghh!" And before can finish screaming, the boy got hammered by a mist mallet.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"A-As expected from Tetsuya's mentor. But I won't lose! Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Nico]** Life: 6; Gauge: 6; Hand: 4]

 **\- [Phantom of Tales, Lewis] [White Queen of Dreamland]** [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

\- [Right] [Center] [Left]

"I call **Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the left & Buddy Call **Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon** _[S2: P-5000, C-2, D-3000]_ to right!"

The two dragons shortly assumed their positions.

"Bal, _Gan-Baru_!"

"Just point me my target!"

"I equip **Sun Stone, Bal Flame** _[P-5000, C-2]_ ," Flame soon coated his arm, forming a glove. "And done! Gao Formation, up & ready!"

"Not really!" shouted Nico. "You do know that thousands have done this before you right?"

" **Bal**! Attack the center!"

"No problem, bal!" The dragon leaped.

"I cast **Phantasma Figment**! One gauge plus  & protection for the **White Queen**!" Nico flings the card forward. "And since I have **Lewis** , that's another gauge!"

The card then enlarges, becoming a glass wall. "Like that will stop me!" Bal slashed forward & to his surprise, he slashed the fighter.

" **Black Dot**! Link-attack with me!"

"Fine, then!"

Bal quickly retreats & soon, Gao & the black dragon came charging in.

"Now, I cast **The** **Vaudeville Hook**! I return **White Queen** back into my hand!" And before the hit could land, a large hooked cane appeared to take the queen away, causing the two to miss!

"Darn it!" uttered Gao.

"Ah yes. Before I forget, yet another gauge added,"

"Another one, bal!?"

"N-Nine… gauge…" muttered Gao as he stared at his opponent's gauge.

"Turn end?" Nico then asked.

"T-Turn end!" said the boy.

 _MOVE END_.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw!" The teen look at the card drawn. "Huh. Charge this & Draw!" He charged the card he drew.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 4; Gauge: 10; Hand: 4]

 **\- [Phantom of Tales, Lewis]** [Center] [Left]

[ **[Gao]** Life: 9; Gauge: 1; Hand: 3] **[Sun Stone, Bal Flame]**

 **\- [Dragon of the Sun, Bal Dragon]** [Center] **[Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot]**

"Hmm… This should do. I [Set] **Wandering in Dreamland**!" The orb that is the spell appears in his hands.

He immediately threw it onto the ground, like it's some sort of projectile. Soon enough, grass & tiny flowers soon sprout from the wooden floor, shocking the dragons & Gao.

"What on earth…" The boy soon caught sight of Nico & Lewis bowing.

" **Wandering in Dreamland** 's effect. Charge & Draw!" His eyes flew opened with a smile. "Perfect. **Lewis** ' skill. And that makes it twelve!"

"TWELVE, BAL!?"

"Sir **Hatted Dodo of Dreamland** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the left! And sir **March Hare** **of Dreamland** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-3000]_ to center!"

The formally dressed Dodo bird & rabbit soon took the stage, bowing down like gentlemen.

"Now then, now then, Gao-kun? Would you like to know what I've planned for these TWELVE gauges?" asked Nico.

"Gee, wonder what it is?" the boy replied teasingly.

Nico laughed out loud. "And here I thought you're an overly honest, kid. But nevermind. A little cheekiness is fine," He then picked up the final card in his hand. "This… I suppose you know what it is, right?"

" **W-White Queen of Dreamland** , bal?"

"Bravo! You are correct," Nico applauded. "But I am not going to use it!"

"What- why, bal?"

Gao lowered his head, thinking. It seems Nicholas doesn't have any more defensive cards in his hand… which means he have to end it now… 12 gauges… Twice the amount of… six…

" **Bad End: Reality's Breakdown**!" Gao uttered.

"THAT FLASHY IMPACT CARD!" Bal followed.

"BINGO, SIR! You've just won the prize of getting KO'ed this turn!" Nico spread his arms wide, unleashing minuscule fireworks.

"B-b-but… We still have 9 life, bal!"

"First cast deals 4 damage & the second one deals another 4; followed by a 2…. 10 damage…" Gao muttered, sweating. "Are you sure? You need to draw 2 copies of that card, y'know?"

"As an entertainer, twas my duty to do the impossible. But of course, even if I don't, I can still improvise," the teen winks before spinning & poses. "Boys & dragons! It is time… With **March Hare** 's skill. I DRAW!"

As he pulled out the card, the pages soon burst out of his grimoire-shaped Core Gadget.

"Oh! Woopsies!" Nico stuck his tongue out. The pages soon popped into dove before flying away in a non-dramatic fashion.

"Did he not…"

"…Get it?" murmured Gao & Bal.

"Pfft… AHAHAHA… Talk about epic fail, bal- AHAHAHA…"

"Oh, man~" Nico then smiled. Noticing the smile, Gao felt a cold running down his spine.

"You… didn't get it… right?" Gao nervously asked the teen.

With two fingers, the teen soon reveals it. "I pay 2 gauge & [Set] **The Hunting of Snark**!"

Immediately, thick foliage began to cover everything behind the brown-haired teen.

Still nervous, Gao looked at his hand cards. Two Dragon Shields & one **Dragonic Grimoire**. If he just focus **Sun Dragon Shield** & **Blue Dragon Shield** on Lewis's attack, then victory will be ensured-

"Hatted Dodo's ability," It then exploded. The hazy feeling Gao harbored just now had been confirmed. "When this card is Tributed while I have 6 gauge, I can. Draw. One. Card… And since I have 3 or more [ **Phantasma** ] on the field, [ **Cell Core** ] activates!"

"WHA-BALL!?"

"So it IS coming!?"

"Since I'm generous, let me show you the card that beat Jackknife into pulp," Nico's right eye soon spewed out the purple flames Gao once saw before. "The show must go on! Behold! As I will now Tribute **March Hare** , **White Queen** alongside the [ **Cell Core** ], **Hatted Dodo**!"

And yet again, the scene repeats before the boy's eyes. After a shriek, the Dodo bird polymorphs into a magician's box; **March Hare** & the **White Queen** hopped into the box;  & then, the lid falls. However, this time, ribbons soon tied the box into a lovely present box.

"The bringer of dreams, your first invites. Take away all hearts' pain & convert them to shiny stars! _X-Cell Call_!" He joined his hands. "I now present to you… **Cait Sith of Dreamland** _[C1: P-5000, C-3, D-2000]_!"

The box twirls & soon, it pops opened, revealing a cat girl in a cute assistant's costume. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing one red & one green.

"W-Woaah, bal…"

" **Cait Sith** 's ability! When she enters the field & I have 6 gauge or more, I get to nullify the abilities of one card on the field & return it to your hand!" The teen then points a finger gun at Gao. " **Bal Flame** , if you please,"

The cat girl then crouched down. "Hey, boss, can I break his legs?"

"Have patience. You will have both of his legs during the Attack Phase,"

"Wait- What!?" the boy uttered.

And from under her skirt, the cat girl then pulled out a whip & flings it forward. Quick as lightning, it wraps around the flaming glove before a magical glow converts it back into a card.

"My **Bal Flame**!" uttered Gao.

"And with **Hatted Dodo** 's ability, when Tributed with 6 gauges intact, I can draw another card!"

"Again!?" **Bal** called out.

"Now, then. Will it be… Will it NOT be? Let us see! DRAW!" Again, the pages burst out.

One peek at the card's name… and that is when the pages blacken & burst into purple flames. Nico smiled, the enlarging flame in his right eye had told the boy everything.

" **Lewis** , attack the fighter!"

"Aye, sir!" A line of mist rifles soon fired.

" **Black Dot**!" Gao shouted.

"You better win this- ARGH!" Destroyed.

"Cait Sith!"

"[ **Double Attack** ] Time-mu~!" She then pulls out two girlishly decorated machetes. "Now, then… GIVEMEYOURLEGS!" She charged in like a cartoon psychopath.

" **Sun Dragon Shield**! **Blue Dragon Shield**!"

The swords crash & instantly, break off. "ARGHH! MY MEME TIME!"

"Oh, **Lewis**!"

"Hail CIRCUS!" **Lewis** then blasted Gao with a bazooka.

"GAHH!"

"Final Phase!" Nico & Lewis then exclaimed.

"Ooohh man!" Gao uttered.

"I pay 6 gauge & Cast!" Six cards in his gauge soon melted away into purple flames & began gathering at the tip of his finger gun. "Bad End… Reality's… BREAKDOWN!"

He pulled the trigger! A torrent of purple energy soon washed Gao away as he screamed!

"GAO!" Bal cried out.

"D-Don't worry… It's just four damage… Not that much…"

"Are you sure?" Nico's echoing soon alarmed the boy.

Gao quickly lifts his head & to his & his Buddy's horror, the foliage behind Nicholas began to come to life.

Trees became walking treemen with horrifying faces; shrubs became creepy crawlers & everything flower around them began turning more purple & mystical-looking.

" **Bad End** 's secondary wave damage deals 2 damage times each copy of **Bad End** in my drop zone," said Nico as he  & the creatures of the forest started circling around the duo.

At the same, purple mist began to thicken around them.

"Wait, does that means?"

"Yep, THIS is my plan all along. Of course, with that amount of charging, some of them HAVE to be a card I desperately needed for a combo, right?" said Nico as he continues circling around with his pals.

"S-Sleepy, bal…" Bal murmured before collapsing.

"Bal-Ergh…" Gao fell on his knees, weak. "Why…?"

"And in actuality, I only need one copy. Also, your **Bal Flame** could throw my damage count off so… yeah!"

"W-Wait… I… thought you said-"

"Did I ever confirm that theory? Cuz' I only remembered confirmed the use of the card," He then stopped. "I have a total of 3 copies of **Bad End: Reality's Breakdown** in my drop zone… And thus, 6 damage. And sleep in eternity, samurai… your glorious days have ended,"

And with a snap of a finger, Gao finally blacks out.

 _GAME END._

 _WINNER. NICHOLAS MIDDLETON!_

***p

 **Evening,**

"Gao-kun… Gao-kun!"

"Er-Ergh… Huh…?" Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. "Tasuku-senpai? And Noboru?" He slowly lifts his body up; his hand rubbing his head. "Ergh… What happened? I remembered fighting Nico-san,"

"And getting OTK'ed," said the smiling tiger boy.

"Hey! Gao didn't get OTK'ed, bal!?"

"Might as well be since he lost after the 3rd overall turn. And let's not forget to mention that Nico-san started with halved Life!"

"Kitten Shirt, BAD!" the little dragon leaped forward with his mini-hammer. And before long, the two started brawling… Again!

After an awkward smile at the two, Gao looked around. All around them, he saw _sakura_ trees  & picnic mattresses lying next to each tree. The boy soon noticed a group not far from theirs. There are about six teenagers, both samurais & American soldiers & they are happily eating _bento_ s under the falling sakura petals.

Tasuku smiled. "As you can see, the event is already over, Gao-kun,"

"Really!?" The boy jerked back to the former cop. "Then, what about the Lady-"

"Ah, Gao-dono!"

"Arkaid!" He got up. "So we've really won?" he ran towards the approaching monster.

Arkaid smiles. "Yes, yes, we've won. Although, it's only possible because dragons are more physically capable than humans," She then let out an awkward chuckle. "At any rate, it is time," She then reveals in her hands what it seems to be a small stamp.

"Gao-kun, your app!" said Tasuku.

And it was then it clicked. "Oh! My app!" He soon took out his phone & gave it to Arkaid, noticeably excited. "Sooo how many?"

Arkaid grins & began stamping on the screen on his phone. One. Two. Three. Gao's eyes soon flew open from happiness. Three stamps!? That's like one-fifth of the total.

The humanoid dragon chuckled & soon, proceeds to stamp two more, shocking the boy.

"Woah! Really!? This many!?"

"All samurais get five stamps each, after all,"

"Gee. T-Thanks, Arkaid. This is a lot…" Gao soon received his phone back.

Immediately, the boy looked at the screen. Five red rounds stamps digitally stamped into the _Stamp Tracker_ app. It's kinda like a physical passport but being made digital.

"So, how much did the other side- Wait…" Sensing something odd, Gao then turned around. "Tasuku-senpai! Where's Nico-san & Tetsuya?"

"Oh, they've already left. Tetsuya told me they're going to get more-"

Stamps. Like most of the losing party of this event, Nico & Tetsuya had left to gather more stamps. However, before Tasuku can tell the banchō boy, a loud ringtone cut him short.

Everyone's attention soon turned towards Gao's hand. His phone's ringing & after a look, the boy immediately recognized it to be his mother's.

He quickly answered it. "Hello? _Kachan_?"

An almost exhilarated voice came from the speakers. "Gao-chan, you cannot believe what your sister got this afternoon!"

***p

 **Dusk** ,

As the night approaches, everyone soon went back to the grand hotel. A pity, thought Nicholas as he wonders down the oriental streets alongside his student & brother.

One by one, lanterns began to dot the darkened land of sakura trees. Some were hung above their heads, some were left drifting through the small waterways & some floated independently through the skies.

"Wooaahh, yo…" murmured Tets as Asmodai whistles.

"Daaammnn, _aniki_. Your bosses do put a lot of planning into this,"

"Heh, if you think this is the spectacle, wait till you see the pond!" said Touma before pulled his little ' _brother'_ in. "So anything to say about your rude exit last night?"

"Er… I got some p*rn to buy?" Nico shrugged.

"You don't buy p*rn,"

"Yeah… Now come to think of it, that's your thing, right?"

"Stay on topic, Nico!" Touma then grumbled.

"Good day, sirs!"

A girlish scream soon burst out of Touma's mouth, causing the [ **Skull Warrior** ]-ish monster that had just appeared to scream, as well.

Immediately, Nico face-palmed & slammed his Core Gadget on his ' _brother's_ ' head.

And not surprisingly, he ended up biting his tongue. "GYAAAHHHH!"

"Okay, enough screaming, aniki!" The teen then turned towards the monster. "What do you want?"

"Uh, oh… Ahem… Erm, can I interest you to a super-secret challenge?"

In response, Tetsuya immediately zoomed in between the two. "You give five stamps?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh… more than five stamps," the monster twitches his brows.

Already interested, Tetsuya quickly turned back to his mentor with an irresistible puppy face.

Nico turns to the boy's Buddy. "So…?"

"Why not?" said the pink-skinned demon, smiling.

***p

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Phantasma Figment

\- The Vaudeville Hook

\- White Queen of Dreamland

\- Cait Sith of Dreamland

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes mentions of your increasing or decreasing interest in this series. Or y'know, do nothing.**


	13. Episode 11: Viva la Revolucion

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series sever cringe, rage or face-palming as a result of a possible freshly new (broken) idea!**

* * *

 **Dawn** ,

Bad dreams had been plaguing him. The first one is just two days ago & the most recent one… last night.

Noboru Kodo sighed; trying to forget the bad dreams as he walked through the opened door to the roof. Apparently, some had already caught the word.

"So… when's the big show?" one of the people there spoke.

"Right about now… I think,"

"You think?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. They said it's going to be at dawn,"

And as if responding to that's stranger's words, Noboru lifted his head up. He saw the skies colored in soft blue- the clear sign that dawn had already arrived. His mind soon backtracked to Arkaid's words.

"You & your friends might want to go to bed early, Gao-dono. There's going to be a ' _show'_ early next morning,"

Noboru then smirks. Too bad for the Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon, Gao's still sound asleep down in their hotel room, alongside Tasuku, who had probably given up on waking the boy up.

"Hey, look! Stars!" said another spectator.

"Stars? Wait… er… guys… do stars appear during the dawn?"

One by one, everyone soon looked up. To their surprise, a vortex of twinkling dots swirls above their heads- No wait, there are two of them! Two whirlpools of stars!

The two soon parted ways. One ' _floats'_ up north  & the other ' _floats'_ towards what Noboru can perceive to be southwest.

Before long, they stopped & soon, the vortexes- reminiscent of a minuscule galaxy- began to change. One by one, lines connect the stars, forming a huge circle in the sky.

And like all who's watching this, Noboru eventually took out his phone. His first intention is to record it, to show it to the others later on. However, as the screen brightened, the blonde boy's eyes widen.

The numbers on his _Stamp Tracker.._. It has also changed. Last night, it's 6/15 but now… it is 6/20. The maximum number of stamp needed to qualify for the finals have increased to 20!

"W-What the heck?" The boy then looked around.

It appears there are a few people had checked their phone & reacted the same way as he did. One non-Japanese kid raised his _Stamp Tracker_ app to show Noboru. 5/20… It is the same for him. And soon in response, Noboru showed him his.

"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is!?" a girl's awe-stricken voice later grabbed Noboru's attention.

He looked to his left & saw a small group of excited girls, pointing at the vortex in the sky. Noboru turned back to it & once again, he was awed.

The vortex is no longer a formation of stars. Instead, it is now a detailed glyph. Runes of unknown origin were mostly found on the outer circle & in the center, a huge hexagon… There is also… something else…

Noboru squints his eyes. "I-Is that what I think it is!?" he muttered as he caught sight of a hexagonal landmass descending from the magic circle.

"Ohoho… it seems now we know how the Eden grows," El Quixote appeared.

"Y-Yeah… Got to hand it to the effort of Magic World,"

"And Legend World. Even the wizards couldn't make a magic portal that big without some ' _help_ ',"

"I see…" The boy soon turned back to the descending isle.

On it, he soon saw a medieval castle; three-stories tall & surrounded by its stone walls & a small forest.

"A… Castle…" Noboru murmured. Soon, he jolted & immediately placed one hand on his head.

"Hm? What's wrong, boy?"

"N-Nothing… It's just a… Déjà vu,"

"Déjà vu? You've seen a real life castle before?"

"Y-Yeah… pro… bably…" murmured the boy as he stared at the descending structure.

* * *

 **Morning,**

"Tasuku-onichan!" shouted Hanako as she rushed to the boy.

"Welcome, Hanako-chan! And Suzumi-san!" He then nodded to the mother with the small suitcase in her hands.

"Thank you so much, Tasuku-kun. Hope my son haven't given you too much trouble,"

Tasuku immediately shook his head. "No, no, Gao-kun hasn't given me any trouble. By the way, how's the cruise-"

"Hi, Hanako… Hi, _Kachan_ …" said a similar voice before a hand latched onto the boy's shoulder.

With a small yank, an incredibly weary Gao Mikado was pulled forward.

"Geh! Gao-nicchan!?" reacted Hanako to her brother's horrendous image.

It seems to her like he's had gone through a wardrobe malfunction! His hair messy; his right eye struggling to open & worse of all, his Sun Fighter attire's all over the place. Jacket slipping off one shoulder; the trousers are worn backward and…

"Er, Gao-nicchan, where's your hat?"

"Oh, it's here," Tasuku then pulled out the Sun Fighter hat from his pocket.

"Oh for god's sake! Did you stay up late?" Suzumi walked out to her son, tidying him up.

"W-we just wanted to see the show, bal…" Bal soon peeks out. His eyes were the same as his Buddy.

"And you stayed up the whole night for that!?"

"Er… No, the attire's messed up when we rushed up to the roof in a hurry," said a nervous Tasuku. "And for his face, it's… probably…"

"DARN YOU, NOBORRRUUUUUU!" the boy dramatically bellowed. "Whhhyyy…!? Why, Noboru, why…?" The boy soon collapsed onto his confused mother's shoulder.

"Er… Kitten Shirt bullied him?" muttered Hanako.

"Ahem… It's… because Noboru-kun failed to wake Gao-kun up…" Tasuku answered before turning over to Gao. "W-Well… Noboru did his best, though… as do I…"

"Ooohhh… No wonder…" muttered the sister.

Suzumi then let out a defeated sigh. Guess her son did cause trouble for his friends, after all.

* * *

As he looked down on the Mikado family from the improvised lighthouse, a tear soon runs down his ever-cold heart.

"Hanako…" Specter murmured.

His eyes soon turned towards a frustrated Suzumi tending to her wailing son. Instantly, the tear inside him enlarged.

Specter raised his head & took in a deep breathe. Unknowingly, his hood fell, revealing a spiky hair but of the color black & dark green.

"Farewell…" he said to the faraway family before vanishing in the midst of a petal-carrying gust.

* * *

"Dammit, Gao-chan! Stop acting like a baby!"

"NOBORUUUU, WHY…!?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

And before long, an irritated Suzumi was forced to heave her crybaby son away from public eye.

"Ehehe…" chuckled Rekka as she came down the cruise.

Confused, her little assistant asked. " _Ane-sama_ , what's so funny-death-shi?"

"Just a reminder of how Genma & I used to act while we are kids,"

"G-Genma…!?" muttered a perplexed Shido.

"Yep! Back then, when Genma's skinny & cute, I would always tease him & occasionally heaved him back home when he becomes an outdoor crybaby. Ah, good old times,"

"S-So, Genma's skinny & weak when he's a little kid-death-shi?"

Rekka, in response, let out a chuckle. "Yes, Shido-kun. Yes, he is," She then turned her head to the young boy; one brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure you want to carry my heavy luggage yourself?"

"D-Don't worry, ane-sama! I can do it-death-shi!" uttered a blushing & saluting Shido.

"Er, okay… then. Just remember not to be rough with it-"

"ANEUUUUEEEEEEEEE!" A huge figure soon flew in.

"WWWAAAAHHHH!" One punch!

"GENMA-SAMA!" yelled Doai as Genma's topless body collapsed onto the floor.

"What the-" Rekka soon saw him. "Dammit, Genma! I told you no bear hugs while half-naked!" she shouts.

Genma soon got up. "But _aneue_!"

"That's quite enough, Genma Todoroki," Shido then uttered. "I will not stand by as you harass Rekka-ane-sama, death-shi!" He stood in between the two.

"Stand aside, Shido! This is family business!"

"Then, as your sister's loyal subordinate, I order you back off & get a shirt-death-shi!"

"Loyal subordinate, hah! From ancient times, servants ranked lower than family!"

"That may be true. But I will not allow your greasy beefcake body dirtied _ane-sama_ 's shirt-death-shi-"

"Shido-kun, my luggage,"

"Yes-death-shi!" And the boy just happily hands it over before turning back to Genma. "Now, where was I- Ah, yes! I will not have your greasy muscles touching _ane-sama_ 's clothes-death-shi!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Genma explodes. He then starts to pose; eyes burning with flaming passion. "These are super-deluxe buffness, earned through rigorous training and-"

"And Steroid pizza-death-shi!"

"SSSHHHIIIIDOOOOOO!" Genma roared. "I. WILL. SMOTHER. YOU!"

"Then, come at me-death-shi! Gallows!"

"Not gonna help you-geh," said the voice in his deck.

"Wait- WHAT!?" Rammed!

And soon, the air was filled with a girlish scream. Too bad nobody nearby cared about it, though.

" _Ane-sama_ , can I carry those for you?"

"Thanks, Doai but I'll carry them myself," the young woman then turned back to the brawl & points. "Not going to stop them?"

Doai let out an awkward smile "W-Well… let Genma-sama works it out of his system," he said. "S-So can we escort you to your workplace?"

With a smile, Rekka shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

Without any delay, they soon left; leaving behind two idiots to brawl till clock reached the next hourly chime.

* * *

Zanya yawned as he sat in one of the lobby sofas. Last night was harsh, especially with Kagome's relentlessness in stamp-hunting... Or is it during the community dinner with vivid supporters, where he's supposed to keep his disciplined bodyguard image front of a whole bunch of people- and girls. Either way, it may well be both.

The boy took off his spectacles & rubbed his eyes. He let out an exhausted sigh & that is when his Buddy appears.

"Are you okay?" said the silent ninja's scroll.

"I'm okay, Tsukikage. Just a bit tired-"

" _ANIJAAA_!"

Utterly alarmed, Zanya jumped from his seat & turned his head. And sure enough, standing by the main entrance is his brother & on his back, a small backpack.

"A-AKATSUKI!?"

" _ANIJAAA_!" The boy charged forward.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing here- OOF!" Rammed back into the chair.

" _ANIJAAAAA~_ " the younger brother wailed.

"Okay, enough, Akatsuki! Akatsuki!" He pulled him away. "Didn't I specifically tell you not to approach me during your time at the Festa?"

"But… BUT YOU'RE MY BROOOTTHHHEERRRR~"

Seeing his crying brother, Zanya let out a sigh of defeat. Guess it IS asking too much of his little brother.

"Zanya? What is the matter?" a voice calls from behind.

The older boy quickly turns. "Kagome!"

"KAGOME-DONO~" Akatsuki immediately ran to the girl.

"Ah, AKATSUKI!" reacted Zanya.

"A-Akatsuki-kun?" uttered Kagome before crunching down. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"K-Kagome-dono! Please pardon my idiot brother!"

"E-excuse me?"

" _Anija_ had already told me why he joined," He then took out a cute, fat frog-themed wallet. "Here! I don't know how much he owed you but if it's not enough, I'll take his place so please-"

"W-Wait! Wait just a moment! Y-You said… Zanya joined because he owes me… money…?" The girl slowly lifts her head. "Zanya…"

The older boy backed away. "I-I-I… thought joining would mean severing my ties with my family and, er… so I told that first and… erm… y'know," he then lowered his head in shame.

Kagome sighed & turned back to the little boy. "Keep your money, Akatsuki-kun. Your brother is not in any sorts of debt. It's a misunderstanding,"

"H-Huh?"

The _O-Miko_ let out a smile  & gently pushed the fat wallet back. "Your brother joined because he agrees to our ideals & wished to contribute; not because of some silly debt,"

"W-Wait… so _anija_ didn't join because-"

Zanya lifts & starches his head. "Sorry, Akatsuki. I've been busy undergoing training so…"

Kagome sighed. "Worry not, Akatsuki. You can still call him your brother,"

"Really?" said Akatsuki.

And Kagome nodded. "Yes, while during ancient times, severing ties is mandatory; nowadays, it is merely a choice," The girl then batted an intimating eye to her bodyguard. "And I am sure Zanya wouldn't be so heartless as to sever his ties to a loving family, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" a frightened Zanya squeaked.

* * *

"Unacceptable!" said a voice within the high priestess' deck. "How could this ill-mannered child become one of our _O-Miko_ 's protectors!"

Fuyuki stepped forward. "It is Mikasa-sama's will that he joined, Shujaku,"

"Mikasa, you say! And what of Kikunojo? Does he agree to this?" Shujaku demanded.

"Yes, and that is before the day we departed for the Festa," said a woman's voice. "Shujaku, you seemed rather… perplexed at this boy. Why? I don't see his close relationship to young Kagome to be anything resembling a potential danger,"

"It is his attitude, Seiryo! At this rate, he'll destroy everything the Shirushiboshi stands for!"

"Oh, I highly doubt the blame is on him, Shujaku," Seiryo replies.

"Y'know, Shujaku's been quite grumpy since Zanya-kun becomes Kago-chan's bodyguards. Jealous, much?"

"What do you mean, Byakko _aniki_? He IS jealous. Just look at his face," a tomboyish voice soon started to laugh.

"Why you…" Shujaku grumbled.

"Y'know, Natsumi's right," said the voice of a laid-back boy. "It's not like all of us here are super serious like you, Shujaku-senpai,"

"Yeah! Like what Aki says," Natsumi follows.

"Urgh, fine! Suit yourself!" Shujaku turns back to the projection of the outside world. "But let us be clear that I DO NOT see him a fitting guardian for the _O-Miko_. In fact, I find him suspicious,"

* * *

"So, have you understood everything?" asked Kagome, as she wiped the tear from Akatsuki's face.

"Er… Kinda…" the little boy muttered.

"I see," the _O-Miko_ grins. "Say, Akatsuki, which monster did you register as your Buddy for the Festa? I take it, as one of the participants without a Buddy; you registered one for the duration of the Festa, yes?"

"Uh, yeah… I registered… Tsukikage,"

"Nin?" The chibified ninja reacted; pointing to himself.

"I see! Then, why don't we go stamp-hunting together?"

"Really!?" said a delighted Akatsuki.

Kagome nods. "Yes, and I'm sure your brother will be happy treat us lunch too, right, Zanya?"

"You know I don't have that much money, right?"

"Zanya!" a familiar voice then calls.

In response, the boy turns to the entrance. To his & his companions' surprise, Gao Mikado's standing by the door! And his family & Tasuku are with him too!

"Gao!" The spectacled boy quickly rushed over. " _Oba-san_! Hanako-chan! What brings you two here?"

"I'm competing," said the little girl, raising her phone with the _Stamp Tr_ acker app.

"Eh! Hanako, you too!"

"Oh! Akatsuki's here, too! What a coincidence!" Hanako's eyes soon shift to the other person approaching. "And er… who's this?" she asked.

"My humble name is Kagome Himiko, the _O-Miko_ of the Shirushiboshi," She bowed. "It has been an honor to be your acquaintances,"

"Wait. _O-Miko_ … You're that priestess!?" uttered Suzumi.

"Yes, I am. However, as of now, I am but a humble participant of the on-going festivities. As such, you may address me as just Kagome Himiko,"

And cautiously, the mother & daughter nods.

Tasuku soon walked forward. "As the high priestess of a cult, you sure don't mind mingling with the likes of us common folks,"

"The goal of Shirushiboshi is the betterment of mankind," said Kagome, in her _O-Miko_ demeanor. "And what better exemplifies that betterment of the human nature than the abolishment of social status within the minds of man,"

"Really? Then, what about honesty? Have you exemplified that?"

Almost instantly, Kagome's smile vanished. She narrowed her eyes; her hostility's showing.

Zanya quickly stood between the two. "Wha- Zanya!?" The girl uttered.

"Erm, I think we should be going now, _Oba-san_. Kagome here is quite the impatient stamp-hunter, you see," he said. "If she can't get her hands on a stamp within 5 minutes, she would have a… erm… wet herself?"

"WHAT!?" Kagome snaps.

"Oh, er… Okay… I guess…?" said Gao's mother with an awkward smile.

"T-Thanks, _oba-san_!" The boy slowly turns around. "K-Kagome-"

"We. Will. Take this. Outside," With a malicious smile, she slams a heavy hand onto Zanya's shoulder. "Are we clear?"

"Y-Yes…" Zanya meeped.

"Apologies for the interruption but we will be on our way now," Kagome bowed. And then, with a hand gripping his head, Kagome soon dragged Zanya out the door.

* * *

As Akatsuki & Tsukikage soon followed the _O-Miko_ out, everyone awkwardly watched on, wondering what just happened. Well, almost everybody.

"Tasuku," Jack's voice whispered from his deck. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

The blue-haired boy sighed. "Sorry, Jack… It's… something from the past…"

"The past, you say?"

* * *

"Woah, yo…" Tetsuya uttered as he walked down the streets. "It's as if we've gone back in time, yo,"

"Really? Isn't this place the same as the last one?" replied Noboru as he raised his head to the castle above their heads.

His attention soon turned to the crowd on the streets. It's just as Tetsuya says. Everything around him looks… ancient; more accurately, medieval.

The stalls, which crowded the streets, are all built with wood & cloth. Merchandises are all arranged neatly; either on the table or in tilted crates. Their attendants all wear attires from a combination of dirty jeans & shirt to the classic tunic, cloak & hood.

The tiger boy soon turned back to the paved road. Just in time, he saw a four-legged Legend World monster treading down the road with a person, who's presumably his Buddy but dressed into the role of a merchant with a carrier donkey.

Noboru held his chest & slightly gritted his teeth. What is this faint feeling...? Sadness? Nostalgia?

"Oi!" A voice called from behind. "What's wrong?" asked Asmodai.

"Oh, it's… nothing…" the boy answered.

"Kay, then. Just hurry up. You wouldn't want to keep them waiting, right?" The demon walked past the boy.

"Wasn't it you who keep Tetsuya waiting on numerous occasion? Where's that new dance choreography that you promised Tets about?"

"Hey! I've been busy-"

"A-Dawg! Noboru! What's the hold up?" Tetsuya's voice soon echoed from a distance.

The demon then shrugged. "Why don't we save this for later?"

"Save it for Tetsuya,"

"Kay, kay! Man, you sound like that Nico kid," And with an irritated face, the demon turned & walked away.

Noboru raised his head again. He briefly stared at the castle before lowering his head & sighed in relief. It seems the sour feeling in his chest had vanished… for now…

* * *

The entrance into the castle was used by many. Sometimes a group of monsters will come in & out; & sometimes humans of different origins.

The sight of such diversity has managed to awe young Kazane Fujimiya. After all, like most children, she had been in Japan all her life. Of course, the same can't be said to her cyan-haired guardian standing next to her.

"Oh, it seems they've arrived," said the young guardian.

"Really?" Kazane took off her hood. In a distance away, she soon saw them. "Noboru-kun! Tetsuya-kun!" The little girl waved to the two boys approaching.

"Kazane! Kiri! Long time no see, yo!" The boy waved back as he hurried over.

Kazane chuckled. "It wasn't that long, y'know,"

"Really? But you did move last week, didn't you?" the banana boy slowed his steps. "So how's your stepdad, yo?"

"Although a bit soft, he's a very nice guy,"

"I see. Well, at least, that should ease Count Dawn a bit," the young boy named Kiri soon walked forward. "By the way, where's-"

"Here!" A tired out Noboru soon arrived, slightly panting. "Geez. First, Arkaid & now…" "So… how's the investigation?"

"Not here, Noboru-kun," said Kiri.

Noboru turned to his two friends. It seems 'Curiosity' & 'Confusion' written on both of their faces. "Fine! So how's er… Ban Enma, is it?"

Kiri then let out an awkward smile. "Well… about the Fourth Omni Lord…"

* * *

"Spill it! You're a Crestbearer, aren't you?"

"I've told you I'm not!" a teenage boy desperately shouts. "And furthermore, what proof do you have that I'm this ' _Crestbearer_ '!?"

" _Aniki_ , I think he has point, kii," said the chibified dragon holding on to his bike-handle horns.

With a snicker, he soon let go of the collar & proceed to scratch his head in frustration.

Yet again, another individual was harassed & yet again, another fruitless interrogation. Ever since this morning, the Fourth Omni Lord has been on the hunt for suspect... aggressively!

Left & right, he interrogated every human that crossed the streets. It matters not if you're young or old; male or female, if he sees you as suspicious –which is, unfortunately, all the time-, you will be questioned with gangster-like intimidation.

"Y-You won't get away with this!" the teenage boy soon stood up. "I don't care if you're an Omni Lord. I'll report you to staff, just you see!"

"What did you say!?" uttered Ban.

"I said… F*** YOU!" And after showing his finger, the boy immediately dashed off.

"Gah! Come back here!"

 _BUDDY SKILL. ON!_ And a glyph wheel appeared in front of his bike-sized Core Gadget.

Responding to the system voice, the boy took a quick peek at what's behind him.

"Ba-Ba-Ban-BAN!" To his fright, Ban's bike zoomed past over his hair, causing the poor boy to fell.

"How dare to use that tone at _aniki_. Apologize, now, kii!" shouted Ban's dragon companion.

"Like hell!" The boy quickly got up & ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I told you to wait!"

Again, Ban Enma's bike overtook the boy. The boy is now furious. First, he randomly grabbed him by the collar & then, he has the nerves to chase him down! Just much worse his day must get until this so-called Omni Lord's satisfied.

Ban soon let out a sigh. His expression loosened up as once again scratched the back of his head. "Jeez. Can't I, at least, say ' _sorry'_ ,"

The boy's eyes briefly widen. A ' _sorry'_!? This gangster-like guy, saying ' _sorry'_. The boy later furrowed his brows  & opens his mouth.

"Do you really think a so-"

"GET OUT THE WAAAYYYY!"

And before the boy can finish his sentence, the heavy sound of drifting screeched the air. The involved & the crowd watching the ruckus soon curiously turned. And as they expected to a vehicle drifting down the streets, the noise abruptly ended with a loud crash hitting the Fourth Omni Fire Lord.

* * *

All eyes flew opened; jaws dropped or covered. It took the crowd 5 whole seconds before someone actually ran to get the staff. The rest… well… are either shocked or contemplating whether or not to go up to help.

The boy Ban just ' _bullied'_ soon nervously stepped forward. He gulped  & leaned his head forward. It seemed like a motorcycle…? A motorcycle rammed the guy? Well, it doesn't seem to be your common model, that's for sure.

The boy soon tilted his head to the rider's body… or corpse, just slightly to the right. The rider… Or maybe… corpse is lying on the floor, face-down. The rider also seems to be a… professional? The matching color of black & white on his bike, helmet & riding suit do say it is-

"GODAMMIT!"

"WAAAHHH!" The boy jerked back at the sight of the rider screaming.

With a frustrated gesture, the rider soon got up & took off his helmet, revealing a teenage face & a spiky blonde hair with a bang spiking out the right side of his head.

The rider angrily turned to his eyes to his fallen bike. His mouth immediately fell open.

"J-JEEETTTT!"

"Oh, for the skies' sake," a speck of light then came flying out from the Core Gadget-like component attached to the bike.

Wind soon swirled around it & before long, a small robot bird appeared in its place.

"Is there even an end to this yelling habit of yours, Wayne?" muttered the bird.

"Jet, I thought you had the emergency brakes covered!?"

"We were driving down an alley! If I can avoid the dead guy over there, I would already have done it!"

"Why… you…" grumbled Wayne as he balled his fist.

"DAAAMMMITTT!"

And as Wayne & Jet returned to the bike... _Boom_! Their eyes widened in horror.

The bike's now flying straight at them, in an almost toppling fashion!

Without a word, Jet quickly extends his wings. His eyes glowed. _Buddy Skill. On! Suspension Mode!_ And almost instantaneously, rings began to appear around the bike. It halts  & soon, Jet settled it down on the ground behind them.

Wayne hurried over. His eyes flew opened when he found a scorched dent on the side of his bike. Instinctively, he gritted his teeth & turned to guy responsible.

"Oi… The heck you did to my bike!?" The teen angrily shouts.

"Your bike? _Aniki_ & his bike almost got crushed, ki!"

"Your bike?" Wayne's eyes soon slipped to the 'bike' a slightly battered Ban now carried on his back. Immediately, his eye twitched. "That? That's the bike?" He points to the ' _bike'_.

"What do mean that ' _the bike_ ', ki!? Are you making fun of us?"

"I-I don't think you should call something without a wheel a bike,"

"What do you mean ' _no wheel_ ', ki!? My Buddy Skill IS the wheel, ki!"

"That's the same thing, isn't it?"

"Enough!" Ban soon stepped in front of Ricky. "You can insult my bike but I won't have it if you insult my little brother,"

"Little brother?" Wayne briefly turns to the little dragon. His eyes soon closed before taking a step backward. "Heh, good times…" A grin appears on his face.

"Oi, Wayne," The teen's bike soon vroomed behind him. Jet's perched on one of the handles. "It's high time we go. Touma-san won't keep him there for long,"

"Kay!" he replied before turning back to Ban & Ricky. "Er… by the way, sorry for the crash! Hope you don't mind much so… er… See ya!"

"H-Hey, wait-"

And before Ban says anything, the boy grabbed the helmet hanging from one of the handles & soon, he rode off, cutting through the crowd.

Seeing the bike go, Ban soon grinned. "Huh… guess he's a nice guy, after all," the Omni Lord muttered.

* * *

Rules after rules after paragraphs & paragraphs of rules… And before long, the wait became near unbearable.

With a heavy sigh, Tetsuya placed his rulebook & chin on the table before him. His eyes soon wandered around the small, medieval conference room.

Shelves of books… medieval lamps & wall decorations… stone wall… yeah, the boy already saw them a few dozen times, including the creepy deer head ornament that's been staring at him from across the table.

Tetsuya's eyes then wandered around the table. On his right, he saw Kiri & Noboru, still occupied with the books.

"S-since we have a bit more time, why don't we go through the rules again, Noboru-kun-"

"NoooOOO-ho-ho…"

And to his left, Kazane & Touma.

"Okay, how about this line here?" Touma slides a book to Kazane. "Think you can do it?"

"Hmm… I'll try. Ahem… Dead? Me? Ehehe… Don't you mean yourself? Take them!"

Touma applauded. "Perfect! Your evil face is just like my little sister's!"

"Gee, thanks!" Kazane smiled. "Wait. You have a little sister?"

An awkward grin appeared on his face. "Y-Yeah… but she can be quite… the rascal," The teen then giggled.

Soon after that, the banana boy shifts his gaze once again. He looked over to the door. "Urgh… A-Dawg… _Sensei_ … What's taking you two so long, yo…" A grumpy moan escaped his mouth.

It's been like what? 30 minutes? The last time he checked, it's already twelve. They've eaten lunch & gone over the whole rule sets- like three times now. Why, at the very least, has Asmodai not come back with their boombox yet?

Then, _bang_!

"I'm shutting the door now!"

"Woah, wait!"

And as the door was about to slam shut, a certain hooded demon leaped through the door.

 _BANG_! Touma stood up. "Hey! There are fragile decorations here!"

"Sorry, _aniki_. Got some fangirls on my tail so-"

" _SENSEI_!" His little protégé jumped at Nico with opened arms.

"Nah-Ah!" Nico's hand intercepts Tetsuya's head. "Do watch the coffee. And by the by, where's your mummy skin go?"

"Took it off. Already fine. And where on earth did you two go, yo? I almost bored to death!"

"Our boombox?"

"Caffeine," And the boy's mentor proceeds to gulp down a mouthful.

Seeing Nico's cup, Touma soon raised a curious brow. "Say, mind treating your dear _aniki_ to some of that coffee?"

"Nope! Unless we are related by blood," the brown-haired teen replies.

 _Ding. Dong. Dang._

"Attention, Room 07," said a disinterested voice over the speakers. "The Dungeon Room is already prep for your er… nerdy needs… or something like that…"

"Well. Guess that's our cue," said Touma. "Everyone ready?"

"Noooo…" mumbled a near catatonic Noboru. "I didn't get to study-"

"Kitten Shirt!" Nico happily blurted.

"IT'S A TIGER!" The boy immediately snaps back. "Wait- what? What time is it?"

"N-Noboru-kun, we're about to head down now,"

"Down?" said the confused boy, raising a brow.

* * *

"Nico-SAMAAA… Where. Are. YOOOUUU?" A bold yell echoed the castle halls.

One by one, curious eyes soon turned to the noise, only to find a teenage girl; bespectacled & dark purple haired. Her attire is comprised of a simple blouse; skirt with shorts underneath; and a pink traditional jacket. The word " _NICO-SAMA!_ " can be seen on the back of the jacket.

The girl let out a sigh. Ignoring the gaze fixated on her, she soon jogged forward, continuing her search. "Nico-sama…" she softly whispers.

Before long, a certain ring tone went off. The girl quickly took out her phone & answered. "Hello?"

"Carly! I saw your Nico guy going down to the Dungeon Room-"

"WHAT!? A D-D-D-D-Dungeon…?"

"NO! Not kind of dungeon!" a female voice yells from the phone. "Now, get your _fujoshi_ a** down here- or else!" The call then ended.

With a stoic face, Carly soon puts her phone back into her pocket. Her stoic face shortly melted afterward.

"Finally…" said the girl, smiling with relief… before frowning with determination.

* * *

"Alright, soldiers, assem-bell!" Two claps.

And almost immediately, the children gathered before Nicholas; all dressed in steampunk-ish costumes, similar to the ones Nico's currently wearing.

Noboru then looked around. "Erm… can someone turn on the lights already? It's really dim here!" he called to the darkness.

Light soon burst up from the floor beneath, surprising the two blonde boys.

"GYAAHH!"

"NAAHH!" Noboru & Tetsuya yelped.

Kazane giggled. "Don't worry. It's just the Dungeon Room starting up," said the girl.

The tiger boy soon turned his head. Despite the dimness, the boy had managed to make up rows & rows of… seats? Audience seats? And there's one particular… box on one end of this indoor stadium-esque room… a commentator booth, maybe?"

A few static soon came from the speakers. "Ahem. Testing, testing, do you hear me?" said the hidden speakers.

"Loud & clear, _aniki_!" Nico speaks into his earpiece. "You can start making the stage now. The audience won't wait for much longer,"

"You do know there are like 20 people here only, right?"

"I do not care!" replied the teen with raised arms & an excited voice.

"Hehe. Well, at least, you're pumped. Initiating stage construction!"

 _Ka-chunk_! And almost immediately, rays  & rays of blue simultaneously beamed down.

"Er, is that-"

The beam hit the floor.

"Ghh!"

"GYAAH-" The boys yelped again & in response, yet another pair of small giggles from Kazane & Nico.

Asmodai soon came out. "You alright, Tets?" he asked the boy sitting on the floor.

"Kinda,"

"Okay… The stage will be a ' _Town'_. Layout 12B," Touma murmured.

And soon enough, the beams started moving. They circled around the group, like a menacing lightshow but a few seconds, they stopped & quickly vanished.

Structure then began to rise from the floor. Rows & rows of city houses & shops; some steam-punkish carriages; & even, a stone-paved road decorated with streetlights soon began to form.

The kids were awed, even Kazane! Nico, on the other hand, walked forward for a closer look. "Oooo… so setting's now a city, eh?"

A wallpapered wall soon rose to obstruct his view. Tables & chairs also began to rose up around their vicinity, causing the kids to move away while admiring the process.

"Dang, son," muttered Tetsuya before bumping his back to what he soon perceived to be a bar stand.

It didn't take long. And before they know it, a ceiling finally forms above their head, enclosing them in a soon-to-be inn-like building. The wooden floor panel soon surfaced to add to the final touch.

"Aaanndd, there! Construction finished!" said Touma. "You guys ready?"

"Wait- We're going start now!" Noboru then uttered.

"Yes, and don't worry, Noboru-kun. I already got a tutorial round for you,"

"As expected from _aniki_! Always considerate  & kind! Hail the second coming of Matthew Mercer!"

"Flattering but no, you will never get any bonuses from me,"

"I'll buy that eroge that you want-"

"I shall repeat. You will NEVER get any bonuses from me, Nicholas! Not in a million years!" the speakers boomed. "Plus, the last time you buy me an eroge, you bought me frickin' YURI!"

"Ah, come on, can you really blame me? Your little sister's a _fujoshi_ with the same perversity stats as you,"

A brief silence then struck. "Okkaaayyy… that is… new… I'll just pretend I never heard that & er, let's… get going…,"

"Ooowww… Tetsuya, your mentor's… kinda savage," said Noboru.

"Well, he is part internet troll so… yeah,"

"A troll? Trust me, kids, Nico ain't the troll-iest," The speakers then replied. "But enough with that, let's jump into the background story -which I woefully forgot to narrate before setting up the field! Ahem!"

Silence soon set in for a second before a near-silent sound was appearing, signaling a breath ready for reading.

Touma, from his GM booth, soon opened his mouth.

 _You are revolutionaries, proud & ever determined. Your home was once a prosperous beacon of freedom but no more. _

_With their gargantuan army & war machines, the Empire of Sulfuneer had taken it all! Food once served in bowls & dishes of plenty are now scarce to you. What amount of wealth you've culminated in your life had now lost their use. And the worst of all, your family & friends; young & old; rich & poor; are now stripped of their rights & forced to work as either slave labor or slave soldier. _

_But fortunately for you, the revolution found you. They freed you from your bounds & the threats the Empire had used to keep you obedient. And now, it's time for you to repay them._

 _You & your comrades are of a small team of many; sent back into your broken country to spy & sabotage. Recently, one of your comrades have died & you suspect the Empire is on your tail. You must leave & take all the intelligence you have gathered about the Empire of Sulfaneer back to headquarters. Should you fail, you will certainly die & possibly compromise the revolution to take back the Kingdom of Topaz. May the glow of the orange sun guide you. Viva la revolución!_

"Viva la revolución!"

"VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN!" said Kazane & Drama King Nico respectively, saluting with a right fist above the heart.

"Er… v-viva la revolución?" Tetsuya then salutes before looking towards Noboru, who points to himself.

Everyone soon turned to him, especially Nico, who soon gave him the ' _you no salute, you die_ ' stare.

The tiger frowned. "Aw, come on, do you expect me to-"

"Viva revolución!" A patriotic Asmodai appears.

"Viva la RrrrEVOLUCIÓN!" A drama king Lewis appears.

Noboru's still frowning. "Yeah, right as if-"

"Viva la revolución?"

"Wha- El Quixote!?" uttered the tiger boy; noticing his Buddy appearing & saluting.

"Oh come on, boy. You'll break the immersion," said the old knight.

"Come on! Viva la revolución!" a voice soon raised from the crowd.

The boy then grits his teeth. "F-Fine! F-For the resurrection of Kingdom of er-"

"Topaz," said El Quixote.

"For the Kingdom of Topaz! V-VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN!" And the boy salutes.

What little people on audience soon gave their applause to the boy holding his form.

Touma let out a small puff of laughter. "Very patriotic. But let's not delay. First things first. Veterans agents/players, take positions,"

And immediately on a nearby table, a box of medicine appears, along with a bowl of water & a towel. Nico immediately sat down near the table. His long left sleeve unrolled to reveal a portion of his arm painted in purple paint.

"Urrghhh… I'm dyying~" he moaned dramatically, causing everyone giggle.

"Oh my god, that's hilariously cringy," said Touma before Nico moans again.

Kazane soon walked up & took a few bandages. Her grin widens & in turn, Nico, too, widens his.

…only to viciously slap on the face! "AHH!"

"Ah, what, ah? Now, stay still & take your medicine like a MAN!" Kazane bellowed, shocking the two other boys. Two more slaps to the teen & the girl then took out a soaked scrub. "Now, stay still like the good captain!"

"W-Wait, captain!? Since when am I-DYAAAHHHHH!"

The two boys & the monsters quietly backed away. And after a small giggle over from the speakers, Touma soon speaks again.

"All of you are revolutionaries; two veteran agents & two newly joined. The inn you are currently in, the Crowbar Inn, has been your base of operations… until now," he says. "Okay, then, let's start the tutorial round, shall we?"

* * *

 **[TURN ONE]** [Player Phase]

[ **[Kazane]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5]

"Tetsuya-kun? Noboru-kun? The ' _veterans'_ & I will now run you down with the basics. The rules are simple. It's like-"

"The board game of Mansion of Madness Second Edition giving birth to grotesque baby-"

"KAZANE!" And Nico started screaming again. "Okay, the rules are like your normal D&D. All of you will take turns telling me what you want to do & I'll confirm & re-examined your decision. However, you can't do anything & everything; & for each action, I'll be taking a resource from you called ' _Action'_. Caught up?"

"Uhh…" Noboru & Tetsuya looked up, confused.

Touma let out a smile. "I see. Kazane, take the first turn. Show them how to move & interact,"

"Aye, aye, sir," And the girl left a ' _red_ ' Nico lying on the ground. She then approached the boys. "Okay, guys. Here's what you do at the start of every turn,"

The ball-shaped core gadget soon appeared beside her.

"First up, the usual- you draw; charge & draw,"

[ **[Kazane]** Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5] - [Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 6]

The gauge cards soon stacked, forming a one-sided cape down from her right shoulder.

The boys then widened their eyes; at awe of the new aesthetic.

Kazane grins. "Then, we will perform a ' _Player Refresh_ ',"

"Player Refresh? You going to take a bath?" asked Tetsuya.

"Er, no. To 'refresh' yourself, you will put the top 3 cards of your deck. Face-up. Into your gauge," Three glowing red cards were added.

[ **[Kazane]** Gauge: 0+3] - [Gauge: 3+3]

"These face-up or red gauge are called ' _Action'_. You spend them to either move of interact with stuff during your Main Phase,"

"So we can only move & interact with stuff three times per turn?" asked Noboru.

"Exactly," the girl nodded. "Also, a fun fact: You can also use _Actions_ to substitute for gauge,"

"That's good to hear so… how do we move & interact again?"

"Oh, that. Well, interacting with the environment is very simple. Just tell Touma-san what do you find suspicious & he'll point out objects of interest,"

"I see. And moving?"

"Well, for starters, you can freely move in the room or area you are in but… to leave & enter another area, like outside the inn, you have to spend one _Action_ ,"

"So we can only move into one area at a time?" asked Tetsuya.

"Er, no. It's up to two areas per _Move_ action so you really have to think before you move. And there's also-,"

"Oh! That's quite enough, Kazane! I'll take it from here!" Touma's voice soon interrupts.

"Oh, okay. Then… can I go upstairs?" she then asked.

"Sure. That'll be 3 Actions for if you're heading towards the first guest room,"

"Ahem. I… think we've left some rations up in the guest rooms. I'll go get them. Be right back," And after a little wave, agent Kazane soon ran off; crossing a thin holographic line between ' _lounge'_ & ' _the stairs'_.

[ **[Kazane]** Gauge: 3+3] - [Gauge: 0+3]

"Okay. Now, that ' _agent'_ Kazane had taken her turn. ' _Agent'_ Noboru, would you like to go next?"

"Fine by me!" The boy just shrugged.

"Just to let you know that there's a small journal on the bar stand & some documents on the other side of the lounge. Good luck, agent!"

* * *

"Draw. Charge & Draw. Refresh Player!"

[ **[Noboru]** Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5] - [Gauge: 3+3; Hand: 6]

"Okay… let's see what we have here…" The boy then walked over to the journal.

In the meantime, Nico heaved himself back into his seat. Tetsuya joined him shortly in his own chair.

"Hey, _aniki_. So we're called agents now?" Nico asked his earpiece.

"Well, you guys ARE spies, after all," The earpiece replied.

"You sure you didn't forget to ask for character names?"

"Oh, come on, Nico! You know, it's a bad habit of mine when I'm teaching newbies D&D, right?"

"Yeah, sure..." And after that sarcastic tease, Nico let out a grin.

His protégé soon leaned in. "Er… so _sensei_ , you played this D&D game?"

"Yep, since we were little. We have both short & long campaigns altogether. Fun times!" His eyes slowly close. "Fun time, indeed," he whispered briefly.

"Come on, Tets, you know you want to,"

"Gah! A-Dawg!?" the boy replied to the demon sitting in his deck.

"Oh? You interested in D&D?" asked Nico.

"W-Well, it's just I erm…" And the boy started fidgeting in his chair.

Seeing the boy, Nico's smile renewed. With one hand, he patted Tetsuya on the head.

"Just give your answer when you're de-nervous'ed, kay?" The teen then winks.

* * *

[ **[Noboru]** Gauge: 3+3] - [Gauge: 2+3]

Panicking flipping through the pages, Noboru's eyes soon turned into a spiral of confusion. "Er... Erm… What on earth is?"

"Noboru-kun?"

"T-Touma-san!" The boy turned to the speakers. "I-I can't read all of this! There's too many-"

"Erm… there a huge bookmark on that journal, y'know,"

"Eh?" The boy then turned back & looked. Embarrassment ensued. "O-Oh…"

And slowly & with shame weighing on his head, he sunk back into the book & opened the bookmarked page. One folded newspaper scraps were seen clipped onto one of the pages. The boy unfolds it.

The first contains a title in huge letters. _Comrade Nicotine & Wind Taken Back Trade Harbour!_

Ni…cotine… Noboru immediately turns to the teen. His eyes beamed at him suspiciously & his finger pointing to the article in front of him.

"This you?"

"Ah, Nicotine. Oh, what a hero my old friend has become," muttered agent Nico. "A pity I never had a chance before to give a toast of… beer,"

"Wha… isn't THIS your character you?"

"Oh, that is Nico playing, alright," the speakers spoke again. "However, it is different character than the one Nico's currently playing as right now,"

"Huh? Don't D&D keep characters throughout a long campaign? Or are you saying this isn't a long one?"

"Yes & No," Touma answered. The ' _Topaz Revolution_ ' Campaign is a series of small campaigns, detailing the struggles of each & every revolutionary throughout their struggles. Each small campaign focuses on different groups of revolutionaries,"

"Viva la revolución!" Nico yapped.

"S-So that's why most of the characters you create for this entire campaign are going to be one-offs," Touma continued, struggling to not beat someone up. "Aaanndd there's also the part of this being in the Festa. Nobody's going to be stupid enough to miss all of the Festa stuff just to complete the campaign so there! Any more questions?"

Agent Nico raised his hand. "Is it me or did hear a voice in my head?"

"OH, I wish I can put a bounty on your head, Nico," the speakers grumbled.

"S-Suit yourself …?" The tiger boy soon moved to the other end of the lounge.

[ **[Noboru]** Gauge: 2+3] - [Gauge: 1+3]

Next to a suitcase on a table to his right, he soon found the documents peeking out of a folder. The boy moved to pick it up. And it appears the folder has the word 'Dispose' marked on it.  
"H-Hey, Touma-san, which of these papers are the important one?"

"Oh, the very front one. You can spend one Action to check it out,"

"Okay, then…" the boy then took out the first page. It appears that the contents are hand written.

[ **[Noboru]** Gauge: 1+3] - [Gauge: 0+3]

"Evac will arrive in a manner of two days. Just wait for a small boat near the shores of Bayside Coves. Remember. A green signal flare means it's clear..." he read near silently. "Huh... so we've already booked a get-away ticket..."

"Noboru, you done, yet?" Tetsuya soon called.

"Y-yeah!" And the boy hastily replied; unknowingly cramping the paper into his pocket.

* * *

"Draw! Charge & Draw! And Refresh Player, yo!"

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5] - [Gauge: 3+3; Hand: 6]

Nico soon walked to the boy. "Remember, Tets, you're a COMPROMISED secret agent. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, _sensei_! Whatever that means!" And almost immediately, the kid just dashed out the door, leaving behind an utterly stunned Nico  & the speaker giggling to the teen's reaction.

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 3+3] - [Gauge: 2+3]

"W-Well… that's insulting," The emotionally drained Nico commented.

"Woah! Are those actual airships?" said Tetsuya's voice spoke out from the nearby window.

"Just to let you know, you can't venture into the town," The speakers replied.

"Aaaawww..."

"Hey, Tets, there's an alleyway over there!"

"Really, A-Dawg? Is there a mugger there?"

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 2+3] - [Gauge: 0+3]

And the sound of running feet soon echoed away before fading.

Noboru, seeing the opportunity, moved in a bit closer. "Seems like your protégé has ditched you," the boy teased.

"Indeed. I have been… ' _ditched'_ ," Nico charges & draws. "That is rude & the child needs re-educating. I shall go fetch for a spatula,"

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5] - [Gauge: 3+3; Hand: 6]

And with the stereotypical British behavior, Nico walks to the kitchen; shortly peeking out from a corner soon afterward. "Go tell the brat to get his butt ready,"

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 3+3] - [Gauge: 0+3]

And the teen left… presumably with his turn.

"Riiight…" muttered Noboru. "Tetsuya's mentor… is weird,"

"Noboru-kun, Tetsuya-kun, you there?" asked Touma.

"Ah! H-here?" The boy raised a hand.

"Good. Don't doze off now cause we're entering the Crisis Phase,"

"Wait- the Crisis…?"

 _BWEEEEP… BWEEEEP… BWEEP._

The alarmed boy looked around. "Wha- What's happening?"

"The **Crisis Phase**. It's the phase where bad things happen to the player characters  & the enemy units make their move. Any bells struck?"

"Oh… T-That… I… never got the gist of it,"

"Then, as usual, I'll run you down," Touma reassures. "First, the **Crisis** , it's the bad things that happen to players & since you understood this phase the least, why don't we put the **Crisis** on you?"

"WHAT!?"

"Go check the top card of your deck & tell me whether it's a monster, spell, etcetera. After that, discard it,"

"Er…" The boy draws & looks at the card. " **Protection of Shalsana**!"

"Oooo… That's horrible,"

"Horrible? W-What do you mean horrible-" And before Noboru can finish, the lounge went ' _BOOOMM!_ '

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 10] - [Life: 9]

* * *

"Ahaha… Guess N-Noboru got the bad end of the stick," muttered Kiri.

Several armored monster staffs soon appeared outside of the lounge, grouping up as soldiers in front of the blast radius of the cannon fire, readying for a fight.

The lounge's debris dematerialized & the boy soon got up. The speakers then boomed with the voice of the GM, guiding the poor tiger boy through combat.

Kiri kept his smile as he watched the game unfolds before his eyes. Now, come to think of it, one can actually draw a parallel between this game session with a training session of a sports team.

" **Dragon Gard**!"

"GAAHH!" One soldier felled.

Slowly, Kiri's smile slipped. His eyes had wandered off to the boy's ' _bandaged'_ arm  & worry soon struck.

"Noboru-kun…" The Third Omni Lord furrows his brows.

* * *

 **[TURN TWO]** [Player Phase]

[ **[Kazane]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 7]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 5]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3+4; Hand: 7]

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 6]

" **Roy**!" The knight soon appears, dashing out of a flash.

"No hard feelings!" And a slash & another soldier fell. The knight vanishes into glowing particles soon afterward.

Noboru furrows his brows. "Dammit," he muttered.

Battles had been smooth & the boy's getting the hang of it! However, the boy doubted it'll be long. Over the horizon -or game ' _arena'_ , the boy spotted a gathering army of soldiers. Touma said that they were ' _untargetable'._

"Oh… crap!" the boy realized his mistake.

He's out of ' _Action'_ points! And his gut's been screaming at him since Turn Two started. Oh, he should have kept track... He should've ' _Evade'_ to the nearby alleyway, though that would cost him almost his entire hand cards but whatever! He's in this now  & he's going deal with it! Hope the others could-

"Noboru!"

"T-Tetsuya!?"

The banana boy rushed in. "Viva la revolución!" And he rammed into his Buddy. "Ow! What's the big deal, Asmodai!?"

The demon then leaned down. "Do you even remember how the combat works?"

"Er, you have to spend a point to actually attack someone-"

"Woops, time's up!" Asmodai immediately retreats. "Hey, Touma, mind teaching my idiot Buddy here?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Sweet, man!" And he disappears, leaving Tetsuya irritated.

"Geez! Enough with the trolling!"

[ **[Tetsuya]** Gauge: 3+4] - [Gauge: 2+4]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2+4; Hand: 7] VS [ **[Dance Magician, Albrecht]** Life: 4; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

"So, Tets, you need my help?"

"No need, Touma-san!" He then reached for one card in his hand. "Call!" The card was placed face-down.

"Call," With a smirk, the soldier follows. "You sure want to attack me with that?"

"Oh! So that card's actually you? Okay, then!" The boy switched cards, exchanging the one in his hand & the one already place.

 **Albrecht** was alerted. The combat's a simple card comparison battle; attacking monster has higher attack, he or she wins. The loser will suffer a [Penetrate] damage, which all monsters now have under the alteration to battle.

Many of the must-have [ **72 Pillars** ] monsters have high Power… He is already in the shoes of an easy-to-kill mob with his disadvantageous starting Life… However…

"You sure you want to exchange? You can only it once, y'know,"

"No problem!"

"Very well, then. Show me what you've got!" And the two revealed their face-down cards.

[ **[Sky Poet, Amon]** Power: 6000, Critical: 3, Defense 1000] [ **[Dance Magician, Albrecht]** Power: 4000, Critical: 2, Defense: 6000]

Tetsuya won. And immediately, the demon in ancient Egyptian outfit dashed out & lashed forward at the magician, disintegrating the guardian & hitting the fighter.

"GHH!" Three damage dealt. Albrecht was pushed back.

Tetsuya then high-fived Amon, as the monster disappears into light soon after.

"Oi, don't celebrate yet!" Noboru called out as Albrecht got up & dusts himself up.

The magician's eyes & smile soon met with his ally. "I'll leave it up to you," and his ally nodded.

"Oh, no you don't! I now spent one _Action_!" One card vanishes from Tetsuya's cape. Albrecht let out a disappointed smile. "FINAL PHASE!"

"Wait- What!?" The magician's eyes soon burst opened.

"I pay three gauge & since cards in my hand are regarded as on the field, I can cast this card!" A ball of dark energy soon rose up into the air! Tetsuya leaped up. " **Diabolical… HARDCORE**!"

One single kick! And almost instantly, a dark explosion hit the ground. The two soldiers were out!

* * *

With his gaze turning melancholy, a smile soon appeared on his face as he watched his protégé up from a window above.

" _hwoo_ ," Nico whistles. "Guess you weren't joking, after all, Tetsuya. I think it's about time I step up my… teaching game…?"

"Well, duh," Lewis then appears. "In fact, you should have done it a LONG time ago, like the second or third day after he begged you into accepting him,"

"True," The teen turns around; a hand on his chin. "Now, let's see. Since he already knew the basics… why don't I teach him something… different… like er…"

"Nico, it's your turn!"

"And there goes my thought process. Thanks a lot, _aniki_!"

"Oooo… Already thinking like a real mentor, eh?"

"Shut up, talking earpiece!"

Touma then giggled. "Just to remind that there are a total of three curios in that guest room you're in. Happy investigating,"

"Sure~" The teen stepped forward. "Now, let's see here…" He looked around.

Touma had pointed out three points of interest. First is the bed; simple & wooden. Next is the desk; sitting at the corner with a small lamp on it. Lastly, the green carpet by his feet.

[ **[Nico]** Gauge: 3+4] - [Gauge: 2+4]

Nico crouches down. His hand began scurrying under the rug in search of something. "According to last night's ' _prize'_ , it should be riiight… here!"

From a secret compartment on the floor, he soon found it. A flare gun; its entirety is colored in a gold hint.

Touma's voice soon narrates into his ear. "This is a flare gun commonly used by the Empire. It's empty & seemed recently used-"

"By Touma Akiyama to murder Gintoki Sakata in his sleep & take his place as the main protag of Gin-"

"KAZANEEE!"

The door then flew open. "Ahem. You knew too much. Prepare to die," said the young actress.

"Awww. How cute. How many Life did you have-"

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2+4; Hand: 7] VS [ **[Double Agent Kazane]** Life: 20; Gauge: 5; Hand: 8]

" _Aniki_ ,"

"Yes?"

"This game is broken,"

* * *

" **Diabolical HARDCORE**!" Again, Tetsuya nukes the field, downing the next wave of enemies. "Okay, that's the last one, right?"

"Don't think so. A lot of them are still outside of the game area," The boy's eyes soon turned to the menacing eyes gathered beyond the arena, eager to march in & prey. "This is bad. If this keeps up, we'll get KO'ed before anything else happens!"

"SENSEI!"

 _BWEEEEP… BWEEEEP… BWEEP._

 **[TURN FOUR]** [Crisis Phase]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 4; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 4]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 5; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 2]

"Great. Now, another wave. Why haven't we ran away again? All we have to do is to pay 1 gauge & discard one card, right?"

Tetsuya immediately jolted. "Wait, you can run away?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Noboru shouts. "No wonder, you didn't save your hand card & run away- You forget!"

"Hey! You have the same problem too, y'know,"

"Urgh. Touche',"

"Okay, boys. Here's what happen during this **Crisis Phase** ," the speaker soon spoke. "Your endurance has paid off. The moment you saw the green smoke flare being shot across the sky, your morale soared. Gain 2 Life & draw one card each!"

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 4; Hand: 4] - [Life: 6; Hand: 5]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 5; Hand: 2] - [Life: 7; Hand: 3]

"Woah, really?"

"Sweet, yo!"

"Noboru! Tetsuya!" Kazane's voice soon came from a window above. "Evac's here! Get to the pier!" The girl soon retreated back.

"So, does this means no new enemies?" asked Noboru.

"The app says nothing," replied Touma. "And since there are no monsters… congrats, you two made it!"

"Yeah! Viva la revolución!" Tetsuya cheered.

"We're not done yet, stupid! We still have to get to the pier-" Something soon clicked inside Noboru. "Wait… pier?"

 **[TURN FIVE]** [Player Phase]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 5]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 7; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 3]

"It's your turn, Noboru," the speakers remind.

"Eh, yeah! Draw! Charge & Draw! Refresh Player!"

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0+3; Hand: 5] - [Life: 6; Gauge: 3+4; Hand: 6]

"The pier is at the end of the alleyway to your right,"

"Kay," And following the instructions, the boy soon sprinted off.

[ **[Noboru** ] Gauge: 3+4] - [Gauge: 1+4]

It didn't take long. The concrete & litter-filled ground was soon replaced with the floor of a small wooden pier. And parking right next to it is a steampunk-ish boat.

"So… this is our evac?"

"That's right!" Kazane appeared, huffing on tired legs. "Come on, let's get on! Just up those stairs & we win!"

"Ah! Wait for me!" Tetsuya soon arrived. "Kazane! So we just have to-"

"Yep!"

Noboru's brow then instinctively rose.

"Then, what are we waiting for-"

"Wait up, Tetsuya!" Noboru stops the boy. "Where's your _sensei_?"

"Oh, he's still upstairs," said Kazane. "But he doesn't need to be here for us to win!"

"That's… kind of against how the revolutionary treats their own… is it?" Noboru then asks.

"What do mean, Noboru-kun? We made that up! Nobody knows how the revolutionary treats their own," Kazane answers.

"True… but isn't this boat… supposed to be elsewhere?" he asked again; eyes narrowing.

"Oh! It rushed here after I used a radio upstairs," she answers again; smiling with her eyes closed.

"Then… mind if I see the crew?" Noboru's brows soon furrowed, stepping in front of Tetsuya.

"L-Look, why all the questions? We just have to-"

"Remember a green signal flare means everything's clear… You used a smoke signal, right?" No response. "That's awful a lot of mistakes from both sides when extracting covert operatives, don't you think?" Again, no response. "Kazane, either we see the crew or else…"

Silence soon struck. Tetsuya, confused, soon walked in between the two.

"N-Now, now, why don't we-"

"Ahahahaha!" Out from the girl's mouth, a malicious laughter. "Those revolutionary scumbags are lucky to pick you up, Noboru... Too bad for you, you will not be serving them for long,"

 _BWEEEEP… BWEEEEP… BWEEP._

 **[TURN FOUR]** [Crisis Phase]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 6; Gauge: 0+4; Hand: 6]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 7; Gauge: 0+4; Hand: 4]

"What on earth-"

"KAZANEE!"

Right on cue, a group of soldier soon leaped down from the boat, eventually surrounding the two boys. Kazane, in her evil persona, soon stepped forward.

"It is a shame that you aren't conscript into the army- I know! I'll personally re-educate you myself, Noboru!"

"K-Kazane, what is this, yo!?"

"She betrayed us, Tetsuya! That's what this is!"

"Betray? Oh no, you're mistaken," said the gleeful traitor. "You see, I'm a double agent & almost all covert teams I've been assigned are eventually caught by the Empire. And yours will be too! Get them!"

And with an unwavering voice, she commanded the soldier to attack!

* * *

"Wo-OW! Is that Kazane girl the daughter of an actress of something?"

Touma giggled. "No, Nico. She's not,"

The teen then leaned his head to the tablet set on the table. On it, an app is running. Seems like one of those companion apps for board games nowadays.

"Say, you use this to moderate everything?" Touma nodded; chunking a bottle of water. "Eh… no wonder you're not as GM-mie, as usual,"

"Really? Just how GM-mie am I during the old days?" the older then asked.

"Let's just say you're a master modifier & balancer. That's all," The boy soon turned his eyes to the other monitors in the booth. "You sure they have a death wish or something?"

"Well, of course, if the cheater here's still in the game,"

"Hey, don't blame me; blame the gods. T'was them who delivered unto me the offer,"

"Aren't you an atheist?"

"Yes, I am but I lack a**holishness," Nico then grabbed a new bottle from the table. "Now, then… let's see how well they fare in this ' _Bad Ending'_ Route?"

* * *

 **[TURN FIVE]** [Crisis Phase]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 4; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 4]

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 2; Gauge: 0+2; Hand: 0]

" **Blade Wing Phoenix**! Finish Tetsuya!" Kazane ordered.

"Oh, dang it!"

Kazane's avian Buddy soared, spreading out its construct-like wings to the grey clouds above. Its shadows loomed over Agent Tetsuya!

"Raptor Blade!" Like carpet bombing, green blades rained down.

"Tetsuya!" Noboru called out.

The boy can still help! He still have one card that-

"No need!" Tetsuya shouts. He then raised his fist. "Viva la revolución!" And proudly… he soon fell.

[ **[Tetsuya]** Life: 2] - [Life: 0]

"GAAAHHH!"

Skewered & impaled, Agent Tetsuya's body collapsed to the ground.

Noboru gritted his teeth. "Viva la revolución…" he mutters in salutation.

"Die! Topaz rats!" a monster lashed at him.

" **Divine** **Protection of Shalsana**!" Blocked; one Life regained.

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 4] - [Life: 5]

"Glory to the Empire!"

"GAAAH!" The next one then hits, tossing the boy to the wooden ground.

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 5] - [Life: 2]

The double agent, Kazane, grinned. Seeing her enemy in the dirt, she stepped forward. "What's wrong, scum? Out of breathe? Want to give up?" Noboru, while shaking, briefly raised his face up. "Ehehe. You are strong. You would make a great addition to the Empire's conscriptions- after we break you, of course,"

Thunder roared. A downpour then falls soon on his back.

 **[TURN SIX]** [Player Phase]

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 2; Gauge: 0+1; Hand: 3]

"Break? Girl… you are horribly mistaken..." Slowly, the boy stood up. "The one who'll be breaking is not me… It's you!"

One quick look & in an instant, everyone stepped back.

Kiri's eyes widen. "N-Noboru-kun?" He saw his eyes. Noboru's eyes… T-They're red!

"Draw! Charge & Draw!" He smirked. "Refresh Player!"

[ **[Noboru]** Life: 2; Gauge: 0+1; Hand: 3] - [Life: 2; Gauge: 3+2; Hand: 4]

"Ready, Kazane?" A faint cloak of red envelops him.

"N-Noboru-kun?"

"I pay one _Action_ to enter Battle Phase! And another _Action_ to enter Final Phase!"

[ **[Noboru]** Gauge: 3+2] - [Gauge: 1+2]

"W-What!?"

"I now pay 3 gauge & CAST!" Two flaming figure soon rose behind him. " **Full Strash Formation**!" The flame soon unveils, revealing two red knights of the same face.

" **Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula**!?"

"Indeed & with their ability, they each get one Critical for each different [ **Knight** ] in my drop zone! Therefore, that's 8 Critical for both!" An intimidating aura soon erupts from the two. Kazane took one more step backward. "And in this game, monsters in your hand can also be regarded as on the field & with **Full Strash Formation** , I can attack with them both!"

"T-That's overly reckless! I might have a [ **Counter** ] spell, y'know!"

"Then, cast it! That is, of course, if you didn't shave off most of your defensive spells during your fight with Tetsuya's mentor!"

"GHH!" Kazane jolted. Her eyes immediately turned to her hand cards.

One **Quiescence of Cassiade** … **Divine Protection of Shalsana** s… are all but expended. Her battle with Nico & Tetsuya have taken a toll on her deck! And thanks to the teen, her formerly glorious 20 Life is now…

[ **[Double Agent Kazane]** Life: 6; Gauge: 1; Hand: 3]

"Mhm..." The girl pursed her lips. She then raised her head up. "No guard!"

"Good," With one finger, Noboru commanded the knights to soar. "With my last breath, decimate them all! Gloria Blood… PURGE!"

Almost immediately, the two swords slashed forth. Soon, a tempest of blood-red energy came crashing down, devastating all as the soldier after soldier were ripped from the ground. No one was left behind.

* * *

Later, as the storm subsided, a groaning Kazane soon looked up from her place on the floor. Her eyes soon spotted a hand.

It's Noboru. "You okay?" The boy asked, as the red glow in his eyes fades.

"Uh… Yeah!" She then took it with a smile.

"Ahem. Try as you might your comrades & you- On second thought, screw this app!" said Touma via the speakers.

 _As the storm subsides, the revolutionaries & soldiers of the Empire came to find the pier in ruins. The soldiers frantically searched the scene, desperate for some non-existent results to present for their ever-so-impatient superior. And as they scurry & salvage, the allies once came for you soon sailed away, holding what remains of you while saluting to your name. Viva la revolución. You have fought valiantly, comrades. Rest in peace._

And the curtain soon falls on this one tale of a revolution. The stage soon returned into light particles & as they do, the small audience- one by one- they applauded to the young players.

Kazane, Tetsuya & Noboru soon turn to the crowd.

The banana boy bowed. "Come on! It's for the crowd!"

And eventually, the other two followed as the applauds grow louder to celebrate them.

* * *

 **Later, Outside.**

Touma raised his fist up. "Four points, ho!"

"HOOO!" followed both mentor & protégé as they walked down the stairs.

"That was very fun! Do you think the other events are this fun?"

"Of course, they are, Kazane," said Blade Wing Pheonix. "If not, the managers would be as rude as that Kitten Shirt over there!"

"Who're you calling Kitten Shirt!? It's a TIGER!"

Kiri remained silent. His eyes locked on Noboru's back as the group walked down to the castle's courtyard. A growing unease lingers in his heart.

Just a few days ago, the Buddy of the boy in front of him barged into a formal meeting between Omni Lord. The state Noboru's in back then… is too horrible to describe. And probably, just now it may just have gotten worse.

Kiri then walked over to the boy fighting with the green bird. "N-Noboru-kun…"

"Yeah? DAHH!"

"H-How…" The words then failed him. And after seeing Noboru occupied with Kazane's Buddy, Kiri soon stepped back out, muttering. "S-Sorry, it's nothing…" His brows soon furrowed.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the stairs, Nico & Tetsuya were standing in front of Touma, bidding their goodbyes.

"Thanks for the four points, Touma-san!"

"Yeah, it's been fun, _aniki_. See ya-"

"Wait!" Touma then grabbed Nico by the wrist. "Just… wait for a little while…"

Without a reply, Nico soon turned around, revealing an almost emotionless expression.

"Just… wait. I… promised someone that I keep you around,"

"Someone?"

 _Screecchhh…_

A motorcycle soon appeared before the crew. Immediately, Nico turned around, eyes widened by shock.

The rider soon took off his helmet, revealing a rage-filled teen. "NIICCOOOO!" he shouted.

Nico smiled. "Wayne…" muttered the boy as a tear slide down his cheek.

* * *

The end.

 **Should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes reviews on the new (broken) game I've just come up with or the fact it took me longer than usual to post a chapter. Other than that, you can do nothing & ignore my existence completely.**

 **Next chapter we will have Yugo getting his revenge on Yuri… Or is it Yuya. Oh, whatever.**


	14. Episode 12: Nicholas Middleton

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series, Nicholas Middleton & the urge to make ships & nose-bleeding fantasies.**

* * *

 **Afternoon,**

"Wayne..." muttered Nicholas as the teen biker marched.

Fiery rage is all that colors his face. And Nico knows it well... all too well... With each step he takes, already, Nico can fell his core trembling & chipping itself apart.

The blonde soon lowers his head. "Nico... you..." He revs his arm back. "TRAAAAITOOO-"

"Wayne! Don't-"

"Rin says she likes you~" The punch then stops; right in front of Nico's grin. "Just kidding! Long time no see, Yugo-kun!"

"Wha- Goddammit, NICCOOO!" He lunged forward again. And this time, Nico just tilts his head.

And in that moment, Touma's eyes flew open. "Oh ma-MIIII-"

 _BAM_!

"GAH, ANIKI!" The tan-skinned teen toppled to the ground. Furious, the blonde turns to the lamp post. "NICCOOOOO!" he shouts.

"Geez, man. Stop yelling!" said the boy standing on the top. "Seriously, did your dad ever teach you patience, tolerance & how to turn down your FRICKIN' VOLUME!?"

No, apparently as Wayne ran up to the post & proceed to shout again. "Get! DOWN HERE!"

"Oh-haha. Like I do what you tell me to,"

"Fine, then! Jet!"

And right on cue, a wind arrow then shot past Nico's ear.

" _Sensei_!" Tetsuya called out.

Slowly & fidgeting, Nico turns to his head... "W-Wha…AH!" Another then shot past & another & another. "F**K!"

And just like that, he leaped down & rolled. All while a faint distant voice apologizes from above. "Sorry, Nicholas,"

"Ergh… To think you have Jet… Bah! No matter!" He got up & dusts himself. "At least, you have the brains to not ram the post,"

"I'M NOT-" Wayne then clenched his fists tight. And after a huge gulp to swallow his next outburst, he slammed a foot forward. "No. More. Games!" he growled.

"Games? I don't remember playing any games-"

"ENOUGH!" He furiously snaps. "RIN…" Nico's eyes widen. "You promised... You promised to me that you'll keep her safe,"

The boy says nothing. Instead, he lowers his head, murmuring. "That… is true-"

"Then, what the hell HAPPENED?" Wayne roared again. "Did you… Did you really do it?"

Nico lifts his head & shrugged. Asides from the colorless expression, there were no answers. There too, weren't any words said but the noise from the gossiping crowd. Wayne took another heavy step forward; this time making sure that it could intimidate him- make him spill everything.

But it didn't. Instead, Nico just stared into his eyes with his near emotionless ones. In Wayne's eyes, rage… hostility… but sadly, his heart has already stopped trembling. No longer he will panics. Only a cold, constant… freeze…

"Tell me..." Nico then mutters. "Do you want… to kill me?"

Wayne's eyes flew opened but soon after, he shook his head. "E-Enough with your mind tricks! Just tell me what you did to Rin or else!"

Nico's eyes narrowed, smiling. "I'll take that... as a _'Yes'_..." he murmured near silently. He then took three steps back  & fire ignites at his feet. "If want your revenge, follow me!"

And right on cue, the purple flames engulfed Nicholas before shooting into the sky. The bystanders then screamed as the fireball flew above head like a meteor.

"Oh, no you don't! JET!" He then shouts. And in a few seconds, his bike arrives.

Wayne hops on but, a voice soon called out. "Wait! Wayne!" He didn't hear it & as a result, Touma & the children were left behind. "Dammit!" The young man then sprinted off- chasing after his younger ' _brothers'_.

Behind him, follows Tetsuya & Asmodai; & further behind is Kazane. But just as the girl was about to use her Buddy Skill to catch up…

"N-Noboru-kun!? NOBORU-KUN!?"

Alarmed, she turned. Right behind her, she found Kiri crouching by a kneeling & grunting Noboru.

"Noboru-kun? Can you hear me? Noboru!" Kiri called again.

"Gghk. Ergk. Ergh… I-I'm… not a king…" The boy's body shakes. Soon, he manages to lift his head.

The Third Omni Lord gasped. Red-eyes… and though faint, he spotted a red steam slipping out of the boy's sealed arm.

"N-Noboru-kun!?" Kazane mutters.

"I… I-I… am… N-Noboru-"

And just when he's about to stand, the boy collapsed, falling straight into Kiri's swift arms.

* * *

At the west of the castle, lies a small garden & in that small garden, lie several benches & a small fountain- the local eye candy for the few visiting tourists. Some were there to take pictures; some there just to rest… but the fun times soon end when they see the fireball in the sky.

At first, it's nothing but as soon as it became apparent that it is coming straight towards them, everybody ran, panicking.

"Ooo… Perfect spot!" The fireball then dissipates, making way for the teen magician to make his land on the fountain's basin.

"NICCOOO!" And _screecchhh_!

Nico turns & bows. It seems that his most dedicated ' _fan'_ has arrived but not in the best mood. Heck, he even glared at him, like a territorial beast on the verge of murdering his competitor.

Unfazed & unaffected, Nico reached into his pocket. "Ladies & gentlemen! This afternoon's show!" He raised his balled fists up.

"I thought I said… ENOUGH GAMES ALREA-"

"NICO! WAYNE!"

" _SENSEI_!"

Wayne turns around. " _A-Aniki_!? Why? How-"

"Look, Wayne. You need to calm down!" said Touma, walking towards the boy. "Nico's your brother-yeah sure, he's adopted- but the two of you were close!"

"BUT HE DID THAT TO RIN!"

"Ahem! Show's about to start here!" Nico then called.

"Uh, _S-Sensei_ … W-What's going on?" a nervous Tetsuya stepped up slightly. "You're acting up weird- like the bad weird, yo,"

"Weird? I've never felt so frickin' GREAAAT!" He bellowed with a malicious smile. "And furthermore, this is a private show, mah boy. Now, go jot down zome notes or vhatever,"

"W-Wait… d-did you do three accents at once-"

"Hey, Nicholas," The demon then calls out; with a hand on his Buddy's shoulder. "Smoking fists you've got there. What's in them?"

"Oh, nothing… Just some FLOWERS!" He released his grip. Immediately, a familiar purple mist puffs out, following by an array of buds & roots sprouting out from his hands.

Asmodai's flew open. "Phantasmagorias…" he muttered near silently.

"Ding-ding! And now for the second phase of my trick," To the fountain, Nico turns & with a nonchalant grin, he drops the plants- Roots; the flowers; the entire thing- straight into the fountain waters! "Now, then, gentlemen! Any questions for me-"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR MAGIC!" Wayne yells, revving up his bike into a vicious sound. "Now tell me! Did you… Did you ra-"

 _BOOOOMMM_!

"WHAT!?"

The fountain was destroyed & out came from the rubbles, a growing beanstalk erupts; rising up into the sky. It's like something out of a children's book! A fantasy! Fiction!

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Tetsuya.

"Holy… s***…" muttered Touma.

And immediately after that, the beanstalk curves; extending across the sky & directly above the stalls & buildings. Its horizontal stem then stretches; becoming thinner- wider!

"Come on; come all. For here a spectacle to behold!" Nico ascends the tower, grabbing part of the stem. "Now feast your eyes! For a Buddyfight unlike any before-"

"Oh no, you don't! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWAY!"

"WAYNE, WAIT!" Touma reached out his hand.

But it is a few centimeters short… Futilely, he then watched Wayne rode past him without even a look.

Wayne clenched his teeth. "Sorry, _aniki_ ," He whispered before bike defies gravity & rode up the beanstalk.

Nico, seeing the biker, soon let out a frown. "Well, that's rude. But whatever!" Without a thought, he then leaps into the air.

Wayne instinctively follows & before long, the two landed on the horizontal stem; face-to-face with only the raging sound a revving bike filling the air.

"Tell me what you did to Rin… RIGHT NOW!"

"Okay, then,"

"If you don't- wait, what?"

"However, under a condition… if you beat me in a Buddyfight match, that is. And we're having this match YOUR way,"

"My way…?" Slowly, his eyes soon noticed his surroundings. While wide & green, he found a comparison. He can see the floor being grey & right, behind Nico, a board, wide line. "This! This is! A race track!? Nico… you did all this-"

 _Buddy Skill, On_. Nico's shoes ignite. The fire is brief  & soon it dissipates, leaving behind a pair of donned roller-skates with flames for wheels.

The magician stepped forward & with a swing of his leg, a starting line was seared. He then looked towards the biker. "On your maaarks!"

Wayne's eyes flew opened. Is… Is Nico doing what he thinks he's doing?

"Get seeet!"

"Y-You're kidding, right-"

"GO!" And like a missile, he blasted off, leaving behind a brief fiery trail.

"GAAHH! DAMMIT, NICO!" Wayne then floored the pedal; going in full throttle.

Soon, he caught up- just a few inch behind.

"Now, then…" Nico turns to his pursuer. "About time we end this!"

* * *

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Magic World**!"

" **Hero World**!"

Immediately right beside them, six glowing cards assembled, forming a straight line. Both player's gauge then manifests respectively. To Nico, his gauges are his grimoire's bookmarks & to Wayne, they are just indicated- a number below his bike's meter.

"Charge & Draw!" Another bookmark was added.

[ **[Nico]** Life: 10; Gauge: 3; Hand: 6]

 **-** [Right] [Center] [Left]

[ **[Wayne]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

 **-** [Right] [Center] [Left]

"Let's start off with a little introduction, shall we? **Lewis** _[S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000]_!"

And from the re-ignited trail, the monster rose up, riding what it seems to be a floating cardboard cut-out of Wayne's bike. "Card games on Motorcycles!" He then took out a horn.

 _HEE-HAW! HEE-HAW!_

"NIICOOO!"

"Sorry, not sorry! **Lewis**!"

"Aye, sir! One Life up!" He then dumped his bike, causing Wayne to duck his head.

"Now, from my hand, **Wandering in Wonderland**! [Set]!" He flicks it into the floor.

In mere seconds, mushrooms began bursting out all over the side of the road. Small ones cluster up, forming small bushes & large ones stood tall, casting shadows on the course. Before long, it seems like the race track had transformed- from a beanstalk route to a mushroom forest!

"W-Woah…" muttered Wayne.

Nico smiled & proceeds to pick up another card from his hand. "I now activate **Wandering in Wonderland** 's ability! Charge & Draw. **Lewis** , if you may,"

"Endless Tales!" One gauge added. "And since I'm generous, TALLY HOOO!" A naval cannon then appears & fires.

 _BOOM!_

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Nico]** Life: 11; Gauge: 5; Hand: 4]

\- **[Wandering in Wonderland]**

\- [Right] **[Phantom of Tales, Lewis]** [Left]

[ **[Wayne]** Life: 8; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

 **-** [Right] [Center] [Left]

"Daaamn YOU, NICCOOO!" Soon, the blonde's bike drove out the smoke.

"Jeez. Is it me or is Nicholas's Buddy as crazy as he is?" said Jet.

"What's wrong, Yugo? Terrible hand?" called Nico.

"Oh, go to hell, Yuri! I Draw! Charge & Draw!" A confident smile then curves on his face. "Sweet! From MY hand, I cast **Emergency Deployment**! For the cost, I'll pay one gauge  & discard one card from hand! And after that…"

From the top of his deck, three cards were materialized. Upon seeing them, another grin appears.

"After that, I can call these three as face-down **Tokens** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_! Come on out, fellas!"

The cards surged forward, transforming into wind elemental-like beings with the shapes of birds.

"Oh bugger…" muttered Nicholas.

" **Token** on the right! Attack the center!" And without any words, the bird shoots into the sky before making a sharp dive- straight at **Lewis**!

" **Sudden Appearance**! **Lewis**!"

"We shall meet again, sir birdie-" In an instant, wind blades seemingly minced the phantom, turning him into evaporating roadkill & mist. "Well, that was rude!" His voice then echoed in the air.

"By paying the [Cast Cost] of one gauge & the destruction of **Lewis** , **Sudden Appearance** 's effect allows me to call another [ **Phantasma** ] from my deck to replace him!"

From the rapidly flipping pages of his grimoire, Nico took out a card & happily tossed the card into the air. Immediately, mist gathered & forms a small portal next to him.

"Ladies & gentlemen! Please give it up for the **Dreamland Wanderer, Alice** _[S2: P-5000, C-1, D-5000]_!" From the small portal, a girl emerges; dressed in a blue dress  & a white apron.

She smiled & she bows; all the while she floats beside Nico while he races down the speedway & around the next corner.

Wayne gritted his teeth. "As expected from Nico…" he murmured. "But this ain't over! I Link-attack **Alice** with my remaining **Tokens**!" Immediately, the two birds shot forward.

" **Phantasma Figment**! I regain one gauge  & **Alice** is protected!" And they flew right through her- like through a ghost!

"Dammit!"

 _TURN END_.

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Nico]** Life: 11; Gauge: 5; Hand: 2]

\- **[Wandering in Wonderland]**

\- [Right] **[Phantom of Tales, Lewis]** [Left]

[ **[Wayne]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 5]

 **-** [ _Token_ ] [ _Token_ ] [ _Token_ ]

"My turn!" Draw, charge & draw. Nico turns again with a teacup in hand. "Now then, dear Mr. Wayne, how does it feel playing card games on motorcycles?"

"JUST PLAY YOUR TURN, GODDAMIT!"

Nico turned back & snickered. "Jeez. What a killjoy!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Wayne replies.

"Kay, fine! I activate **Wandering in Wonderland** 's effect," He then charge & draw. " **Alice** 's skill. When a [ **Story** ] card's effect resolves, I get to summon my own **Token** _[S0: P-1000, C-1, D-1000]_!"

From a chunk of earth that materialized besides **Alice** , a large rose soon sprout out, bearing a tranquil expression.

"Zero Power?"

"Oh, just you wait! I call **Hatted Dodo** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the right!" And just like **Alice** , the bird dropped in, gawking.

"A chicken?"

"Nope, a dodo bird! And when I have 2 or more other [ **Phantasma** ] on the field, this card's [ **Cell Core** ] activates!"

"Wait-WHAT!?"

"Ohohoho, YES!" His right eye glowed. "I now Tribute Alice & the **Tweedle Twins of Dreamland** in my hand with the [ **Cell Core** ], **Hatted Dodo**. And when **Tweedle Twins** would be Tributed, it can be treated as TWO monsters so there you go!"

After turning into lights, the three monsters fly. Midway & from the hand, an equally chubby pair of boys soon pops into existence. They held each other's hand but soon, it breaks; splitting them into two before joining **Alice** & orbit around **Hatted Dodo**.

Petals then began gathering, forming a sphere around the orbiting lights. "Flowers & dances; songs & fire. Now assemble on this stage before me, _mi senora_ & brew up your tempest! _X-Cell Call_!" He joined his hands. "Gentlemen, I present to you our finest lady wizard, **Senorita Magia of Dreamland** _[C2: P-5000, C-1, D-4000]_!"

The sphere then explodes in a fanfare of petals & laughter. A figure then descends, clad in red. And that is when the petals fully unveil her, much to the shock of Wayne.

"A… X-Cell Monster!?" A sharp pain then struck his right shoulder. "O-Oh, sh*t! You're a Sovereign?" a horrified smile appeared on his face.

"That's for me to know & you to find out! With both **X-Cell Gift** & **Hatted Dodo** 's ability, one Life & one draw! **Token**! Attack **Token** in the center!" The anthropomorphic flower sang out a crushing pitched note.

"Like I let you! I activate from my hand **BW-Return Strix** 's _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-3000]_ ability! By returning two monsters to my hand & I call this guy to the right!"

And just like that, the attacked **Token** evades  & retreated with its brother. The baton was passed when a white mechanized strix enters the field & spread its wings.

Nico turns & applauds. "Bravo, Wayne! As expected from my annoying birdies!"

"Who yearns for my magic, _mi rey_?" asked the hatted flamenco dancer.

"The fighter!"

" _Con mucho gusto_ ," She dances, swinging her dress & fan. Three _palmas_ , a twirl & she pulled out a decorated pistol from her satchel.

 _BANG!_ A scarlet bullet hits.

"Gghhk!"

 _TURN END_.

 _YOUR MOVE._

"What's wrong, Wayne?" the brown-haired boy taunts. "Still hesitating? Still hurt by the fact your ' _baby pillow_ ' might have done something to your crush?"

"Baby pillow?"

"Er, ME?"

"HUH!?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! You sleep-sneaked into my bed every single night before Rin & I moved-"

"AH, RIN! I won't forgive you!" He hit the gas.

"OMG! Did he forgot what he's here for?" And two seconds after that. "Yep! He totally did,"

"JUST STAY RIGHT HERE!"

"Of course- IF I'M RETARDED, THAT IS!" And he accelerates.

The two then drifts through yet another corner; approaching the Japanese-themed island of the _Growing Eden_ as the ocean waves surged beneath them.

Still unable to catch up, Wayne gritted his teeth. "Darn it! How on earth can he go so fast!?"

"Oh, look on the bright side, Wayne," said Jet. "If you're in the lead, Nicholas would've taken the opportunity to escape whilst you ain't looking,"

"Urgh, fine! Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Nico]** Life: 12; Gauge: 7; Hand: 2]

\- **[Wandering in Wonderland]**

\- [ _Token_ ] **[Senorita Magia of Dreamland]** [Left]

[ **[Wayne]** Life: 6; Gauge: 4; Hand: 7]

 **-** **[BW-Return Strix]** [Center] [ _Token_ ]

"Better make it count, Wayne! Or you'll be dead next turn!" Nico calls before returning to his hand, smiling with melancholy. "One **Phantasma Figment** & one **Bad End** … My Life is 12 & I have 2 **Bad End** in drop  & one in gauge… now then…" And after that murmur, he slowed down.

Wayne's eyes immediately caught him. "The hell are you doing?"

"Oh, y'know… just in case, you want to… call it quit?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Heh! Then, you prepare to eat your words! I call **BW-Seagull Scout** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the center!" From the usual summoning circle, the white robot bird emerges. "And now, I [Set] **Blitz Wing HQ**!"

And right above the ocean floor, it manifests. Oversized birdhouses made from steel & metal clustered together; with the most advanced launch pads & radars sticking out of its structure. Add to that, the sea ripples after it descends from the clouds, revealing that its size is parallel to an airbase.

Nico whistles. "Now, that is one big birdhouse,"

"BATTLE PHASE!"

"Uh-Oh! Better run!" Nico re-accelerates.

"First Battle! **BW-Seagull Scout** , attack **Senorita Magia**!" The avian blinks  & began open fire, riddling the lady.

However, to the bird's dismay, it triggered her [ **Soulguard** ] as a red curtain brushed past her & magically resetting her to an undamaged state.

Nico smirks. " **Senorita Magia** 's skill! If I have 6 or more gauge, I get to retrieve one [ **Story** ] Spell from my drop zone!"

"Heh, why I am not surprised? **Seagull** 's skill! Power -2000 & it gets [ **Double Attack** ]!" Without a delay, **Seagull Scout** purges his rifle attachment  & soared. "Second battle! Link-attack!"

In full synchronization, the two birds then dived. Like lances, they skewer but the _senorita_ 's [Soulguard] triggers yet again.

" **Senorita Magia** 's skill! One more card!"

" **Blitz Wing HQ** 's skill! By returning **Seagull** & **Strix** back to my deck, superior call from the deck! **BWC-Rally Canary** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_!"

In place of his two comrades, a tiny humanoid bird robot appears. It spreads its yellow wings & with the cute trumpet in his hand, he announced his arrival.

" **Canary** 's skill! I get discard one card to superior call one [ **Blitz Wing** ] from my deck but at the downside of Resting it! I Buddy Call! **BWC-Jet Lanius** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_!"

Also, with spreading wings, the boy's Buddy emerges. "Auto-pilot off'ed, Wayne!"

"I know that!" said Wayne "Third battle! I attack with **Canary**! Now, send that b*tch packing back to Spain-"

" **Sudden Appearance**!" **Senorita Magia** then bursts into smoke! "Now, come on out **Red Queen of Dreamland** _[S2: P-5000, C-2, D-2000]_! Skill activates. When she enters the field  & I have 6 gauge, I can destroy one card! _Adios_ **Jet** \- Revenge is swee-"

" **BLITZ WING MARK**! I rest my **Token** & **Jet** is protected!" Out come from the smoke, a queen with the red dress  & a red halberd, which immediately swung at **Jet**.

It missed! "Oh sh*t!"

"And since the battle conducted this turn is exactly three, Jet's [ **Cell Core** ] activates & I can X-Cell Call!"

"OH SH*T!"

"I now Tribute from my field [ **Cell Core** ], **Jet Lanius** ; Size 1 **Token** ; Size 1 **Rally Canary** ; & from my hand, Size 1 **BW-Supply Penguin** , which can be treated as a Size 3!"

Following **Jet** 's lead, the three birds turned into green wind comets & soared up into the sky. **Jet** then turned into light, splitting into three rings to funnel the wind.

"1+1+3 equal 5! With that, all limiters can now be unleashed! Now, shot through the stratosphere in lightning speed!" The comets soon merged into one, whirling out like a storm. " _X-Cell Call!_ "

Instantly, the green comet vanishes & immediately in its place, a heavy green squall surges.

"Ooo… holy lord of feCEEEEESSSSSSS!" screamed Nico as he was swept away.

"Now, take off! **BWX-Jetstream Griffon** _[C2: P-6000, C-2, D-2000]_!"

 _DOOOM!_ And after that sonic boom, it reveals itself- a rocket with the shape of a four-edged arrow. But then it transformed. Two of the edges unfold into wings. Then, two of the other edges  & the rocket boosters unfold into a quadruple set of legs! A robot-like roar soon echoed the air.

"Oh great, just what I need- a one turn hell burst," muttered Nico, as he manages to find his footing.

" **Jetstream Griffon** , [ **Triple** **Attack** ]!" The griffon transforms & immediately, boosts forward! "And since the attack count during this turn is 4 or more, it gets [ **Penetrate** ]!"

"uuWAAHHHH!" **Red Queen** destroyed!

"Oh dear-AH!" And with the [ **Penetrate** ] damage, Nico was sent into the air!

Two damage were dealt again & again! Having enough, Nico recovers in the air!

"HAH! I'M STILL LIVING, WAYNE-"

"FINAL PHASE!"

"Ah, bollocks!"

"From my hand, I cast double! **Sky Blitz "Sundowner"**! Both cards cost 6 gauge BUT for each attack that hits you or your monsters this turn, I can reduce that cost- Therefore, only two gauge!"

From two portals, two cannons flew out! **Griffon** de-transformed. And with a small _thump_ & a _screw_ & a _thump_ & _screw_ again, the two cannons equipped themselves onto the mechanized avain!

"Three times two effect damage! Any last words, Nico?" said Wayne, smiling like he's winning.

"Rin… is a F**KING _fujoshi_ ,"

"Eh?"

And after a few moments of realizing & lips pursing…

"Hm…HMMM-G-GODDAMMIT- FIIIRE!" And with the expression of a bawling kid, he gave the command.

Hurricanes then blasts out from the barrels, surging forth & sending Nico flying

… as the troll sings "YES, we're born to make historRrYyYy!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, WAYNE RYDER!_

* * *

"NOOO! GOD DANG IT, TAKOSUKE! Why do have to go maintenance your UFO-#^&^%$..."

"Geez, Paruko, calm down, will ya?"

"But, Gao-chan… my scoop… MY SCOOP ON CARDS GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!"

With an awkward giggle, the Sun Fighter then looked back… to like about 5 minutes ago. It was immediately right after his last challenge & Paruko was interviewing the boys on their winning streak as they walked out & saw Lewis spreading pamphlets everywhere.

"Come one, come all! We've got card games on MOTORCYCLES!"

And just like, Paruko who's with them at the time, well… she… snaps & took off to Oriental Japan area. Heck, Tasuku Ryuenji's there & she's quick to dismiss him.

However, there's a- no, two catches. One being Takosuke already gone back to Hero World for a UFO maintenance. And the other one is the fact that the fight she wants to commentate… yeah, it is already over. As a result, the beanstalk-themed road above their head is currently disappearing- melting away into a swarm blue phantom butterflies.

And also, Paruko's crying. "Gao! You've made her cry, bal,"

"Did not!?"

"MY SCOOOPP!" Paruko then screamed, causing eyes from the crowd began to turn & inspect.

"Oh crap," muttered Gao, spotting suspicious glares that beamed at him. Seeing no choice, he turned the girl. "D-Don't worry, Paruko! Y-You'll get another chance?… P-Probably?"

"Gao-nicchan, you suck!"

"HANAKO!? Wait, why are you here? Didn't I tell you to-"

"I'm okay. My head just got dizzy, that's all!" a voice then replied from behind. It's Tasuku! "Nanana-san? What's wrong?"

"TASUKU-SAMAAA!" And in the speed of light, she dashed to the former boy & hugged him; face planted into his chest!

"N-Nanana-san!? What's wrong? "

"Well…" Gao scratches his head. "She didn't get to-"

"RE-vitalized!"

"WHAT!? But you were just-"

"Just give up, Gao-nicchan," Hanako patted her brother's shoulder. "If you continue on, you'll just embarrass yourself,"

"Since when did you become so sassy!?"

"Girls always need to have some level of sass, right, Paruko-neechan?" And the two girls high-fived.

"W-Well, b-boys needs some level of respect, right, bal?"

"Huh?" And Bal flicked away a snot, causing high levels of visible regret to appear on the Sun Fighter's face.

In response, Tasuku let out a smile. "Hehe… geez, how many did I smiled to these again? Gghk!" His eyes then flew opened. His hand soon gripped the left side of his chest.

"Tasuku!" Jack soon came out!

"Tasuku-senpai?"

"D-Don't worry … the dizzy is less than the one just now… I'm okay…"

"Really?" asked Jack.

Tasuku nodded, letting go his hands. "Really!"

* * *

 _Vrrrrr-OOOMM!_

"OOhhhh… ACK! Dammit, Wayne, your landing strategy suck-" And with a quick turn, Nico was thrown off the bike & into stone-paved floor. "DOOF!"

Wayne then got off his bike. "Now, out with it!" He marched towards Nicholas.

"Ohoho, quite impatient, aren't we?" A hand then seized his collar & lifed him up. "So, this is my epilogue… right?"

"Quit stalling!" Wayne growls; his grip tightening. "Now… tell me everything,"

"Everything? You KNEW ' _everything'_!" said Nico, revealing an eerie glare. "That's why you came after me… wasn't it?"

"Huh? You… You turned Rin into a _fujoshi_?"

 _Kaw_ … … _Kaw_ … …

"Y-You're… messing with me, right?" muttered Nico.

"Wha- You're the ones who's messing with me! Now, tell me if Rin's a _fujoshi_ or not?" shouted Wayne.

"W-Wow… To think your denseness would transcend well… the universe," Wayne then cracked his knuckles. "Yes, Rin is a fujoshi, alright. No doubt about it, milord!"

"Re… Really?"

"Really!"

"W-Why… W-WHHHYYYYY!?" And the waterworks started on Nico's chest! "RIIIINNNNN!"

"Jesus Christ, Wayne! It's not like she's not interested in men!"

The waterworks then halts. "Wait! I still have a chance?"

"Not all _fujoshi_ are lesbians, dumbass!"

"Ooohh… OH! Ahahahaha…"

Nico slams his hands into his face. "Oh, I swear! What happened to your revenge?"

"Oh! AH!" Collar grabbed again. "Now, spill it! What have you done to Rin?"

"Oh, great! NOW you remember! Way to suck out the suspense, brah,"

"J-J-JUST TELL ME!"

"Didn't you already know? Like from the news? Oh no- wait! You never read the news- it's your parents who do that! My bad-"

And with a powerful jerk, Nico was then pulled in & closer. His eyes soon met with Wayne's- a pair of furious but glinting- eyes. "I really need to know…" The blonde mutters. "Did you really do that to Rin…? Did you really put her into that coma…?"

Not a word… not even a flinch… And as his eyes turned blank, Nico shoves away the hands on his collar & turned his face away.

"Is everything they say… the news say…. True?" Nico made no response… And like in a trance, he walks away. "Oi! Nico!"

"Y'know what," Nicholas then turns back to him. "Just believe what you want to believe," With a wave of a hand, a revolver then pops into existence. His finger on the trigger & then barrel soon pressed on his temple!

"Wha-"

"Goodbye… Wayne"

"NO, DON'T!"

 _CLASH!_ A flying sword crashed into the gun! It hit the floor  & the bullet went _BANG_ \- straight into a bush.

"What the-"

"NICCOOOO!" Another voice hits his ears.

The two boys then turned & just up the stairs nearby, they spotted Touma running down with flaring eyes.

" _A-Aniki_!?" uttered the blonde one.

"GET HIM, WAYNE! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" screamed Touma.

"Eh?" He glanced at Nico. His brows then furrowed & his fists clenched. "Ni… NICOOO!" He soon rushes in.

And after seeing Wayne approaching, Nico's legs futilely retreat. "OH CRAP!"

There's no way to run! Retreat anymore & Touma will body-slam him to ground. Try to run past Wayne & he'll just grab him by the shirt & game over.

"Well… this… isn't bad at all… I guess…" Nico murmured with a smile.

"Ah, there you are, _monsieur_!" Shadowy vines then burst out of the ground, wrapping around Nicholas!

"Wha-"

"NICO!" shouted an alarmed Wayne.

"Worry not, _beau_. I'll bring you to a safe haven though I'm pretty sure Carly will pester you but whatever!" And with a powerful jerk, the boy plunges into his shadow.

"WAIT! NICO!" Wayne lunges forward. His hand reached out but it was for naught.

In a few moments, the shadowy pool vanished, causing desperate hands to slam the floor.

* * *

 **Evening** ,

" _Sensei_ …"

"D-Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'm sure your mentor's fine!" comforted Kazane.

"Yeah, Tets. I mean, when's the last time you see Nicholas cry over a pickle?"

"I know that, A-dawg! It's just-"

"Hey! Tetsuya! Kazane!" a familiar voice soon echoed from behind.

They turned to look. From the semi-crowded streets behind them, a group of silhouettes can be seen running towards them. One in particular caught their eyes- Blue jacket, blue hat & the sun on his shirt.

With a smile, Kazane waved. "Gao! Tasuku-senpai!"

"Kazane-neechan!" The little one waved back.

"Hanako-chan!" Kazane crouches down. "You're here too!?"

"Yeah! Along with my mom," The little girl then replied.

"Oh? Then, where is she now?"

"Suzumi-san? She's currently souvenir shopping with Bal & Jack," said Tasuku.

"Yeah, who knew they sell supermarket stuff at the Aztec area," said the Sun Fighter, grinning. But before long, his eyes caught notice. "Hey, where's Noboru? Aren't you guys together?"

Kazane's eyes widen. She immediately shrunk back. "Er… well… K-Kiri-san brought him back to the hotel early- said it's heat stroke…?"

"EH! Kitten Shirt got heat stroked!" uttered Hanako.

Tasuku immediately stepped forward. "Wait, is it really heat stroke?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah!" said Kazane. "K-Kiri said so!"

"I-I see…" The blue-haired back slowly backs away. He then lowers his head, face-palming. "So Kiri said that…"

"Er… Tasuku-senpai?" asked Gao. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Gao-kun," He quickly lifts his face. "At any rate, I think should we go back? We almost at our stamp limit for the day, though,"

"Eh? Stamp limit?"

"Eh?" The boy raised his brow. "D-Don't you know?"

"Gao-nicchan's slow, Tasuku-nicchan. Best not to pry his brain too much,"

"HANAKO!"

And just like that, everyone chuckled; even Tetsuya, who cracks a smile.

"Atta-boy, Tets," The demon murmured before lifting up his head… only to spot someone lurking amongst the crowd. "Hmm? Hey, who's that robed guy?"

"Robe?" muttered Gao as the group turned.

Immediately, his eyes flew open upon spotting a familiar robe in the figure. That skull mask! Gao remembered it! It's the same one from when Baku was -to him- taken away!

"YOU!" The robed figure jolted. "Where's Baku!?" He turns & sprinted off, causing Gao to follow.

"Gao!? What on earth-"

"Tetsuya-kun, please take care of Hanako-chan!" Tasuku then ran off, chasing after Gao.

After a few dodges, the figure arrived at the entrance of a corner. He looked back, only to find the Sun Fighter maneuvering across the crowd like he did but with the eyes of a furious tiger.

"Gao…" Specter murmured.

With reluctance, he then dashed into the alley, causing the boy to turn & follow in.

"Where's Baku? Give him back!" The boy yells out once again.

But soon, he stops. He can no longer proceed any further… for what he found is a dead end… Nothing- not even a shadow- of the robed figure in sight. It's as if he magically disappeared!

Gao quickly rushed in, examining the walls & stomping the floors…. but nothing works. There's seemingly no hiding spot.

"Gao-kun, you okay?" Tasuku soon appears.

"Tasuku-senpai!" The boy called out. "That guy! He… He's one of those of guys who forced Baku-"

A hand was then placed on his shoulder. Slowly, the boy turns to Tasuku. "It's okay… We'll eventually come across him sooner or later,"

"But!"

"Don't worry! The next time we see him, I'll help. Now, come on, everyone's worried sick,"

And just like that, Tasuku walked a few steps before holding out his hand.

Gao, anxious, then turned back to the dead end. To his eyes, still nothing… nothing of interest. And with a frustrated groan, he soon walked out of the alley; gritting his teeth.

However… Specter was there all along.

Shortly after their departure, the wall soon melts into bluish flames, revealing an oversized candle stand floating amidst a group of will-o-wisp.

Specter stepped forward, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad… He's in safe hands…" he muttered before turning to the floating object. "Come on, Candle. Let's get out here,"

In response, the middle candle flared up, revealing a smiley face. The candle stand then bows to its master.

Wind soon picked up & as a piece of pamphlet brush through the alleyway… like ghosts, they are already gone.

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Sudden Appearance

\- Tweedle Twins of Dreamland

\- Dreamland Wanderer, Alice

\- Red Queen of Dreamland

\- Senorita Magia of Dreamland

\- Emergency Deployment

\- Blitz Wing Mark

\- Blitz Wing HQ

\- BW-Return Strix

\- BW-Seagull Scout

\- BW-Supply Penguin

\- BWC-Rally Canary

\- BWC- Jet Lanius

\- BWX- Jetstream Griffon

\- Sky Blitz "Sundowner"

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes mentions of your rage of the delay or general disinterest in this series' publish schedules.**


	15. Episode 13: A Festive Night

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & one hell of a rollercoaster night!**

* * *

 **Shortly before the evening,**

 _Itsu datte, ima datte! Bokura wa chanto mi o musunde-_

"Ello?"

"Nico…" his phone grumbles.

"Yes~ _aniki_?"

"This is literally the third time I've called you now… where the hell are you?"

"Not telling~"

Touma groans. "Okay, fine. Just wait- No! Calm down! Wayne- NO!"

 _Brlack-Kak! PAK!_ And right after the noise _…._ "Nico! You scheming, trolling PIECE OF S-"

And _Tap_! Call discontinued!

Immediately, in response, a pair of bespectacled eyes flashed at him. "Nico-sama, who's that slimy, arrogant piece of sh*t!?" said the dark purple-haired girl sitting next to the boy.

"Oh relax, Miss Carly, it's my… Hmm!" Nico's eyes then twinkles. "OHH! To think you call my boyfriend a slimy, arrogant piece of sh*t! Oh my poor, poor heart!"

A plate of sliced cake was soon placed on the table. Nico opened an eye & saw shadowy humanoid-donned in a maid outfit- placing tarts on an empty stand.

" _Monsieur_ Nicholas, pardon my language, if you won't mind," said the maid. "Your acting… It is just _absolument horrible_ -"

"B-B-BOYFRIIIEEND!" Carly explodes! And so does her nose as blood came blasting out!

" _SACRABLEU_! Carly! Your nose blood-" _Thoomp!_ Straight onto the floor. " _Et_ she's down…" muttered the monster. "So much for having a _fujoshi_ as a Buddy,"

"Well, at least I managed to salvage my cakes," said a dark-skinned girl across the table. "Hey, Siti, you got yours?"

"Ehmm! _Manisnya_!" muttered the hijab-wearing girl standing near the cake trolley.

"Well, guess she's in her own sweet wonderland,"

"Carly! Carly!" Three quick pats on the bleeding girl's check. "Me Buddy? Wake up!"

"F-Flora…?" muttered Carly. "Is… Is the VR-version of the Blackmonkeypro website?"

"Oh, enough with the yaoi!" Flora snaps.

And almost immediately, a burst of laughter leaked out from Nico's mouth. "Ehehe… Guess unlike Rin, you're a more opened _fujoshi_ , eh?" The boy reaches into his pocket. "Here! Use this!" He took out a blue handkerchief.

"Eh? You sure, _monsieur_?"

Nico just smiles & soon, let go. Shortly, the hanky fell into Flora's shadowy hands.

Piqued with curiosity, the dark-skinned girl then spoke up. "Hey! Nicholas-"

"Call me Nico," The boy winked.

"Hehe. Okay, then, Nico. Mind if I ask who's this Rin person is?"

Like a gun's trigger to the bullet, Nico's eyes immediately widen. Before long, his smile becomes somber… his eyes, melancholy-filled…

"Rin's…"

"Alex!" Carly jumped up. "Do not ask Nico-sama such silly questions-"

"Rin Akiyama's….an acquaintance of mine,"

"Nico-sama!" the purple-haired girl swiftly turns. "W-Why would you…"

"Hmm? Anything wrong, Miss Carly?" asked Nico. "Why the long face?"

Carly bit his lips. Her hands then joined & clenched, frustrated.

"It…" she murmured. "It's because…"

" _Bonjour_ , Marie Antoinette's!"

"Marie Antoinette?" Carly turns.

Out from seemingly out of nowhere, the face of a certain floating phantom jumped into her view.

"GWAAHH!" the girl jerks back. "Wh-Who the hell-"

"Ah, you must be Monsieur Lewis. Bonjour," Flora greets.

"Nice to meet ya, toots," the phantom waved back. "Well, hello there, missy's. So you're the leader of this stalker fan club- Hm?" Lewis then squints his eyes. "You!"

"Eh?" She turned her head left & right.

"Er… it's you," He pointed at her. Unsure, Carly points to herself & Lewis nodded. "Yeah, you… You seem... familiar…"

"H-Huh?"

"Really? We've met her before?" asked Nico.

"Hmmm…" Lewis brushes his chin. "You... go to… _Bekwaamheid_ , by any chance?"

Almost immediately, Carly's irises shrunk. The cup in Nico's hands too started trembling.

"E-eh…?" murmured Nico as he looked down at his shuddering fingers. "H-Huh…?"

" _Bekwaanheid_ ? Oh! Isn't that the school you're previously in, Car-"

"NYAAAHHH!" Carly pounces.

"OH FU-%$#^%!"

 _CRASH-clutter-clutter_! And only the noises of two silly girls brawling it out like chickens can be heard loudly after that.

With an awkward smile, the girl with the hijab soon returned. Her eyes spotted Nico & she gently approaches. "Is something bothering you, Mr. Middleton?"

The boy reacted. "Ah! Miss er..."

"Siti. Call me Siti," She held out her hand.

"Then, please call me Nico," The hand he accepts.

"You... have to forgive Carly. She's er... rowdy..."

"It's okay. I don't mind an energetic fan," He soon took out his phone. "Oh crap! I should really get going now,"

"Eh? So soon?"

"But, _monsieur_! Your latte," Flora utters.

"Give it to Siti here then!" The teen then leaves his seat. "Thanks to Wayne, my schedule's kind of thrown off tracks now so-"

"T-Then, let us come with you!" Carly spoke up.

"B-B**ch..." groaned Alex.

"Naaah. It's best that you don't associate yourself with someone like me," With a sleight of hand, a giant red cloth soon extends from his hand. "Plus, Miss Flora's still working right?"

"BUT!"

"We'll meet again, Carly. Until then, bye,"

 _Fwoossh_!

"Wait!" Carly charged in- arm reaching out. "Nico-sa-"

But already he's gone... vanished, like a magician.

Carly's head drops, looking down her feet... & the red blanket covering it. She then raised her hand, eyeing down at the blue handkerchief, tainted by nose-blood.

"He's... gone..." She bit her lips.

"Reminded of your past?" Her Buddy then came over & asked.

She just nodded. "The past Carly... who can't do anything..."

* * *

 **Evening,**

 _Ding. Dong. Dang._

"Attention, all participants!" Still, people roam the streets. "ATTENTION, MAGGOTS!" The voice of a female general soon blasts out. "All participants are to group up at the main hotel's X1 Audience Hall by 7 PM! I repeat, group up at the main hotel's X1 audience hall by 7 PM! Our dignified organizers would like to have a word with you all!"

"Well, that's new," muttered a young lady with a long, pinkish orange hair.

"And what is that? Lost? Well, lucky for you, our generous hotel staffs have personally put up signs to guide you there! So be sure to present your sorry *sses in time. Late & you will suffer the consequences- y'know, like a minus 50 to your stamp count. Dismiss!"

 _PAK_!

"Wait… WHAT!?"

"FIFTY!? Welp, there goes my night plan,"

"Blatant lies but… why not?" mutters the crowd before most of them turned back.

"Hm… Rekka's… a staff, if I'm not wrong…" the young lady then pops a lollipop in her mouth before her shoulder shrug. "Eh, why not? Let's check what the ruckus's all about,"

And with an easy-going smile, the young lady soon- like the rest of the crowd- made the detour & went back to the hotel.

* * *

 **At the hotel…**

"R-Rekka-san? Rekka-onesan?" muttered Touma; tied to a chair. "This might be inappropriate but erm… n-no one's coming-"

"I know that!"

"Oh-okay! Have-a-good-day," A panicking Touma then shrinks back into his chair.

Rekka let out a mute groan. Right before her eyes, lines & lines of participants have formed rows towards some tables to her left- all stationed by her busy yet hardworking colleagues. Aaaannd it's tormenting her.

Torment, as in the most indirect form any torment can get. The shame; the awkwardness; the complete ghost town-like situation of her own post & station as she sat there, not doing any work because there is NONE! Oh… It's almost unbearable…

The tan-skinned lady soon took in another deep breath… And exhaled... "Urgh… I can't go on like this,"

She grabbed the box of white, plastic-like bracelets, currently sitting on the edge of the table- and collecting dust.

"H-Hey, Bakemujina!" she then nervously calls out. To the young lady's delight, her monster colleagues tilted his head. Immediately, she held up the box. "Here's some extras bracelets-"

"HIII!" The monster replied with a terrified face; eventually turning back to his job- and doing it three times faster than before.

Rekka's face then twitched… first left then right… as an ominous shade fell on her eyes. Slowly, she then turned around; lifting her head up the big wooden pole behind her.

"Genmaaaaa~" she muttered.

"But _aneuuueee_! He's glaring at you!" said the poor sap who's tied to the pole.

"Can it already-shi! You're disturbing _ane-sama_ -death-shi!" said yet another sap who's tied to the pole.

"Shido-kun…" said Rekka. " Just a few minutes ago… you told Gallows to ' _bring'_ some girls to me…"

"B-B-But, _ane-sama_! I thought I was helping you,"

With a huge sigh, she then puts her palm on her face. "No, Shido-kun… you're harassing… & not the kind Genma's usually does,"

"But I was protecting you, _aneue_! What if some lecherous old man comes up  & pushes his filthy-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, GENMA! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!"

Touma let out a chuckle. "Hehe. Guess I'm not the only who's struggling with little brothers-"

"Oh…?" Rekka turns to the chair. "Do I dare ask how 'crazy' they are?"

"Very! Though, it's a good thing they usually keep me out of it… sometimes… maybe… " And after a few words, Touma ended up whimpering. "A-At any rate, I was searching for one of them before you caught me! By the way, Rekka-san… can we just call it quit?"

"Sure, why not?"

His eyes immediately sparkle up. "You really mean it-"

"That's a fifty-one thousand nine hundred eighty yen. Pay up,"

"But that was an accident!" Manly tears gush out.

"An accident that cost me 51,980 yen worth in property-"

"Hello?"

"AAAH!" The two then shouted.

In front of the table, they soon spotted a company of mostly children, smiling awkwardly at them. The first one in front is Tasuku & Jack; behind him are the Mikado's & standing slightly further behind the line are Kazane, Tetsuya & his Buddy, Asmodai.

"O-Oh! You guys! H-How's your evening?" Touma beamed at the group.

"Er, Slightly eventful, I guess?" said the blue-haired boy. "But at any rate, We're here to join the-"

"A-Ah, yes! Yes, welcome!" uttered Rekka. "H-Here's your bracelet-"

 _BARK-ROW! BRAOW-ROW-ROW-ROW-BARK-RAOW!_

"NO! Bad boys!" She kicks the pole. "Down- even though you two are technically up- DOWN!" And several more quick one & she gave up. "Crap! Why did I tell Doai to go in earlier?"

"E-Erm… Excuse me?" Hanako raised her hand. "So… we just take these and…"

"And after that, just leave your name & signature on that clipboard form over there & you can go in. Simple!"

"I see. Thanks, Touma-san," said Tasuku.

"No prob! Just doing my-Ooohh… Yeah, right. This isn't my job…"

And one by one, the blue-haired boy soon passed the bracelets to his friends. First to Gao; then to his sister; and then to an already excited Kazane, who immediately took one from the box- completely ignoring him & the bracelet in his hand.

After another awkward smile, the boy soon turned to the last in line.

"Here's yours, Tetsuya-kun," The blonde boy didn't respond. "Er… Tetsuya-kun?"

"Tetsuya!" the demon then called.

"A-Asmodai! Er-Oh! H-Hi… Touma-san…" The boy responds.

"Is it him?" the young man asked.

His eyes widen. Slowly, he soon lowers his head. "Is… _sensei_ going to come?"

In the end, it's as he expected! Nicholas… He won't be coming this evening- especially with Wayne relentlessly sniffing out his trails- so to answer ' _yes_ ' here… would be an outright deception. Sure, Touma could tell a good lie & cheer him up… but the consequences of giving him too much ' _hope_ '… He can already felt it squeezing his heart…

"I'm… sorry…" he soon answers. "I don't think Nico'll be here-"

"I'M HERE!"

"OH, F**K ME!"

" _SENSEEEIII_!" Tetsuya then rushed out; pouncing at the teen that just arrived.

"Oof! Well, aren't we a big hugger?" said Nicholas. "And if it isn't _Aniki_! Fancy meeting you here! Finally, decided that you like S-M porn more than the normal one?"

"Here to spite _slash_ troll me or to voluntary get your *ss whopped to Wayne?" Touma sneered.

"Of course not! After all, he's busy chasing Lewis -disguised as me- down the streets-"

"NICOOOOOO!"

"Oh, f**k me,"

And just like that. Rammed, flew straight through the checkpoint & after that, fall face-first into the carpeted floor.

Everyone was dumbfounded, even Nico himself.

"Wayne… What happened to Lewis?"

"Jet!" A small cage was soon dropped before him.

"Sorry, pal! I screw up- tehe," said the tiny sprite trapped inside.

It's small. It's yellow-eyed & purple. Yep, he recognized it! It's Lewis in cotton-ball cutesy form- a rare form of Lewis achievable only via exposure to ' _deadly light shows_ '; e.g. lasers.

Nico's face soon turned sour. "Okkaaay… I suppose I should… get away now-"

Right on cue, two hands slammed onto his. "LIKE HELL I LET YOU!"

"Goddamit, my ear! Wayne, be a good boy & let me go- or at least, let me adjust my posture. You are making this incredibly awkward for the both of us!"

"HAH! Like I fall your tricks this time-"

"NICO-SAMAAAA!" And another yell intrudes. Everyone soon turned to find that a bespectacled girl charging towards them- like a bull. "YOU PIECE OF C**T S**T, LET GO OF MY NICO-"

And almost immediately, her eyes peeled open. For the girl, time has stopped for her. Everything was blurred out except her idol-distress before her…

… who's on all fours… with a GUY… on TOP of him.

And in about a millisecond, her nose explodes & her body collapses like _Jenga_.

"CAAARRLLYYYY!" Two female voices soon bellowed out from far behind.

"Is… Is this Yaoi Haven?"

Flora then pops up. " _Non_. This is hell for crazy people,"

* * *

"What… on earth… Just happened?" said the dumbfounded biker.

Like some from the crowd, his brain was short-circuited by the ridiculous amount of ' _errors_ ' currently banging from within his skull. Sure, several almost died resisting the urge to ' _LOL_ ' but to Wayne, it is… well… To him, it's some random girl who just tripped & fell on the ground so hard, blood blasts out. Also, for some reason, she's letting out this _'flowery'_ vibe.

"Hey, Wayne! Wayne!"

"Huh? _Aniki_!?" The boy then turns around. "What- er… What's with the chair?"

"Nevermind me! Where the hell is Nico?"

"Nico? Isn't he- HUH!?"

And he's gone, like a true magician! Except the youth had left a mannequin behind & on its face, doodle the words, "You've done goofed (XD) !"

"THAT PIECE OF-"

"HMM-Hmmm!" another voice then alerts him.

This time he turns to his Buddy… only to see his avian friend restrained in tapes & encaged of the cage Lewis's in.

"WHAT THE- Him too!?"

"Hi-ho! Daddy-o!" a familiar voice soon came from afar.

"Goddamn you, NICOOO!" And like an enraged ox, Wayne immediately sprinted off- straight to the hall, much to Touma & Jet's shock!

"OOI! WAIT FOR ME-"

"Aw, HELL NO!" A hand soon jerked him back. "51,980 yen or else!"

"WHY MEEEEE!"

" _SENSEI_!"

"O-Oi! Tetsuya! Your bracelet!" Gao then shouted.

"Ah, Gao-nicchan! Wait for us!" Hanako & the others soon followed.

"Er… Touma-san! You take care, kay?"

"W-Wait! Kazane, wait! WAIITTT!"

And just like that everyone went inside.

* * *

 **Later,**

"Darn it. Where have the others gone to?" muttered Tasuku as he wonders through the crowd.

"Er… Tasuku… you know you can phone them… right?" Jack's voice then echoed.

And right on cue, his legs stopped & his right eye twitched. "O-Of course…" he mutters with a reddened face.

Hastily, he soon reached into his pocket to fish out his phone. And it was then it happened.

"GIVE ME BACK MY 51,980 YEN!" a faraway voice shouted as the crowd pushed & moved.

In the ruckus, a shoulder soon caused Tasuku to drop his phone.

"Ah!"

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" a blonde woman soon ducked down.

"O-Oh! It's okay- Eh,"

"W-What are you doing, Stella- Gah!"

"I got it!" The woman got up. "Here's your phone, Ta-TASUKU!?"

"S-Stella-san! And Takihara-san too!? What on earth are you two doing here?" the boy uttered.

"W-We're just on vacation!" Stella quickly explains. "Y-Yeah! Vacation! Just some time off from the usual-"

"Takihara-san…" Takihara then recoils. "As the model police officer, I'm pretty sure you won't lie, right?"

"W-W-Well…" And in that instant, his ' _accomplice'_ glared back at him with glowing rage eyes. "W-We're… We're just! We're just-"

The poor officer's eyes then move back & forth between the boy & the woman. What should he do? He can't spill the beans- Stella would kill him! So… should he? Should he just bluff-

Jack soon pops out. "If you lie, we'll tell your niece-"

"We are actually on a super-secret mission from Commander I-"

"TAKIHARAAAA!"

* * *

"So Amanosuzu-san's-"

"She's fine," said Takihara. "Except her house is trashed & not one of those who were present remembered what happened,"

"E-Except one of the c-c-cameras… A-Apparently, Sofia Sakharov & her accomplice f-forgot about them- Ah!"

"I see… so… why is this super-secret investigation?" Tasuku asked again. "Sure, the Festa's supported by the government but you can also launch an investigation on Sofia herself, right?"

"Sad to say er… we've lost the proof,"

"What!? What do you mean lost it?" said Jack.

"The recording!" Takihara face-palms. "The day after we viewed it's gone. And furthermore, we did interrogate but it was cut short by her er…" A chill then ran down his spine. "L-Lawyer…" His face then turned blue.

"Lawyer?"

"P-Probably one of Kyoya Gaen's. And man… did she… Ergh- big mole!"

"Erm, guys… C-Can we cut the conversation short?" Stella soon mutters. "I think I might just fall from this FREAKIN' CHANDELIER!"

"Aw, come on, Stella. You're not that heavy," Takihara just smiles.

"Oh, says the guy who can FLY!"

"ATTENTION, PLEASEEE!" a familiar voice thundered as the hall darkens.

All eyes soon rose & right on cue, a light was shone to reveal a hovering UFO.

Paruko soon pops out. "Hellooo, everyone! Today we gather here to announce an upcoming event. And when I meant 'upcoming', I actually meant tomorrow- yes, tomorrow! Don't believe me? Ask the last wave of participants that just joined us today. They know what's up!"

"So… Takihara-san, you two are the last, right-"

"S-Stella, c-can we just-"

"OH! NOW, I'M HEAVY, ISN'T IT!?"

"J-Just leave them be, Tasuku," the green dragon mutters.

" _Ahem_. Order, order!" Paruko addresses the chattering crowd. "Can we move on with the show, please? At any rate, I now present you our two lovely temporary idols! They've not famous but whatever! Please, welcome Mathilda-chan AAANNDD Sofia -san!"

"Wait- WHAT!?" uttered Tasuku.

And just like, the light instantaneously leaves her before illuminating somewhere else. Light once again flashes to reveal two lovely looking girls floating in midair; dressed in stylish & frilly outfits fitting for a young J-Pop idol.

"G-Gaahh…." Tasuku's mouth drops.

"S-Sofia… Sakahrov…" Jack barely mutters.

"S-Sofia-san! Must we-"

The white-haired then gives her partner the 'DEATH' stare. "Just. Do. Your. Job," Her irises then shrink.

"HIIII!" Mathilda immediately taps on her mic. "H-H-H-Hello~ Erm… My name's Mathilda-"

"OOOOHHHH!" The crowd roars.

"HEE! U-Um… T-T-Tomorrow will be a s-sp-special d-day. Er… W-We're going to h-have a er… sp-special… event?"

And again, the masses roared.

"Oh, er… Thanks…" Mathilda let out a small grin, slightly more confident. "H-However, b-because of this, all normal challenges are going to postpone till tomorrow eveni-"

"BBOOOOOO!"

"HEEE-WHY!?"

Sofia then groans, face-palming. Seeing no choice, she soon moved to the front. "Indeed!" Her voice echoed. "All stamp-collecting challenges will be postponed tomorrow morning. So what if that is true!? Will it stop you from claiming victory? Of course, no, right?"

"O-Oh…" Tasuku stuttered. "She… She can do speeches… it seems," His smile soon turned awkward.

"Tonight, all of you will abandon sleep! Tonight, challenges & newer challenges will be held to test your mettle! Of course, if you're a weakling, be my guest!" The girl smirks mockingly. "But ultimately… Know this! Victory will not come for you; you seized it for yourself!"

And soon, it happened. From the pockets of the thousands present, a myriad mix of ring tones burst out. Tasuku checked his phone. To a mild surprise, there's an update to his _Tracker_ \- the quota has increased. Just this evening, it's a 20/20 & now, it's 20/30.

 _HHHrrrrrrnnnnngggg_!

"W-What's that!?" Tasuku blurted out.

"That you all hear is the signal of a long night! Now, go! Tomorrow we shall meet again," Sofia then held out a glowing card.

Its yellow glow then flashes, blinding eyes & as soon it disappear at the subsequent second, so does the two idols.

Takosuke's UFO soon appeared again. "Erm… okay… That's not supposed to- ah, whatever," Paruko pops out. "So does anyone have any ques-"

"OOOOOOHHHHH!" The crowd then bellows -male & female nerds alike- before rushing out to the doors, hyped for the night.

"I've… been ignored… right, Takosuke?"

" _Takochu_ ~" The alien pops out & nods.

* * *

"Takihara-san, it's about time we move,"

"Y-Yeah… Though, it's more like me moving here,"

"Ah! Takihara-san!" The boy calls out. "Can I go with you-"

"TASUKU-SENPAI!"

"TASUKU-NICCHAN!" Two voices called.

Startled by the voices, Tasuku turned his head to the torrent below. In no time at all, he soon spotted the Mikado family- Gao, Hanako & their mother- being swept away by the current while waving at him.

"Just go with them, Tasuku," said Stella.

"Yeah. Plus, having you with us will only draw unwanted attention," Takihara followed.

"B-But-" The boy bit his lower lips. He then turned back briefly to the crowd before turning back to his two former colleagues, smiling. "Okay… Just… be careful, okay?"

"We will," Stella winks.

Before long, alongside Jack, Tasuku soon descends & gone after his friend.

Seeing the boy go, Stella sighed. "Geez. Why can't that boy just enjoy a normal life?"

"Hehe…" Takihara smiled. "Isn't that why we fired him for?"

* * *

"NICCOOOO!"

"NICO- MY *SS! God, you're persistent!" _Snap_! _Poof_! A pink orb fell into his hand. "Here! It's from Nico!" And he tosses it to the ground behind him.

 _BOOF_! A geyser of smaller pink balls soon burst out; spilling over the ground. And soon enough, all the teen can hear is the hilarious series of screams echoing behind him.

"Best not to crash, Wayne!"

"GAAH- F**K YOOuuUUUu-AAHHH!"

"Atta' boy, pink kuribohs!" Nico saluted before returning to the road. "Finally… some peace…" He lifts his head up.

Myriad of stars & the crescent moon shone ever gently. Their lights filtered through the forest of otherworldly sakura trees & the petals that have scattered through the salty wind.

Nico let out a soothing smile. "Heh… How many months has it been? Four?" A shrieking pain then pierced his head. "Tch! Shut up already," he murmured with his left eye shut.

It was then a familiar voice called out. " _SENSEI_!"

Nico turned around. To a mild surprise, something soon flew to his side; rode by a certain boy. "Oh, Tetsuya!" said the teen. "You're fast! Oh yeah! Sorry about the interruptions, by the by. I got Family problems,"

"I-It's okay, _sensei_ ," said the boy, with a half-smile. "I don't mind-"

"Tets has been grumpy-wumpy since you left, _sensei_ ,"

"A-DAWG!"

"Awww… my little appren-tie got all grumpy-wumpy?"

"You know what- I just lost all sympathy for you, _sensei_! You can get smother by that biker guy for all I care-"

 _B'M-VROOOMMM_!

"I'm gonna smother you, NICOOOOO!"

"GEEEHHH!" Banana boy screams.

"Hi, Wayne! Bye, Wayne!" Nico escapes.

"Bye, Tets!" Asmodai follows.

"GAH! Where are you two going-"

"NIIICCOOOOOO!"

"GYAAAHHHH!" Then, _poof_! A long cane appears  & catapults Tetsuya into the air.

A short flight ensues but ultimately, it ended short as he quickly plummets & fell into the arms of his mentor.

With a smile on his face, Nico then asks. "You alright, Tets- Pfft!" Sucker Punched!

" _SENSEI_ , YOU BIG MEANIE!"

"W-Wait! At least, let me drop you-PFFT!" Again, suckered!

"Fantasia-themed Isle, up ahead!" Asmodai soon called out.

Right in front of their, lies a huge bridge. One half's oriental & the other's a carnival. Beyond that bridge, however, is another gem in the night. Already at the entrance, colorful lanterns & lights dotted the streets alongside performers, cosplayers & balloon.

"Ve pargour~" shouted a swollen-faced Nico.

Almost immediately, he rockets upwards in a burst of purple flames, causing Wayne to drop his jaw.

"GAAHH! NO FAIR! THAT'S CHEATING!"

The teen lands on a balcony's railings. "See ya at the _Arena_!"

"EH!?" shouted Tetsuya before his mentor rockets off once again. " _Sensei_! Why you're telling him where you're going? You wanna get smother?"

"And look who said that I can get smother for all random cares,"

"Geh!" Tetsuya reacted.

"But jokes asides, being smothered by Wayne wouldn't be a big deal since I doubt he'll do much. Plus, there's the fact people had already shipped us together as love-dovey couples-"

"Wait- what?"

"Also, the more, the merrier! Which also translates to ' _I need a Yugioh veteran to help me out on my next challenge_ ',"

"Eh? Why not me!?"

"Aren't you the one who screamed ' _WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS GAME!?_ ' during our little challenge that night?"

"Gah! I-I was just learning the rules!"

"Oh, really?" The teen crossed his arms. "Then, tell me. Does Xyz Monsters have a level?"

"Gekh-I-erm-errrr... Y-Yes- I mean, No! Yes! NoYes!"

Nico just sighed. "Tell you what, Tets. After my next challenge, I'll help you on your stamp-hunt. After all, I'm the one who won the cheat sheet,"

"H-Huh!?"

"What do you mean ' _Huh'_ \- O-Oohh…" A smug surfaced on his face. "It is Wayne? You jealous of Wayne?"

"N-NO! I-It's just..."

"Then, what exactly?"

"T-The first you meet that biker guy... you... I… saw you… crying,"

And as if a glass shattered, the teasing smug immediately vanishes from his face. In its place, Nicholas' eyes turned… empty… blank…

"A-and after that... you've been acting overly-" A hand soon slammed on Tetsuya's head, following by a strong rub. " _S-Sensei_!?"

"Ehehe… Just kidding," He smiled softly. "And don't worry, it's nothing big... Just some...er... personal issues,"

"Y-You sure?"

"Super sure! Heck, I'll even swear on it!" Nico crouched down & with that smile of his still beaming, he held out his little finger. "If I lied, then you will have the prestige privilege to kick my sorry butt," His smile soon showed teeth.

Tetsuya does nothing. Deeply, he gazed into his mentor's eyes; his hand slowly lifting. "You really promise me?"

"Like I said, if I lied, you can kick my butt,"

"Then… It's a promise, yo!" With a small grin, the boy seals their deal.

"Aww…" Asmodai pops up. "A pinky promise between teachie & apprentice~"

"Shut it, *ssy!" Nico then blurted out.

* * *

At the midst of a slightly crowded courtyard, several participants had lifted their heads; gazing up with awe.

A huge tower stands before them; its roofs green & its wall bright red. And extending from the entrance, Chinese gargoyles were arranged in two, short lines; forming a path.

"Woah… So… is this the place, Bal?" asked Gao.

"Yep! Bal, Jack & Mom passed by this place & got this flyer, bal!" said the little dragon, holding out the print.

His Buddy picked it up & as Tasuku & Hanako leaned in for a peek, the boy skimmed down the available lines.

"Bet three of your stamps to enter," he muttered. "Win 3 in a row to win 6 stamps; Lose once & you lose all… so… this is a risk-reward fight?"

"EEEHH!" Hanako bellowed. "You lose three if you lost even once! I'm out!"

"Oh! What's wrong, Hanako? Scare' of a little risk," the brother teases.

"Gao-kun, I think it's best Hanako-chan skip this one," said Tasuku. "After all… If this is a risky challenge, then it must mean the dojo ' _owners'_ are formidable. Best to not take unnecessary risk when you're not capable,"

"SEE! Tasuku-nicchan's more considerate than you. Bleeeeeh!"

"Ghh! Why you-"

"Okay, knock it off! Both of you!" Their mother soon cuts in. "Tasuku-kun, we'll be-"

"Waiting at the audience room, yes?"

"I'll cheer you on, Tasuku-nicchan!"

"Yes, Hanako-chan, I know," The blue-haired boy then smiled.

* * *

"Yes, _Oji-sama_. I shall tend to both Nicholas Middleton  & Wayne Ryder when the opportunity-"

"Opportunity? Are you going to wait for an opportunity?" said the phone in her ear.

Kagome's grip then twitches. "N-No, _Oji-sama_. I will-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Our grand vision cannot wait!"

"Y-Yes… I will-"

"Both targets are associated with a Festa staff member named Touma Akiyama. Capture him & lure them out,"

"Y-Yes… _Oji-sama_ …" murmured the girl.

"And furthermore, it seems that the Buddy Police have sent spies to assist the Sovereign boy, Tasuku Ryuenji,"

Kagome's eyes widen. "A-Assist? Clearly, you don't mean-"

"Reap what you sow, girl. Eliminate them,"

"Y-Yes…" the girl replied. "But what of the spy within our-" And without a word, the call just ended. "H-Have a… good night… Oji-sama…" She muttered under her breath.

Yet again, disappointment… and yet again, she was dismissed as an incompetent girl. Why would he-

Immediately, she shook her head. "No…" She then clasped her hands, deep in thought. "Tasuku… Ryuenji…" Her brows soon furrow.

"Erm… Kagome-dono?"

The startled girl turns. "Ah! Akatsuki! My apologies… I didn't notice you,"

"Akatsuki!" Zanya soon rushes in. "Sorry about my brother. He-"

The girl just shook her head. "It matters not. I'm the one who should be apologizing- for the delay I imposed," She said with a smile. "Now, let us hurry. You two still haven't finished your quotas, right-"

"Excuse me, are you the _O-Miko_ , Kagome Himiko?" a voice calls out.

"Yes, I am," said the priestess. "And you are…?"

"Kiri Hyoryu!?" Zanya utters.

"Nice to see you too, Zanya-kun but regrettably, I'm in a hurry here," Kiri then turns to the girl. " _O-Miko_ Kagome Himiko… Could you lend us your aid?"

* * *

In the dark corners of an alleyway, two young men rest their backs on the facing walls.

The first looks out to the main streets; his mind wondering as youths ran down the streets. A grin curved on his face.

"Heh…" He rests his spear on the shoulder of his tattered cloak. "So what's your plan now?" He addressed the other.

With stares of disinterest, the teen got up; the one with the red hair- trimmed to a style, reminiscent of his younger self's.

"Sofia Sakharov is your target; not mine," said the red-haired. "Plus, Baku's not on the staff's roster so-"

"You sure?" asked the spear bearer.

"I'm sure," he replies. "Now that you have your lead to Kyoya Gaen & the course of my next action clear, we will part ways from here on out,"

"And you sure he'll appear tomorrow?" the spear bearer asks again.

"If he's not a staff, then he's might be a participant. And according to the information we've won from our secret challenge, tomorrow's the perfect chance to gather up stamps," The red-haired then clenched his fists. "And with enough stamps… I can get into the finals…"

"Heh! You sure have changed, Gremlin,"

"Just call me Retsu. Retsu Omori," said the teen. "What about you, Rouga? What are you going to do when you find Kyoya Gaen? You know full well that he's not going to stop,"

"If he's not going to stop… then I'll stop him at every turn," said Rouga with a brief smirk. "I don't care how long it takes & if I need to punch him in the face, I'll do it. Every single goddamn time,"

"I see… Good luck to the both of us, then," A small grin surfaces on his face as the youth walks out.

Soon afterward, Rouga snorts into a loud laugh. "Ahahaha… Erh… First, you begged me & now… To think I would hear the word ' _luck'_ from you," The teen then stepped out into streets. "Now, then… just where are you now, Kyoya?"

* * *

"Bal Burst… SMASHEERRRR!" And _BAAMM!_

 _GAME END. WINNER, GAO MIKADO!_

"Challenger, Gao Mikado! Second Trail complete!" announced the referee.

And as the crowd outside gasped in awe, the boy & his little dragon walked up to the man they've just defeated. The man- dressed in a traditional Chinese attire- got up & soon, let out a smile. He then extends his hand, which the boy happily accepts.

"Good luck on the next trail,"

"You betcha!" said the boy.

A myriad of applauds later echoed through the floor as Gao Mikado ascends the stairs to the floor.

Just outside the tower's windows, however, two eyes spied on him. "Geez… Why did I follow Gao again?" Specter murmurs. "I thought I said that I would leave it to that boy but… Ergh, whatever!"

"So even after what happened this evening, you still followed us," Caught off guard, the cloaked figure turns around.

Just a few feet away from the roof he's standing on, he spotted a blue-haired boy floating in mid-air. Trails of green extend from the two glyphs by his feet.

The boy furrowed his brows. "You don't look hostile so I'll ask this once. Who are you? And why are you spy on Gao-kun?"

"I am no one!"

His candle stand companion soon burst out. Immediately, its blue flames conjure up a blazing veil!

"Tasuku!" Jack rushed in front of the boy!

And as soon as the flames grew into a large curtain, it extinguishes; reduced to just mere embers.

Relieved, the boy & the dragon let out their sighs. The dragon, in particular, soon turned to his partner.

"Should we tell Gao?" he asked.

"Let's keep it for now," said the boy. "I'm pretty sure he'll be back..."

* * *

One demon & a boy sat in the audience's seats; the demon's giggling non-stop but the boy's currently clasping his head.

"How… did this happen…?" said the boy with bananas in his head.

Oh, how indeed did this happen? Where did it go so wrong? Is it at the entrance? It's at the entrance, isn't it? It's at the entrance- where his mentor, Nicholas, tricks his constant pursuer into being partners for this little tournament, is it!?

"If you partner up with me, I'll record all of your ' _cool'_ moments so Rin can watch it when she wakes up!" said Nicholas with his phone in hand.

"Huh? Why should I-"

"Cuz' she will love you forever!"

"Really!? She would?" And just like that, the blonde teen just… partnered up with him.

Yeeaah… Their partnership is not going to last long… As evident of Nico's ' _dead'_ & ' _smoking'_ phone near the bundle of dust clouds that is Nicholas  & Wayne brawling it out. Heck, it's not even a ' _mature'_ brawl! It's basically just two boys rolling over each other while screaming words!

"PRICKFACE!"

"S**TSTAIN!"

"A**HOLE!"

"MOTHER****ER!"

And on and on, they extend the list of swears as some people from the audience actually started to drool at their tussle!

"Ohohoho…. Thank you very much, Nico-sama," said a certain purple-haired stalker with glasses, sitting amongst the crowd.

However, the shenanigans can only continue for so long…

"ENOUGH!" A girl then shouts out, putting the boys into a halt. "Can we end this farce already!? We still have other venues to visit!"

"Aw, come on, Isa! You're being a killjoy,"

"To you _fudanshi_ tendencies?" the girl said to her partner. "Jesus Christ, James, could you just stop with your perverted fantasies?"

"NEVER! My Arc-V Pawnshipping will never-"

"Oh dear…" The girl then face-palms before turning back to the two. "Oi! You done or what!?"

"On… second thought! Yes!" And in that second, Nico drove his shoe up at Wayne's chin, getting back up soon afterwards. "A pity that my phone got smooshed- when someone ran over it when I was about to GET IT- but I supposed I could buy a new one or something,"

"Dammit, Nico, what about my vids!?"

"Could've been salvaged if you WATCHED THE ROAD!"

"But it slipped off your hand while you're tarzan-swinging like a crazy person!"

"Hey! Sometimes, a man needs his jungle man moments, kay?"

"Now, now, you two, fighting is not good," said the boy named James. "However, if you REALLY need to fight, then could I suggest that you two strip-"

"FOR CHRIST SAKE'S! JAMES!"

"I NEED THIS, ISABELLE!" shouted the _fudanshi_. "My Yugo x Yuri must be reali-"

"THE F**K DID SAY MY NAME IS!?"

"Geez, calm the fudge down, Wayne! You're hurting my eardrums- Also, it is Yugo x Yuya. I refused to be compared to an accidentally effeminate kid,"

"GAAARGGHHH!" The blonde then snaps.

 _BEEEEPPPP_!

 _TIME IS UP. TURN ORDER WILL NOW BE PASSED OVER TO ISABELLE LUXENFORD._

"Wait-WHAT!?" uttered Wayne

"Uh-Oh. Guess we've really done goofed this time," said Nico.

"About goddamn time!" said the girl named Isabelle before reaching out to her Core gadget. "My turn! Draw!"

* * *

 **[TURN 5]**

[ISA & JAMES] **LP 2500**

-[Monster Zone]: **Predaplant Dragostapelia** (Lv 8/ 2700/ 1900)

-[S/T Zone]: **Shinobird Power Spot** , _Unknown_

[NICO & WAYNE] **LP 1300**

-[Monster Zone]: **Crystron Quandax** (Lv 4/ 1800/ 1000), **Crystron Simger** (Lv 3/ 1000/ 1800)

-[S/T Zone]: _Unknown_

* * *

"I activate a spell, **Shinobird's Calling**!" A Japanese-styled ritual altar soon burst out from the floor. "With this card's effect, I can Tribute the **Shinobaron Peacock** in my hand to Ritual Summon **Shinobaroness Peacock**!"

The altar transforms; its shape emitted a brief, blinding light. Eventually, it fades & reveals a bridge floating on misty clouds. Said baroness soon gazed down from the bridge, dressed in blue, peacock-themed regalia & a peacock-feather fan in hand.

"Oh… crap!" Nico respond.

" **Shinobaroness** ' effect. When this card is Ritual Summoned, I can shuffle up to three of your Spell or Traps back into your deck! Sayonara, trap card!" The baroness swings her fan.

Immediately, a gust swept the field with the strength of a typhoon, blowing away the set card on Wayne & Nico's field back into the latter's deck.

"And after that, I can special summon this guy! **Shinobird Pigeon**!" From the skies, an anthropomorphic bird floats down to his baroness' side. "Now, bounce **Simger** back to the hand!"

And with the stroke of his pen, the humanoid avian shot a glowing orb down. Striking the ground, it knocked Wayne's monster off balance & left it to the mercy to winds; sending it back to Wayne's hand!

"Dammit! If only-"

"Well, too bad for you," replied Isa to Wayne. "Since James' **Dragostapelia** is still alive, your Predate Counter'ed **Quandax** can't activate its effect! Now, attack! **Dragostapelia**!"

The plant-like dragon then screeches. It extends its wings & soon, dove down with a wide opened jaw!

"Dammit!" Wayne rode away; his monster following closely behind as his eyes frantically searching. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" The dragon's arms soon lunged out, seizing **Quandax** in its claws! "Dammit!"

The grotesque dragon opens his jaw to the struggling mecha! Should **Quandax** be destroyed, that would 900 damage to their Life Points  & when that is added up with Shinobaroness' 2500 ATK… The battle will-

"Action Card, Trap! **Negate Attack**!"

Out of nowhere, an unknown soundwave slammed itself on the dragon's face, forcing it away!

Everyone widen their eyes- participant & audience. And that is when a voice soon speaks out.

"You can thank me later!" Nicholas then descends down a rope.

"G-Godammit, Nico!"

"You know that's going to fuel their yaoi fantasies, right?" said the teen as he lands next to Wayne.

"Hmph!" Wayne turns away.

And upon seeing his reaction, Nico let out a smirk. "Oho…" He approaches the blonde. "Guess someone's a little grumpy- kinda like when little me got a better score at Math than him,"

"Gah! Why you!?"

"Ahahaha… You sure haven't changed a bit, haven't you?"

Wayne grits his teeth. "I-It's none of your business-"

"Just promise me that you wouldn't lose that idiotic side of yours, kay?"

"Huh?"

"J-Just promise me!"

"O-Okay…?"

"END TURN!" Isa then shouted, having done ' _calming down_ ' a certain ' _hyped-up_ ' _fudanshi_. "And during my End Phase, I can return both **Shinobaroness** & **Pigeon** back to my hand  & in their place, I special summon two **Shinobird Tokens**!"

The nimbus shrouds the baroness & her servant as they vanish from sight. Two phantasmal peacocks soon take their place, emerging from the clouds & landing on the ground as Nico walks up to his opponent.

* * *

 **[TURN 6]**

[ISA & JAMES] **LP 2500**

-[Monster Zone]: **Predaplant Dragostapelia** , **Shinobird Token** (Lv 4/ 1500/1500), **Shinobird Token**

-[S/T Zone]: **Shinobird Power Spot** , _Unknown_

[NICO & WAYNE] **LP 1300**

-[Monster Zone]: **Crystron Quandax**

-[S/T Zone]: None.

* * *

"My turn!" He leaps into the air. A giant pendulum soon swings by, offering the boy a ride as the crowd gasped in shock. "DRAW!" His voice soon echoed.

After a short ride, Nico hopped off; landing on top of a flying platform, high above ground.

With grandeur, he extends his arms. "Ladies & Gentlemen, my second act! Do enjoy the show…" he then bows. "From my hand, I bring to you… **Super Polymerization**!" He flings the card into the air.

Immediately, dark clouds & lightning gathers in an ominous vortex as the wind picks up once again.

"Oh, s**t!" Isabelle responded.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can now Fusion Summon ONE monster from my Extra Deck by Tributing monsters from my hand! Our field! And most importantly, from our opponent's field!"

The surge of electricity then strikes down at the opposing dragon, knocking it down before the turbulence swept it up.

A hooded wizard soon appears at Nico's side & with a wave of his staff, he floats into the air as the body of the dragon motions towards him.

"O, scholar of eidolons; master of summoning!" Nico chants. "Now, shed the blood of this dark dragon I presented so the dark rites of the calling may now be complete!"

Again, lightning strikes. This time, the two monsters were disintegrated by its might & turned into dark masses, which later merge together into a dark orb in a swirling motion.

Nico clasps his hand. "Fusion Summon! Now, come forth, cursed beast! **Invoked Caliga**!"

Like an egg, the orb cracks & shatters. A feral roar soon echoed through the arena before beast finally broke out & descends.

"And for my next trick, I activate **The Book of Law**!" A green grimoire then pops into his hands. Its pages flipped by the wind. "Effect activates. I shall now Tribute **Caliga** to Fusion Summon the brothers of blue flames!"

Magic glyph soon appears for **Caliga** to land on. But as soon as the beast lands, the second rites began!

"Come forth, **Invoked Purgatrio**!" Blue flames burst out, engulfing the beast. Its formed twists under the blazing covers before splitting into three!

Eventually, the beast is no more & standing in its place is now, a trio of zombie-like demons of blue flames. The small & round; the second tall & thin; & the third is the largest but a pacifier is in its mouth.

" **Purgatrio** gains 200 ATK for each card the opposing side controls  & can all of your monsters once each! With four cards on your field, it ATK goes up to 3.1K!" The demonic trio soon laughed.

"Like hell, you would! Trap activate! **Shinobird Salvation**!" Isabelle counters. "With this Continuous Trap active, I can banish Spirit Monsters from my graveyard to negate your attack!"

"And I now activate **Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra** 's effect!"

 _BOOM!_

"What the heck!?" Wayne utters out.

The ground below **Quandax** soon burst open as green tendrils wrapped around it! "By Tributing your **Quandax** , I can Special Summon it in Defense Position!"

And just like that, the android was taken; chomped down as fertilizer in front of the audience's eyes before the plant-like leaping back to its master side.

"A Defense of 2300!" Tetsuya shouted after looking at its stats. "That's cheating, yo!"

"No, Tets, that was a stupid misplay," said Asmodai.

"Misplay?"

"YOU NOOB!" yelled Isabelle. "You've just given him another 200 ATK!"

"Oh, come on! The guy could be useful!"

" **Monster Reborn**! Crystron never dies!" And with the effect of Nico's spell card, the android was revived.

Immediately, James dropped his jaws. "Now, look what you've done!" shouted Isa.

"I didn't do anything!" James shouts back. "Plus, didn't you have like three Spirit Monsters in the graveyard? We can still win this!"

"Aaah, but what if I get my hands on another **Monster Reborn**?" Nico's voice echoed. "Y'know, from the gold pile of ACTION CARDS just scattered across this arena?"

"You wouldn't!" growled Isa.

"Welll… Guess we just have to see FOR OURSELVES!"

And in flash, Nico was seen propelling into the air!

"James!"

"On it!"

The opposing side soon sprinted off, as well. Each aiming for a respective card they've already got their eyes on!

The audience held their breaths.

Nico's reaching out for the one on a floating ball; Isa's rushing towards the one high on a wall; & James was forced to slide to ensure his card gets first place in the effect resolution race!

 _Swhoosh!_

 _SLAM!_

 _Swipe!_

 _SCREEEECH!_

Everyone has gotten each! And now all that is left… is handled by fate…

Nico soon lands. After quickly getting up, he looked at his card. A smile appeared on his face. "Guess I'm not that lucky, after all. **Dark Scheme**!" He reveals his obtained card. "All players ditches 2 cards  & draw 2 cards,"

"AW, COME ON!" shouted Tetsuya.

"I got **Pot of Greed**! Drawing 2 cards," said Isabelle. "James?"

"A spell card. **Mystik Wok**! Now, I can Tribute the monster than I just summon to gain Life Points based on its ATK or DEF!" And right away, **Drosophyllum Hydra** was Tributed!

"NOOO!" Tetsuya shouts again. "T-They've… THEY'VE-"

"And now, our LP is a whopping 4800!" The teen announced.

"Not bad, James, not bad!" said Isabelle before turning back to Nico. "It's your lost, Middleton! Surrender or Turn End?"

Nico just smirks. "Sadly, Miss Luxenford, I cannot answer your question… But you could ask Wayne over there,"

"Way- Oh, no!"

 _Vrooom, sreech!_

"Action Card! **Monster Reborn**!" Wayne cries out.

"SONOVA-"

"Come out! **Crystron Citree**!" And from a dark portal, a cute yellow robot leaps out. "With its effect, I can revive my recently discarded **Smiger** & tune it with **Citree** to Synchro Summon **Crystron Ametrix**!"

And right on cue, the white tiger rockets up from grave & merges with Citree. After a quick, blinding flash, a new effeminate-looking android descends. Its body purple & crystals innards yellow.

"And then, I will finally tune my **Quandax** with my newly summoned **Ametrix**!"

Once again, the monsters quickly took flight. **Quandax** transforms itself into four green rings while **Ametrix** becomes the five shining stars that pass through the line of rings. A bright light then engulfs them.

"With the power of your brothers combined in your soul, pierce through the heavens with your crimson blow! Synchro Summon! Now take flight, **Crystron Phoenix**!"

In a glorious burst, a red mecha emerges. Its two arms were crossed & feet spread, like a hero making its entrance!

" **Phoenix** 's effect!" Wayne roared. "When this guy is Synchro Summoned, he can banish all Spells & Traps from your field & grave! Now, repel the darkness! Crystalline Force!"

A magnificent red light then blasts out from the crystals on shoulders, causing Isabelle's continuous effect cards to be engulfed in crystalline dust.

Like fragile glass, the cards soon shatter back into dust. "OH F**K ME!" Isabelle reacted.

"Sir Wayne?" Nico tipped a hat.

"Ehehe… You first, ' _sir'_ Nicholas,"

"OH, JUST GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Isabelle snaps again.

The onslaught then begins. The blue flames go first, stampeding through the _Tokens_. 1200 damage! 1000 damage! And not long after that, **Crystron Phoenix** charges in, dealing the final blow- 2800 damage  & 5000 in total!

 _GAME END. WINNER, NICHOLAS MIDDLETON, WAYNE RYDER!_

 _YEEEAAHHHH!_ The crowd rose from their seats!

"They've won! They've won, A-dawg! They really won!"

"And who's the one who thinks they'll lose just now?"

"Eh?" The boy's eyes widen in realization. "So… this is the ' _Entertainment_ '… _Sensei_ 's talking about…" His lips soon curve into a smile of joy & delight. " _SENSEI_!" The boy waves at his mentor.

The teen noticed & turning to the crowd, he responded with a show-ending bow; causing applauds & screams to rise once again.

"NICO-SAMAAAA!"

"GOD F***IN' DAMMIT, CARLY! CHILL!" shouted Alex as she held back the crazed girl alongside Siti.

"MAN! That was a good fight!" said Nico later on. "Just like old times, right, Wayne?"

"Hell yeah right-" His joy then cracks.

In that very moment, he remembered… and slowly turns to his partner- still waving at the crowd.

At Nico's back, Wayne casts a gaze… once determined for vengeance, now, doubtful & hesitant as the boy asks himself…

… … Is Nico that kind of guy?

* * *

 _BOOM_! The sound echoed through the halls.

With a relaxed composure, Kuguru Uki dipped her toes into a shallow pond while rattles from a donned armor marched towards her side.

 _Rattle_. _Rattle_. The noise soon stops.

"Shouldn't you be out there gathering up stamps?" The girl turns & asks her ' _Spartan'_.

With the usual frown, the brown-haired boy answers. "I make my own schedule,"

"Rebellious, as usual," Kuguru returns to her pond. "You are so unlike my other servants,"

"Which one? The ghost? The spy?"

"My... after all this time, you still have the will the talk back to me. Didn't I scare the guts out of you that night?"

The boy gritted his teeth. "I took it back the day after,"

Kuguru chuckled. "Oh… what a fine boy you are. Pity that you are still young… So, what brings you here, Baku?"

"If I take it away- Noboru's Crest, will you spare Gao?"

The girl turned back towards him, revealing a menacing stare. "Only if he doesn't take it back," she said with a near-whisper.

Hearing the answer, Baku tightens his fists; briefly, his eyes closed & his lips pursed.

"Fine, then..." said the boy. "I'll bring back the Crest & after that, I'll be participating in the finals in your stead,"

The girl then giggled. "Why not?" she said. "But only if that you succeed... My sweet Vassal,"

"Just make sure you don't try anything funny..."

And with that said, the boy dismisses himself as he marched away from the pond with his golden armor rattling.

 _BANG_! The door echoed again. And as the room's light slowly dims, Kuguru stared back into her little pond, smiling with ' _suspicious'_ intentions.

"Oh, how easily can man be toyed…" said the girl as she swept her fingers across the waters.

 _Dip_! She tapped the pond. And as the pond ripples, it turned black; black steam emerging.

* * *

The end.

 _To those who are curious about the Yugioh Duel, all cards are canon & none are fan-made. This includes the Action Cards, which are pre-existing cards such as Monster Reborn & Mirror Force._

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes praises, praises & praises that are basically filthy, filthy money to this undeserving prick's soul.**


	16. Episode 14: Midday Ghosts

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & a nagging author who's going tell things like writer's block, new project- y'know the most common plagues for undisciplined fanfic authors such as myself.**

* * *

 **Morning,**

 _kak-HOOONNNNNKKK!_

"AH-WHAT!?"

"Uuurrghh…"

"Dammit, Mom! It's Sundaayyz~"

 _HONK-HOOONNNNNKK!_

"WAKE THE HELL UP, MAGGOTS!" shouted the speakers. "UP! UP! Get up & group up at the front of the hotel! STAAATTT!"

"Gr…GRAAAHHH!" Bal snaps out of his bed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, BAL! LET ME SLEEP, BAL!" And around & round the bed, the little dragon started writhing.

And soon enough, a hand lunges out of below the sheets & slammed onto his head- hands on the upper face. An overflowing malice then creeps up from beneath the blanket.

"Bal... Shut… the hell… up…" muttered an ominous voice. "Or I'll chop you up… into seven types of pizza toppings… and serve it to the hounds…"

"G-G-G-Gao…?" whimpered a pinned Bal.

"I repeat…" murmured Gao with eyes ' _crazy-possessed_ '. "Shut the hell up… or I'll-"

"Ah, by the way, if you think you can skip this one… Think again, fa**ot! CUZ' ANY MAGGOT WHO ISN'T HERE BY SEVEN IS GOING GET A MINUS ON THEIR STAMP COUNT-"

"GODDAMMIT, LET ME SLEEEEPPP!"

* * *

"Urgh… Why so early…?" Stella groans. "I know we have an event but really? 6 AM in the morning!?"

"6 AM is already near the average waking time, isn't it?" asked Takihara.

"Yeah! But that's during work days; not holidays!"

"Stella-san! Takihara-san!" a voice soon calls out, approaching the two.

"Tasuku!" Takihara responded. "Morning! Have a nice sleep?"

"Well… at least for me," The boy let out an awkward grin.

"The others are still dragging Gao & Bal down, unfortunately," said Jack.

"I-I see… So just they're like Stella,"

"Hmm!?" The lady's brow flinched.

"So… did you find any leads?"

Takihara just shook his head. "Sadly, no. We tried tailing Sofia & her friend but to no luck- ARGH!" A chop lands on the back of his head.

Stella then walks forward. "Hmph!" She crossed her arms, grumpily. "At any rate… we've already decided on our next action so you could just-"

"Can we… at least know…?" The boy nervously asks.

Stella let out a sigh. "If I tell you, would you refrain yourself from ' _helping_ ' us?"

The boy just lifts his head.

Looking into his unwavering eyes, Stella soon lets out another sigh. "Just promise me that you won't recklessly put yourself in danger, kay?" The boy nodded. "We've decided to look into Mathilda Blumenthal Tremaine, the ' _supplier_ ' of the monster staff members here,"

"And she's involved with Kyoya? Supplying him with monsters, like the time with his Disaster group?"

"Yes, and with THAT kind of history attached to her, I suppose it's naturally that Kyoya picked her up,"

"History?"

"She's the girl from that ' _Game of Thrones_ ' family," said Takihara.

Confused, Tasuku furrowed his brows. "Game… of Thrones?"

Takihara freezes in place. Knowing he screwed up, Stella face-palms. "Game of Thrones- I mean, the whole thing… is referring one of that big news that got overshadowed by either Kyoya Gaen or Yamigedo," Stella explains. "It's about the lines of successors- and also, children- of an ill-stricken CEO to an otherworldly trade company. Apparently, the siblings were in a vicious infighting; resulting in some casualties & arrests. What's left of that family now is a mentally ill son and… Mathilda herself…"

Tasuku's eyes widens from dread. "Wha… What the hell…?" he muttered under his breathe.

"I see… so Kyoya Gaen would stoop that low…" said Jack.

"T-They're brothers & sister, right? Why would they-" _BOOOM!_ "What the-"

"E-Erm… H-Hi… again…?" _OOOOOHHHHH!_ "HIII!"

"Mathilda-chan, _ganbare_!"

"Sofia-sama, please go out with me!" shouted some from the crowd below.

Just above a speaker pole- now covered in confetti & pink, two familiar figures hover. Responding to the woo's below, the one with her arms crossed & dressed like a gallant Valkyrie shifted a stare to her panicking ' _cutesy maid_ ' partner.

And as expected, she is fidgeting. "S-S-S-SOFIA-SAN!"

"It's just like last night. Just do it,"

"B-B-But…"

"DO. IT!" Sofia death-stares.

"Y-YESS!" The orange-haired then turns to the crowd. "H-HELLLOOO!" she shouts.

And the crowd replies. "Mathilda-chaaannn!"

"H-Hee! Er… O-Okay… erm… Ahem," She hovers slightly down. "T-Today w-we've have c-c-called you up for a r-reason. I-I am sure e-everyone er… had? Have? HAS! K-Known that an event is going to go on here and- AND!"

"She's… panicking, isn't she?" said Jack. With straight faces, the other three nods.

Before long, the maid pulls out a crumbled paper from her pocket.

"S-SO h-here's the explanation for the-er- everything!" She held the note high. Then, _FwhoooSSSHH!_ "Ah, AAHHH! COME BAAACK!" She quickly gives chase.

Sofia face-palms. "Ergh… Mathilda…." She groans deeply. Having no choice left, the Valkyrie turns the crowd, now chattering down below as she let out a sigh. "aaaATTENTIIIOOONNN!"

Instantly, the noise vanishes & their eyes shifted back, witnessing Sofia as she slowly lands landed on the tip of the pole. Her expression's cold as ice but to most of the present, a cool beauty.

"As promised, we shall begin your morning trail shortly! A trail we named… _Anarchy_!" She raised her prop sword  & points it at the crowd. "You will all now participate in a Battle Royale with your stamps on the line. The losers will lose forfeits his or hers & the winner will gain said amount! Is that clear?"

"Erm, excuse me!" said a certain ' _disguised'_ reporter girl from the crowd. "You said that our stamps are on the line so... Is this for real...?"

"Y-Yes…" answered Sofia to the girl- who's not supposed to be there. "In a manner of minutes, every one of you here will proceed to hunt down & challenge other players for a certain amount of time,"

"So... basically, it's a hunt or be hunted game?"

"Yes, that's what a Battle Royale is..." Sofia replies again, slightly irritated. "And should you be the challenger, you will have the privilege to dictates the amount of stamps both you & your opponent bets. But a wise hunter knows when to risk, where to risk it & how much he'll risk-"

"Okay, then how about the way we do it? In details, I mean."

Her brow then furrows. "Simple. Remember the bracelets we gifted the participants yesterday? That is essentially a custom, complexly-crafted hacking device that is linked to your Stamp Track app. It targets other player's Core Gadget, forces them to Luminize & should you win, helps register the stamps into _Stamp Tracker_ -"

"Woah, wait! What about-"

Immediately, the Valkyrie zooms into her face. "The one who have lost or thrown away their issued bracelets?" she said with an icy glare.

"I-Is this… in the script?" Paruko squeaked.

"Girl, either they retrieve it from whatever place they left it at. Or!" She hovers back up. "Waste precious time getting a replacement; while everyone's busy getting stamps. Also, for your information... about five minutes from now… the Anarchy will officially commences…"

 _Fwoooosshhh_ … ... ...

"W-Wait, what?" said a guy from the crowd.

"About 5 minutes...?"

"This is a Battle Royale so that means..."

"H-Hey, I think we should get out of here,"

"Oh crap!"

"Oh s*it!"

And not a minute passed, the crowd had already went into a frenzy & scattered about.

"W-Woah! Watch it! Hey!" A UFO then rockets out from the mess below. "OH-kay! S-Sofia-san! Sofia-san!" She waved to the sighing Valkyrie. "W-We already have most of the rules but for everyone's sake, may I ask how exactly would the participants know when the Anarchy begins?"

"In time… the participants will know in time…" With a sly smile, she turned to the panicking crowd. "Warriors! May we meet again at sunset,"

And with a glowing card in her hand, she produces a sharp, blinding flash. Her figure soon completely vanishes soon afterwards.

"W-well... g-guess that's it for the rules of Anarchy..." said an awkward Paruko. "S-Stay tune next time... I guess?"

* * *

"NICCCOOOOOOO!" shouted a voice from not far behind.

"Sensei…"

"Y-Yes, Tetsuya?"

"How come Wayne-san's chasing us?" With a straight face, the boy on the flying banana asks.

"E-Erm… I-It may not look like it but-"

"Didn't you two make up yesterday? I mean, you two are so happy whe you're ' _bro-headbutting_ ' & ' _bro-fisting_ ' each other-"

"Ah, yes!" Nico then turns to his apprentice. His face riddled with ' _sorrow_ '. "You see, Tets, I've accidentally punched him when we were ' _bro-fisting_ '-"

Lewis pops out. "Actually, he tried to murder Wayne,"

"SAY WHAT!?"

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" the teen shouts back.

" _Sensei_! I knew you were bonkers but this is just over the top, yo!"

"I can't help it! He had his smelly **** right up at my face!"

"So the logical thing you can think of at the time is to immediately wrap him & his Buddy up in the room blanket, hanged him from the ceiling & make him spin before skedaddling with a single care in the world? Well, color me impressed! You might just been a demon lord yourself!" said Asmodai.

"I'M NOT- Wait! How did you know?"

"Someone had to save to poor sap, right?"

"Er, no. Even if you left him in a locked box, he'll get out eventually-"

"GET BACK HERE, NICCCOOOOO!"

"Oh s*it! Better accelerate!"

And… _PFFWWOOOSSHHH!_ Nico took off!

"Ah! _Sensei_ -GAAHH!" Wayne's bike then sped past them.

"GIMME MY PAYBACK, NICCCOOOO!"

"NEVER! In fact, the next time you press your smelly **** on my face, I'll throw you off a balcony!"

"MY **** IS NOT SMELLY! YOUR ****'S THE SMELLY ONE- Heck, it's not even the skinned!"

"Okay, just because my **** isn't skinned doesn't it's-"

"I'LL SAVE YOU, NICO-SAAAMMMAAAA!"

"Eh?"

And just like that…. In came a certain girl from a roof nearby… Straight towards Nicholas...His face goes pale… before…

"GYAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Both the victim & then idiotic girl screamed out their lungs… and crashes…

* * *

 _HHHHRRRNNNGGGG!_ The sirens blew.

"It seems that the Anarchy has finally begun," said Zanya as he looked down at his phone. On the screen, it displays a 21/50.

"Splendid!" responded Kagome. "Let us not waste more time, then. Akatsuki-kun, have you found your bracelet?"

"Already found it!" The boy raised his arm.

"Very good! Then, let us be on our way, shall we-"

"Not so fast!" A voice calls out.

Soon & approaching fast, footsteps of many soon began to swarm... from the entrance... their right... their left... and before long, they were surrounded. Teenage boys & girls- somewhere between the age of 15 to 18- have encircled them; their evil smirks & disgusted frowns on full display.

"I am... honored..." Kagome hesitantly answers. "To what to I owe to have such an audience?"

And in response, a likely delinquent walks out from the crowd. "Audience? This money-scamming wh*** seriously think we're some-"

"Enough!" said a voice from the entrance.

And just like that, everyone by the entrance stepped aside. Shortly after, girl marched in; both hands balled with a menacing glare. Her final step then slams itself right in front of Kagome; just an inch from the dress.

"My name is Rina Koizumi," said the girl. "Ryouta Koizumi is my brother,"

"Ryouta... Koizumi...?"

"He was a devout follower of your cult!" She mutters ominously. "He served you... with all of his heart... and you... You! You killed him!"

"Wha- Nonsence! The Shirushiboshi will not stand for murder-"

"Then, how about indirect one, o illustrious _O-Miko_ -sama!? First, you trick my _Oni-chan_ with your voodoo s**t... Then, you excommunicate him  & in turn, you drove him mad!"

Her eyes flew open. Upon this revelation, she lowers her head. "I... see..."

"K-Kagome-dono...?"

"Now, do you see, kid? This bitch is serial fraud! Through & through & should be dump into a prison-"

"I will not deny your grieve nor your anger towards me. It is reasonable..." The _O-Miko_ raises her head. "However, I must clarify that all who joined the Shirushiboshi must attend to a very strict lifestyle, akin to that of the monks. If they cannot bear it, then they may leave at any time,"

"A-Are you IMPLYING-"

"And for those who purposefully disobey our creed, we excommunicated on the spot! This is the truth & I swore it with my life!" The _O-Miko_ declares. "Rina-san, I do not what drove your brother into such obsession but allow me, as _O-Miko_ of the Shirushiboshi, this one apology... We should have been harsher on your brother's initiation... He is not worthy for our cause  & I have failed to see that. My condolences," The priestess then bows.

" _Oni-chan_... not... worthy..." Rina mutters. Before long, she clenched her teeth. "Get her... Get her! GET HER-"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 002AB. ENGAGE._

"WHAT!?"

A beam then blasted out of her bangle, alerting everyone as shoot towards Zanya.

The boy caught it with his wrist, holding the bangle to the ray to establish a link. Eventually… he succeeds; a chain of light was bound to both players' bracelet.

"Kagome!" He rushes to the girl. "Get out of here. I can handle this!"

"But-"

"You too, Akatsuki!"

"Eh!?" The little boy points to himself.

"Nice proposal but I believe I should-"

"No, Kagome, you need to go. I don't think they're going to play fair," said the boy as hooligans approach with some cracking their fists. His eyes soon darted back to the priestess. "I need someone to help Akatsuki with his stamp collection. Think you can do it?" He let out a smile.

Seeing the boy standing before her, the girl just sighed & soon, backed down. "I understand… But you better not ended up in the hospital,"

"Worry not, _O-Miko_ -sama. I plan to,"

"Very well, then... Fubuki!"

And within that split second, she lifted her deck case & conjured up snow- an explosion of snow! Enough to shroud the lobby in white!

Panic then ensues! Rina Koizumi is not happy! "What the f**k are you twats doing- GET HER!"

"Not so fast!"A team of three stood before them. "Sorry but you'll be staying with us for a while," said Zanya; his two ninjas standing beside him.

"Why yooouu... Yoouuu! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

 _WINNER. KODO NOBORU!_

"There! You see that, Gao!" shouted out Noboru.

Fresh after defeat, his opponent soon got up. "This ain't over yet, Kodo!" He said. "I want a rematch-"

 _ATTENTION, DEFEATED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER AREA VIA TELEPORTATION._

"Wait- WHAT!?"

 _INITIATING TELEPORTATION._

"What the heck- I-I'll be ba-" And before the fighter can say anymore, a bright light bursts out & in a bright flash, he is gone.

Noboru's eyes then stared upon the place his opponent formerly stood. "Errrr..." He scratches his head. "Who is he again, El Quixote?"

"Beats me," said the old knight. "And it seems your rival has fallen asleep,"

"Say what!? After all those things he said to me!?" Immediately, he turns to the nearby bench.

Apparently, the little sister is already shaking the sleeping prince. "Gao-nicchan! Gao-nicchan, wake up! HEY!"

"I-I think we should let Gao-kun sleep some more, Hanako-chan," said Kiri.

"No way! If we let him sleep for a minute, he'll sleep for an hour!"

"OI! GAO!" Noboru's arm then shot at the sleeping prince's collar. "Oi... OI!" The blonde shook.

"Mmmrghr~ Takoyaki~"

"Ohoho~ first, he told me to 'go snooze in a coffin' & here, he is sleeping, eh?" The tiger boy cracks his fists.

"Now, now, there, Noboru. The boy doesn't really mean it- I mean, you yourself did said some of the outrageous things when you're just out of bed-"

"HELL NO, I DIDN'T!"

"Now, now, why not ask the little dragon? Perhaps he can-"

"Piiizzaa~ bal~" mumbled the dragon, who's napping onto of a trash can.

"Er... forget what I just said,"

"Noboru-kun!" An approaching voice calls out.

"Ah! It's Tasuku-nicchan! Tasuku-nicchan!" the little girl waved.

"Hanako-chan! How's your morning?"

"Hectic but that didn't get me down!" she put her fists by her hips, head held high.

The boy then chuckles. "Ehehe... I see." He lightly pats her on the head.

"Tasuku-senpai,"

"Noboru-kun! You feeling okay?"

"Never better," the blonde-haired smiled. "However, we kinda have a dead rock on our hands, right now" He points to his back.

"Wha- Gao-kun!?" Tasuku utters.

"It's just Gao being Gao- nothing to worry about... buuutt... he might get caught off guard if he continued to snooze-"

The blue-haired then walked towards him. "Wake up, Gao-kun. Suzumi-san had made some pizza takoyakis."

"Pizza-bal!"

"Takoyaki!"

"IT'S THAT EASY!" shouted Noboru before turning to Hanako.

The girl just shrugs; an awkward grin hanging from her face. "Errrr... Woops, I forgot?" she said.

An unfamiliar voice soon calls out. "Hanako-chan!"

Eyes widened, the young girl quickly turns. Like a truck, another girl crashes in; about her age but blonde.

"GAAAHH! MINA!?"

"BESTIEEE!" The blonde girl squealed.

"NNNOOOOOO!"

"Er... is this your friend, Hanako-chan?" Kiri asked.

"YES!"

"NO!" The two girl shouts. "Yoshino! Why on earth are you here!?"

"Eeehh~! Did you forget about the promise we made yesterday~?"

"What promise!?"

"Y'know, the one about our BFF HANG-OUT TIMMEEE!" the hyperactive girl screamed.

"O-okay..." Tasuku smiled. "S-so Hanako-chan, is this true?"

"Of course, it's-"

"TRUUEEE!" Mina squeals again.

"Wha- NO! That's not what I-"

"It's okay, Hanako," Gao mumbled. "You can go play with your friend. We won't tell mom,"

"Now that's just outright irresponsible! You sure you're awake, Gao-nicchan!?"

"N-now, now there. Let's not turn this into a fight," said Kiri.

"Yeah, siblings shouldn't fight-"

"Tasuku!" Jack pop out.

"What's wrong-" The boy's eyes soon caught her- peeking right at the entrance of an alleyway with a malicious smile. "Sokharov!"

"Huh? Did you say something Tasuku-senpai?" Kiri asks.

"Miseria, take care of the others!"

"Eh! W-Wait, Tasuku-senpai!" And just like they sprinted off; towards the alley way at full speed as the white-haired onlooker retreats.

After a few seconds & they were gone from sight. Kiri lowers his shoulders with sigh. "Isn't the plan for us to stick together?"

"Don't worry about him, Kiri. I mean, he's the Wonder Boy Cop, after all," said Noboru. "By the way... where's Hanako-"

One step forward & before anyone can react... BWOOSSHH! Dark mists burst out.

"Wha-"

"Noboru!"

"Noboru-kun!" El Quixote & Kiri shouted, jolting the sleepy duo into a sudden wake.

The Sun Fighter quickly turns to his friend; heart drumming & eyes wide open. He reaches out his hand. "Noboru-"

And when he's about to get off the bench, like a tidal wave, the mist slams down on the boy & his Buddy. Not a trace of them was left at the scene.

Gao collapsed to his knees. "N-Noboru…?"

"W-What just happened-bal…?" muttered the little dragon. "K-Kitten Shirt…?"

Snapping out of shock, Kiri quickly took out his phone & tapped on it. "GPS…" He soon found it. "I've found him!"

Immediately, the two responded. "Wha- I-Is it Noboru?" the Sun Fighter asks.

And Kiri gave a nod.

* * *

Darkness died as soon as it envelops them. Noboru, upon reuniting with light, soon began to look around, disorientated by the greenery that surrounds them.

"W-Where are we? Where's Kiri & the others?" asked the boy.

"It appears that someone has the audacity to teleport us without warning," said El Quixote as he steps forward. "Come out now, you rude brat! I know you are there!"

"I'm sorry… Noboru…"

"That voice! Baku-"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 167K6. ENGAGE._

A red beam then hit Noboru's bangle. "What the-"

"I need your Crest, Noboru! Hand it over!" demanded the voice.

"You have fallen far, Baku Omori," sneered the old knight.

"I don't care!" The armored youth walks out of the foliage. "If it means that monster can't get to Gao, then so be it!"

"Monster? Are implying to Buddyfight Monsters or-"

"That's enough, El Quixote…" An eerie voice soon urges him to turn.

"N-Noboru!?" uttered the old knight upon seeing Noboru; now cloaked in a faint, red aura.

"So there it is…" Baku drew his shield. "Now… come at me!"

* * *

"Mina..."

"Yes, best bud?"

"Can you untie me?"

"No!" said Mina.

"Okay... then where are we dragging me to?"

"None of your concern!" said Mina, still flaunting that cute smile.

Immediately, Hanako purses her lip. Her brow twitching from the rage that's leaking out. With a barely intact patience, she then says. "Mina..."

"Yes, best friend?"

"Let me go & I won't tell my big brother about this,"

"The sleepy one or the blue-haired one?"

"The blue-haired- Oh wait, wrong person. HEY!" Mina pulls on the tow rope.

After a flight of stairs, the two girls arrived in front of a dark theater stage. Hanako looked around. An eerie feeling is in her gut. Apparently, the theater house's attendants & visitors are nowhere to be seen. No human; no monster... And- if this place is a haunted house- not even a guy who's dressed as a serial killer! The place's completely empty!

"Mina!" a voice soon calls out.

" _Oniichan_!"

The spotlights soon flashed. On the stage soon stood a flamboyant boy... one of about Tasuku's age... and dressed in a vampire costume with the most ridiculous-looking pose she's ever seen.

The teenage soon stepped forward, again with a ridiculous pose. "You have done well, my _Imouto_!" You have brought _wareware_ free stamps! _Buririanto_! Now, _oretachi_ can move on with our _ibiru_ _keikaku_!"

"My god, that's horrible..." said Hanako.

And one of the spotlight responded. "There! The little girl said it, Ryuuji! Enough with the excessive weebing!"

"Shut UUUPP, Kousuke!" shouted Mina's brother. "Now, then... It is time... _Imouto_!"

"Yes, _Oniichan_!" And with a quick yank, Hanako was quickly dragged up stage.

"GAH! MINA!"

Violently, the girl swings her feet but it is already too late. Within the next tens of seconds, additional ropes -not unlike the ones around her wrist- were wrapped around her body; chaining to a tree prop. Hanako's furious.

"Okay, that does it. After this, I'm going to tell Tasuku-nicchan!"

Mina's brother then stepped forward to his captive, smiling. "Are you ready to be 'challenged', little girl?"

"Fine by me. I'll beat you in a pulp- Uh Oh," The girl registered her tied arms & wrists. "E-Erm... This seems unfair. C-Can you, at least... er... un...tie me?"

And as her captor's grin curves up even more, Hanako began to feel like a real kidnapped girl. Uneasiness... Fear... The urge to cry out loud... but only a whimper came out.

"Oh man..."

Mina's brother then raised a finger to the heavens; the other hand on his phone. " _PO-CHIIIT... TOOOO!_ "

 _KRAASSHHH!_

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 137WB. ENGAGE._

* * *

"H-Huh?" uttered a dumbfounded Hanako.

Almost immediately, the ropes around her came loose in a flash. Her captors -with as the same shocked expression as Hanako- now looked onto the new figure before them.

He's cloaked in black; completed with a skull mask that is currently glaring at Mina & her brother. He then turns to Hanako.

"You alright?" he asked.

"U-Urm... yes...?"

"Good. Get out while you still can!"

"Erm, not you're not!" said Mina's brother as his two accomplices enter the stage from both sides. "I don't who you are but you are NOT getting away with your stamps!"

Seeing no escape route, Hanako instinctively approaches the mysterious intruder, grabbing part of the cloak.

"O-Oh, s-sorry..." The frightened girl lets go.

"It's okay... I'll get us out of this," said Specter. "Let's make a deal! If I win, you & your lackeys will let us go!"

"Sounds legit,"

"Shut UP, Kousuke!" Mina shouted back. "And besides, how many stamps DO you have er... shady man?"

And with a skeletal hand, he lifted up his phone's screen to reveal out of 50 stamps, he had acquired-

"FOURTY! I haven't even gotten ten- I mean, thirty. I totally have thirty,"

"So...? Deal?"

"Erm..." He turns towards Mina; her eyes still beaming with anticipation of her brother. A nervous Ryuuji sighed & soon, turns back to the cloaked figure & says. "Well... Why not? It's a deal!"

* * *

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Hero World**!" shouted Ryuuji.

" **Darkness Dragon World**!" declared Specter.

[ **[Ryuuji]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Specter]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"You go first,"

"Really? Just like that? Challenged players can decide who goes first, y'know,"

"It's fine. I'll beat you, regardless,"

"Oho, quite the bravado you have there… I charge & draw!" Ryuuji then looked at his cards & smiles. "One gauge & **Transform**! **Gaigrander 01** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-4000]_!"

Red light & smoke soon blasts out from the floor. It quickly vanishes & in the midst of the fading haze, Ryuuji reappears, now donned in a Kamen Rider-esque red armor as the spotlights reflected down at his visor.

Mina squealed in excitement. "BEAT THEM UP, _ONII-CHAN_!"

" _Ryokai_ , my _shisutā_! HAH!" The older brother then leaps into the air. "Gaigrander. KICK!"

 _BAMB_! "Gah!" Right into the mask! Specter took two steps back as Hanako gasps!

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"M-Mister!?"

"I-I'm fine," The cloaked figure steps forward; his other hand lifted to readjust his mask. "Draw! Charge & Draw!" The cards emerge from his colossal skeleton palm.

[ **[Ryuuji]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5] - **[Gaigrander 01]**

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Specter]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 7]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"I cast **Fading Hope**. Discarding **Umbral Walker, Wisp Robe** & **Umbral Walker, Phantom Blade** from my hand, I can draw 2 more cards,"

Into white ashes, the cards crumbled away. In their place, Specter conjures up two more from his larger arm.

Ryuuji's eyes widens. A mulligan? No. By using that spell, he just decreases his hand size. Is this really from the guy who've gotten fourty stamps?

"Let us begin," And eerie mists soon flows out from his cloak, creeping onto the wooden floor of the stage. "I call **Umbral Walker, Skeleton Claw** _[S1: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the center! And **Umbral Walker, Phantom Blade** _[S1: P-2000, C-3, D-1000]_ to the right!"

And right on cue, two equally eerie monsters burst out from the blanketed floor. The first is a gigantic hand, armored in steel with claw blades of burning blue extending out from it. The second is a greatsword; giant but broken. Its fragments are hovering close to their former body, held together by a bluish & ghostly energy.

"G-Ghost…?" Hanako reacted.

"Link-Attack!"

And like swift phantoms, the two possessed items struck **Gaigrander** in a simultaneous blow, forcing him back a step.

" _Onii-chan_!" A concern Mina cries out.

"Grghh! I'm fine!"

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Ryuuji]** Life: 6; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5] - **[Gaigrander 01]**

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Specter]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

\- [Left] **[Umbral Walker, Skeleton Claw]** **[Umbral Walker, Phantom Blade]**

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw! Charge & Draw!" Ryuuji's eyes widens. "Heh. Guess you're aren't as tough as I thought you were. **Hyper Energy**!" Four gauge added.

"Finish him, Onii-chan!"

"With pleasure! I pay 3 gauge & **Buddy Call**! My princess's guardian; my comrade-in-arms; to the right! **Rescue Dragon, Forcearms** _[S3: P-8000, C-2, D-7000]_!" He then flings the cards into the air.

It flashes, marking the dark room with a signal flare for help. And right on cue, _CRASSHH!_ To Ryuuji's right, the dragon landed, following gust that blew the mists away.

"Arms functional! Error detected zero! **Rescue Dragon, Forcearms** , _tadaima kenzai_!" said the mecha-dragon with the two extra arms.

"Ability!"

"Roger! Ability, activate! One card from the drop zone into my soul!"

"Now, attack the center!"

On his Buddy's command, the dragon leaped into the air. "Rrrahhh!" _KRRASSHHH!_ **Skeleton Claw** crushed. " **[Double Attack]**!"

"DWARGH!"

"Gaigrander Kick!"

"DAAHH!"

"M-Mister!?"

"I'm fine... Hanako," said Specter.

"I now pay one gauge & _Kinkyu Henshin_!" Once again, bright light of transformation engulfs Ryuuji whole. " **Gaigrander**... **"FINISH FORM"** _[P-6000, C-3, D-2000]_!"

Another wind blast surges! And at the same time everyone raised their arms to the gusts, Specter soon saw the more demon-esque Gaigrander armor in the air, closing in with kick!

"FINISHING FLAME KICK-"

" **Umbral Walker, Wisp Robe** 's effect! If this card is in your drop zone, I can bind it & another card in my drop zone to reduce an incoming damage by 3!" A huge purple sheet then materializes, blocking the attack! "And **Phantom Blade** 's effect, when it's placed into the bind zone, I can deal 1 damage!" And _CLASH!_ A haunted blade then swings in  & forces him back.

A concern Mina then calls out. " _Onii-chan_!"

"Grrh, sneaky. But next turn's your last!"

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Ryuuji]** Life: 5; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4] - **[Gaigrander "Finish Form"]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Rescue Dragon, Forcearms]**

[ **[Specter]** Life: 4; Gauge: 3; Hand: 4]

\- [Left] [Center] **[Umbral Walker, Phantom Blade]**

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw. Charge and... DRAW!" His eyes then widens on his second draw. "Can't agree more. I cast **Abyss Symphony**! Two draws. Then, **Fading Hope**. Discarding **Umbral Walker, Spectral Mail** & **Umbral Walker, Haunted Organ** to draw 2 cards!"

From his hand, yet another pair soon appears. Ryuuji's attention was soon caught. Among the two fresh draws, one is burning in purple. Specter took the flaming card into his boney fingers.

"I now Buddy Call **Umbral Walker, Warmth's Candle** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-4000]_ to the center," He gently releases it.

The flames soon duplicates, splitting into three while the mists began forming a body under them. Three arms, one leg, Ryuuji eventually figured out that it is a candle stand.

"W-What on earth..." murmured Mina.

"If **Warmth's Candle** is in my center, its **[Cell Core]** activates!" The flames on the center stick then flared up, displaying an omnimous face

Ryuuji soon jolted in realization. "Wait, **[Cell Core]** , you say!? You have one of those- they're actually real!"

" **Warmth's Candle**. Effect activate! Instead of using the cards on my field, I can Tribute the monsters in my drop zone by sending them to the bind zone! I now Tribute from my drop zone Size 2 **Umbral Walker, Spectral Mail** ; Size 3 **Umbral Walker, Haunted Organ** & along with the **Warmth's Candle** on my field!"

And right on cue, two monsters surfaces from the mist on the floor. One an effeminate, legless ghost of black flames & loose mail chains with an evil face; the other is a small organ with pipes, its form twisted & had become crooked.

The flames from the candle's 'hands' burst into an inferno, wrapping around the two summoned ghost before swirling in around itself as something under Specter cloak begun shining, in a pulsating manner.

The masked one soon chants. "O wandering lost souls, those arriving at Death's shores. Now, cry out your regrets & begin your grief!" A sword then pierces the burning vortex & cleaved it down. " _X-Cell Call_! Arise... **Umbral Walker, Knight Denial** _[C2: P-7000, C-2, D-5000]_! To the right!"

 _Neiighh!_ A living armor, no two armors, soon emerges from the blue cinders. One armor is that of a horse, with its possessed skeleton donning it; whilst the other is that of its rider- a former knight; now a boneless ghost of blue flames.

Upon seeing this otherworldly rider, Ryuuji's scared sister immediately took two steps back. The girl soon shook her head.

"You can do it, _Onii-chan_!"

Ryuuji just clenches his teeth & hands, determined to win- for his little sister!

" **Umbral Walker, Spectral Mail** 's effect. When placed into the bind zone, I can pay 1 gauge to draw," His yellow eyes stared down at the card he drew. "I cast **Accel End**. Five cards from my deck into the drop zone for one gauge," His yellow eyes soon closes. "Guess this is it. **Knight Denial** 's effect, for each card in my bind zone, it gets Power +1000!""

" **Forcearms** -"

" **Knight Denial** 's second effect, by lowering its attack with by 5000, I can destroy **Forcearms**!" The knight swings his sword, sending out a wave of blue inferno to incinerate.

"GWAA-gck- **[Soulguard]**!" **Forcearms** broke free.

"Again!"

"What-DARGGHHHH!"

" **Forcearms**!" The dragon was destroyed.

"I now activate **Skeleton Claw** 's effect, by binding this card & **Soulfire Fist, Requiem Impact** from my drop zone, **Knight Denial** 's gets Critical +1!" **Knight Denial** 's arm & sword then flared up in an instant, becoming larger- more skeleton-like. "And when binded, I can activate **Requiem Impact** 's effect. I can pay 2 Life & equip it from my bind zone!"

And in a blink of eye, the blue flames flashed. A gauntlet, similar to that of Sunshine Impact, soon encased his large hand. Its plate is obsidian with the gleam of an amethyst; the gem on the knuckle symbolizing a moon.

Ryuuji scanned it with is armor. The result is not pleasing. "T-The hell!?"

" _Onii-chan_? What's wrong?" Mina asked her shaking brother.

"This **Requiem Impact** has an original [ **Equip Cost** ] of 3 gauge & 3 Life. Its Power, 5000. No defense. Critical... Four,"

"F-Four!?"

"You're kidding, right!?" said the lackeys respectively.

" _G-G-Ganbare_ , _Onii-chan_!" Ryuuji just clenches his teeth.

"I activate the effect of my second **Skeleton Claw** in my drop zone, by binding this card  & another **Spectral Mail** , **Knight Denial** gets another critical  & an additional 2000 power from its own effect," **Knight Denial** , now Power of 6000 & Critical of 4. "I also get another draw!"

 _NEEIGGHH!_ The steed soon cried out.

"Attack the fighter!" The rider then gallops forth!

" **Onii-chan**!"

"I cast! **I've Through Your Moves** -"

"I activate **Umbral Walker, Haunted Organ** 's effect!" The crooked instrument bursts out form the floor. "This is my second copy, sent to the drop zone via **Accel End** & by binding this card & another card in my drop zone, I can nullify a spell,"

Ryuuji's card then shatters.

" _ONII-CHAANN_!"

And _CRASH_! The colossal sword smashes down on **Gaigrander** , dealing massive damage! But Ryuuji held his ground.

"N-Not... yet! I'm still..." Ryuuji then stared down at his last hope- a simple spell. "I still can-"

" **Umbral Walker, Blood Lance** 's effect..."

"Wha-"

From the mists, yet another cursed weapon emerges. This time, an obsidian jousting spear with omnivorous red markings; held tightly by a broken-off skeleton arm.

"When I've dealt 2 or more damage, I can activate its [ **Counter** ] ability to either gain 2 Life... or deal 2 damage," Ryuuji's heart skipped. "As a fellow Big Brother, you at least have a bit of my respect. Be proud,"

The spear then shot forth!

" _ONII-CHHAAN_!"

"Like hell... I lose here! I pay 3 gauge & _KASUTO_! **Or So the Dream I had Went**!" The spear struck his side, flying into an audience seat off stage.

Specter then stepped forward. "You still wish to fight?"

"I can't be a loser... in front of my sister- not anymore! I'll do anything it takes to make her proud,"

" _Onii-chan_!" Mina grabbed Ryuuji's hand. "It's... okay... You're... you're already the coolest,"

"Mina..." A bump then hits his shoulder. It's the gauntlet, **Requiem Impact**.

"I've change my mind... you... have my full respect,"

 _GAME END. WINNER, SPECTER!_

* * *

"Ryuuji!"

"Ryuuji," His two friends came to his side.

"Kousuke, Sakamoto..."

 _ATTENTION, DEFEATED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER AREA VIA TELEPORTATION._

"Heh, guess it's time..." said Ryuuji. "H-Hey, where's the kid?"

"Eh?" Mina & the others turns around.

The teen just sighed. "Well, whatever. Just promise me that you'll apologize to her, kay, Mina? I'll do the same too,"

The little girl nodded. "I will,"

"And you two better take care of my sister, right?"

"Sure,"

"Why not? It's not like you're gone for more than an hour,"

 _INITIATING TELEPORTATION._

"Heh. Then, I'll suppose... this is goodbye for now,"

* * *

"GRAAAGHHH!" _BOOM!_

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Ghgh- Draw! Charge & Draw! **Hades** ' ability. When **Hades** is destroyed, I receive 2 damage from the [Lifelink]. Then, I can pay 2 gauge to retrieve up to 2 Size 2 or less [Olympus] from my drop zone. I retrieve **Gold Lion of Nemea** & **Demeter**!" A skeleton soon rose from the ground, bringing forth two cards. "I now discard **Demeter** & activate **Hermes** ' ability! Call!"

And from a golden gateway appearing on the ground, the god of boundaries rises up with a smile. "My, my... already taken over?" said the god to the boy shrouded in blood-red aura.

Baku reaches for his shield. " **Demeter** 's ability. Draw!" His eyes narrowed. "I now Tribute from my hand **Dionysus** & **Gold Lion of Nemea** , alongside **Hermes**!"

The three monsters took off, spiraling into the sky as three comets of energy. Together, they soon impacted the ground, causing a dark portal to open between them.

Baku then moved his mouth. "He who rules of the dead. He who is tasked to watch over souls that departed! I pray to thee, punish this lingering ghost & drag him back to your realm!" A dark explosion bursts out. " _X-Cell Call_. The warden of the dead  & unrelenting ghosts. **God of the Underworld, Hades** _[C2: P-6000, C-2, D-5000]_!"

With grandeur, he surfaces, still laid back on his skeletal throne as he stares uninteresting at Noboru. His eyes soon shifted.

"Oi, boy! This IS your last turn, right?"

"Yes," Baku bowed.

"Oho... If that's the case-" Snap! And from the back of his throne, a towering arm was soon rises up from the earth. **Hades** lets out a smile. "Then, I suppose 'Playtime is over', yes?"

Balling its hand into a fist, the arm slams down with a loud _CLASSHH!_ The arm got deflected!

"CREESSSTTTT!" howled Noboru.

 **Hades** just shook his head. "Boring AND Pitiful. Boy!"

Calmly, Baku raises his head. "Final Phase,"

* * *

"Kiri, how far?" asked Gao.

"According to the GPS, he should be-"

 _crack-KRROOOMMMM!_

"GAH!"

"BAL!?"

"Lightning!?" said a shocked Kiri.

"Noboru!"

"Ah! Gao-kun!"

* * *

"Gaa-aah..." groaned Noboru as he slumber on the ground.

Baku bit his lips. His fists clenched so tightly that he can feel his finger almost drawing blood. "I... had to do it..." he murmured.

 _ATTENTION, DEFEATED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER AReeAaa^%$^%$..._

The boy in armor then let go of his phone's screen. The first step is done. Now, all that's left is to... is to...

"I'm... sorry... Noboru..." Baku crouches down besides his body; head down. "I'll... be taking this... then..." His hand hovered over to the Crest.

"Crest..."

"What the- !?"

"AARRGHHHHH!" A crimson veil burst out of Noboru.

It's like an actual explosion. The blast eventually propels Baku to a nearby tree, producing a loud, heavy crash.

Noboru then got up. He's starting to float; the red aura, again, cloaks him; & his eyes 'leaking' red energy- like some sort of 'Avatar State'.

"I-Impossible... How..." muttered Baku, utterly shocked.

Hermes soon pops out. "It's best we retreat for now,"

"But Noboru-"

"NOBORU!"

"Gao?" The red in the boy's eyes immediately evaporates.

And following after that, his aura & his ability to fly quickly collapse as the boy starts falling.

"NOBORUUU!" The Sun Fighter soared. And at that very last second, Gao finally caught his friend mid-air.

The two soon tumbled onto the ground.

"Gao!"

"Gao-kun!" Bal & Kiri calls out; not far behind.

"Oi, Noboru! Noboru! Wake up! Noboru!" Gao shook his blonde friend. "Kiri!"

"Ba... ku..." spoke Noboru.

"Eh? Baku?" Gao then looks around...

...only to see no one but him & his companions at the scene.

* * *

"K-Kagome-chan...? Are you okay?" said a gentle voice.

"I... I am not fine, Haru..." muttered Kagome, clenching her hands. "To think, I let Akatsuki's hand slip in that ruckus..."

"It can't be help. Plus, the targets of those peasants is you so-"

"Fuyuki, those two are associated WITH me. Zanya's my bodyguard & Akatsuki's his brother! My enemies & would-be enemies will target them first to GET TO ME!"

... ...

"M-My deepest apologies, Kagome-sama. That was very short-sighted of me..."

"L-Let just... continue our search,"

* * *

 _GAME END. WINNER, TSURUGI TAKIHARA!_

"And with that, fourty-one!" said Takihara as he briefly looked at his phone. "So how's progress over there, Stella?"

"I'm trying to establish a connection here," said Stella, fingers on her tablet. "Cardburn had already placed the beacon by the receptionist's desk. Hopefully we could, at least, find some sort of clue or lead- Urgh!"

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Apparently, we're too far away... Let's head back to the hotel, then. Hopefully, I can get a signal- Huh...?"

"Eh?" uttered Kagome as she walked out of an alleyway.

"K-Kagome Himiko!?" Stella retreated.

"And who might you be-"

"Kagome-sama, it's them. Tasuku Ryuenji's accomplices,"

The girl's irises shrunk. "You two!?" She then bit her lips. "I see... I suppose Akatsuki-kun not being here has some merits,"

"W-What are you-"

"Stella, stay back!" Takihara steps forward. "She's dangerous,"

"And exactly WHY am I dangerous?" Kagome furrows her brows. "Is it the information given to you by Tasuku Ryuenji?"

Takihara's eyes then widens.

Kagome shows her fangs. "So it is true... Not only he betrayed my wishes of not disclosing anything about the Sovereign's Banquet but also, lied to the public of his resignation from the Buddy Police! Tasuku Ryuenji, you wretched fox!"

"Tasuku had nothing to with this-"

"Then, explain why you are here!? Explain why you have implanted a spy within my organization? Explain why Tasuku, a so-called 'retired' officer, continues to involve himself in your operations!?"

"Spy? We did no such thing-AAHH!"

"Stella!?"

Out of nowhere, the blonde lady's legs were already encased in ice as Fuyuki reveals himself, standing right next to his O-Miko.

Takihara soon turned to her. "Let Stella go!" he demanded.

But with proper form & a stern face, Kagome replies. "If you wish you cast blame, cast your blame on your allegedly 'retired' Wonder Buddy Cop! For your & his sins of betraying the generous trust of the Shirushiboshi, you will be judged!"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 543CD. ENGAGE._

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Soulfire Fist, Requiem Impact

\- Fading Hope

\- Umbral Walker, Wisp Robe

\- Umbral Walker, Phantom Blade

\- Umbral Walker, Skeleton Claw

\- Umbral Walker, Warmth's Candle

\- Umbral Walker, Spectral Mail

\- Umbral Walker, Blood Lance

\- Umbral Walker, Haunted Organ

\- Umbral Walker, Knight Denial

\- God of the Underworld, Hades

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes mentions of your rage of the delay- Oh, who am I kidding!? This is a fanfic. No one cares about the publish intervals!**


	17. Episode 15: Enemies

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & either a massive disillusionment or massive fresh change of pace… or character… or something like that… Also, predictable big reveal.**

* * *

"So... we can't prove his innocence?"

"His innocence has already been proven in court, Touma. His abuse is the result of the media pushing things too far,"

"So my enemy's the world, huh...?" A sigh of exhaustion left his mouth. "At any rate... thank you, Mr. Ryder,"

"My pleasure. Just send my regards to my stupid nephew, okay?"

"Kay..."

And with a soft smile on his face, Touma lowered his phone. His grin quickly fades away as he raises his head to the ceiling.

"Goddammit, Nico..." He muttered, near somberly.

And just as the young man stood up from his sofa seat in a lobby, a figure dashed past him. Touma, alerted, turned to see.

It appears to be a bespectacled youth; blue hair. He's hastily looking around.

"Akatsuki!" The youth shouted. "Dammit, how did he got lost?"

"Ki... saragi...?"

The startled youth reacted. He turned around; eyes widened. "Touma Akiyama!?"

"I'm flattered," The older teen crossed his arms. "To think the son of the police commissioner would know me,"

"I-I just heard your name from... a friend..." muttered Zanya. "How did you know mine, anyway?"

"Your father's a famous police commissioner," His brows soon furrowed. "Heard he has a... 'lot' of 'capable', 'hardworking' detectives... right...?"

"Er... yes... I guess?" said Zanya, his eyes slipping away from Touma's icy glare.

What should he do now? He knows this man as last night, Kagome had briefed her bodyguard, him of her task. Thus, he, too, knows his fate.

As the man closest to the _O-Miko_... closest to... ...

"S-say, Akiyama-san," spoke Zanya. "You... wouldn't be happened to bump into a girl into a er... priestess kimono... would you?"

"Seen her a couple times... Never talked to her- not like I have any reason to,"

"Good, cause I highly advised that you... you should keep your distance from her. I can't say why but..." The boy lifted his face. "You have to trust me!"

Zanya's eyes gleamed. Turning away from that honest pair of eyes, Touma responded with a face-palm & a sigh.

The young man soon nodded. "O... kay, then..." He answered. "You're not your dad's detectives... that's for sure,"

"Thank you very much!" Zanya bowed. "A-At any rate... I'll be going now,"

The boy then left; his shoulder passing by Touma's before their backs were faced towards each other's.

A flurry of footsteps rushes towards the door. Touma turned & gazed; fire burning in his heart as he gripped onto his phone tight.

Before long, under his breath, he then murmurs a wish & name.

"Please hang in there... Nico..."

* * *

Already, she visited this place yesterday & now, the young lady with the lollipop finds herself standing before it again.

"Rekka..." muttered the young lady as she crunches into her candy.

Her focused glare departed from the staff list before her, turning away from the board.

"Just you wait..." She soon pops in another lollipop.

It was then bellow caught her attention. "YOU THERE!"

The young lady turns. From the emptied road to her right, she spotted a large group of buff dudes in black coats marching towards her.

She took out her lollipop & groans. "Great... a big, bad, gang-up,"

The march then stops. "Please do not misunderstand us," A Doai-faced guy steps out. "We are only here to ask for a Buddyfight match-"

"Really!? You 'asked' for a challenge? You do know that this is a survival game, right?"

"We understood but to ambush others is cowardly & we, Seifukai, are not cowardly," Another man steps out. "I am the leader of the Seifukai of Aibo Academy. The name's Genma Todoroki,"

And just when the young lady can unwrap another lollipop, it slipped from her hands; hitting the ground.

"Erm... Miss... Miss?"

"Ah, yes?"

"May we ask for your name...?" Doai asked politely.

With a hand brushing her hair, the young lady answered. "Chelsea... just call me Chelsea," She then reaches into her pocket for another lollipop.

"Miss Chelsea, then," Genma walks up. "Challenge me,"

"Genma-sama, please! You're invading personal space- again-"

"Sorry, kid. Can't do that," said Chelsea.

"I BEG OF YOU!" Genma then drops to the floor.

"EEHH! GENMA-SAMA!?"

"I BEG YOU, MISS CHELSEA!"

"A no is a no, Genma-kun. And besides..." A grumbling noise echoed. "I need to find a restroom..."

* * *

"H-hey! Wait up!"

Specter slowed his feet. He then turns around. And just a few steps behind, he found a sweating Hanako, almost out of breath as she caught up to him.

"F-Finally..."

"You shouldn't have followed me,"

"Then, what do you think... I should do?" said the girl while panting.

Specter face-palms. His shoulder fell as his mouth sighed from behind his mask.

Should he leave her behind? He could do that & hopefully, she would call Gao... and...

He shook his head. "No..."

"Huh?" A skeletal arm soon reached out, to the unease of the little girl.

"It seems... I can't leave you alone... sorry, I promise I'll get you back to Gao,"

Hanako's eyes widen. "Eh? You know Gao-nicchan?"

"DECIEVEEEERRRR!"

"Heh!? What is that-"

And in a flash, a female figure sped past the two; knocking Hanako aside.

"AHH!"

"Hanako!" Specter caught the girl. He then turns to the speedster. "Hey, watch where you're going!?"

"Sorry about that," the young lady kept running; all while unwrapping another pop into her mouth.

She then stares at her phone. Right on the screen, there's a sound clip on display- titled 'Stomach Noise'.

"CHEEELLLSSEEAA!" bellowed the voice from far behind.

"Geez! Why me?"

And soon, she turned right; into an alleyway as Specter & Hanako both turns to what's chasing her.

They spotted a dust cloud approaching- No, it's a stampede! Of buff dudes in coats! Led by-

"G-Genma-nicchan!?" Hanako uttered.

"Wait... THAT'S GENMA-KUN!?"

"CHELSEA, YOU COWARD, YOU PROMISED THAT WE'LL-"

"Genma-nicchan!"

"Hmm!?" His eyes shifted & immediately after that, his irises shrunk.

"HHHAAAALLLTTTT!"

The floor tile then crumbles; tile crushed & pushed away as Genma slid past the two. The Seifukai soon followed... and... a tidal wave happened.

Dust flying, broken tiles flying... Specter quickly does the thing.

"Oh, man!"

"Wha-AAHH!" He pulled Hanako away.

And like a tidal wave, sand & concrete soon swept through the road.

Hanako eyes peels open. "EHH! G-Genma-nicchan!?"

Specter then shields her with his cloak as a splash of pebble flew by. "You okay?"

"Err... y-yeah?"

"HHHAAALLTTT!" shouted Genma as he marches out from the dust. "In the name of Aibo Academy, unhand that girl!"

"Unhand...?"

"I see... It seems that you've misunderstood me," Specter steps forward. "I'm this girl's friend; not kidnapper,"

"Do you really think I would fall for such a-"

Hanako jumped out. "Wait, Genma-nicchan!"

"Hanako?"

"H-H helped me just not that long ago. He's a good person! So please don't hurt-"

And almost instantly, Genma fell to his knees with eyes bulging & entire body sweating.

Doai & the others looked in awe. "Err... Genma-sama-"

"AARRGHH! WHAT SHAME HAVE I'VE BROUGHT!" The buff teen roars out. "TO THINK I WOULD JUST ASSUME! You there!"

"Eh? Me?" said Specter, pointing to himself.

"Challenge me,"

"Huh?"

"Challenge me!"

"E-eh...?"

"CHALLENGE ME SO I CAN BE RID OF THIS SHAME!"

"GEEEHHH!?"

* * *

"Tasuku!"

"Jack! You've found her?" The dragon shook his head. "Dammit, where did she go?"

"I think we should go back. I'm worried about the others,"

"I suppose you're right... If Sakharov's gone, then she might have already teleported,"

A set of lips curves. From a window directly above their heads, Sofia Sakharov peek out with a glee. "Everything according to plan... according to her plan,"

She then moved her hand to her hair. With no effort, she pulls it down- revealing a hidden orange hair. Next is her face; she immediately tears it off, revealing it to be nothing but a mask- Mathilda's mask!

"Guess the Wonder Boy Cop is just an ordinary cop, after all. Now then..." She puts on her glasses. "I suppose... it's about time..."

"TAKIHARAAAA!"

"Wha-!"

"That voice... Stella-san!?"

* * *

 _GAME END. WINNER KAGOME HIMIKO!_

"Urrghh... Dam...mit..." muttered a battered Takihara.

 _ATTENTION, DEFEATED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE TRANSPoOoOooooorrrr..._

"As per our agreement, you are now bound here; immune to this teleportation mechanism," said Kagome; the left side of her neck glowed. The _O-Miko_ then stepped forward. "You will now tell me where Tasuku Ryuenji is..."

Takihara gritted his teeth. "Never-"

Flash! A young man -bearer of white, long hair & red eyes- then bursts out from Kagome's Core Gadget. His hand immediately grabbing Takihara's neck; lifting him up.

"Takihara!" Stella uttered. "Let him go!"

"Shujaku!?"

"There are things that cannot be done without harsher methods, Kagome-sama," He tightens his grip. "Now talk! Where is Tasuku Ryuenji?"

"E-Enough, Shujaku!" Kagome steps forth. "Release him-"

"LET HIM GOOO!"

"Wha-" A dragon appears, forcing Shujaku steps back as the reptile almost cut his arm down. "Star Dragoner!?" said Shujaku. "That would mean..."

Then, _STOMP!_

"Just what on earth... are you doing? Kagome Himiko!"

"R-Ryuenji Tasuku!?"

"So you've shown yourself,"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 619LR. ENGAGE._

"Wha-"

"It seems we have been challenged," Shujaku retreats back into Kagome's Core Gadget. "Kagome-sama,"

"Very well. For the Shirushiboshi's noble goal!"

 _RAISE THE FLAG!_

" **Star Dragon World**!" shouted Tasuku.

" **Katana World**!" said Kagome.

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

[ **[Kagome]** Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 6]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

"If I win, you & your cult are under arrest!"

"And should I win..." Kagome hesitates. "You will forfeit your Crest!" Her eyes soon lifted, showing no mercy.

"WHAT!?" said Jack.

"Fine by me!"

"Tasuku!?" uttered Stella.

"Tasuku! Don't be rash you can still-"

"Charge & Draw!" His chest emitted light. The draw unleashes a gust as the blue-haired boy gazed on his new card. He then flings it to the right! " **Jack**!"

The dragon growled. "Fine... If that's what you want to do!" His wings extend.

" **Star Dragoner, Jackknife** 's _[S2: P-5000, C-3, D-5000]_ ability!" Check top three cards; one goes into Jack's soul. " **J-Igniter**!"

"Grr-RAH!" The green dragon lunges forth. "Critical 4. _Ignite Blade_ -"

" **Art of Body Replacement**!" And the blade smashes into an afterimage, barely hitting her!

Tasuku gritted his teeth.

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 11; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] [Center] **[Star Dragoner, Jackknife]**

[ **[Kagome** ] Life: 10; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] [Center] [Right]

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw. Charge & Draw," The _O-Miko_ calmly drew. "To attack so fiercely... It seems that you bear hostility towards organizations such as ours,"

"Organization? No... You're a cult! You brainwashed people & made them your puppets! Just those creeps who killed-" Tasuku's eyes widen. With a clenched fist, he backed off; silent.

"I see... so that's why... so that's the burden that chained you, yes?" Tasuku doesn't respond. "A pity that you are my enemy. I pay 1 gauge & equip!"

Petals surges around Kagome's hand, materializing a beautifully decorated katana, by the name-

" **Ritual Blade, Kanna-no-Tsurugi** _[P-3000, C-2]_! And call," From a cluster of sakura petals, the summoned descends. " **Shikigami, Harumi** _[S1: P-3000, C-1, D-4000]_!"

The petals soon scatter revealing a young shrine maiden girl dressed in white & pink. "A pleasure to meet you!" she bows slightly with a smile.

" **Harumi** 's ability. When she is called upon & I am equipped with a [ **Regalia** ] item, I can discard one [ **Ninja Arts** ] to draw two cards!" Her lips then curves. "I [Set] **Divine Blade Shrine**. This card allows me to add one gauge every time a **Buddy Gift** or an **X-Cell Gift** triggers,"

" **X-Cell**!?" Stella.

"This early!?" Jack.

"I will now activate from my hand. The spell card **Divine Blade Ritual**!" She tossed the card to the ground. Immediately, a glyph of light  & bonfire burst out from the core. Kagome raised her hand. "With its effect, I will now offer up **Harumi** & this **Kanna-no-Tsurugi** as Tribute!"

"What!? An item!?" Jack added.

"Yes, as **Kanna-no-Tsurugi** can be Tributed as a Size 3 monster when it is selected as Tribute. And with the Tribute's total Size becoming 4, the ritual can now commence!"

The sword, **Kanna-no-Tsurugi** soon splits into three faceless spirits. Alongside Harumi, they surround the bonfire as it flares up in mighty glory- as high as a pillar.

"O great Fukujin; One of the seven. I beseech thee once for might; I beseech thee twice for light. In thy name, I beseech thee thrice for a path that is bright! With fortune, guide us!" And in an instant, _Ka-boom_! An arrow light strikes down at the bonfire. Unfazed, Kagome held out her hand. " _X-Cell Equip_! **Divine Regalia, Benzaiten** _[P-8000, C-1]_!"

From the debris, it sprung out to her hand. A bright flash then erupts, transforming the _O-Miko_! Her hair became longer  & whitened. Her eyes turn yellow & skin fair bright. And her entire attire completely rewoven in a new appearance- one befitting an avatar of a Shinto goddess.

"What the heck..." said Tasuku.

Kagome's leg stepped forward."You are gazing upon a divine champion, Tasuku Ryuenji & soon, you will know why..." The boy just gritted his teeth, unnerved. "X-Cell Gift. I gain one more Life & with **Divine Blade Shrine** , one gauge! Now, I shall pay 1 gauge to call **Shikigami, Shujaku** _[S2: P-6000, C-1, D-5000]_ to the right!"

Right on cue, a twister of fiery feathers spirals up into the air.

"All enemy of Shirushiboshi shall perish!" said the stern man; red, long hair flowing down the back of his white kimono.

" **Shujaku** ," Kagome gestured.

"Very well. From death, reborn again!" He conjured a small burst in his palms.

A card was produced & as it flew into Kagome's hand, the girl flings it forth. "I call **Shikigami, Harumi** to the left!

 **Harumi** returns. "Back form the drop zone. Tehe,"

And with **Harumi** 's effect, she discards one [ **Ninja Arts** ] to draw two more.

"Now, then... let us begin..."

... ... ... _Bt-TOOM!_

She suddenly appears before the green dragon! "Wha- Soul-" _Slash!_ "Grrraagghh!"

"J-Jack!?" A few seconds then passed after his destruction. "H-Huh!?"

"When **Benzaiten** attacks, I can nullify a monster or item's ability... permanently!"

"Permanently!?"

"Now **Shujaku**! **Harumi**!"

"Eee-Yah!"

"Into ash!"

In quick succession, a petal storm & a rain of fiery feathers shower down on Tasuku, like a heavy waterfall.

"Eeergh!"

"Tasuku!" shouted Stella.

 _MOVE END._

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 9; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5]

\- [Left] [Center] **[Star Dragoner, Jackknife]**

[ **[Kagome]** Life: 11; Gauge: 2; Hand: 4] - **[Divine Regalia, Benzaiten]**

 **\- [Divine Blade Shrine]**

 **\- [Shikigami, Harumi]** [Center] **[Shikigami, Shujaku]**

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Grrgh! Draw! Charge & Draw!" The boy paid one gauge. " **Star Dragoner, Jackknife** to the right!"

And with the flick of his arms, his dragon shortly re-enters the fray. "Grrr-RAAHH!" he roars.

Tasuku then looked at the top three cards of his deck. " **J-Whistle**! With **Jack** 's effect, I can put it into his soul & with **J-Whistle** 's effect, I can put **J-Igniter** from my drop zone into **Jack** 's soul!"

"HAH! Re-equip! _Ignite Blade_!"

"I now call another **Jackarms, J-Whistle** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-2000]_ to my left!" A small drone-like robot appears before him, whistling a cute tune. "And when a [ **Neodragon** ] is on the field, **J-Whistle** 's [ **Cell Core** ] activates!"

"So the time has come..." muttered Kagome; her face becoming more stern.

"I now Tribute **Jackarms, J-Whistle** & from my hand, this spell- **Over Technology**!" The card then splits into two ethereal [ **Dragonarms** ]. " **Over Technology** can be treated as two Normal Monsters when Tributed!"

 _Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!_ Like jets, they soared into the skies.

Tasuku's left chest glowed. "Feathers of steel uncontrolled by stars, now fly at my command & ravage my enemies with your merciless torrent!" The Tributes then joined, becoming a pillar of light. " _X-Cell Call_! **Hi-Dragonarms, P-Harpie** _[C0: P-5000, C-1, D-1000]_!"

And right from the pillar, strong winds were unleashed, alongside a mechanical shriek. A harpie-shaped [ **Dragonarms** ] has now entered the battlefield, bringing alongside it an arsenal of green, glass-esque feathers & talons.

"So... This is... an X-Cell Monster..." muttered a half-conscious Takihara.

Tasuku paid one gauge & one life. "Equip! **Star Magnum, Dragnapulse** _[P-5000, C-2]_!"

" **Shujaku**!"

"Very well," Under Kagome's orders, Shujaku moves to the center.

" **P-Harpie**!" The X-Cell Monsters lets out its deafening shriek once again.

It lunges forward; its fireball-like head first into the [ **Shikigami** ]. Shujaku fears not of it & immediately, he retaliates with a torrent of fiery feathers.

However, **P-Harpie** is faster. With lightning speed, the mechanical harpie dodged, sent out her feathers like missiles  & within a single moment, talons & steel feathers rips **Shujaku** to shreds. It all happen simultaneously.

"For... the Shirushiboshi!" said the perishing monster as Kagome pulls out a card.

"Upon **Shujaku** 's destruction, I pay 1 Life & cast! **Seal of Punishment**!" One gauge  & one draw.

"Dragnapulse!" Tasuku fired.

Kagome evades. The beam lightly scorched her shoulders. "Grghh!"

" **Jack**!" The dragon nods  & leaps forward. " **P-Harpie** 's skill! At the end of this card's attack, I can [ **Crossnize** ] it into Jack to give him [ **Penetrate** ] & one more Crit!"

And in the flash of Crossnize, **Jack** gained a set of bladed wings  & two talon-bearing arms- reminiscent of velociraptor's.

"Prepare yourself-"

"I cast **Boundary Lines**!"

"What!?" Jack utters. A forcefield had barred his way.

"And with its effect, I also get to summon a _Token_ _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-1000]_ ," Kagome held out her arm.

From her palm, a fox spirit leaps out from thin air before occupying the center position.

 _MOVE END._

"Attack nullification & top of that, a _Token_..." Tasuku mutters.

"A card like Boundary Lines is but the tiniest of what my [ **Shikigami** ]/[ **Regalia** ] deck is capable of,"

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw. Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 9; Gauge: 2; Hand: 3] - **[Star Magnum, Dragnapulse]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Star Dragoner, Jackknife]**

[ **[Kagome]** Life: 8; Gauge: 3; Hand: 3] - **[Divine Regalia, Benzaiten]**

 **\- [Divine Blade Shrine]**

 **\- [Shikigami, Harumi]** _[Token]_ [Right]

Her latest draw made her smile. "Since the end is now nigh, allow me show you a few of its tricks! I Buddy Call to the left! **Shikigami, Fuyuki** _[S1: P-2000, C-2, D-1000]_!"

A spiraling snowstorm shortly descends, revealing the white-haired Onmyouji youth kneeling. "At your service, Kagome-sama,"

"Buddy Gift acquired & with **Divine Blade Shrine** 's effect, I also gain one gauge... Now then..."

She then releases her divine weapon from her grip. Her form & the weapon soon disintegrate into fading light.

Everyone widened their eyes. "What are you-" But before Tasuku can finish...

"I pay 1 gauge & 1 Life. Equip!" Pink flowery petals swiftly gather before her, forming another katana. " **Ritual Blade, Sakura-no-Tsurugi** _[P-6000, C-1]_! When there are [ **Shikigami** ] monster on the field, **Sakura-no-Tsurugi** 's [ **Cell Core** ] activates,"

"Say what!?" Jack uttered.

A green glow soon blooms on the left-back side of her neck. "I now Tribute **Sakura-no-Tsurugi** with **Shikigami, Fuyuki** ; **Shikigami, Harumi** ; my _Token_ ; & the **Divine Blade Shrine** that can be treated as a Size 1 [ **Shikigami** ] monster!"

The summoning ritual commences once again. One by one, the Tributes gathered around the bonfire as Kagome steps forward.

She chants. "O great Homusubi; the blood that birthed the kamis. I beseech thee for fire! Fire for forgery; fire for creation; fire to repel the most vile of evil! To enemies of light, display thy rage!"

The bonfire spreads out, engulfing the Tribute before shooting up into the skies! Kagome raises her arms. In response, a katana fell from the heavens & Kagome transforms once again.

Like before, her hair whitens & her eyes becoming yellow but now, two fiery horns appeared on her forehead. Her attire was, too, replaced. Her top consisting of a sarashi & two vambraces; while her bottom consisting of her kimono with part of the sleeves still hanging loosely from beneath the vambraces.

" _X-Cell Equip_... **Divine Regalia, Kagutsuchi** _[P-5000, C-3]_!" said Kagome as fiery halo manifest behind her.

"This..." Jack was out of words.

Tasuku gripped his left chest. It appears that his Crest has been pulsing even more violently than when Benzaiten is on the field. The boy eyed his opponent who seems completely unaffected.

Kagome then picked up a card in her hand. "I shall now activate _Sakura-no-Tsurugi_ 's ability. When said item is Tributed, I can discard one [ **Ninja Arts** ] from my hand to draw 2 more!" She peeked at her new cards. Immediately, her glowing yellow eyes narrows. "Everything is set,"

Tasuku's eyes widen. Set... everything is set!?

" **Shikigami, Fuyuki** to the right. **Shikigami, Byakko** _[S2: P-7000, C-2, D-4000]_ to the left," **Fuyuki** 's ability then gave her one gauge & one draw. "I now pay 1 gauge & by placing three [ **Ninja Arts** ] into this card's soul, [Set]! **Hidden Shrine, Takamagahara**!"

A thick nimbus soon forms above her head. And like the card's name suggests, behind its white clouds hides a well-decorated shrine, which emits a divine shine.

The _O-Miko_ advances one more step forward. "Your end has been finalized, Tasuku Ryuenji," she announces. "But I am not heartless. Should you call back your spy within our midst, I'll-"

"To hell with your rules!" Tasuku shouted. "Like I believed someone who brainwashes the masses! And besides... you have no honour as a Buddyfighter,"

Kagome gritted her teeth but soon, let out a sigh. "It is true. I have blackmailed in the past & during this match, I offered you a bribe but have you not see the grave implications of your defeat? To Sovereigns, not all Buddyfight can be fought honorably with the powers we possess-"

"I'm the one who said _'Surrender your Crest'_... Kagome Himiko..."

Kagome's eyes flew open. "That is because of the obligation I must adhere-"

"Obligations!? So are obligations enough to justify MURDERING MY PARENTS!?"

Jack instinctively turns to the boy, shocked. "Ta...suku...?" the dragon mutters worryingly.

Kagome's tensed shoulders soon fell. "I see... What oji-sama said is indeed true... I have my doubts of the noble Wonder Boy Cop requesting a spy to be planted but... it seems that such a noble heart can't truly exist," She blinked to the boy's very front. "Tasuku Ryuenji, for this point on. We are ENEMIES!"

She unsheathed her sword! In a blink of an eye, an inferno was unleashed into the Tasuku's face.

" **Earth Barrier**!" The shield repels both fire  & attacker.

But Kagome does not relent. " **Fuyuki**! **Byakko**!"

"At your command!"

"No hard feelings, kid!"

Knives of ice showered & right after that, Byakko fashioned a giant claw gauntlet out of energy & swipes it down at Tasuku, leaving three lines of yellow-blue fire.

"Gghh! I can still-" The boy then saw Kagome, once again, within range. "What the-"

" _Homura Kasen_!" One upward swing  & the fire erupts sending Tasuku flying.

"GGAAAHHH!"

"TASUKU!" Jack flew after him.

And in response to what's happens, a flabbergasted Stella utters. "Effect damage!? H-How!?"

"Once per turn, this **Kagutsuchi** can deal two damage upon my opponent taking damage of any form!"

"And that's the trigger!?" Stella added.

Up in the air, Jack soon descends with his human in hand.

"Are you okay, Tasuku?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"A bit too early to answer that question, don't you think?"

"Wha the-"

And **Byakko** delivers another swipe in mid-air.

"GWAAAH!"

"DAAGGH!"

"He has [ **Double Attack** ]!?" said Stella again.

"Under normal circumstances, Byakko has a [ **Call Cost** ] but during the turn, an X-Cell Weapon is equipped, I can choose to ignore it,"

"T-That's just-"

 _MOVE END._

The two then hit the floor.

"Tasuku!" shouted Stella.

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 2; Gauge: 2; Hand: 2] - **[Star Magnum, Dragnapulse]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Star Dragoner, Jackknife]**

[ **[Kagome]** Life: 9; Gauge: 4; Hand: 1] - **[Divine Regalia, Kagutsuchi]**

 **\- [Hidden Shrine, Takamagahara]**

 **\- [Shikigami, Byakko]** [Center] **[Shikigami, Fuyuki]**

 _YOUR MOVE._

"G-Gurgh!"

"T-Tasuku..."

"I'm okay... Jack. How about you?" The dragon just stood up, making the boy smiled.

"This turn is your last, Tasuku Ryuenji!" Kagome shouts. "Any last words?"

"Have you no-" Tasuku held Jack back.

"This is my fight, Jack," he said. "My vendetta-"

But the dragon just responds by marching to his front. "Well, it's already mine too..." he said as their eyes meet.

Tasuku soon sighed. "Okay..." He said somberly. His face showed an inner fire fueled as he reaches for his Core Gadget. "DrrAAW! Charge and. DRAW!"

Tasuku's eye squinted. " **V. Gradation, Quantum Ruler** _[S1: P-4000, C-1, D-1000]_ to the left!" The [ **Neodragon** ] appears & with no wasted time, its ability procs, giving Tasuku a new draw & a gauge.

Tasuku's eyes sparks. Immediately, he turned to his dragon. "Jack... ATTACK!"

"RWWRAAHHH!" The dragon jets forth.

" **Boundary Line**!" The scene repeats again.

"Why you-"

"It is done!" said Kagome.

" **Quantum Ruler**!" Tasuku called.

"Roger-"

" **Takamagahara** 's effect! When I have 4 or more [ **Shikigami** ] in my drop zone, I can cast one of the [ **Ninja Arts** ] that is stored in its soul," From the shrine's door, the card flew out! "And the card I choose is... **Katon, Blazing Armors**! Farewell..."

Instantly, fire then surrounds the attacked Token, barring Quantum Ruler's advance. But that is not all that the spell card offers as soon after the attack failed, the fire shifts form & shoot forward as a heated arrow.

Tasuku quickly held up a card. "I cast- GWAAARGHH!" One damage! As the arrow scorched his shoulder.

"TASUKU!" Stella yelled in dread.

" **Kagutsuchi** 's effect! _Homura... KASEEENNN_!" FWOOSSH! The flames wash forth!

" **Jack**!"

"On it!" The dragon stood in front of him. "RWARGH!" Pieces of his armament then flew out.

Kagome's eyes soon widen, in late realization! "Wha... NO!" The armor pieces then assemble, becoming a new [ **Dragonarms** ]- **Dragonarms Siltfighter**! Its effect can block damage! "It can't be!? When did you-"

And it was then the girl came to realization once again.

Tasuku let out a small mocking chuckle. "In response to your **Katon, Blazing Armors** ; I've cast this... **Scramble Crossnize**!" Kagome gritted her teeth. "By paying one gauge, I [ **Crossnize** ] Jack with a **Siltfighter** in my drop zone,"

Kagome begrudgingly mutters. "Well... played..."

"Your compliment means nothing to me, cultist," Tasuku then open fires at the _Token_ in her center.

Kagome was livid. "Tasuku... Ryuenji..."

"FINAL PHASE!" shouted Tasuku & Jack.

"Even if I suffer defeat here, you will not have your victory!"

"I pay 3 gauge! And transform **Jack** into an Impact Monster!" The armament arrives. Quickly, the dragon purges his wings for equipping of the weapon- a jackknife; its length several stories high. "Jack is now a Size 2 monster; a Power of 10000, a Defense of 5000  & a Critical of 3. With his effect, he [ **Crossnize** ] with one **Dragonarms, Talnada** in the drop zone to gain one gauge!"

"What!? Why!? is in his drop zone!" said Stella.

Tasuku held out his hand. From his drop zone, a card flew out a dark portal & into his hand. "And now, I cast **Last Ditch Crossnize**! In exchange for losing the fight at the start of my next turn, Jack will now purge **J-Whistle** & **Talnada** from his soul to [ **Crossnize** ] from the drop zone **Dragonarms, Radiant Alma**! And **Jackarms,**!"

"Double [ **Crossnize** ]!" Jack shouted as he further arms.

"Now, Jack's has a total Critical of 6; its attack can't be nullified; its damage can't be reduced; & by paying one gauge, he gets [ **Double Attack** ]! Now, **Jack**!"

"RWWAAAARRRRRHHHH!" The colossal blade ascends. "Double. Galatical. PUNISSHHEEERRRR!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!" shouted Fuyuki as six more [ **Shikigami** ] bursts out of the _O-Miko_ 's Core Gadget.

Magic shields were quickly erected & within the next second, Jackknife, "Galatical Punisher" was swiftly repelled.

"Grgh! RrrWAAHHHH!" The blade falls again.

This time, the shield cracks... breaks... cracks & breaks again until it reached the [ **Shikigami** ]'s formation & shatters it. Sparks & broken pavement then fly as it met Kagome's blade.

"GRGH! You will not... have your waaay..."

"Push it, Jack!"

"GWWWWAAAHHHH!" The boosters flared again.

And with another small, quick smash, sparks & rubble fly again... as the system sounded.

 _GAME END. WINNER, TASUKU RYUENJI!_

* * *

" **Knight Denial**! Attack the fighter!"

 _Slash!_

"GWAAARGHH!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, SPECTER!_

"Genma-sama!" cried the Seifukai as they rushed to their leader.

Specter let out a sigh. "Geez... He's tough..." He then turned to the girl watching him from a distance.

Her expression displayed a pleasant awe. "W-Wow... You're pretty good, er-"

"Spe... ...It's Specter..." He softly answered.

Hanako smiles. "You're a pretty good fighter, Specter-san!"

"Thanks..." He briefly turned to the Seifukai before back to the girl, slightly crouching. "Head straight back to the hotel if you can't find your brother, kay?"

"Er... o..kay?"

"Specter-dono!" a voice soon shouted.

"For vengeance & for stamps, we demand that you demand us to challenge you to a fight!"

Doai jumps up. "Men! Stand down or-"

"Sorry-got-to GO!"

"AFTER HIM!"

And within the next few minutes... they did... More than half of the Seifukai's numbers... did! Doai, upon seeing almost 80% of the members leaving, soon places his palm on his face, groaning as Hanako watches.

The girl giggled. "Oh... that poorDoai-faced oni-chan," Under a whim, she then took out her phone as a realization struck her. "Ah, I forgot to get his number!"

* * *

"Where did he go?"

"Spread out! Call the others if your see him," said the Seifukai members as they disperse from the area.

"Geez! What IS with Genma-kun & his friends?" Specter's voice muttered.

He then pokes his head out from a shadow on the ground & after looking around, he sighed of relief. "Well, at least, they're gone..."

His candlestick Buddy soon pops up, waving his "arms".

"She's in safe hands, Candle," replied Specter. "You don't need to worry,"

The candlestick 'dances' again.

This time, Specter lowers his head. He shook his head slightly. "No, Candle... I can't go back anymore... I'm no longer Gao's... or Hanako's brother anymore..." His skeletal fist shivers. "I... I'm... not Yota... Mikado anymore-"

"E... Eh...?"

A massive shock then surges into Specter. Panickingly, he turns around- towards the sound. And it was then his heart sunk.

"Y... Yota...nicchan...?" mutters Hanako as she stood before Specter, confused & scared.

* * *

She lost... Kagome Himiko had lost... And now, she sat on the floor; head lowered & body restrained by magic glyphs. Her [ **Shikigami** ] guardians are nowhere to be seen as they are all inside her deck, which is by her kneeling knees- sealed by glyphs.

Tasuku approaches her. "Now... tell me why?"

"Why what?" Pair of hostile eyes looked up.

"Nicholas Middleton is a Sovereign, isn't he?" he asks. "So why can't I detect him?"

"Maybe he has the willpower for the feat... or maybe he lacks awareness of his 'status' as Sovereign,"

Tasuku squinted his eyes. "You're lying,"

"I assure you it is the truth," said the _O-Miko_. "Though, I doubt someone as vengeful  & bipolar as you would believe,"

... ... ...

"T-Tasuku," The boy turned around. It is Stella with an awkward smile on her face. "T-Thanks..."

"It's okay, Stella-san," Tasuku smiles sweetly. "By the way, can you bring her back to HQ-"

"That won't be happening," Kagome stood up. "Tasuku Ryuenji, You have made a grievous error. Though I am indeed 'arrested' on this very spot... it will soon no longer be the case,"

 _I...Tia...ng TELePOrRr..._

Tasuku's eyes immediately flew open. "Don't you dare-" His arms fly at her.

"Your vendetta will be your downfall! I assure you that, Tasuku Ryuenji..."

And with a pair of malice-filled eyes, the _O-Miko_ vanishes within the light as Tasuku's hand passes straight through, failing in its task.

* * *

"Let's meet back at the hotel," said Gao before he & Bal took off.

Those words still freshly linger within Miseria's worry-riddled mind as he carries Noboru's unconscious body down the streets.

"Do you think they will find Hanako-chan?" mutters the humanoid with blade arms, who follows close behind.

"They both have phones, Joker. They'll find each other sooner other or later... although..."

"Although?"

"I'm just worried about-"

"My words, if it isn't Miseria of the Omni Lords!" said an unfamiliar voice to the two.

Kiri & Joker looked to their front. Like a wild west thug, the stranger soon walks up to them with a confident smiles & two friends by his side. It was then footsteps can be heard from behind- no, it's everywhere! One by one, more strangers began to pop out from the nearby alleyways & venues. They were surrounded.

"Kiri..."

"Take care of Noboru-kun..." He gently laid the boy on the floor before walking forward to the leader. "Hello, there er..."

"Johnny,"

"Ah, Johnny-san," said Kiri with a gentle smile. "May I ask of your business with us here?"

Johnny chuckled. "You already know," He then lifts his hand.

Immediately, one of his lackeys stepped forward & before long...

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 191FA. ENGAGE._

"A match? Er... Johnny-san, can we postpone this till later? I have a-"

"Kiri-sama!"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 001FB. ENGAGE._

In response, Kiri quickly turns around. Slightly above Noboru, his Core Gadget is seen floating- already activated!

Kiri turns back to Johnny. "I see... so you're here to-"

"Steal stamps from an unconscious body? Well, duuhh... Why do you think I have these many people here?"

Miseria furrowed his brows. "Joker, take Noboru's place,"

"Eerr... about that..."

"Is something wrong?" Kiri turns back. An eerie surprise greets him. "N-Noboru-kun?"

The yellow-haired boy stood before him; hand loosely gripping onto his Core Gadget as he faced his opponent.

Noboru's opponent flashed a look to Johnny. Johnny nodded. Before long, the lackey -without hesitation- calls out. "Open the flag!"

"Open the flag..." murmurs Noboru.

" **Dragon World**... What the-" Everyone's eyes widen.

"W-Wha... This flag..." Kiri lost his words.

And as horror- soft as mist- fill the Third Omni Lord's heart... he saw Noboru lifts his head, revealing a pair of red eyes & an unnerving smile as he announces his flag with a near-whisper. " **Dragoon** **Chevalier**..."

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Ritual Blade, Kanna-no-Tsurugi

\- Ritual Blade, Sakura-no-Tsurugi

\- Boundary Line

\- Seal of Punishment

\- Divine Blade Shrine

\- Hidden Shrine, Takamagahara

\- Shikigami, Harumi

\- Shikigami, Fuyuki

\- Shikigami, Byakko

\- Shikigami, Shujaku

\- Divine Regalia, Benzaiten

\- Divine Regalia, Kagutsuchi

\- Over Technology

\- Last Ditch Crossnize

\- Jackarms, J-Whistle

\- Hi-Dragonarms, P-Harpie

\- Dragoon Chevalier (Flag)

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes not sending in any comments/feedbacks/dedicated deaths to Ostara- oh wait.**


	18. Episode 16: The Night Arrives

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & another IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 _KA-BOOM!_

"GWAAAHH!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, KUDO NOBORU!_

"J-Johnny! The heck we should do?" one of the thugs calls out.

He bit his lips. With a set of trembling fingers, he turned around. His orders are: "Retreat... Retreat! We're done here!"

The group obeyed. Soon, with their mildly panicking legs, they started running; fleeing!

"W-We'll be back-"

"No, we won't!" said two random thugs before Kiri turns away.

The turquoise-haired boy then saw Noboru falling to his knees.

"Noboru-kun!" He rushes over.

"U-Urgghh..."

"It seems he just fainted, Kiri-sama," said Joker.

"Just in case..." Kiri opens his eyelid. "Not red... Thank god... This-"

"Kiri-sama?"

"Oh dear... Noboru's neck-" A realization soon struck. "I can't be!" He then lifted Noboru's top.

"Oh my..."

"Noboru-kun..." mutters the aide & Omni Lord as they saw yellow-black scales already taken over one side of the boy's upper body.

* * *

"Come one, Hanako... Pick up the phone..." mutters Gao.

 _... ... The number you dailed cannot be reached-_

"Darn it! Why won't she pick up?" He hastily tapped the call button again.

"Gao... Gao! Hey, Gao!"

"WHAT NOW!?" The boy then snaps.

Immediately, the little dragon went silent. His expression dyed by shock & fear as Gao soon take notice; completely taken aback.

"I... I'm sorry, Bal..." said the boy, regretfully. "I-I just... W-What is it you want to say?"

Bal displayed an understanding smile. "Er, well... this?" He held out his magnifying glass thingie.

"Oh, Bal..." Gao's heart then sank. "I'm so sorry-"

 _ANARCHY MATCH CODE 002AB. ENGAGE._

"W-What the-"

"Gao Mikado!" a familiar voice called.

The two turned to the voice. It was there -a few meters on away on the paved road- they found a somewhat friendly surprise.

"G-Gaito!?"

"Abygale!" uttered both Gao & Bal.

* * *

"Zanya! How many times do I have to tell you not to cause trouble?"

"But the other boys are talking behind your back!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"They said that your parents deserved to be exiled & you should too!"

Kagome smiled. This is but one of the many memories she had kept close to heart. It had not been easy...

Day after day during her childhood, she would either be under pressure from her grandfather's lectures or be looked down upon by her then would-be followers. It was harsh. Thanks to her parents' foolishness, the only ray of respite she can hold onto is the noble goal of the Shirushiboshi & nothing else...

... that is... until he came... and that is why... she must now steel herself...

"Kagome!" A voice alerted her.

The _O-Miko_ rose to her feet. A smile of relief soon blooms on her face as she saw both Zanya  & Akatsuki by the entrance.

"Kagome-dono!" The younger brother then rushes in.

"Akatsuki-kun!" Kagome then took him into her arms. "Oh god's sake, where have you been?"

"Akatsuki's been hiding in a small maze," said Zanya. "Took a few calls & Tsukikage to get him out,"

"Nin!" said Tsukikage with a nod.

Byakkuya then pops up. "To be honest, it took more than a few phone calls- degozarunrun. And most of it aren't even urgent businesses; they're just Akatsuki-dono cry-"

"DAAAHHH! SHUT UUUPPP! SHUT UP-DEGOZARU!"

Kagome chuckles. Zanya just sighed. He then turned to his O-Miko. "So, do we stay here or..."

"No, we will go hunt. After all, I did... lost some..."

Zanya's eyes widen. "You... lost?"

"Y-Yes... To Tasuku Ryuenji... Z-Zanya, I heard you idolized him... yes?"

"Ergh! N-No-"

"Then, will you face him...?"

Her next words made him flinch. Slowly, the boy looked back at his assigned mistress. Her eyes are staring at him; anxious... worrisome... serious... Soon enough, the boy realizes what had happened.

He balled his hands & walks closer to her. "I won't let him lay a finger on you..." he murmured.

Kagome quickly turns around. "T-Thank you..." she murmurs back. "I'm... sorry to ask this of you. My duty demands it... And... I am sure that it was my poor attempts to balance duty & favor that day that has lead to this so..." Her shoulder soon fell. "S-so... I will not blame you if your loyalty s-sways after this..."

"My loyalty is to you, Kagome," Zanya replies. "I'll make sure that... you could live as a girl..."

A smile soon blooms on her face. "Thank you, Zanya... But... please understand..." She then turns back to him. "I can no longer live as a-"

Her eyes then caught Akatsuki & the nano-machine ninjas, hiding behind Zanya. The little boy & Tsukikage quickly retreated; Byakkuya just smiles.

"Ah, continue on-degoazurun-RGUHHK!"

RIP Nanomachine Ninja, Byakkuya...

* * *

 _KA-BOOM!_

"GGWWAAAHHH!"

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"G-Gaito..."

"What's wrong, Gao Mikado?" Gaito's foot stomps forward. "Aren't you going to hurry to your sister?"

"Hanako-chan could be in danger, bal!"

"So, that's enough of a reason for us to give up!?" said Gaito's dragon Buddy.

"' _Sorry, Gaito, my sister's in danger so can you throw the match_ '... Do you really think I would throw the match for you... after hearing you said that!? Draw! Charge & Draw!"

[ **[Gaito]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0; Hand: 3]

\- [Left] [Center] **[Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale]**

[ **[Gao]** Life: 1; Gauge: 2; Hand: 5] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Awaken! Bal Dragon]**

"Gao Mikado, you're a disgrace! Both to your sister & your Buddyfight career! **Black Drain**!" One gauge plus; mill three cards from the _bancho_ kid's deck.

"I'm just asking for your-"

"She's YOUR sister! **Sleepless Black City, Dimmborgil** _[S2: P-3000, C-2, D-3000]_ to the left!"

"Your... orders!" The gargoyle-esque dragon groans.

"I pay 2 gauge & Equip!" A flash of light then coated him, followed by a burst of wind. His hair stood, his clothes emitting glow & with a 'third-eye'- made of energy- manifesting on his forehead, Gaito soon revealed his new form. " **Dragon Force** _[P-8000, C-3]_!" he announces.

"Gaito..." murmured Gao.

" **Abygale**! Attack the fighter!" Immediately, the dragon soared.

"Know shame, Gao Mikado!"

"GAAHH!" screamed the boy as a purple turbulence crashes into him.

" **Dimmborgil**!"

The dragon slashes with his claw. "DWARGH!"

" **Dragon Force**!"

" **Green Dragon Shield**!" Gao retaliates. "Gaito! I just-"

" **Dragon Force** 's ability! I get to mill six cards total from your deck & regain 2 Life!" The boy then held out a card above his eye. "FINAL PHASE!" Gao's irises immediately shrunk.

"I pay 3 gauge & transform **Abygale** into an IMPACT MONSTER!" The dragon morphs. Around him, dark winds quickly gather; forming a spherical typhoon with a literal eye opening. Gao stared in horror. "Now, **Abygale** 's a Size 2, Power 8000, Defense 7000; Critical 3! When he enters the field, he mills ten cards from the top of your deck! And when he attacks, he can deal two damage & heal me by two!"

The eye then closes; the body then spin. " Unlimited Death... DRAIN!" And the tornado slams down, bludgeoning the boy with its intense torrent.

"GWRAAAHHHH!"

"GAOOO!"

 _YOUR MOVE._

[ **[Gaito]** Life: 10; Gauge: 0; Hand: 3] - **[Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon Force)]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain"]**

[ **[Gao]** Life: 1; Gauge: 2; Hand: 4] - **[Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle]**

\- [Left] [Center] **[Awaken! Bal Dragon]**

The dragon rushes over. "Gao, Gao! You okay?"

"Heh... hehe... I see..."

"G-Gao?"

"S-so, if I want to end this match quickly, I have to do it myself, right?" The boy gets up. "Hey, Gaito... thanks... my mind sort of went blank there..."

"So you're going to give up!"

"No... I'm ending this here & now! Draw! Charge & Draw!" His eyes immediately widen. "I've got it! Dragon For-" A blinding light soon burst out. "W-WHA-"

"What is light!?" uttered Abygale.

"A new card, huh?" murmured Gaito.

The light shortly decays. "This is... This card's effect..." His briefly red eyes then flared up. "I cast **Bal Support**! Two gauge; Two Life plus! **Sun Diety's Fragment, Bal Burn** _[S2: P-4000, C-2, D-4000]_ to the left!"

"You do me great honour putting me on the field with my lord, sir Gao," said the buff dragon with the eye-patch & greatsword.

" **Bal**! Attack the fighter!"

"Roger, bal-"

" **Black Dragon Shield**!" The chibified dragon was deflected.

"Sorry, Gao!"

" **Bal Burn**!"

"Very well. For Balle Soliel!" An earth-shattering slash! Cutting Gaito''s Life down to 9!

" **Bal Knuckle**!" A fist to the stomach. Life down to 7!

"Urgh, i-is that it? Even with **Bal Burst Smasher** , you're 2 damage short!"

"I CAST!" A red pillar of energy erupts as Gao raises his card. "I pay one gauge & one Life! When there is a [ **Sun Dragon** ] or [ **Armordragon** ], I can _X-Cell Call_!"

"Say what!?" uttered Gaito.

"Along with this spell, **Lore of the Punishers** , I Tribute from my field **Bal Burn** & **Bal Dragon**!" _Zoom, Zoom, Zoomph!_ Transforming into fireballs, the Tributes flew into the air. "By the hand of the true dragon king, I order thee! O' Swift Chariot, fly forth! Faster than the wind; faster than lightning!" The three comets then merge into one; crashing into on the floor! " _X-CELL CAALL_! **Dragonic Legend... Trundholm the Dasher** _[C1: P-4000, C-2, D-4000]_ !"

 _Ka-BOOM!_! Immediately, a sonic boom disperses the smoke as a figure leaped into high air! Its a humanoid dragon; dressed in an hybrid attire of a desert raider  & Greek soldier- coloured white & gold. In his hands, daggers of flames, resembling the sun's.

It landed at Gao's right position, kneeling. "Your humble servant, **Trundholm** is here, my king,"

"So this is..."

"An X-Cell Monster..." murmured Abygale & Gaito.

" **Trundholm** , your ability!"

"Affirmative!" Wasting no time, the dragon quickly blew his trusty warhorn, sounding far & wide.

"With **Trundholm** 's ability, I can call one Size 2 or less [ **Sun Dragon** ] from my deck! I pay one gauge & call! **Flamewing Dragon** _[S2: P-6000, C-2, D-4000]_ to the right!"

"Not good!"

" **Thrundholm**!"

"At once!" With unsheathed daggers, the dragon jets forth!

"Gghk! **Midnight Shadow**!" Gaito evades!

" **Flamewing**!"

"Scorching Winds!"

" **Enemy Wall**!"

"[ **Double Attack** ]!"

"GAAHH!" Whipped by heated wind. Life down to... Five!

"FINAL PHASE!" shouted Gao & Bal.

"I pay 3 gauge & change **Flamewing Dragon** into **Bal Burst Smasher**!" Like a flying kick through a window, Bal came flying in; unsheathing the sword in his chest. "Size 2, Power 11000; Defense 6000; Critical 4  & with **Bal Knuckle** 's bonus, 5! This monster's attack cannot be nullified!"

The dragon then leaps into the air, rocketing into the gigantic hammerhead in space! Its motors then flared!

"Bal... Burst! SMASHER!" The finishing dive-swing!

Out of options, Gaito can only smirk. "That's the Gao I knew..."

 _KKKRRAASSHH!_

 _GAME END. WINNER, GAO MIKADO!_

* * *

 **Moments afterward,**

"So... let me get this straight... You're holding back this whole time!?"

"Gaito wanted to ease you up. After all, you like you're about to snap, right?"

"S-Shut up..." said the purple-haired boy.

"I see... I suppose you're still you-" Woop-Bing! "Huh?" Gao soon took out his phone. "Ah!"

"What's wrong, bal?"

"It's Hanako! She's back at the hotel-"

 _ATTENTION, DEFEATED FIGHTERS ARE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER AREA VIA TELEPORTATION._

A startled Gao then turned to his opponents.

"Well... what are you waiting for?" said Abygale.

After a brief pause, Gao nodded. "Thanks, Gaito... Come on, Bal,"

"Bye, Gaito! Bye, Abygale!"

"Safe trip!" The two dragons waved as the two took off.

Gaito just shrugged. "Hmph!" He turned around.

"Seriously, Gaito... I know you're embarrassed,"

"I just don't want to be called a hypocrite, that's all,"

"Geez..."

 _INITIATING TELEPORTATION._

* * *

"A-Are you really... him...?" muttered Hanako.

With a lowered face, Specter then turns to face her. Without moving a finger, his mask then fell. It shatters on the ground before returning to ash.

Slowly, he lifted his face...

... but as the strings tighten around her heart, it immediately sank. Hanako's irises shrunk to its limits upon seeing the unreal visage- a fleshless skull face, enveloped in flames; with eyes still intact.

"hAnAkO!" The Specter she saw screeched; his voice completely foreign to the one she knew.

"H-Help..."

"HaNaKOoOooO!" The monster lunges forth.

"AAAHHHH!" The girl rose from her bed. "Ah, hah... w-what..." She looked around. It's her family's hotel room. "A... dream...?" She tugged her sheets tightly.

That dream... nightmare... yes, it is a nightmare... It just was a bad dream... Hanako reassures herself... But then, she remembered... his voice... Specter's soft, caring voice.

"Head straight back to the hotel if you can't find your brother, kay?" he said to her.

The reveal was nothing but an illusion but... when did it start...? When did she fell asleep? Hanako racked her brain.

"Ergh... My neck, geez..." It was then she realized. "Did... he knocked me out?" she murmured to herself.

Her eyes soon wander to her blanket sheets & later, the activated air conditioner.

"Did he... brought me here...?" Again, she murmurs.

Hanako curls up further into her sheets. Her heart conflicted by a myriad of emotions as she sheds a single tear, whimpering to herself.

"Is... Specter-san... Yota-nicchan...?"

* * *

"Takihara..." murmured Stella as she stood at the very spot she watched her colleague being carried away.

"Don't worry... I'll... be back..." The young man's words float ever still in her head.

She then turned towards the boy & his dragon companion; still seated in the same near-empty, infirmary waiting room as her. It's been 10 minutes... And considering how healing magic is a slower treatment on humans than on monsters... she worried that Tasuku's wasting precious time.

She walks over. "Tasuku, why don't you go collect some stamps...?" she said... or at least, she is supposed to say.

"So... Tasuku... you still remember your... er... parents...?" Jack suddenly asks.

The boy nodded slightly. "We didn't have much money... but... we're happy..."

"I'm sorry,"

"No, Jack. You don't need to apologize... It's something I have to face sooner or later..."

... ... ...

Again, Jack raises his head. "So... Kagome Himiko really..." He stuttered. "Did she...?"

Tasuku shook his head. "I don't know... The villagers just barged into our house one night and... ...they started chanting stuff..." A crooked smile then surfaced on his face. "Good thing. The Disaster swallow them up too,"

"T-Tasuku..." murmured the dragon, worryingly.

"The Shirushiboshi's a cult too, right?"

"W-Well..."

"Then... they're just as evil. Going around brainwashing people & justify murder with nonsense reason..." He tightens his clenched hands. "I'll wipe them all out from this earth..."

Tasuku & Stella were speechless. To think... this boy has such a-

 _Ding. Dong. Dang._

* * *

Evening, 4 PM sharp. The announcement was already made.

The Anarchy had ended & with it, all said event matches; either concluded or canceled within the next ten minutes of play.

"Say, how much you've got?"

"A hefty gain- plus 15!"

"Minus 5, but compared to a girl that challenged me once, this is nothing... I guess..." So goes one of the many conversations that had circled before the hotel.

The scenery's almost the same; near-identical, in fact. From the crowd's size; the noise they produced; even the timing & place of the idols' appearance... except...

 _BOOM_!

"Sofia-chwan!"

"Eh? Where's Mathilda-chan?"

It's Sofia Sakharov... For some reason, the idol in the Valkyrie cosplay had appeared alone; bringing with her a few light claps.

" _Pozdravlyayu, Pozdravlyayu_. You all have endured well throughout this morning's trail," She said to the crowd, with a cool beauty's smile. "Unfortunately, due to some illness-related issue-"

"SSSOORRRYYYY!" The other idol rockets out from a newly formed portal.

"Mathilda-CHAANN!"

"Mathilda Waifu!" The crowd reacted.

"H-Hello aGAAIN!" Sofia then pulled her in by the shoulder.

"Where have you been!?" the Valkyrie whispered, menacingly.

"E-Eh...? I-I'm j-just went to the t-t-toi-"

Of course. Of course, it's the toilet... Why on earth did she ask that question again? Sofia rolled her eyes. Without a word, she then quickly slammed a piece of paper into Mathilda's chest.

"Read,"

"Eh?"

"Read!"

"Y-YES, MA'AM!" Mathilda turns around. "E-Erm... F-F-First off, I-I like to say c-congrats to those who gained during the Anarchy-"

"BOOOOO!"

"So you're congratulating those who ganged on me!?"

"Disqualify Johnny!"

"E-E-E-Ehh! E-Erm... ERM!"

Sofia rolled her eyes again. To think there are such levels of incompetence... She hovers forward.

"TO THOSE WHO HAVE SUFFERED!" The booing instantly spots. "To those whose Stamps were stolen; & those with a grudge, listen well for I have good news... For you see, this is not the only time that Anarchy will be hosted,"

"Eh? EEEHHH?"

"Another _Anarchy_?" said the crowd.

"Indeed, this is no jest. There will be a second _Anarchy_ event!" said Sofia.

"Knew it!" said Nico & Tetsuya.

"Nico-sama, did you said something?" asked Carly.

"Nothing!" replied Nico & Tetsuya.

"You will have your second chance; those of you who have suffered humiliating losses WILL have your revenge matches... Which is why you must recuperate from your losses... And to help you with that, we have decided to re-open. ALL. Challenge Venues. For your Stamp-hunt spree! Tonight!"

 _oh... OOOOOOOHHHHH!_

Sofia reacted with a genuine smile. "And in addition!"

Sofia snaps her finger. On cue, tens of white cloth sheets -longer than Rapunzel's hair- began to drop down from the hotel's roof; spreading across the walls. A light was then shone & soon enough, a colossal leaderboard displayed on the hotel's front wall.

Before long, a myriad of ring tones followed.

"Huh?"

"Oh ho..."

"We have now granted you all access to the Stamp Leaderboard! May it be of use... during your journey to become the Champion... "A brand new portal opens behind her. "Until then... _Udahcee_ ,"

* * *

It's 4.30 PM, not many were left but not that few remained either.

Selfies, pictures with the colossal leaderboard... strategy meetings, party member searching, waiting for a special someone... These are the only things Nicholas seen people do around these parts.

The teen then looked around some more.

"Sensei?" asked Tetsuya. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just on the lookout for a certain pesky biker,"

"Need not worry, Nico-sama!" said Carly, ever so passionately. "As long as I'm here, that uncivilized brute will never lay a finger on you!"

"Except he already did," Asmodai interrupts. "Heck, even beaten ol' Nick here in a few fights,"

"Had no choice," The boy shrugs. "He's annoying. I got freebie teleport. Mind as well use it,"

"IIINDEED!" said Carly, facing towards the demon. "Nico-sama's every loss are very calculated! He DID beat back that scumbag several times and-"

"Which is more or less equal to the number of times he lost-"

"BWWAAARRG-$%#^%$*%~"

The youth quickly lets out a defeated sigh. Crazy Carly has struck again, it seems & as expected, she was swiftly subdued soon afterward. Skillfully roped, in fact... Literally tied up like a cartoon bull whose limbs were lassoed by her close companions & subduers; who just sighed the same sigh he did.

Before long, a hand then waved at a small distance away. "Ooii! Nico!"

Nicholas looked towards it. A smile swiftly blooms on his face as he waved back. "Yo, Aniki! How's moving brick?"

"It's chair & tables! And how the hell did you knew that?"

"Hehe. I have my... resources..."

"Geez, aren't you the cunning one?" Touma smiled in return.

"NNNIIIICOOOOOOO!" The skies soon echoed.

"Is... that...?"

"Yep!" Nico innocently nodded.

"What did you do to poor Wayne this time-" And as he turns, already he saw Nicholas running away with his compadres. His mouth hanged for a few seconds. "Geez..." He face-palms in defeat. "Well... at least you seemed fine..."

* * *

 _Rouga Aragami, 1st Place. Stamp Count, 50/50_

 _Baku Omori, 1st Place. Stamp Count, 50/50_

"Aragami-senpai... Baku-kun..." murmured Kiri before the colossal projection.

"Kiri!" A voice then raised him from his seat.

"Gao-kun! How's Hanako & Suzumi-san?"

"Nothing bad happened, bal,"

"Y-Yeah..." said the panting boy. "Asides from Kachan's grumpiness after forgetting her souvenir, that is..."

"I-I see..."

"B-by the way... How's er... Noboru...?"

Kiri pursed his lips. "He's er..." He then clenched his fists. "He's fine... just a dehydration issue. The... nurses said he'll be fine tomorrow..."

"Really...!? Oh, thank goodness..." The boy releases a big sigh. "H-Hey, Kiri..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I know I'm the right guy but... Thanks!"

"Thanks... huh...?" Kiri murmured silently.

"What wrong, bal?"

"I-It's nothing..." the turquoise-haired boy smiled & replied.

"I see... So, Kiri, how much did you get-" Gao then went silent.

"Hmm... Gao...?" asked Bal.

... ...

"I see... so Baku's... 1st place... huh?" murmurs Gao Mikado, in a tone ever melancholy.

* * *

That night... the decaying noise of a helicopter's spinning propeller signaled her unannounced arrival.

With grace, she exited. The winds then lightly blew at her black, hi-lo dress & recently straightened -and longer- hair as her eyes behold to the sight of the colourfully lit harbour of Growing Eden's Japanese-themed Isle; unadorned by her old spectacles.

"My, my... how lively nights have become in this world,"

"M-M'lady..." Her companion then approaches with her luggage. "I-I do not see why we should ride such er... noisy construct to this place while we could-"

"This is formality, Keres," said Kuguru. "We must show our respects to culture, even those from... detestable species... Now, chop chop, otherwise we will not surprise the hotel manager,"

The undead-esque woman bowed.

And as the two quickly departs to the harbour & streets, an ominous smile appearing on Kuguru's face as her eyes reflect the night skies; murmuring to it.

"You best hurry, Kyoya Gaen... lest my crown be lost to your grasps..."

* * *

"Gao Mikado's Dragon... Tasuku Ryuenji's Star Dragon..." muttered Kyoya Gaen, in deep train of thought.

In front of him, stood a huge whiteboard; lit halfway by the night's moonlight. On the board, pictures of individuals & Flag cards of all the respective Worlds; pinned & connected via red threads to display connection & moved closer to the board, eyeing the board. "Mathilda Blumenthal Tremaine, Danger. O-Miko Kagome Himiko, Katana. After those two... Nicholas Middleton... Magic. Wayne Ryder... Hero. Rekka Todoroki... Ancient,"

"So these are the Banquet's Sovereigns?" asked the three-headed dragon, whose ghostly heads floats behind him.

"Yes, the above 90% confirmed ones, at the very least," From a file on the table nearby, Kyoya took out a new photo. He pins it on the board near the Dungeon World Flag. "Noboru Kudo... Potential Sovereign, alongside Touma Akiyama,"

"Why these two...?" asks the three-headed.

"We haven't found our Dungeon World Sovereign yet,"

"I see... the boy did show some peculiar symptoms over these past few days..."

The dragon's eyes then float to the next flags, Legend World & Darkness Dragon World. Under the latter, a blank photo & a few centimeters to its right, a blank pair of a card & photo. The dragon squints its six eyes.

"So Baku Omori is very likely the Legend World Sovereign?" he asks.

"Yes, according to the Aibo Academy Fight Stadium's records,"

"Then, what of these unfilled spaces?"

"Oh... those...?" The teen walks towards them. His eyes point sharply at the two incomplete profiles. His heart never eased. "Those are two unknown Sovereign," said Kyoya. "One for Darkness Dragon World... And the other one... it is for the eleventh flag..."

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Lore of the Punishers

\- Dragonic Legend, Trundholm the Dasher

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or sent me a note. This also includes overall review on how the stories are interesting; what kind of mistaken I've made & could some polish with, y'know, overall genuine review stuff.**

 _Author's note:_ _My sincerest apologies –AGAIN- for the upcoming hiatus –AGAIN. I'll try my best to tidy up loose ends of the upcoming plotlines of this project within a month & try not to make you all wait for 3… 4 months… so until then, feel free to post reviews & express your thoughts._


	19. Episode 17: Uneasy Hearts

**This is a non-profit fanfiction of Buddyfight. Buddyfight is the product of Bushiroad. Plz support the official release.**

 **Also, warning for potential references, OCs, potential spoilers from the canon series & the urge to spew blood from spotting a cliche beach episode.**

* * *

 _GAME END. WINNER, GAO MIKADO!_

"Oh, yeah!" shouted Gao, in a swim-wear.

"Oh curd," muttered his opponent as he pinches his nose.

Immediately, a gush of water fell onto his head as the trap door sprung under his feet. The water slide then carried his scream downstream to the pool below. _SPLASH!_

"And that is folks, yet another victory for Gao Mikado!" echoed the speakers. "I dare say that was astounding finishing move there, isn't it, Darren?"

"Indeed! And for those who are just joining us now, welcome to the _Water World Park Challenge_!" The crowd in the park cheered. "Before our next match, allow us to refresh _slash_ introduce you to the rules. Take it away, Irukamaru!"

"Gladly! The challenge is modeled after the King of the Hill. The guy who wins & keeps winning stays on top! Lose even once & you'll get the dip! Stamps are rewarded based on how long you stay on top!"

 _GAME END. WINNER, TOUMA AKIYAMA!_

"Oh... crUUUUUDDD!"

"BAAALLLL!" and... _SPLASH!_

"And oh, yes! For this one special day, our hardworking staff members will be joining in the party!" said Darren. "Defeat one staff member will grant you bonus stamps so go at it, challengers!"

* * *

"Hehe... as expected of _Aniki_ ," Nico lets out a smile.

"Say, _sensei_... why are we hiding in these bushes?"

"Now that, my self-proclaimed apprentice, is a very good question,"

The brown-haired teen then points his finger towards a shack to their left. Immediately, Tetsuya knows why.

"NNNIIIIIICCOOOO!"

"RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY, NICO-SAMAAA!" screamed Carly as she hung onto Wayne's waist.

"Oh... That's why..." said the boy as the two 'waltz' passed their bush, with their equally deafening wails.

The boy soon flashed a gaze back to his mentor.

"S-Say... _Sensei_ ," said the boy. "Normally, I won't ask but er... how come, yo?"

"Indeed, how come our teacher never taught about such birth defects?"

"N-no! It might just been my curiosity b-but..." His thumbs began twiddling. "I mean er... why Wayne-san is so-"

"So insisting on chasing you?"

"GYAAHH!"

"AAHHH!" The two jumped out.

One quick look back at their cover soon reveals a sneaky pink-skinned demon standing amidst the exotic leaves, with a snorkel & a float.

"So! Who's up for some water park fun!?"

Nico & Tetsuya hung their mouths open. The younger boy then lets out an awkward smile as the teen planted his face into his two palms.

"Why..." The word soon came out of Nico's.

"Indeed, why should we go for just water park fun activities while can have all of them!?" The demon transforms into his Let's Play! Asmodai form.

"No, you dimwit! That's not what I-"

And before he can finish, Carly's back-waist was thrown at his face. Like cartoons, the two victims then fly back towards the shack; Nico landing flat, face-up.

"NNIIICCCOOOO!" A certain blonde then crashed his butt on his belly. "AH-HA!"

"Congra-Hmp! Oh... Oh... god. That... That taste horrible,"

Wayne then held down the teen's respectively hands & feet. "Now, let's see if you can escape this, Nico!" said the blonde rider with a devious smile.

"The only thing I'll be escaping from is your sexual frustration, Wayne,"

Blood then gushed from Carly's buried face.

"GAH! Carly, what the f***!?" said one of her friends, while tending to the girl.

Wayne then furrows his brows. Nico raising one of his own brows, as the blonde boy on top of him, remained silent.

"So...?" Nico asks. "Don't you want something from me...?"

Closing his eyes, Wayne just bit his lip. "I... I..."

Nico just sighed with a disappointing look. "Lewis!"

From the shadows behind his back, purple haze soon erupts, shocking Wayne into loosening his grip.

"Crap! Jet!" A sonic boom then made a huge hole in the mist.

But unfortunately, Nico had escaped.

"Yo-ho!" Wayne quickly turned to the nearby lamppost. There stood Nico, on top of the post. "Better luck next time!"

 _Buddy Skill, On!_ And like a bird, he soon leaps away.

His fangirls immediately pursue.

"Nico..." muttered a somewhat shell-shocked Wayne.

His bike soon arrived, carrying his clothes & helmet. "So? We're chasing or not...?" asked Jet from within the vehicle.

After a sigh, the teen extends his hand to his garments.

"Er, so..." Wayne turns to the new voice. "So what's with you & _sensei_?" asked little Tetsuya.

* * *

 _GAME END. WINNER, TOUMA AKIYAMA!_

"And there it is people! Touma Akiyama has done it again!" said Darren.

"It's almost a pity that he's only a staff member & not an actual participant," said Irukamaru.

Smirking, Touma just shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that competitive," he said that to himself as he gave his arms some slight stretches.

His eyes then trail off to the pool below. It's the third time since he had gone up for the challenge & after glancing around for his two little "brothers", his smile fades.

"So you're not going after them?" A voice then spoke from the armour on his right arm.

Touma glanced back to the Core on the back of his hand & sighed. "Don't worry your little head, Mike,"

"You could, at least-"

"And now, ladies & gents. Without further ado, let us move on to our next- Oh! Oh-hoho!"

A few people then responded as they saw Touma's new challenger ascends the tower. Several wooed; some then whistled & as the blue-haired boy in his swim shorts finally reached the top, the tan-skinned teen in his speedo just grinned.

"Oh? Here to avenge Gao-kun?"

The blue-haired boy replied with a similar smile & slight shoulder nudge. "Something like that,"

"Ladies & Gents! You know him, you love him, you might have a poster with his face on it... The infamous former Wonder Boy Cop, TASUKU RYUENJI!" The cheers then climaxed. "Now, then without any dela-"

"Without any delay!"

"Wha-Paruko!? Where did you-"

"BUDDDDYY! FIIIGGHHHTTT!"

"Open the Flag!"

"Open the Flag!"

* * *

From his mask, he soon saw the two Flag emblems appearing above their champion's heads.

"Dungeon World!" said the tan-skinned youth.

"Star Dragon World!" said Tasuku Ryuenji.

Touma gets the first turn. And as the fighter charges & draw, Specter's two eyes then drifted down from the arena to the pool below; near the edge & near one of the many food shacks available the venue.

He saw a dragon with a float leaping up from the waters. " _Ganbare_! Jack!"

" _Ganbare_! Tasuku-senpai!" Gao followed suit.

"Gao-chan! You want some milkshake?" asked their mother, the woman with a white shirt tied above her black, upper swimwear.

"Double Chocolate!"

"Double Chocolate, bal!"

"Kay!" She then turned to the girl with the beach ball; dazing off in the pool, not that far from Gao. "Hanako, take care of your brother, kay? Hanako?"

"Ah-Oh! Okay, _Kacchan_!" The girl walks out of the pool. "By the way, I want a Neopolitan sundae!"

"Okay!"

Hanako grins as she turned to the nearby table. And as she settled her beach ball down… _KRACK_! The sound of a broken branch quickly reached her ears.

 _KRRAASHH!_

The girl looked up. Several green leaves, she saw falling before she moved in closer.

"Hanako-chan!" Bal's voice then calls out. "Come see this! Quick come see this-bal!"

"C-Coming!" The girl glanced back.

And after a few moments staring at the canopy, the girl finally turned away & gone back into the pool...

... unknowing of who had been watching them from the broken branch that she never discovered.

* * *

"Give him the dip, Tasuku-sama!" shouted the girl as she slammed Takosuke's head back in.

"Paruko! Hey, Paruko! Stop blocking the- PARUKO!"

"Just give up, Darren. The girl's high on boy abs," said Irukamaru, mic off'ed & consulting his friend. "And besides, we can still commentate-"

"I cast **Oracle Dragonarms**!" From the boy's Star Pulsar, the top 5 cards of his deck were revealed. " **J-Igniter**! [ **Crossnize** ]!"

One card from the five then flew into **Jackknife Dragon**. Green energy jolts  & soon, on his left arm, another **Ignite Blade** materialized! Its energy blade drawn!

"Come on!" Irukamaru hurriedly nudges Darren.

"Ergh... whatever..." The human male then turned on his mic. "And there it is, folks! Double **J-Igniter** & a Critical of 5! Can the Wonder Boy Cop get even after that harsh beatdown last turn!?"

" **Jack**! Attack the fighter!"

"RWAARRGHHH!" The dragon quickly leaps! No more words as his blades sprung forth!

"Not quite," Along with a lightning hand, Touma counters! " **Protection of Shalsana**!"

"DENIED! A high Crit attack, DENIED AGAIN!" shouted Darren.

"Denied, indeed," followed Irukamaru. "But it seems young Tasuku is not ready to let this turn end just yet!"

" **Dragnapulse** _[P-5000, C-2]_!" A beam hit Touma in the elbow guard! " **Star Remnant** _[S1: P-3000, C-1, D-3000]_!"

"Sparkle Shoot!" And another blow to the tan-skinned teen, totaling up 3.

 _MOVE END._

 _YOUR MOVE._

"Draw," Touma swipes his right hand -clad in Core Gadget armor- slightly.

[ **[Tasuku]** Life: 6; Gauge: 3; Hand: 3] - **[Star Magnum, Dragnapulse]**

\- **[Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant]** [Center] **[Star Dragoner, Jackknife]**

[ **[Touma]** Life: 7; Gauge: 2; Hand: 3]

- **[Mission Card, "Decipher Spell"] [Mission Card, "Recruit Adventurer"]**

\- **[Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki]** [Center] **[Guild Merchant, Lil' Grant]**

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Touma, resting his armoured arm. "And I see that you're still headstrong as ever, aren't you?"

"A cop needs to headstrong, after all," Tasuku answers.

"Hoho, a smart tongue you have there, "former officer"," His eyes briefly wandered down; back to spot where those two stood & left. He turned to the youth before him. "So... I take it that you'll still keep going? Even if against the odds?"

"Of course," The boy answers with a smile.

"I see, then. Now, then... Charge this... And Draw!" His eyes then widen. "Heh... ehehe... so you want me to do the same? Eh! Why not!? I pay 2 gauge & Equip!" He held up his right hand.

Immediately, light & wind gathers to the gauntlet's palm, forming a book. Its thickness parallels to a dictionary; with the cover design befitting its name.

" **Questing Encyclopedia** _[P-3000, C-1]_! Upon equipping, I can put the top two cards of my deck into the soul of a card on my field... **Recruit Adventurers**!" To the old-looking poster -placed on the questboard standing behind him- two additional stamps. "And with its own skill, I can search my deck for a Size 1 or less [ **Adventurer** ] & add it to its soul, bringing it up to a total four!"

The poster soon glowed.

"And with that Mission Complete!" said Touma, seizing the notice before tearing it in half. "Two [ **Adventurers** ] to my hand & the rest to my gauge! And since a Mission Card is completed, **Questing Encyclopedia** allows me to draw! **Lil' Grant** 's _[S2: P-3000, C-2, D-5000]_ skill; I spend one gauge to buy one draw!"

"Four draws in one turn!?" said Hanako, flabbergasted.

"Yeah," Gao nodded. "And that's basically how I lose... I think..."

" **Grant** 's second skill! By resting this card, it becomes a Size 1,"

"Time to settle down, Taffy!" said the young merchant, in Arab-ish clothing, to his odd camel steed as it sat down.

"And to the center, _Buddy Call_! **Guild Mascot, Dragon Mick** _[S1: P-3000, C-1, D-3000]_!"

Pink Smoke burst out from the floor. "Geez! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the guild mascot!" A chibi silhouette walks out. "I'm the guild's greatest Dragowizard, goddammit!" said the tiny dragon in a mage's attire as he tapped the floor with his larger-than-stature staff.

" _Buddy Gift_ ,"

"Here!" **Mick** nudges his staff  & from the huge orb at the tip, a soft green light zapped towards Touma, healing him for one.

Touma smiled. "Thanks, **Mick** ,"

"That's Great WIZARD **Mick** , thank you,"

"Heh... And since there is another [ **Adventurer** ] on the field... **Mick**!"

"[ **Cell Core** ] activate!" The little self-proclaimed dragowizard's staff then illuminates; sparks of harmless lightning surging out.

"W-WHAAATT!?" shouted Darren as the whole audience gasped in unison.

"[ **Cell Core** ]!?" uttered Gao. "That means-"

"There's... little to no sensation," Tasuku gripped his left chest. "Could it be-"

"It's the same as Nico's... right?" The blue-haired boy immediately turns back to his opponent. "It's a simple willpower trick if you're curious. Now, then... If you wouldn't mind, it's time... **Mick**!"

And with his tiny arms, **Mick** slammed his charged up staff to the floor under his feet. The surge dissipates but on the surface it hits, a huge magic circle was graphed around it.

Touma raised his item. "I Tribute my [ **Cell Core** ] **Dragon Mick** with **Lil' Grant** & **Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki**!" The three monsters on the field then leaped into the air, transforming into orbs of colored lights before circling over the glyph. "Brethren, raise those cups! For today, we give recognition  & give praise. Appreciation to she who kept out home floating on rough seas. _X-Cell Call_! Blessings to thy name! **Guild Manager Whitney** _[C1: P-3000, C-1, D-9000]_!"

The orbs then combined under an explosion of light! Everyone shielded their eyes & after the flash dies down, they soon saw a red-haired woman in a fantasy world-esque business suit, on his right; tilting her glasses up. A clipboard & a feather pen is seen in her hands & a fencing saber sheathed at her waist.

" **Mick** 's skill," Touma reveals the top card of his deck. "An item card. It can go to my gauge but I'll just let it drop,"

"What?" Jack muttered in surprise, as the card falls & shatters.

Touma extends his hand towards to his right. " **Whitney**!"

"Coming up, sir," a retro ceramic telephone on a stool then appeared to her side. She quickly picked it up. "Human Resource, get me **Sir Norman** ," _Thuck_! A card soon conjures into Touma's gauntlet.

"Call!" He flings the card to his left & another to his center. " **Harsh Trainer, Sir Norman** _[S1: P-2000, C-1, D-4000]_ & **Phantom Jester, Nicholas** _[S0: P-3000, C-2, D-1000]_!"

"You need my services, Guildmaster?" said the old mustached man in armor.

"Some muscle for my non-existing abs," said the cloaked dagger-wielder, in a mimicking voice.

Immediately, Touma's right face twitched. " **Whitney** , file a report to Dungeon World me!"

"Oh, come on, other world _Aniki_. Don't be so harsh on me," said **Nicholas** , playfully.

"Ah, yes, **Nicholas**. About the damage fee last week-"

"LALALALA-LAA! BILL THAT TO WAYNE! HE LIGHTED THE FUSE!"

"Well, that's er... an interesting bunch," commented **Jack** as Tasuku lets out his awkward smile.

"Kay, kay, that's enough, **Nicholas**! All of you, Link-Attack the fighter!" commanded Touma.

"You heard the master! Follow my lead!"

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

" _Engarde_ , boy!" Left to right, Touma's entire squad rushes in toward Tasuku's face!

" **Earth Barrier** -"

"Got you now! **Mission Card "Decipher Spell'** activate! By discarding the 3 souls in this card, I can nullify your spell!"

Instantly, the shield shatters. "Wha-"

" **Sir Norman** 's skill, when link-attacking, I can return one item or X-Cell Monster from my drop zone to my deck to give **Whitney** an additional Crit! ...Now, the total damage is up to 5,"

One, two, three, _Slash_! "DWAAARRGGHHHH!"

"Tasuku-senpai!" shouted Gao.

"OOHH! Critical Hit! Now, Tasuku's already down to one Life! Can he survive or will he end up like the others!" said Darren.

" **Nicholas** ' skill. Two of them, in fact," said Touma. "First, he will [ **Stand** ] **Sir Norman**!"

"Manager **Whitney** , I suggest we should bill my- I mean, Wayne's debt on **Sir Norman** 's expensive wine cellar!"

"It's vodka! AND NOBODY'S TOUCHING IT 'CEPT ME!"

"And second, he will dismiss himself from the field,"

"Welp, guess time to exit... and sell me some vodka,"

"Don't you f***ing dare..."

Nicholas then took out a heavy-looking coin purse & said, "I believe... I've already did- MWAHAHAHA!"

"ARRRGGHHHH!" screamed **Norman** as **Nicholas** laughs himself into a fading purple mist.

"W-well, guess we're done with that. So **Sir Norman** , ready for another link attack?"

"RRWWAARRRHHHH!"

The tan-skinned teen just shrugged. "Eh. Guess that answers it," From the encyclopedia, he then fires out a blue fireball. " **Sir Norman** 's skill. By returning my second item in the drop zone, **Questing Encyclopedia** gets a bonus... Critical!" Touma fires a second fireball, colliding it with the first; making it bigger.

"Tasuku-senpai!" shouted Gao.

" **Proto Barrier**!" The blue flames impacted  & near instantly, dispersed.

 **Sir Norman** leaped in to crack the shield but to no valid; he was repelled!

"DENIEEEDDD! TASUKU RYUENJI! HE SURVIVEEEDDD!" bellowed Darren, as the crowd goes wild.

 **Sir Norman** returned to position shortly. He strokes his mustache. "Hmm... Not bad. Not bad, at all,"

"But regardless... you have lost... Mr. Ryuenji," said **Whitney** , tilting her glasses as Tasuku's eyes soon widen...

... A realization!

"FINAL PHASE!" shouted Touma as the crowd is once again stirred! "I now pay 3 gauge!" The young man then leaped into the air; his two monsters jets forward! "I cast... **Full! Strash! FOORRMMAATIIOONN!** "

Touma then fires a huge fireball & immediately after receiving a cross-slash to the chest, the flames engulfed him. The system soon sounded.

 _GAME END. WINNER, TOUMA AKIYAMA!_

* * *

"Tasuku...?" asked a worried Jack as he landed next to the blue-haired boy.

"Nngh! He's... strong..." He got up. "Well... at least, Touma-san doesn't seem to be an enemy..."

"Hey, Tasuku-kun!" A voice then called. The boy raised his lowered had to it, finding a smiling Touma with a gesturing to him. "Thanks a bunch!" he said.

"Huh?" Puzzled, the boy reacted, as such. "Erm... may I ask for what?" he replied to Touma.

The young man just lets out a delayed chuckled; shaking his head. It's amusing how genuine his attitude is to "never giving up".

"Nevermind, then!" said Touma to the boy. "Also take tips this, kid! A clear, tranquil mind & the willpower to resist the voices! That's how you hide your Crest!"

"Voices? What voices?" And before Tasuku can say anything, the waters finally came pouring down as the floor gave in.

What's left is the scream of his green chibified dragon, clinging to his side; as the boy slide down, astonished & probably for the first time, found a genuine smile surfacing on his face from his pre-teen soul.

"Well, that was another awesome fight, isn't it, Darren?" said Irukamaru.

"Indeed, Irukamaru. To think, we would live to see the day Tasuku Ryuenji get curb- Oh, wait a min... Huh? He's quitting!?"

"Welp... time to find me some proofs," mutters Touma, taking one last peek at where his little 'brothers' were, before walking away from the stage.

* * *

"Throw it here, Kouji!"

"Kay-Oof!" The boy quickly turned around. "Oh, I'm sor-Grgh!" His eyes peeled open; cringing. Behind him saw, a man double his size in a loincloth. "I... er..."

The man backed a few steps back & bend his knee down. He picked up the beachball. "Here," The man gave him an easing smile. "Go play somewhere else,"

"Oh... okay..." The boy nervously grabs the ball before awkwardly replying, "Erm... Thanks!" before rushing back to his older brother.

Rekka, having witnessed the whole debacle from her shaded beach seat, crossed her arms. She turns to the Moai-face in proper swimming trunks beside her.

"And as you can see, Rekka-sama. There is nothing to worry about Genma-sama," said Doai.

The tan-skinned young lady raised a brow. "You... sure?" she then spun her finger in a circle. "Then, what's with these... bodyguards?" she said, referring to the Seifukai members; 'standing guard', like their leader.

Doai, feeling guilty, starts to stutter. "W-W-We-Well, that's-"

"Say, what do you want from the shack? My treat!" said a girl to her friends as they walked out of the pool.

"Shack? Uuurrgh! It's like the opposite side of the pool, isn't it?"

"U- Uumm, girls... Isn't there a shack right over-" And before she can finish, the blonde girl saw Genma; eyes glaring at them like two primed laser turrets. The blonde quickly turned back to her friends. "O-on second thought... the long walk's nothing, right, girls?"

"Er... y-yeah!"

"He's not going to chase us, is he?" said & whispered her friends before they walked away with haste.

Rekka just sighs, face-palming. "Doai, be honest with me, is Genma like this before I came back?"

"Ur... well..."

"Well, Genma did lose a brother figure once-death-shi," said the young boy in the beach seat next to Rekka's.

"Brother figure?" She turns back to Doai. "Genma lost... a brother figure...?"

Doai only purses his lips.

And after glancing back to her little brother, Rekka lowered her head. "I see... so he too..."

" _Ane-sama_?" said Doai.

It was then... a series of rustling noise caught their attention. Everyone turned to the nearby bush & a moment later, a Seifukai member -one not in swimsuit- bursts out of the greens; panic smeared on his face.

"What's going on?"

"DOAI-SAMA! It's- It's-"

Then, without a warning, _PWUUUSSSHHH_! From the whole bush  & grass & trees... a huge gust blew! As suddenly as its sudden end soon afterwards!

"ANEUE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Genma rushed over to the young lady, kneeling in front of a hunkered down Shido. "Are you alright?"

"No worries here. Shido-kun?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Doai! What is that? Report!" shouted Genma.

"Sorry! Just passing by!" A young lady's voice... A voice recently known by Genma & the Seifukai. "And Oh. My. God. Does this place looks like the perfect spot... to forget everything!" _Smash!_ The patch of bush, broken  & fallen to the concrete floor, flattened.

"Ah..." Rekka's eyes immediately widen.

"Chelsea!" said Genma to the orange-haired lady. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Quiet!" A giant monster descends from the skies. It's an insectoid; resembling a monarch with large golden wings & equally large hands. Chelsea stepped forward. "Now, move along & let the grown woman speak... right? Rekka?"

"Chel..." muttered Rekka. Her face showed a shell-shocked patient.

"So you remember me, huh?" Chelsea let out a cold smile. "I'm surprised... after all that relaxing, you still remember..."

"You... You knew _Ane-sama_!?"

"I SAID 'QUIET'!" Instantly, another blast of wind! Sending Doai & a few Seifukai members flying into the pool! "Now, then... how about a little catching up- Huh!?"

 _Buddy Skill, On!_

"GENMA!"

"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SISTER!" Bellowed Genma; Duel Sieger following it up with a roar.

"Haha... Well, aren't you-"

 _BWWEEEEEE!_ Chelsea looked to her right. Immediately, she saw two humans  & several humans; all in security uniforms & approaching them fast.

She clicked her tongue. "Tch! Fine! Alexandra!" The monster then lowers his hand. She hopped onto it. "I'll let you off the hook for now!"

"Wait! Chelsea!"

"But I swear... you will remember this face, TRAITOR!"

"Trai-"

"HOW DARE YOOUU!" Duel Sieger's fist flies.

But before it can reach, Chelsea's monster swings its wings forth, deploying a smoke screen.

The dragon was taken aback & just as the security arrives, _BOOOMM!_ The insect rockets up into the skies.

"AFTER HER-"

"STAND DOWN!" A monster from the security then shouts, blocking Genma & Duel Sieger's path.

"But-"

"STAND! DOWN!"

And as per instructed, the teen stood down; soon retreating back to the ground. With clenched fists & teeth, he murmurs. "Never again..."

Meanwhile, on the ground, Rekka is seen kneeling; hands on the floor.

"So... I AM running away..." she whimpered to herself as slowly, her fingers clawed the pavement; teeth gritting. "Chelsea... Everyone..."

* * *

The air is stagnant; no from a foul odor but worry & mistrust. From the door, which he is facing towards while slumped on the hallway wall, another scream can be heard.

It's Noboru & Kagome, alongside Miseria & Arkaid is currently treating his 'ailment' right now.

"Patch me the bandages! Quickly!" said Kagome's muffled voice behind the door. "Now, keep him steady as I removed the seal,"

"RRRww-AAARRGGGHHHH!"

"Hardly a human-like scream," said Ban Enma, slumping near the door.

Zanya remained silent but if there's an agreement to that statement, it would be his sigh. He is glad that his brother is not here to see or hear any of this. Glad that he is kept occupied by his two ninjas in his room downstairs. Now, all his worries can now be focused on two things: Noburo... and the wary stares that are pointed at his direction.

"WWAAARRGHHH!" Noboru shouted again.

"I-Is he going to be okay-ki?" said Ban's little underling.

"He should be," replied the bespectacled boy. "Miseria & Arkaid is in there with her, after all,"

"And you're sure that she won't betray us?" Ban asked.

Zanya's shoulder twitched. "I... I wouldn't say ' _betray_ ' but-"

The door then opened & out came, Arkaid of the Fifth Omni Calvary Dragon. Behind her is none other than Zanya's _O-Miko_.

The boy walked up to her. "Kagome, how's Noboru?"

Her eyes briefly looked away. "The best that I 7could do is maintaining the seal... not improve it," said Kagome. "Dragon scales... and the constant emitting of energy... I've never seen anything like this,"

"Oh really?" said an approaching. "How can we be sure that you're not lying?"

"Doble!" said Arkaid.

"She assaulted Tasuku Ryuenji & his Buddy Police friends. We can't trust her!"

"Tasuku Ryuenji violated our agreement when the Buddy Police sent spies into the _Shirushiboshi_ ," said Kagome. "Plus, what ulterior motive would I have for lying to all of you? Kudo Noboru is also my responsibility-"

"His Sovereign's Crest!" And in that instant, as if struck by a grim reminder, Kagome's eyes widen from shock.

"I... I..." The girl looked around.

A wave of panic soon surges as she sees the eyes of Ban... Rikki... Arkaid & Doble staring down at her; slowly reducing her dignified composure to sand.

"I..."

"If there's nothing more we can do here, may we kindly take our leave?" Zanya suddenly proposed.

"Heh, so you ARE lying, then?"

"Doble, no-"

"Let them leave," Kiri came out of the door. "We asked them to be here, Doble. Is this how you repay help?"

"Tsk," The Dragonoid let his hand down.

Seeing this, Zanya quickly grabs Kagome's. "Come on. Let's go,"

"A-Alright," muttered the girl as she was dragged away from the scene.

And as the teens turned at the next corner, Arkaid soon turns to her comrade. "You DO know that she still has her deck on her, right?"

"Peh. I'll just take them all on,"

"Not right here," said Miseria. "Not while Noboru-kun's here,"

* * *

The two soon took an elevator down. It didn't take long since the whole hotel's near-empty but... Zanya wasn't worried about that.

"Say... Zanya..." said Kagome; her back slumped on the wall facing the door. "Should I... take... Noboru's Crest?"

"I... don't know..." muttered Zanya, standing next to the panels.

"It's consuming him... and there's nothing I can do that can really help him," Kagome then lets out a hopeless smirk. "Guess... I'll be taking it in due time... then..."

"If you don't want to, you could just... don't,"

"Huh?" The girl lifts her head. "What do you mean? I 'wanted' to do that,"

"But... your face says that you HAVE to do that,"

"W-What do you mean?"

With a clenched fist, the boy then turned to his _O-Miko_. "Sorry for offending you but..." With a determined look, he asked. "Are you sure that your choice  & yours only? And not your grandfather's?"

"O-Of course it's mine!" said Kagome, agitated. "For the betterment of humankind as a whole, I must..." The _O-Miko_ quickly pauses. Regaining her posture  & composure, she soon lets out a sigh.

She stood face-to-face with Zanya, resuming & saying, "It is for the betterment of humanity that I stood here... to bear these burdens, understand?"

"I... see..." Zanya lowers his head.

Ding. The elevator then slides open.

The _O-Miko_ walks out. "Come on. Akatsuki's waiting,"

"Okay..." Zanya soon follows. A hint of sadness found on his frowning brows as he exits the lift.

* * *

Flutters, the propeller of the chopper goes as the wind sweeps down on the helipad, in which Sofia, Mathilda & a few staff members stood.

Mathilda bears the face of near childish; like a child during his first tour to amusement park. Sofia, on the other hand, resumes her normal composure & posture; albeit with a hint of annoyance that is threatening to compromise her.

Before long, helicopter landed. And as the door slid open, Kyoya Gaen stepped out; dressed in a long white coat & hat that replaces his v-neck.

The orange-haired girl was exalted. "Kyoya-sama!" she quickly ran in, to Sofia's dismay.

"Ah, Mathilda! How's everything?"

"Smooth- I mean, perfect! Everything's brilliantly perfect!"

"I see," The white-haired teen smiles. "I've seen your performance. You are most spectacular!"

"Ah! Really!?" Kyoya nodded. "Ah! Thank you... Thank you so much..." said Mathilda before she covers her teary eyes & red nose.

" _Lezhashchaya suka_..."

"Hmm? Is anything the matter, Sofia?" asked Kyoya, whilst escorted off the pad.

" _Net_. It's nothing," said Sofia, dutifully following close behind. "However, we have acquired some crucial information over the last 10 hours,"

"Do tell,"

"First, we have eye-witness of Touma Akiyama utilizing an X-Cell Monster. He might be a Sovereign,"

Kyoya's eyes widen. A wide grin then curves on his face. "Good. Very good... Continue,"

"We also have confirmed that Kuguru Uki has arrived prematurely to this _Growing Eden_ ,"

"So has she discovered our plans?"

"It appears not,"

"And the equipments?"

"Already here before she came,"

His malicious grin curves again. "Perfect... proceed as plan!"

" _Da_ ,"

"Very soon... the power of the Crests will be ours,"

* * *

"Nico..." muttered Wayne as he rode down the streets.

"So, are you really okay not telling that kid anything?" asked Jet from inside his bike.

"I just..." The blonde biker clenched his teeth. "Just let me focus,"

"Kay- Huh? Hey! WATCH OUT!"

The bike quickly shifted sideways, drifting. And before Wayne can ask why, the road before his eyes quickly turned white into a wall. By instinct, he pulled on the brakes & had one foot out to the wall to hopefully steer the bike away.

 _SSHHRREeecchh_... The tires grind the floor. It is only after Wayne's foot hits the wall does the bike finally slowed to a halt.

Slowly, the teen removed his leg on the wall. "Gah! What is this?" said Wayne, discovering strings stuck to his sole.

"Seems like some sort of web..."

"That's because it is,"

Alerted, Wayne turned around. At the opposite direction of the wall, he then spotted a young lady; Auburn-haired & is popping a lollipop into her mouth. Besides her is what he suspects to be her chibified Buddy Monster & the web wall creator, as it looks like a big plush butterfly.

The young lady then took her lollipop & raised her hands up. "Don't worry. It doesn't stick that bad," she said as her Buddy Monster returned to her pocket.

Wayne got off his bike; wiping his dirty sole against the floor. "So, who the hell are you?"

"Chelsea. Chelsea Scott.," she said. "I have an offer for you,"

"Huh?" The blonde raised a brow. "An offer? You want a trade with me?"

Chelsea just curves her lips, amused. She shook her head. "No, no... It's going to be long if I explain from the ground up so I'll be super straight," She moves one hand into her other pocket & takes out a phone.

After a few skillful taps, she displayed a picture; zoomed into a particular face. It's a tan-skinned woman, long black hair with a side-bang; smiling & having fun choke-holding an equally happy young adult tomboy.

Chelsea grits her teeth. "This. Is the b***h I want to get back at, & I believe..." She then swipe left. And in a near instant, Wayne loosens his lips; face coloured in dread. It's Nico's face... and THAT title. "This is the guy you want to get back at... right?"

Wayne instinctively shuffles back. "H-How did you-"

"It doesn't take long for the name ' _Nicholas Middleton_ ' to be searched in the news section." She then peers into her phone, reading. "March 27, _Bekwaamheid Chō Tokyo High School_... Long story short. Your BFF, Nicholas Middleton... assaulted Rin Akiyama," Wayne's eyes widen. "While are attending school here in Japan  & in addition to the alleged assault he also put her into a coma that lasted till this day..."

"No... No, No..." Wayne grips his ears. His feet retreating further until his back hits his bike.

"Isn't that why you came here for?" said Chelsea, looking him straight in the eye. "For revenge? For justice? You liked that girl, didn't you-"

"ENOUGH!" Wayne screamed out. "I don't... I don't... Grrr-AARGGHH!" He then rubbed his two hands onto his lowered head.

"So that's your answer?" Chelsea asked again. "No payback? No desire to smash his face clean-"

"Hey, back off!" Jet flew out of the bike.

Seeing the robot bird, Chelsea slowly backs away. She glanced back to Wayne, still shaking his head; weakly & in denial. She grits her teeth. "A waste of time!" said the young lady before she turns around & leaves.

Jet, before long, flew back to Wayne's side. "You okay...?"

"I..."

Voices from recent memories soon flooded his brain, accompanied by the ringing of a school bell.

 _Rrrrriinngg! "How could he!? Wayne trusted him!"_

 _Rrriinngg! "I thought you said he's there to protect her!"_

 _Rriingg! "Always knew he was hiding something under that smile,"_

 _Rr-Ing! "Open your eyes & sees reality, Wayne! Nicholas betrayed you! And in the worst! Way! Possible!"_

"Don't... want to believe... but then... then..."

His hand soon fell as he lifts his head. Wayne then reached his hand out, lips moving to speak. "W-Wa..."

* * *

The end.

 **Plz do note the following fanmade cards/ OC's can be searched in the Buddyfight Fanon Wiki. Should any of these are not the Wikia, I humbly ask for your patience:**

\- Oracle Dragonarms

\- Questing Encylopedia

\- Mission Card, "Decipher Spell"

\- Mission Card, "Recruit Adventurer"

\- Phantom Jester, Nicholas

\- Guild Mascot, Dragon Mick

\- Harsh Trainer, Sir Norman

\- Guild Merchant, Lil' Grant

\- Guild Manager, Whitney

 **Also, should you have any comments, feel free to post it as a review or send me a note. This also includes the overall review on how the stories are going. Smooth? Problematic? Confusing? Feel free to tell me.**


End file.
